Passenger Side (TRADUCTION de la FF de ADCtrikru)
by MagRd
Summary: Clarke Griffin n'a jamais pensé que l'amour arriverait sous la forme d'une fille au sale caractère et avec des principes assez rigides. Mais quand elle parvient à connaitre réellement Lexa Woods, elle se rend compte que derrière son armure anti-amour et sa "rigidité" , se trouve une fille capable de lui faire ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! :D**

 **Je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci d'une fiction (et non d'un OS).**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru que je remercie encore pour m'avoir donner la permission de traduire cette histoire :)**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, en tout cas moi je la trouve super :)!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et donner des conseils si jamais la traduction n'est pas assez fluide :)**

 **ça pourrait aussi être chouette de laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur en Espagnol ou Anglais :)**

 **Voilà je m'arrête là, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Passenger Side**

Ils allaient la tuer. Enfin, son père allait la tuer.

Clarke Griffin jeta un regard vers sa Mercedes Benz SL 230 Pagode de couleur rouge et crème d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était censée être en route pour aller chercher Wells chez lui. Ils devaient se rendre ensemble à Washington pour y célébrer Thanksgiving.

Trente-huit heures de trajet les attendaient et elle se retrouvait là, échouée au bord du périphérique de la ville de Los Angeles. De plus, Wells n'avait pas été très enchanté que ce soit elle qui conduise. Le fait est qu'elle était une mauvaise conductrice. Elle-même le savait.

Ce qui posait problème c'est que cette voiture était un cadeau de son père quand elle était entrée en fac de médecine à Stanford. Clarke était une grande amatrice des objets « anciens » comme les disques vinyles (dont elle possédait une énorme collection) et les vieilles voitures. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été amoureuse de cette Mercedes Benz qui avait appartenue un jour à son grand-père.

Alors quand elle avait reçu la nouvelle de son acceptation à Stanford, son père lui avait annoncé que l'auto était à elle. Clarke avait été euphorique pendant toute une semaine sans pouvoir y croire (son père savait également à quel point elle était mauvaise au volant). Il lui avait dit qu'il lui remettait une grande responsabilité et qu'elle devait prendre soin de la voiture comme si c'était sa propre vie.

Jusque là, elle avait plutôt bien réussi à en prendre soin (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait). Elle n'avait encore jamais froissé la tôle et avait seulement hérité de quelques rayures à cause de certains habitants de Los Angeles qui conduisaient n'importe comment. Mais bon, la voiture était en un seul morceau et parfaitement en ordre, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant!

Son téléphone commença à vibrer dans la poche de sa veste et elle regarda l'écran soulagée.

\- **Wells ! Grâce au ciel, j'ai un problème,** expliqua-t-elle sans prendre le temps de saluer son meilleur ami.

Wells Jaha était son meilleur ami depuis toujours et il était également venu jusqu'à la capitale de Californie pour étudier le droit.

\- **T'es censée déjà être là, Clarke, on a un long voyage à faire…**

\- **Ouais je sais, écoute…,** commença Clarke en se posant la main sur le front et en regardant autour d'elle. **Je crois que j'ai bousillé la voiture.**

Silence…

- **Répète ?!**

\- **Je crois que j'ai bousillé la voiture.**

\- **Tu as bousillé ta Mercedes ? Celle de collection ? Celle de ton grand-père ?**

\- **La ferme, je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça,** soupira-t-elle.

\- **D'accord, il s'est passé quoi ?**

\- **Tout était en ordre ce matin je te jure.**

- **Si tu le dis mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…**

\- **Je suis bloquée en plein milieu de la route et y a de la fumée qui sort de tous les côtés, Wells.**

\- **De la fumée ? Et elle sort d'où ?**

\- **Je viens de te dire, de partout !**

Clarke regarda autour d'elle, les seules voitures qui quittaient la ville passaient à côté d'elle en l'ignorant complètement.

Probablement qu'elle aussi réagirait de cette façon en voyant quelqu'un sur le bord de la route. Elle se dirait que ce n'était pas de chance pour cette personne mais continuerait sa route , ne s'en préoccupant pas davantage.

\- **D'accord…,** la voix de Wells paraissait moqueuse et elle pouvait quasiment le voir sourire. **Écoute, va voir sous le capot et tu me dis exactement ce que tu vois.**

\- **Tu peux pas juste venir ?**

\- **Ça va me prendre une plombe de venir et crois-moi, contrairement à toi, je pense arriver à temps pour Thanksgiving.**

\- **Espèce de traitre.**

\- **Tu sais que je dois y aller parce que mon père a besoin de moi pour une affaire politique.**

Clarke fit une grimace, elle n'avait pas oublié.

\- **Mais…**

\- **Fais ce que je te dis, Clarke.**

Clarke soupira et sauta du capot de la voiture. La fumée d'échappait en volutes et elle toussa en gardant le GSM près de son oreille.

- **Heu… je crois que…bien…je crois que la fumée vient du moteur.**

\- **La voiture est allumée ?**

\- **Nonp.**

\- **De quelle couleur est la fumée ?**

- **Je crois qu'elle est… bleue ?**

\- **Ok, t'es dans la merde.**

\- **Quoi ? Me dis pas ça ! Je dois arriver à D.C. et cette voiture doit venir avec moi en un seul morceau sinon mon père va me tuer.**

\- **D'accord, alors appelle tout de suite une dépanneuse et amène la voiture dans le garage le plus proche.**

\- **Oui mais peut-être que si je jette un coup d'œil…**

\- **Non Clarke. Si le moteur est noyé ça ne va pas marcher. Comment ça se fait que tu adore les voitures mais que tu ne sais même pas comment elles fonctionnent ?**

\- **J'adore ce qui est à l'extérieur pas ce qui est à l'intérieur.**

Wells se mis à rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- **Écoute on peut peut-être réussir à la faire redémarrer le temps d'arriver au garage le plus proche. Tu vas suivre au pied de la lettre ce que je vais te dire.**

Clarke se précipita vers le capot, l'ouvrit et fit exactement ce que Wells lui indiquait de faire tout en se salissant énormément les mains. Cela ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup étant donné qu'elle était étudiante en médecine et qu'elle avait déjà eu à faire à pire.

\- **Bon…** Elle se rassit sur le siège et tourna les clés.

La voiture émit un bruit étrange mais démarra.

\- **Oui ! Ça marche, ça marche !**

\- **Parfait, dépêche-toi maintenant. Par rapport à l'endroit où tu m'as dit que tu étais, tu devrais trouver un garage à dix minutes de là. Il a une enseigne assez grande donc tu ne devrais pas le manquer. Ah et si la voiture s'éteint de nouveau appelle la dépanneuse,** lui dit-il en riant.

\- **Bien, je te rappelle dans un moment. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.**

Clarke toussa encore car l'auto continuait de fumer mais elle se mit en route vers le garage.

Comme Wells lui avait dit, elle aperçut en lettres gigantesques « Car's Hand ». Elle expira l'air qu'elle avait retenu, soulagée.

Au moment où elle allait rentrer dans le garage, l'auto fit des bruits encore plus étranges et commença à trembler de plus en plus fort. Elle faillit perdre le contrôle du véhicule et foncer vers l'endroit où des gens s'occupaient de voitures.

- **Putain !** S'écria-t-elle quand le moteur s'éteint complétement, ses mains enserrant encore le volant avec force.

Elle remarqua les regards de deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle (et qu'elle avait failli écraser). Ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

L'un était en train de rire et le second secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

\- **Heu bonjour ?** Clarke descendit de la voiture en se rapprochant des hommes. **Vous travaillez ici ?**

Ils firent non de la tête et lui indiquèrent l'intérieur du garage.

- **Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention chérie,** lui dit un des deux hommes.

- **J'allais m'excuser jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelle chérie** , l'homme se remit à rire et Clarke entra dans le garage.

Elle devait absolument trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de sa voiture maintenant tout de suite.

- **Bonjour ?**

L'atelier était immense et rempli de bruits de mécanique et d'une odeur de graisse mélangée à de l'essence.

- **Quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider ? C'est urgent !** s'écria-t-elle. Elle vit quelqu'un se redresser de derrière le capot d'une Audi blanche.

- **Bonjour, pas besoin de crier comme ça,** lâcha une fille qui paraissait d'assez mauvaise humeur, **en quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

Clarke regarda la fille et la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Ce n'est pas qu'elle pensait que certains travaux étaient réservés à un genre ou l'autre. Les femmes pouvaient travailler dans n'importe quel secteur et faire ce qu'elles avaient envie de faire. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver une femme dans un garage. Encore moins une femme comme celle-là. Grande, avec des lèvres qui attiraient toute son attention, des pommettes qui rendraient jalouse n'importe quelle statue grecque et des yeux si verts qu'ils la rendaient véritablement nerveuse.

- **Hey,** la fille attira son attention en agitant la main devant elle. Clarke rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de la regarder fixement depuis un moment.

- **Oui bonjour… j'ai un souci avec ma voiture,** dit-elle en indiquant l'entrée du garage. **Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec le moteur et j'ai vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le répare le plus vite possible…**

Clarke nota que la fille portait une t-shirt noir sans manche et une salopette bleue qui ne couvrait que ses jambes car elle avait attaché la partie supérieure autour de ses hanches.

Ses cheveux, marron clair, étaient tressés sur les côtés de la tête mais lâchés derrière.

Doux jésus, c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

En plus de ça, la graisse qui se trouvait sur ses mains et sur une partie de son cou fit que la température de Clarke augmenta assez rapidement. La brune regarda par-dessus son épaule comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un d'autre apparaisse et prenne en charge la voiture de la blonde mais il y avait seulement quelques garçons qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Elle soupira et mit de côté la clé à molette qu'elle tenait encore dans la main. Elle passa devant Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devrait peut-être la suivre pour lui montrer sa voiture.

Pendant qu'elle la suivait, Clarke repensa au moment où elle s'était rendue compte que les filles lui plaisaient. C'était arrivé quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Même si inconsciemment elle l'avait toujours su, elle ne s'en était aperçue que lorsqu'elle avait eu un énorme coup de cœur pour une fille de sa classe en dernière année à l'école. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sut que les filles ne lui paraissaient pas belles et sexy simplement parce qu'elle admirait leur beauté mais bien parce qu'elle était réellement et sincèrement attirée par elles, romantiquement et sexuellement parlant.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer cette dernière partie. Non pas parce qu'elle ne le désirait pas mais parce que les opportunités qui s'étaient présentées à elles avaient été étranges et qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais concrétisées. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait dire de cet aspect-là, elle était encore vierge…quasiment.

\- **Belle voiture,** entendit-elle dire et elle se rendit compte que la voix de la fille était tout aussi sexy qu'elle.

Ça c'était nouveau, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi attirée sexuellement par quelqu'un. Par ce que c'était exactement ça qu'elle ressentait : de l'attraction.

- **Oui c'est une voiture classique.**

- **Mercedes Benz SL 230 Pagode,** répondit la fille.

La manière dont elle l'avait dit fit que le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Même si c'était normal qu'avec son travail elle en sache beaucoup sur les voitures. La brune ouvrit le capot et un nuage de fumée en sortit. Elle ne toussa pas mais agita sa main pour disperser la fumée. Clarke la vit se concentrer et nota qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure ce qu'elle trouva totalement adorable.

Quand elle la regarda, son visage était sérieux et ses yeux continuaient de la rendre nerveuse.

- **Le moteur est grillé, il faudra une réparation en profondeur.**

- **Bien,** dit Clarke, **ça prendra combien d'heures ?**

Les yeux de l'autre fille paraissaient amusés même si elle ne souriait pas.

Clarke se demanda pourquoi elle semblait toujours aussi sérieuse. De plus, quel âge pouvait-elle avoir? Pas plus de vingt-cinq ans en tout cas.

- **D'heures ? Tu veux dire de jours…**

- **De jours ?!** Clark se rapprocha rapidement de la brune qui recula de quelques pas surprise par la réaction de la blonde.

C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Elle faisait parfois certaines choses qui rendaient les gens mal à l'aise. Mais elle était comme ça et ne pouvait l'éviter.

 **\- Je dois faire un check up complet. C'est peut-être seulement un problème au niveau des pistons mais le moteur est peut-être complétement foutu et il faudra que tu en achète un autre.**

- **Merde, merde.** Clarke se passa la main sur le front. **On parle de combien de jours ?**

La fille observa une nouvelle fois le moteur en évaluant probablement la quantité de travail à réaliser.

\- **Peut-être six ou sept jours,** lui dit tranquillement la brune.

- **Sept jours ?** S'étouffa Clarke. **Écoute je te payerai le double ou ce que tu voudras. En combien de jours, minimum, tu peux la réparer ?**

- **Sept,** répéta-t-elle fermement, **désolée, tu ne peux pas juste passer avant les autres clients.** Elle se croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. **Ta voiture n'est pas la seule que nous devons réparer.**

 _Oh waouh, mais quel sale caractère._

- **Oui je sais mais j'en ai vraiment besoin le plus tôt possible.**

- **Je suis sûre que tous les autres sont dans le même cas que toi, princesse.**

 _Princesse._

Elle l'avait surnommée « princesse ». Et même si elle semblait le lui avoir dit pour la provoquer, Clarke remarqua qu'elle paraissait amusée et énervée à la fois.

 **-Excuse moi je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris.**

 **-Au contraire je crois que si.**

\- **Je te demande juste que, pour plus d'argent, tu… C'est quoi ton problème de toute façon ? Je te payerai.**

La brune parue offensée.

\- **Le problème c'est toi qui débarque ici et exige les choses en pensant que tout se règle avec de l'argent.**

\- **Je n'exige rien je te demande seulement de prendre en compte que…**

La fille se rapprocha d'elle, les dents serrées.

\- **On ne fait aucune faveur encore moins pour les filles riches dans ton genre compris ?**

Clarke s'étonna de sa proximité et du ton qu'elle avait employé qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement qu'autre chose. Quand elle-même s'était rapprochée, la brune avait reculé mais maintenant cette même fille tenait son visage tout près d'elle. Clarke ne put éviter de glisser son regard sur ses lèvres.

 _Pulpeuses et appétissantes…_

\- **T'as vraiment un sale caractère ma vieille.**

\- **Je suis pas ta vieille.**

\- **J'avais remarqué.**

Les deux continuaient de fixer l'autre, les mâchoires serrées.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?** Demanda un homme grand et robuste, avec une barbe longue et épaisse, tout en se rapprochant des filles.

Il avait le même uniforme bleu que la fille, lui aussi taché d'huile et de graisse.

- **Le moteur de la Mercedes est grillé et j'étais en train d'expliquer à cette… fille** **que…,** Clarke eut aussitôt envie de la frapper. C'était peut-être une fille très sexy mais elle avait un sale caractère et vraiment aucune éducation ! **Qu'il sera réparé dans sept jours car on a d'autres clients.**

\- **Oui je comprends tout à fait ça mais je lui ai proposé d'en faire une priorité contre une plus grande somme d'argent.** Se défendit Clarke sans cesser de fixer les yeux verts qui la regardaient furieusement.

Les yeux de l'homme commencèrent à briller.

\- **Que penses-tu du double de l'argent si la répare deux fois plus vite ? En quatre jours, peut-être trois ?**

\- **Parfait,** dit Clarke rapidement.

\- **Oncle Gustus,** commença à se plaindre la fille.

\- **Lexa,** L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui susurra quelques mots dans une langue que Clarke ne parvint pas à identifier.

Lexa… C'était un nom assez étrange et rare mais il lui plut directement. Les yeux durs et froids de Lexa se fixèrent de nouveau dans ceux de Clarke mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle la continua de la regarder, passablement énervée.

Clarke ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait fait pour la mettre autant en colère. Elle voulait seulement récupérer sa voiture le plus vite possible.

 **-Nous avons donc un accord mademoiselle Griffin,** dit Gustus en lui tendant la main. Clarke la lui serra contente que ça ne prenne pas plus d'une semaine.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir arriver à temps pour Thanksgiving mais au moins son père n'allait pas la tuer en apprenant qu'elle avait foutu en l'air le moteur de la Mercedes. Elle pourrait mentir en disant qu'elle avait eu un examen de plus à passer et qu'elle arriverait un jour ou deux plus tard que prévu.

Elle trouverait bien quelque chose à dire. Il lui restait encore une semaine entière avant Thanksgiving.

- **Merci beaucoup.**

\- **Lexa ?**

Une fille qui portait des vêtements plus « habillés » que Lexa et Gustus apparut dans l'entrée. Lexa marcha rapidement vers elle et écouta ce qu'elle lui dit à l'oreille.

L'expression de Lexa changea radicalement et son masque impénétrable passa de mauvaise humeur et fermeté à quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de la peur ?

La brune lui dit quelque chose en retour et enleva son uniforme là où elle se trouvait, laissant à la vue de la blonde un pantalon …qui s'adaptait parfaitement à sa morphologie (ce qui n'était pas déplaisant aux yeux de Clarke). Et quand la blonde pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas être encore plus sexy que ça, elle enfourcha une moto et quitta rapidement les lieux.

Gustus regarda la dernière arrivante.

- **Que s'est-il passé Anya ?** demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit seulement par un nom.

- **Aden.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :D**

 **Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre :)**

 **Il est vite arrivé mais j'étais sur ma lancée :p**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru, je ne fais que la traduire :)**

 **Désolée s'il reste des fautes :/**

 **Bon chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Lexa gara sa moto sur le parking du collège d'Aden, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se demanda s'ils regardaient la moto ou la graisse qu'elle avait encore sur les mains.

En réalité ça lui était égal. Elle sortit un mouchoir de la poche arrière de son pantalon et se lava minutieusement les mains tout en continuant de marcher vers le bâtiment, d'un pas sûr et rapide.

Elle entra dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de la directrice.

Aden était assis dans la salle qui précédait le bureau. Il avait le nez en sang et paraissait furieux.

Lexa se baissa à la hauteur de son petit frère, le regarda, inquiète, et le prit par les épaules.

\- Aden ? Tu vas bien ?

Il leva les yeux (aussi verts que ceux de sa sœur) et acquiesça.

Lexa pouvait supporter quasiment n'importe quoi. Elle le faisait depuis son plus jeune âge. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, c'était de voir son petit frère blessé.

Aden était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Et à présent, un sentiment de colère montait en elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé**? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

\- **Mademoiselle Woods…** Lexa tourna son regard et aperçut Mme. Mayers, la directrice du collège. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles comme toujours, la même moue réprobatrice qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle voyait Lexa.

Lexa était aussi passée par ce collège et les « Woods » n'avaient jamais fait partis des favoris de la directrice.

Elle se mit debout et soutint son regard.

\- **Qui a fait ça à mon frère ?**

Mme. Mayers regarda Aden et Lexa n'apprécia pas la manière dont elle le toisait.

\- **Si vous voulez bien passer dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait.**

Lexa lança un regard vers son frère pour le rassurer et entra dans le bureau de la femme.

En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait pour Aden. Son frère ne se retrouvait jamais dans ce type de problème. D'habitude c'était un garçon très calme, complétement obsédé par les comics et le football et qui avait de très bons résultats en cours.

Le bureau était un lieu peu accueillant que Lexa avait bien connu durant ses années d'études. Avec des murs blancs et de nombreuses photos et trophées des équipes du collège. Un bureau massif se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient ouverts. La directrice invita Lexa à s'assoir mais celle-ci déclina la proposition.

\- **Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et où se trouve le garçon qui s'en est pris à mon frère ?!**

\- **Mademoiselle Woods,** **c'est votre frère qui a entamé la bagarre.**

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **Mon frère a le nez en sang Mme Mayers,** lui dit-elle en signalant la porte.

- **Parce que le garçon s'est défendu, écoutez-moi** … La femme qui disparaissait derrière son bureau se redressa sur sa chaise. **Aden s'est bagarré avec des élèves de dernière année.**

\- **Mon frère n'est pas comme ça.**

- **Non effectivement,** concéda la directrice, **mais aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose et c'est lui qui a commencé la bagarre…**

Lexa s'approcha du bureau l'air menaçant.

\- **Écoutez-moi,** dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur le bois du bureau, **mon frère a souffert de maltraitances de la part de mon père depuis qu'il a six ans. Vous allez me dire qu'un garçon qui est terrifié dès qu'on élève la voix a commencé une bagarre contre des garçons plus âgés que lui** **?**

Les yeux bleus de la directrice la regardèrent avec une pointe d'amusement.

- **C'est là toute la question, votre frère n'est plus un enfant maintenant. C'est un adolescent de treize ans et je crois qu'il…** Elle soupira. **Je crois qu'il est en demande de plus d'attention.**

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- **Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je ne donne pas l'affection nécessaire à mon frère ?**

\- **Non, bien sûr que non. Je dis seulement que, comme vous venez de le souligner, votre frère a peut-être besoin… d'un autre type d'attention.** Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine. **Ici au collège, nous avons un conseiller scolaire très compétent. Peut-être que si Aden le rencontrait deux fois par semaine…**

La mâchoire de Lexa se contracta et son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, pendant qu'un sentiment d'angoisse grandissait dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait tenté de faire tout son possible. Elle s'était souvent placée entre Aden et leur père, quitte à prendre les coups à la place de son petit frère. Elle lui avait consacré les six dernières années en renonçant à son rêve d'entrer dans la marine. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller et laisser Aden derrière elle. Il était tout pour elle et il l'avait toujours été.

Et maintenant cette femme lui disait que rien de tout cela n'avait suffi. Qu'elle n'avait pas pu le protéger comme elle le désirait. Qu'Aden souffrait même s'il n'en parlait pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et ignora le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge.

\- **J'essayerai de le convaincre,** dit-elle finalement. **Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte…**

\- **Je vous demande seulement un peu d'aide, d'accord ? Nous savons tous qu'Aden est un bon garçon. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'éloigne du droit chemin, mademoiselle Woods.**

\- **Il ne le fera pas,** lui assura Lexa s'adoucissant. **Malgré tout, j'aimerai savoir si les autres garçons recevront eux-aussi une punition.**

Clarke ouvrit la porte de son appartement et soupira, soulagée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait dû prendre les transports publics en Californie et ce fut une expérience assez traumatisante. Elle aurait clairement pu appeler un Uber mais suite à sa rencontre avec Lexa (son nom et ses yeux continuaient de lui faire tourner la tête comme s'ils n'allaient jamais en sortir) elle avait voulu lui prouver, et se prouver à elle-même, qu'elle n'était en rien une princesse ni une fille riche (ce n'est pas sa faute si ses parents possédaient de l'argent). Elle était une étudiante en médecine qui était passée par beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles et personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Elle était tout à fait capable de rentrer chez elle en utilisant les transports en commun.

Enfin, maintenant, elle le regrettait. Cela avait été un désastre complet. En plus de ça, elle était descendue au mauvais arrêt et avait donc marché plus longtemps.

De toute façon, Lexa n'allait jamais rien savoir de son petit défi. C'était idiot.

Elle laissa son sac de côté et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Elle sentait son sang bouillir de plus en plus mais elle n'en savait pas la cause.

Elle se sentait frustrée et jugée à la fois. Frustrée car depuis qu'elle avait vu Lexa ce matin, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce que cette fille au mauvais caractère faisait ressentir à son corps. Surtout lorsqu'elle était proche d'elle. Jugée parce que c'est ce qu'avait fait Lexa : la juger sans la connaitre, la juger sans savoir la moindre chose sur elle. Cela amenait Clarke à la juger à son tour bien que généralement elle ne jugeait personne. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Et encore moins si cette personne possédait des lèvres aussi attirantes.

Elle souffla et se demanda qui pouvait bien être Aden. Vu la réaction de la brune, ça devait être quelqu'un d'important. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être son petit-ami.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre que Lexa, avec ce caractère là, puisse avoir un copain… ou une copine.

 _Stop Clarke._

La seule chose qui devait l'intéresser était de récupérer sa voiture au plus vite.

\- **Hey,** Octavia sa colocataire sortit de sa chambre tout en mettant un collier. **Je pensais que tu étais en route pour D.C.**

\- **Je pensais aussi,** dit Clarke en posant ses pieds sur la table du salon.

Octavia était étudiante en deuxième année pour devenir infirmière. Quand elle avait emménagée avec Clarke, leur relation connut quelques difficultés. Elles ne s'étaient pas tout de suite entendues car Octavia avait un caractère assez fort et Clarke n'était pas mal dans son genre par moment.

Heureusement, ces tensions faisaient partie du passé et maintenant elles pouvaient dire qu'elles étaient à peu de chose près, des amies.

\- **Le moteur de ma voiture est mort.**

Octavia entra dans la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon et prit un verre de jus de fruit.

\- **T'as pété le moteur de ta Mercedes ?** Demanda-t-elle atterrée.

\- **C'est la seule voiture que j'ai…**

\- **Et bien tu pourrais…**

Clarke la foudroya du regard.

\- **Oui, je sais, mes parents ont de l'argent et pourraient me donner tout ce que je veux blablabla. Bon sang, vous pouvez pas passer au-dessus de ça ?** Lui répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle était fatiguée d'avoir été jugée toute la journée.

De plus, les gens ne savaient rien d'elle. Oui, elle avait eu une vie tranquille et remplie de facilités. Mais à la maison, elle avait toujours subi énormément de pression. Elle avait toujours dû être parfaite aux yeux de ses parents.

C'était épuisant.

Octavia s'approcha d'elle en la regardant avec amusement.

\- **Mauvaise journée hein ?**

- **T'as même pas idée,** dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier et en observant sa colocataire.

Octavia n'était pas très grande mais, Clarke ne se laissait pas avoir par sa petite taille.

Elle avait obtenu une bourse sportive en Taekwondo. Et Clarke l'avait déjà vue combattre, elle extrêmement douée.

C'est pour cela que la blonde gardait toujours à l'esprit de ne pas trop la chercher, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec un bras cassé ou pire encore.

\- **Tu sors ?** Lui demanda Clarke et Octavia but dans son verre.

\- **Oui, je sors avec les filles et Lincoln. Si ça te dit de venir…**

\- **J'y penserai.**

Clarke regarda son GSM et vit qu'elle avait de nombreux messages de Wells.

Merde, elle avait oublié de le rappeler.

\- **Hey, tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Thanksgiving**? Demanda-t-elle à sa coloc' qui était distraite par son téléphone.

Octavia s'assit sur le canapé en face d'elle.

\- **La dernière fois que je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis disputée avec ma mère, alors je ne pense pas.**

Clarke envoya rapidement un message à Wells lui expliquant que ça mettrait un peu de temps pour que sa voiture soit réparée puis tourna son regard vers la brune.

Les yeux d'Octavia étaient d'une couleur fascinante. En fait, cette fille était vraiment belle. Cependant Clarke ne l'avait jamais considérée comme autre chose que la fille avec qui elle partageait un appartement.

En plus de ça, elle avait un copain et pour ce que la blonde savait, elle n'était pas intéressée par les filles.

\- **Drames familiaux ?**

\- **T'as même pas idée,** dit-elle en reprenant ses mots et en posant à son tour ses pieds sur la table. **Mon frère est un con et ma mère le soutient.**

\- **Mmh,** Clarke soupira. **Crois-moi, être fille unique n'est pas non plus le mieux. Toute la pression te retombe dessus.**

Il eut un silence pendant lequel les deux filles se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

\- **Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Fêter Thanksgiving ici.** Clarke la regarda amusée. **On s'arrange pour cette année et on invite les copains. Toi aussi, invites tes amis.** Elle haussa les épaules. **Et on sera libéré des drames familiaux !** Continua-t-elle en levant son verre.

\- **J'adhère complétement !** Approuva Clarke. **Tu sais quoi ? On le fera ici,** annonça-t-elle fermement.

Elle inventerait quelque chose pour que ses parents ne l'embêtent pas.

De plus, elle ne devra plus s'inquiéter pour tout ce qui concerne sa voiture.

\- **Parfait, on organise tout, on se bourre la gueule et on sera reconnaissant. Y a pas de meilleure manière d'être reconnaissant qu'avec une bouteille de tequila.**

Clarke sourit. Bien qu'au début ce n'est pas le cas, elle adorait avoir Octavia dans l'appartement.

Lexa s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Aden était couché sur le lit, en chaussettes, en train de lire à de ses comics favoris.

Lexa se rappela la fois où elle lui avait offert ce bouquin, Aden l'avait dévoré en quelques heures et lui avait aussitôt demandé le tome suivant.

L'argent avait toujours posé problème surtout depuis que leur père s'était retrouvé en prison. Lexa avait dû cumuler plusieurs boulots jusqu'à ce que Gustus lui propose de travailler au garage. Mais elle avait fait un effort et lui avait acheté la suite de l'histoire.

Le comic racontait l'histoire d'un monde post-apocalyptique à la suite d'une guerre nucléaire. Lexa y avait jeté un coup d'œil et la trouvait très intéressante. Seulement elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'accrocher et suivre toute l'histoire, elle devait beaucoup travailler.

\- **Le repas est prêt,** lui dit-elle et Aden la regarda par-dessus son livre.

\- **J'ai pas faim.**

Lexa croisa ses bras sans cesser de le regarder.

\- **Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?**

Le garçon l'ignora et Lexa entra entièrement dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bout du lit.

- **Aden…** Il continuait d'éviter son regard. **Aden, regarde-moi.** Son ton se fit plus ferme et le garçon releva finalement son regard. **Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec ces garçons ?**

Lexa remarqua comment les mâchoires de son frère se serraient. C'était quelque chose qu'elle-même faisait quand elle était contrariée.

\- **C'est rien.**

\- **Non ce n'est pas rien.** Cette fois-ci sa voix s'était adoucie. **Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. J'aimerai juste avoir pourquoi tu as….**

\- **Ils ont dit des choses sur Papa…**

Elle sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre.

\- **Sur Papa ?**

\- **Ils savent qu'il est en prison et ils m'ont dit des choses… Pendant plusieurs semaines et j'en ai eu marre.**

\- **Tu as raconté ça à la directrice ?** Il haussa les épaules. **Écoute…** Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. **Je comprends que ça t'ait touché et crois-moi j'aurais probablement réagit de la même manière. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça Aden… je ne veux pas que…**

 **\- Tu sais pas comment je suis, Lexa. T'es jamais à la maison.**

Elle se paralysa, Aden ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

 **\- Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de travailler pour qu'on ait de quoi manger…** Aden détourna le regard.

\- **Maman me manque…**

À ce moment, le cœur de Lexa se brisa en mille morceaux.

\- **Aden…**

- **Tu peux fermer la porte en sortant ?** Répondit-il simplement.

Il se reconcentra sur son bouquin en l'ignorant. Lexa soupira et sortit de la chambre.

Elle prit la décision de lui parler du conseiller scolaire.

Elle regarda le souper qu'elle avait servi sur la table et se rendit compte qu'elle non plus n'avait pas faim. Une envie de tout casser s'empara d'elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'Aden se sentait aussi mal et éprouva aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle ne le connaissait plus aussi bien que ça…

Elle respira profondément en retenant ses larmes et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Par la suite, elle serra les poings et décida de descendre dans le garage.

Gustus les avait laissés habiter l'étage au-dessus du garage ce qui était très commode car dès qu'elle se sentait stressée, elle descendait travailler.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle avait appris qu'il était beaucoup plus productif de réparer les choses plutôt que de les détruire.

Peut-être qu'après tout elle était vraiment adulte.

Elle prévint Aden qu'elle descendait dans le garage mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement.

Elle descendit, alluma la lumière et la première chose qui attira son attention fut la Mercedes Benz de la princesse blonde.

Elle s'en approcha avec l'intention de fouiner un peu. C'était vraiment une voiture magnifique.

Dommage que celle qui la possédait ne savait pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. S EsqLa Mercedes était décapotable.

Lexa rentra dans la voiture et posa ses mains sur le volant. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une voiture comme celle-là…

Elle était très confortable et sentait le cuire. Tout était de couleur chrome et il y avait une radio assez moderne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fouilla dans la boîte à gants.

Elle y trouva un rouge à lèvre, les documents de la voiture, un livre de… Sémiologie médicale ? _Putain c'est quoi ce truc ?_ Et un paquet de chewing-gum.

Elle en prit un dans sa bouche se mit à le mâcher. Il avait un goût mentholé.

\- **Je crois que ça m'appartient.** La voix la fit sursauter et elle regarda vers la porte d'entrée. Elle aperçut la princesse blonde qui la regardait avec ses sourcils levés.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) alors ce deuxième chapitre? :)**

 **Le troisième arrivera pour ce week-end :)**

 **Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! :D**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre :)**

 **J'ai oublié de mentionner que la fiction était en espagnol à la base :p**

 **Et encore PLUS GRAVE j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour les commentaires, les mises en fav' et les follow :( donc un tout tout grand merci !** **Sorry j'étais trop pressée de publier le chapitre 2 :p**

 **Les dialogues sont en gras et les pensées des perso sont en italiques :)**

 **La fiction appartient à ADCtritrku,encore merci à elle :)**

 **Désolée s'il reste des fautes...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa faillit s'étouffer avec le chewing-gum en voyant l'autre fille debout devant la porte. Elle hésitait sur la cause de son pseudo-étouffement. Elle se demandait si c'était à cause du sursaut qu'elle avait eu, ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été prise la main de le sac ou encore parce qu'elle se rendit soudain compte que la princesse blonde était terriblement jolie. Ou bien c'était seulement à cause de son chemisier et de son décolleté très prononcé que Lexa ne put éviter de regarder.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** Demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Heureusement sa voix paraissait ferme et ne vacillait pas comme le faisait sa raison lorsqu'elle regarda l'adorable grain de beauté qui était tout proche de la lèvre supérieure de la blonde.

\- **Hey ! Je crois que si quelqu'un doit être en colère ici c'est bien moi !** Répondit-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. **Tu sais, parce que tu es en train de fouiller mes affaires et tout…**

Lexa remit les choses à leur place, détourna le regard et sortit de la voiture pour pouvoir la confronter.

\- **On est fermé,** lâcha en se rapprochant et en soutenant le regard de l'autre pour lui montrer qui avait le contrôle de la situation.

Clarke l'observa tout en gardant ses mains là où elles étaient.

\- **Je sais. Mais j'ai vu de la lumière et j'avais besoin de mon livre de sémiologie qui, comme tu as pu le voir, est juste là,** dit-elle en signalant la voiture sans cesser de la regarder.

Lexa croisa les bras et les deux filles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

La brune se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait toujours le chewing-gum dans la bouche et commença à le mastiquer férocement.

\- **C'est habituel pour les princesses d'apparaitre à n'importe quelle heure dans un garage ? Parce que tu sais… y a un horaire.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **C'est dans tes habitudes de juger les gens que tu ne connais même pas ?** Lexa ne répondit pas. **Tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment est ma vie, Lexa.**

La brune s'étonna d'entendre son nom des lèvres de cette fille gênante. Et elle se paralysa en notant qu'elle avait aimé la façon dont la blonde l'avait prononcé.

 _Non. Non._

Elle se rapprocha de Clarke qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Bon, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle ne paraissait aucunement impressionnée par elle. Et ça, peu de gens y parvenaient.

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que tu as eu la vie facile, Clarke**. Elle prononça son nom sarcastiquement. **Y a qu'à voir ta voiture et les vêtements que tu portes. Et la manière dont tu exiges les choses. Comme si on était tous à ton service.**

 _Si seulement,_ pensa Clarke. Si seulement Lexa était à son service… Elle pourrait lui faire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit à ce moment présent. Des choses très, très, indécentes…

\- **J'avais pensé que, peut-être, ta haine envers moi n'avait rien de personnel… Mais je commence à croire le contraire.**

Et alors, il se passa quelque chose que Clarke qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir arriver: Lexa sourit. Ce ne fut pas un sourire ample ni amical, ce fut un demi-sourire, un brin cynique. Mais qui illumina son visage donnant à Clarke l'envie de se rapprocher encore plus, lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et la supplier de sourire tout le temps.

\- **Tu n'as pas assez d'importance pour moi pour que je puisse te détester, princesse.** Lui répondit Lexa et la magie se rompit d'un coup.

- **Et bien moi je crois que si, sinon tu m'aurais déjà donné mon livre et je serais partie il y a quelques minutes.**

\- **Tu vois ? J'ai même pas besoin de savoir des choses sur toi, tu t'enfonces toi-même en te donnant trop d'importance.**

\- **Et bien sache que tu toi aussi tu t'enfonces.** Elle passa à côté de Lexa qui paraissait confuse et marcha vers la voiture où elle prit son livre. **Tu me détestes probablement parce que je représente tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Pas par vanité, pas parce que tu te crois meilleure que moi ou tous les autres. Mais parce que tu crois que ma vie a été une vie tranquille et sans souffrance et que d'une certaine manière tu l'envie.**

Une veine apparut dans le cou de la brune et elle sut qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille.

\- **C'est toi qui ne sais rien de moi,** dit la brune.

\- **Ah ça… je sais pas, j'ai étudié trois branches de psychologie à l'université. Je crois que je suis assez forte pour déchiffrer les gens.**

\- **Non tu l'es pas.**

\- **Et toi oui ?** Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en la défiant du regard.

Lexa sourit pour la seconde fois. Dieu que Clarke adorait ce petit sourire.

- **Tu as du caractère…**

\- **T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus.**

Les yeux verts de la brune brillèrent d'amusement et Clarke se relâcha, se rapprochant de nouveau de l'autre. Elle se sentait attirée vers elle, comme un aimant.

En s'approchant, elle shoota sans le vouloir dans le levier d'une des plateformes du garage. Cette dernière s'abaissa à toute vitesse sur la blonde.

Un énorme vacarme se fit entendre, faisant accélérer le cœur de Clarke. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rende compte, Lexa se retrouva sur elle la protégeant.

Une douleur sourde se répandit le long de son bras droit. Cependant, Clarke ne la remarqua à peine… en effet, elle sentait le corps magnifique et brulant de Lexa contre le sien.

Ses courbes s'ajustaient parfaitement aux siennes et Clarke faillit poser ses mains dans le bas du dos de la brune afin de l'approcher encore plus d'elle, de la sentir encore plus contre elle. Elle voulait se fondre en elle… la toucher et la découvrir avec ses mains.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard accrocha les yeux verts qui la regardaient avec inquiétude.

Lexa sentait terriblement bon : un parfum doux et prononcé à la fois émanait d'elle.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Chuchota la brune.

Clarke jura que leurs bouches se trouvaient un moins d'un centimètre l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient si porches qu'elle pouvait percevoir son haleine. Elle sentait la menthe et rendait la bouche de Lexa de plus en plus attirante.

\- **Oui, je crois… mon bras…**

Lexa parut se rendre compte de la situation assez compromettante. Elle se releva d'un coup sur ses pieds, tendant la main à Clarke pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

La blonde prit les doigts de la brune et sentit un étrange courant parcourir son épine dorsale.

 _Stop Clarke._

\- **T'aurais pu te tuer,** grogna la mécanicienne, la mâchoire crispée.

Et voilà, ils étaient de nouveau en place, son masque d'impénétrabilité et son mauvais caractère caractéristique.

Clarke voulait la récupérer, elle voulait la Lexa vulnérable, celle qu'elle avait vu monter sur la moto, celle qui l'avait regardé avec inquiétude il y quelques secondes.

\- **Je vais bien,** se défendit Clarke.

\- **Non tu ne vas pas bien,** Clarke fut surprise de sentir les doigts de la brune se poser sur son bras. **Tu saigne.**

Elle regarda son bras et vit que sa veste préférée était tâchée d'un liquide écarlate…

\- **C'est rien de grave, crois-moi, je suis en médecine.**

\- **Oui et tu es très têtue apparemment. Tu viens de te couper avec du métal… Enlève ta veste.** Il n'y avait aucun doute que, au ton de la dernière phrase, c'était un ordre.

\- **Tu sais quoi ? D'habitude j'attends qu'on m'invite au moins à un rendez-vous avant de me déshabiller.**

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça.

 _C'est pas vrai pourquoi t'as dit ça ?_

Elle avait un sérieux problème pour la fermer parfois. Mais quand elle remarqua que Lexa se retenait de sourire, quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'illumina.

\- **Je ne vais pas te proposer un rendez-vous, princesse.** Lui répondit la brune en prenant la trousse de secours sur une étagère. **Je devrais surement t'emmener dans un lieu classe.**

Clarke sourit à moitié.

\- **Hé bien tu sais faire des blagues, c'est nouveau ça.**

Lexa la fulmina du regard. Elle paraissait tout de même amusée ce qui enchanta Clarke.

Elles s'assirent en silence et la blonde enleva sa veste. Elle capta le regard de Lexa qui s'attarda quelques secondes dans son décolleté et elle sentit l'amusement la gagner.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir vu la brune regarder son décolleté la première fois mais là, elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

 _Tiens, tiens…_

Ainsi elle ne laissait pas totalement indifférente Lexa La Sérieuse.

Cette dernière sortit de l'alcool et des compresses, jetant le chewing-gum avec lequel elle avait failli s'étouffer une seconde fois lorsqu'elle avait empêché Clarke de mourir écrasée.

Clarke, de son côté, commença à expliquer pourquoi l'alcool était si bénéfique pour les blessures peu profondes (même si elle préférait l'eau oxygénée). Elle conseilla à Lexa d'appliquer la compresse seulement autour de la blessure pour ne pas endommager le tissu et compromettre la guérison.

Lexa ne cessait de se dire à quel point la voix de cette fille énervante était sexy et adorable. Sa voix était rauque avait une intonation qui fit que tous les nerfs de son dos se réveillèrent. Pour être totalement sincère, d'autres parties de son corps se réveillèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

Elle remarqua que la blonde fit une grimace de douleur pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle s'était plus intéressée à sa voix et son grain de beauté sexy qu'à réellement soigner sa blessure.

\- **Désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage.

Clarke, distraite parce qu'elle observait la blessure, tourna la tête faisant que leurs visages se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre.

Encore une fois, les lèvres de Lexa tentèrent Clarke plus que de raison. La blonde n'était plus sûre de pouvoir leur résister bien longtemps.

Elle désirait les gouter, les mordiller… Elle désirait entendre Lexa soupirer contre sa bouche.

\- **Lexa ?** Les deux filles sursautèrent et Clarke aperçut un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts les dévisageant. **J'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien ?** Clarke se demanda qui était ce garçon.

\- **Tout va bien, Aden.** Lexa se remit debout.

 _Okey c'est lui Aden…_

Clarke se réjouit de savoir que ce n'était pas le petit ami de la brune. Parce qu'il ne l'était pas, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas possible…

Non, elle décida que non… C'était seulement un enfant bon dieu.

\- **Tu as déjà mangé ?** Le garçon acquiesça tout en regardant Clarke avec curiosité. **Ton nez est encore gonflé, tu as mal ?**

\- **Oui quand-même…** dit-il en lâchant un gémissement. **Mais ça va.** Rajouta-il fièrement.

Clarke nota que son nez avait une teinte violette, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Elle espérait que ça ne soit pas à cause de Lexa…

\- **Viens ici,** dit la brune et le garçon approcha.

Clarke observa de la manière dont Lexa prenait le garçon par les épaules, dont elle passait les doigts sur son nez de façon très maternelle. Elle se dit à ce moment que Lexa n'était pas capable de lever la main sur le garçon.

Et la revoilà, la Lexa qui lui faisait ressentir des choses, tellement de choses qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer pour le moment… Enfin si, elle avait pu en identifier une : du désir. Un désir absurde et inexplicable.

\- **Tu as mis de la glace comme je te l'ai dit ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Oui mais ça fait toujours mal.**

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est cassé…**

Clarke enleva la compresse qu'elle avait gardée pour appuyer sur sa blessure puis se remit debout.

\- **Je peux ?** Demanda-t-elle et Lexa la regarda du coin de l'œil.

La princesse étudiait la médecine alors elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle jette un coup d'œil.

Elle se recula et Clarke inspecta le nez gonflé.

C'était enflammé. Mis à part ça, rien ne lui paraissait cassé.

\- **Tu as des difficultés à respirer, Aden ?** Le garçon fit non de la tête lentement.

\- **Bien,** elle continua son inspection en tâtant le nez. **C'est pas cassé en tout cas.** Elle regarda Lexa qui semblait souffrir de la douleur de son frère. **Donne lui un inflammatoire toutes les huit heures et beaucoup de glace. Demain ça se sera amélioré.**

\- **Tu as entendu ?** **Va mettre de la glace, j'arrive dans une seconde.**

Aden regarda Clarke sans rien dire et s'en alla, la main sur le nez.

\- **C'est ton frère ?** Demanda la blonde, curieuse. Elle n'avait pas d'autres hypothèses que celle qu'ils soient parentés.

\- **Oui,** répondit Lexa en la regardant. **Il s'est retrouvé dans des embrouilles au collège.**

\- **Mmh donc il a aussi mauvais caractère on dirait. Je demande de qui il tient ça.** La commissure des lèvres de la brune se releva quasiment imperceptiblement. **Donc… vous vivez ici ?** La brune acquiesça simplement.

Clarke sut qu'elle était arrivée au maximum des questions personnelles et donc se tut.

\- **Merci Clarke,** lui-dit Lexa. Celle-ci paraissait vraiment reconnaissante. Comme si Clarke lui avait sauvé la vie ou quelque chose dans le genre, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait seulement jeté un coup d'œil sur un nez gonflé.

\- **C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour m'avoir évité de finir écrasée. Et pour m'avoir soignée.**

Lexa sourit à moitié.

\- **Je suppose qu'on est quitte.**

\- **Je suppose que oui.**

Les deux filles se regardèrent et Clarke détourna le regard en sentant ses joues chauffer. Lexa la rendait dingue. Elle voulait juste l'embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et c'était vraiment mal car elle n'était pas sûre que Lexa ressente la même chose.

Probablement que non… Ou alors oui ? _Mon dieu…_

C'était peut-être la longue période sans avoir eu du sexe qui jouait contre elle.

\- **Je crois que je devrais y aller… je dois… j'aimerai m'avancer dans certaines choses pour…** Elle se tut en prenant le livre qui avait fini par terre.

\- **Ça ira ?** Lui demanda Lexa en signalant son bras. La blessure paraissait plus propre.

\- **Crois-moi, je survivrai.**

\- **Je pense que je t'ai mal jugée, princesse.** Elle se croisa les bras. **Tu es plus solide que je le pensais.**

Clarke voulu lui dire que, aujourd'hui-même, elle avait utilisé les transports publics et qu'elle avait survécu. Mais c'était pathétique et en plus elle avait emprunté la voiture d'Octavia pour venir ici. Elle ne voulait pas accepter devant Lexa qu'elle avait détesté les transports publics.

C'était vraiment pathétique.

\- **Toi au contraire, tu n'es pas aussi dure que tu en as l'air**. Lexa parut ébranlée. **C'est une bonne chose, Lexa, c'est un compliment.**

La brune ne parut pas convaincue.

\- **D'accord… Pour ton information, on ferme à dix-huit heures.** Enchaina-t-elle rapidement ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- **Compris.** Répondit la blonde en imitant le salut militaire. Les yeux de Lexa brillèrent, amusés. **Bonne soirée.** Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie.

\- **Bonne soirée, Clarke.**

Lexa la regarda sortir et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle souriait bêtement.

 _Putain de merde…_

Elle ne souriait comme ça pour personne. Elle détourna le regard en apercevant une forme sur l'un des tabourets.

C'était la veste de Clarke.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Si vous voulez laisser un petit mot à ADCtrikru vous pouvez le faire en espagnol ou anglais :)**

 **Profitez de ce week-end de malade, il fait magnifique et ça me rend surex'! :D**

 **Prochain chapitre mercredi si vous êtes sage ;)**

 **Bye ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo ! :)**

 **Comment ça va ? Voici le chapitre 4 comme promis :)**

 **Merci encore pour les commentaires et tout le reste :)**

 **Comme toujours, sorry s'il reste des fautes ou des expressions bizarres et encore un grand merci à** **ADCtrikru** **à qui appartient cette histoire :)**

 **Hésitez- pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Anya entra dans la chambre de Lexa sans frapper, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle vit Lexa de dos, se passant une chemise blanche, et sauta sur le lit en soupirant.

\- **Putain, Gustus est d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui !** Lexa la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- **Entre Anya, fais comme chez toi bien sûr…** Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement en s'approchant de coin où elle avait jeté ses bottines la nuit passée.

\- **Non sérieusement. On est samedi bordel, c'est quoi son problème ?**

\- **Oncle Gustus déteste travailler les samedis,** lui répondit Lexa, ses chaussures mises aux pieds. Elle s'approcha du miroir pour démêler ses longs cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts.

Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux…

Elle ne s'en étonnait pas, en effet elle se couchait tard en pensant à comment elle allait bien pouvoir finir le mois, comment acheter de nouveaux vêtements ou de nouveaux livres pour qu'Aden puisse terminer ses études. Mais la nuit précédente, en plus de tout ça, elle avait repensé à certains yeux bleus et à un certain grain de beauté sexy.

\- **Et alors ? On déteste tous bosser les samedis ! Comment il fait dans la vie avec un caractère pareil ?!**

Lexa sourit.

\- **Il fait.**

\- **Toi aussi parfois t'es comme ça.**

Lexa lui montra le doigt du milieu.

Anya était son amie depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour Gustus. Lexa avait alors dix-huit ans. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme de secondaires et c'est à ce moment-là que son père fut incarcéré. Aden et elle n'avait aucun lieu où vivre et ils n'avaient quasiment pas d'argent. Elle avait été embauchée pour un travail à mi-temps dans un magasin mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Gustus n'était pas vraiment son oncle mais il avait été un ami (d'enfance) très proche de la mère de Lexa. Ils étaient tous les deux originaires d'Europe, de Croatie plus précisément. De ce fait, Lexa se débrouillait un peu en croate. Elle se souvenait de fois où Gustus était venu rendre visite à sa mère. Elle profitait des blagues du géant qui lui amenait presque tout le temps des bonbons. Jusqu'à ce que son père interdise à sa mère de continuer ces visites. C'était un homme très jaloux et peu sécurisant…Il pouvait parfois entrer dans de accès de colère qui faisaient se cacher sous son lit la petite Lexa.

Gustus avait donc cessé de rendre visite à sa mère. Cette dernière avait fait une dépression après avoir eu Aden et petit à petit, sa vie commença à se dégrader jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède.

Quand Lexa et Aden s'étaient retrouvés sans rien ni personne, Gustus leur avait offert un lieu où ils pouvaient loger. Elle était quelqu'un de très fier, mais lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de recevoir un toit pour son petit frère, elle était passée au-dessus de sa fierté.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait connu Anya.

Anya travaillait depuis longtemps avec Gustus en tant que secrétaire du garage. Elle aimait dire qu'ils étaient associés. Gustus le niait en public mais il avait une fois confessé à Lexa qu'Anya était la seule personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser gérer son affaire.

Étant donné que l'étage au-dessus du garage servait de magasin, Lexa et Aden s'étaient installés chez Anya pendant quelques semaines. Gustus avait promis à Lexa de tout arranger pour rendre le lieu vivable et lui avait dit qu'ils ne devraient payer aucun loyer.

Au début, Lexa avait paniqué. Jamais personne (hormis sa mère) n'avait été aimable avec elle. Elle était assez impressionnée de voir cet homme apparaitre de nulle part désirant seulement les aider. Au départ, elle s'était méfiée de ses intentions. Elle avait appris à rester sur ses gardes avec les hommes depuis toute jeune à cause de son père et de ses amis. Anya l'avait rassurée une nuit en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Gustus.

\- « **Aider » fait partie intégrante de lui-même,** lui avait-elle expliqué pendant qu'elles buvaient un verre de vin. Lexa n'était pas censée pouvoir boire, légalement parlant, cependant Anya n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre les règles. **Son père était policier et sa mère infirmière. En plus, un de ses frères s'était engagé dans l'armée**.

\- **Et il a décidé de devenir mécano ?**

Anya pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- **Je crois que maintenant tu dois savoir que nous n'avons pas toujours le choix de la direction que prend notre vie.**

Lexa avait médité ses paroles. Parce qu'Anya avait raison. Elle était là, logeant chez une quasi-inconnue qui petit à petit gagnait sa confiance. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé ou planifié. Non, les circonstances l'avaient simplement conduite jusque-là.

C'est une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Tu ne peux éviter que les circonstances te conduisent dans un endroit déterminé… mais tu peux décider d'y rester ou non.

Et elle l'avait fait, elle était restée. Parce que ces personnes, qui n'avaient pas le même sang qu'elle, s'étaient comportées, avec elle et son frère, encore mieux que des membres de leur famille.

Actuellement, elle les considérait comme sa propre famille.

Anya était de huit ans son aînée. Grâce à ça, en plus de la considérer comme une amie, c'est une grande sœur qu'elle voyait en elle. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Cependant, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Mais elle le démontrait à Anya à travers des actions.

\- **Hey, jolie veste,** Lexa se tourna vers Anya qui regardait la veste de Clarke.

Elle l'avait lavée pour enlever la tâche de sang et l'avait pendue à un crochet au dos de la porte de sa chambre.

En réalité, dans sa chambre, ne se trouvaient que peu de choses aussi tape-à-l'œil et chères que cette veste. Elle ne s'étonna donc pas qu'Anya la remarque directement.

\- **C'est pas à moi.**

L'autre femme lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu as ramené une des tes conquêtes à la maison…**

\- **Tu sais que je n'amène personne à la maison et ça ne changera pas.**

Anya sourit à moitié. Elle était la première à savoir que Lexa était très populaire auprès des filles.

Les week-ends, Anya avait pour habitude de travailler en tant que barmaid dans une célèbre boîte de nuit (plus par amusement que pour l'argent). Quand Aden restait avec Gustus, Lexa sortait là-bas pour se détendre et flirter avec certaines filles dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom le lendemain. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent mais qu'elle avait commencé depuis que sa relation avec son ex s'était terminée. C'était un événement dont elle n'aimait pas parler et qu'Anya ne mentionnait jamais.

Elle supposait, que le flirte puis l'oubli, était mis en place par Lexa pour protéger son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Cependant, elle espérait qu'un jour elle tomberait sur quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse… qui la ferait sourire à nouveau. Dieu savait ce que Lexa et Aden avait enduré à leur jeune âge.

Lexa méritait qui lui arrive des bonnes choses. Elle méritait d'aimer et d'être aimée, pas d'être seulement un coup d'un soir. Bien évidemment, elle devait répondre à ses besoins… charnels mais au-delà de ça…

\- **Très bien, alors à qui appartient cette mystérieuse veste hors-de-prix?** Elle l'observa les sourcils arqués et la tête appuyée sur sa main.

\- **À Clarke,** grogna Lexa imperceptiblement pendant qu'elle prenait et pliait soigneusement ladite veste.

\- **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?**

\- **Que c'est à Clarke,** répondit-elle plus fort.

\- **Qui est Clarke ?**

\- **La propriétaire de la Mercedes de collection,** répondit-elle en évitant de regarder son amie.

Anya s'assit immédiatement, se tenant bien droite.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que la veste de la propriétaire de la Mercedes fout dans ta chambre ?**

\- **C'est une longue histoire, Anya**. Lexa ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, Anya sur les talons.

En réalité, le deuxième étage n'était pas très spacieux. Mais il faisait l'affaire d'un appartement très commode, avec deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Peu à peu, avec ce que Gustus lui payait pour son travail, elle était arrivée à en faire un lieu qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir appeler « maison ». Et elle en était très fière.

\- **Oh non, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça sans m'avoir raconté…**

\- **Y a rien à dire,** murmura-t-elle, **et baisse la voix, Aden dort et je ne veux pas le réveiller. Hier il n'était pas bien parce qu'il avait mal au nez.**

\- **C'est pas plus mal, au moins il a appris la leçon et ne se battra plus avec personne.**

Lexa fit une grimace et se servit une tasse de café ainsi qu'une à Anya.

\- **Je crois pas que ce soit aussi simple**. Elle but un coup dans sa tasse. **Hier j'ai tenté de le convaincre d'aller voir le conseiller scolaire mais il ne veut pas…**

\- **Je me demande à qui il ressemble.** Lexa lui tira la langue et Anya ria, amusée. **Ne t'en fait pas, on solutionnera tout ça. Aden va s'en sortir.** Elle se rapprocha de son amie. **Maintenant explique moi pour Clarke.**

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, posant sa tasse sur le côté.

\- **Je dois travailler.** Anya remarqua qu'elle avait pris la veste avec elle et sourit en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

 _Bon, ça c''est intéressant._

* * *

Clarke lança un pop-corn en l'air et le rattrapa avec sa bouche. Octavia était assise en face d'elle dans le salon, préparant la liste des invités pour Thanksgiving.

Elle trouvait amusant la façon dont Octavia prenait les choses aussi sérieusement. À tel point qu'elle avait fait un inventaire de tout ce dont elles auraient besoin.

\- **Tu sais que je suis nulle en cuisine pas vrai ?** Dit la blonde en lançant un autre pop-corn, le rattrapant lui aussi.

\- **Ça fait plus d'un an que je vis avec toi, Clarke. Je crois que c'est assez évident.** Lui répondit Octavia sans quitter de vue la liste de des préparatifs. **Raven et moi cuisinerons pendant que Lincoln et toi nous aiderez.**

- **C'est pas plus simple de d'acheter tout déjà fait ?** Demanda Clarke machinalement.

Octavia releva le regard.

\- **Ça sert à quoi de fêter Thanksgiving si tu finis par tout acheter toi-même ?**

\- **Ça sert à ne pas devoir passer la journée à cuisiner…**

\- **Je viens de te dire que tu ne cuisineras pas, tu aideras seulement un peu. En plus de ça, ça nous coutera moins cher.**

Clarke était sur le point de lui dire de ne pas s'en préoccuper, qu'elle payerait tout, mais elle préféra se taire.

D'une certaine manière, Lexa apparu dans son esprit lui disant :

« Tu vois ? J'ai même pas besoin de savoir des choses sur toi, tu t'enfonces toi-même»

 _Lexa…_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Enfin, si, elle le savait. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à quelques jours mais elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la manière dont elle avait senti le corps de la brune contre le sien. Et comment elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser avec que son petit frère n'apparaisse et ne les interrompe.

C'était vraiment ridicule. Surtout que Lexa paraissait éprouver une certaine aversion envers elle et que, probablement, avec le caractère de la brune, elle aurait fini avec un coquard à l'œil.

Elle soupira.

C'était évident que Lexa l'affectait d'une façon qu'aucune autre fille et, _putain,_ qu'aucun garçon le n'avait jamais fait.

Un coussin se précipita vers sa tête et Clarke sursauta.

\- **Tu m'écoute ?** Demanda Octavia agacée. **Arrête de rêvasser et aides moi avec ça.** Clarke lui balança le coussin que la brune évita facilement. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui putain ?**

\- **Je suis morte crevée et je me suis disputée avec ma mère quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne viendrais pas pour Thanksgiving.** Mentit la blonde. Elle s'était vraiment disputée avec sa mère mais c'est Lexa qui la rendait aussi peu attentive.

\- **Ah, les disputes avec les mères… mes préférées.** Murmura Octavia sarcastiquement.

\- **C'est la première fois que je ne reviens pas pour Thanksgiving… j'imagine que c'est normal.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais passé Thanksgiving ailleurs ?** Clarke secoua la tête. **C'est ridicule,** enchaina-t-elle faisant rire Clarke.

\- **En réalité, je crois que c'était pour pas les décevoir. J'ai toujours vécu en tentant d'être à la hauteur de leurs espérances…**

\- **Et maintenant plus ?**

\- **Je crois que ma colocataire a une mauvaise influence sur moi.**

\- **Ou t'en as marre et tu veux vivre vraiment ta vie.**

\- **C'est difficile de laisser ses vieilles habitudes.**

\- **Conneries,** souffla la brune. Mais Clarke semblait mal à l'aise avec le sujet de la conversation et elle décida donc de passer à autre chose. **Donc... C'est tous ceux que tu vas inviter ? Mmh ça fera une liste de dix personnes au final.**

\- **Ça me parait bien.**

\- **Je me charge des boissons évidemment.**

\- **Bien sûr,** dit la blonde en rigolant et reprenant du pop-corn.

Elles entendirent la sonnette de l'entrée et Octavia se leva d'un bond.

\- **Ça doit être Lincoln.**

Elle ouvrit la porte et salua son compagnon qui salua Clarke à son tour.

Lincoln avait quelques années de plus qu'Octavia. Il était pompier et la première fois que Clarke l'avait vu, elle s'était demandée si Octavia l'avait sorti tout droit d'un calendrier pour sous-vêtement masculin.

Il était grand, robuste et Clarke était certaine que son sourire faisait tomber de nombreuses filles à ses pieds. Le grand brun n'avait pas non plus que le physique pour lui. C'était un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup d'humour. De plus, la façon dont il traitait Octavia, avec adoration et affection absolue, faisait clairement dire à Clarke que c'était un bon garçon et un excellent petit-copain.

\- **Ta copine me torture avec les préparatifs du repas de Thanksgiving.** Le garçon ria en s'asseyant dans le salon avec la blonde.

\- **Octavia a l'habitude de prendre tout ça au sérieux,** répondit-il en regardant amoureusement sa belle qui était en train de rajouter des choses sur sa liste.

 **\- Tu me remercieras quand le repas sera nickel. C'est notre premier repas en tant que « hôtesses », on peut pas se foirer là-dessus.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et dépose le bol de pop-corn (quasiment vide) sur le côté.

\- **J'ai encore quelques trucs à réviser et j'ai pas encore pris ma douche… donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser…**

\- **Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir y échapper,** lui souffla Lincoln et Clarke vit Octavia lui frapper le bras.

Le brun et la blonde se mirent à rire.

Pendant que Clarke se dirigea vers sa chambre, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Elle marcha donc vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pendant qu'Octavia racontait une anecdote drôle à Lincoln qui se mit à rire. Son rire se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement.

\- **Bonjour, Clarke.**

 _Bordel._

Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à voir Lexa apparaître derrière la porte.

Lexa, son odeur envoûtante ainsi que son étrange magnétisme.

Elle regretta tout de suite de ne pas avoir pris de douche avant. Bordel, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas douchée ? Il était dix-heures passées, pour l'amour de dieu. En plus de ça, elle était vêtue comme une « clocharde » et ne savait pas si ses cheveux étaient présentables.

Elle voulut refermer la porte et courir se regarder sans un miroir mais ça aurait semblé relativement étrange et grossier.

\- **Bonj… bonjour… euh quoi** ? Réussit-elle à dire au milieu des pensées qui lui traversaient frénétiquement la tête.

Lexa tendit simplement le bras et Clarke baissa le regard. C'était sa veste préférée ! Elle l'avait oubliée dans le garage.

 _Oh._

Lexa était venue jusque chez elle pour la lui rendre. Mais la voiture n'allait pas tarder à être réparée… Pourquoi Lexa s'était donnée la peine de venir jusque chez elle ? Et comment savait-elle où elle vivait ?

La blonde était confuse. Elle se rendit compte que Lexa avait toujours le bras tendu avec la veste. Elle la prit donc, effleurant les doigts de la brune sans le vouloir.

 _Électricité._

Elle sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière elle et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts et insondables de la brune.

\- **Merci, tu n'aurais pas dû…**

- **Tracasse. Je suis venue chercher une commande pour Gustus dans le coin.**

\- **Comment tu… ?**

\- **J'ai su où tu vivais ?** Elle sourit à moitié et Clarke fondit sur place. Elle adorait chaque geste de cette fille au mauvais caractère. **Tu as laissé ton adresse dans les données et j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Je me disais qu'elle te manquait,** lui dit-elle en signalant la veste. Clarke remarqua que la brune semblait gênée.

C'était vraiment adorable.

\- **C'est vrai, c'est ma préférée,** elle sourit et nota que les yeux de Lexa s'illuminaient. **Mais de toute façon, je venais chercher ma voiture lundi, tu aurais pu me la rendre à ce moment-là…**

\- **Je voulais pas que tu penses que j'allais te la voler ou quelque chose comme ça.**

\- **Je ne penserai jamais ça de toi,** répondit la blonde précipitamment et Lexa parut surprise.

L'étudiante observa la brune. Celle-ci portait un t-shirt blanc sans manches (qui laissait apparaître un soutien-gorge noir), un pantalon usé et des bottines noires. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de graisse ou de saleté.

 _Mon dieu, tu es tellement belle…_

Comme d'habitude maintenant, elle en resta sans voix.

\- **Désolée si tu trouves que c'est inapproprié…**

\- **Non, non,** se dépêcha de dire Clarke. **Je te remercie vraiment.**

Lexa regarda son bras.

\- **Ça mieux ?** La blonde portait un pull qui ne laissait pas la blessure à la vue de la brune.

Clarke acquiesça.

\- **Je t'ai dit que c'était rien**. Elle pencha la tête. **Comment va ton frère ?**

Lexa parut satisfaite qu'elle ait posé cette question.

\- **Les anti-inflammatoires ont fait effet et ça va beaucoup mieux.**

Elles se regardèrent et Clarke dû détourner le regard face à l'intensité de celui de la brune.

\- **Euh… je devrais peut-être y aller... j'imagine que tu as des choses à faire…** commença à dire Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- **Merci encore une fois. Je suppose qu'on se voit lundi ?**

\- **Je ne pense pas. Je dois aller à San Bernardino chercher des trucs pour le garage,** elle parut ennuyée. **Gustus n'a confiance en personne d'autre pour le faire.**

\- **Oh…**

Donc… elle ne la verrait plus. Elle n'aurait plus d'excuse pour la revoir…

 _Non._

Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de voir Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas cesser de voir ses yeux et ses lèvres si tentantes…

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- **Au revoir, Clarke,** dit la brune en reculant de quelques pas.

\- **Lexa, attends…** L'intéressée se tourna vers elle. **Je… euh… bon, tu fais quelque chose pour Thanksgiving ?**

La brune se passa la main dans la nuque en réfléchissant.

\- **Oui je suppose que j'ai prévu quelque chose.**

Clarke hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- **Parce que… si ça te dit… ma colocataire et moi faisons un repas. C'est plus une excuse pour boire de l'alcool… Donc si tu veux passer après le repas… y aura des gens et tout…** Elle se mordit la lèvre. **Si tu peux et si tu veux bien sûr.**

Elle ne voulait pas que ça sonne désespéré. Elle voulait encore moins qu'elle entende son cœur battre très rapidement comme si elle allait souffrir d'une crise cardiaque.

 _S'il te plait dis oui, dis oui…_

\- **D'accord, j'essayerai de passer après le repas,** ajouta Lexa en esquissant un petit sourire quasiment imperceptible.

\- Super, je t'ajouterai à la liste des invités.

Les sourcils de la brune se haussèrent.

\- **La liste des invités ?**

\- **Longue histoire. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a rien de formel et aucun protocole à suivre.**

La mécanicienne haussa les épaules.

\- **Je voulais juste m'en assurer, on sait jamais avec les princesses.**

Clarke ne put éviter de sourire.

\- **On se voit bientôt alors.**

\- **Au revoir, princesse.**

Quand Lexa s'en alla, Clarke rentra dans son appartement, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle regarda la veste qu'elle tenait encore à la main.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Elle la porta à son nez et sentit une douce odeur s'en échapper : de l'adoucissant.

Lexa lui avait lavé sa putain de veste !

Lexa la « sérieuse » avait pris la peine de laver sa veste et lui ramener.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte en sentant son cœur battre avec force.

Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des illusions, que ça n'avait aucun sens et que c'était totalement absurde.

Mais Lexa rendait les choses terriblement compliquées en agissant comme ça. Elle lui avait ramené sa veste entièrement propre. De plus, elle avait ces lèvres et ce regard qui promettaient énormément de choses à l'imaginaire de Clarke.

\- **Bonne nouvelle ?** Lincoln l'observa depuis l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

\- **Très bonne,** lui répondit énigmatiquement la blonde. Elle passa à côté de lui en faisant de petits sauts, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

* * *

 **voilààà :)**

 **Clarke n'est pas très subtile pas vrai ? )**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! :) Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez du Clexa qui avance doucement ? :)**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai traduit** _ **antinflamatorios**_ **par inflammatoires. Ce se sont évidemment des anti-inflammatoire que Clarke a conseillé de donner à Aden :p Sorryyyy c'était débile comme faute :p**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires ! je préfère y répondre, c'est plus conviviale ;)**

 **L. kim :** Ahah tu vas pouvoir quand même entraîner un peu ton espagnol et tu auras la suite plus rapidement alors ;) sinon tu vas devoir être patiente ) Merci pour tes commentaires :)

 **isis7981 :** Yeeep moi aussi j'adore ;) c'est une trop cool histoire :)

 **DamOune :** Pareil j'aime beaucoup aussi :)

 **ClexHeda :** De rien pour la traduction :) par contre l'histoire est en espagnol à la base, sorry j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre :)

 **PenguinOnFire :** Merde ton pseudo est hilarant :') de rien pour la traduction :) oui j'ai assez de temps libre donc j'essaye de poster régulièrement :) alors cette suite ? )

 **Clexa9223 :** voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)

 **elominnie :** De rien pour la traduction et Merci beaucoup je fais au mieux! :D ahah du chinois , carrément ? :p hâte d'avoir la suite de tes ff moi )

 **gust :** Pas de chance, il va falloir patienter pour avoir la suite alors ) merci pour ta review :)

 **LVASAPOLLI:** oui oui je trouve que Clarke a des bonnes idées ;) même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit fait exprès à la base )

 **Esys:** Merci ça fait plaisir :) j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours :)

 **Voilààà j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne :)**

 **Prochain chapitre ce week-end, d'ici là portez–vous bien :)**

 **Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! :D**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5, il devrait vous plaire (ou pas ;) ), surtout la fin ;) J'en dit pas plus :)**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires et tout, ça fait super plaisir :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru,** je ne fais que traduire **:)**

 **Désolée pour les fautes qui restent...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa admira le travail qu'elle avait terminé et hocha la tête, satisfaite.

La princesse viendrait certainement rechercher sa voiture dans un moment. Mais la brune serait déjà en route pour San Bernardino afin de récupérer la maudite commande de Gustus. Cependant elle s'était assurée personnellement que le moteur soit réparé dans les meilleurs conditions.

\- **Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne toucherais pas cette voiture** , Gustus s'approcha d'elle en se lavant les mains avec un essuie tâché de graisse.

\- **Oui mais… on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de toucher des voitures comme celle-là,** répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant tourner la clé à molette en s'assurant que les derniers détails soient en ordre.

\- **Depuis qu'elle est là, tu as bossé dessus.**

\- **C'est toi qui as accepté de la réparer en quatre jours. Je m'assurais seulement que tout aille bien.**

\- **Hum hum…** Lexa grinça des dents et releva le regard pour observer son « oncle ».

\- **Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle, l'air terrifiant.

\- **Rien, rien.** Il se croisa las bras en regardant la voiture, amusé. **Tu as fait un bon travail.**

\- **Comme d'habitude.**

L'homme sourit. Lexa avait été une excellente élève et Gustus était ravi de lui avoir enseigné tout ce qu'il savait.

\- **Parfois tu me rappelle beaucoup ta mère,** lâcha-t-il soudain. **Tu as les mêmes yeux et le même regard qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'énervait.**

Lexa déglutit.

Elle ne parlait quasiment jamais de sa mère. C'était un sujet encore très sensible pour elle. Au fond, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir laissée seule avec Aden, de s'être laissée vaincre par la dépression et d'avoir été si faible…

Elle détourna le regard et déposa son outil sur le côté. Elle ferma ensuite le capot de la voiture et se lava les mains avec l'essuie qu'elle mettait toujours dans la poche arrière de sa salopette.

Gustus la regarda affectueusement et hocha la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre.

\- **Je crois que la fille sera satisfaite du résultat,** commenta l'homme et Lexa acquiesça. **Je lui dirai que c'est toi qui l'as réparée.** Il la dévisageait et la brune fronça les sourcils.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'Anya t'a raconté bordel ?**

\- **Elle aurait dû me dire quelque chose ?**

\- **Oncle Gustus…**

L'homme rit et dit à Lexa, en croate, qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Anya.

Lexa n'était pas dupe… Elle sentait ses joues la brûler ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- **Ce serait mieux que t'y aille.** Il lui lança les clés de son 4x4. **Plus tôt tu seras partie, plus tôt, tu seras rentrée.**

\- **Assure-toi qu'Aden soit ici à quatre heures moins quart.**

\- **Ne t'en fait pas pour le garçon.**

\- **Ouais comme si c'était facile,** râla-t-elle en enlevant son uniforme de travail.

Pendant qu'elle allumait le moteur du 4x4 noir de Gustus, Lexa repensa à leur conversation. Elle n'avait laissé personne d'autre toucher la voiture de Clarke. Elle pouvait dire que c'était parce qu'elle était excitée de travailler sur une Mercedes … mais elle se serait se mentir à elle-même.

Elle l'avait fait car elle voulait s'assurer que la voiture soit parfaitement réparée pour Clarke. Depuis cette soirée dans le garage, elle ne cessait de penser à elle.

Elle souffla en passant un carrefour.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça continuer. Clarke lui faisait faire des choses que normalement, elle ne faisait pour personne. En tout cas, personne qui n'était pas proche d'elle.

Elle avait été jusque chez elle, bordel !

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin… Elle n'allait pas chez ses clients, ne lavait pas non plus les vêtements de ses clients. Et surtout, elle ne faisait pas de rêve érotique avec ses clients.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mortifiée. Elle avait fait un rêve bien trop réel avec Clarke. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, ses mains caressaient ses hanches descendant doucement vers son entre-jambe...

Elle remua sur son siège, incommode, pendant qu'elle sortait de la ville.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Clarke n'était pas le genre de fille qui flirtait, le genre de fille d'une seule nuit et elle le savait très bien.

Peut-être qu'après tout, ce qui lui faisait peur était qu'elle-même ne voulait pas que Clarke soit un coup d'une nuit.

Elle devait arrêter tout ça. Elle devait se tenir éloignée de la princesse et de son sexy grain de beauté. Elle devait contenir le désir qui commençait à croître en elle chaque fois que la blonde était proche d'elle.

Elle se souvint de l'invitation pour Thanksgiving et de son cœur qui avait battu à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller, de revoir Clarke…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait promis à Clarke qu'elle viendrait chez elle après le repas… elle lui avait seulement dit qu'elle tenterait de passer.

Elle alluma la radio et pour finir, décida de ne pas y aller.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit la porte rapidement puis fit une grimace en se rendant compte qu'une fois encore, ce n'est pas Lexa qui avait appuyé sur la sonnette.

Le repas avait été des plus amusants et les préparatifs tout autant. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et elle avaient passé toute l'après-midi à « cuisiner » entre rire et commentaires salaces de Raven.

Raven était une étudiante ingénieure qui vivait dans le même bâtiment que les deux colocataires. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui vivaient dans ce bâtiment. Raven avait une personnalité incroyable et s'était très rapidement rapprochée de Clarke et Octavia.

Quand Clarke célébrait Thanksgiving chez ses parents, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la signification de ce jour particulier. Les cuisiniers de ses parents s'occupaient de tout le repas, ensuite seulement, elle et ses parents s'asseyaient à table. Ils inter changeaient quelques conversations assez banales et par la suite allaient se coucher.

Maintenant Clarke se rendait compte que ce jour était bien plus que tout ça. C'était le fait de partager et de se sentir heureux auprès de ceux à qui nous tenons et qui nous entourent.

Et elle était reconnaissante d'avoir des amis comme ceux-là.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demandait si elle profitait assez et si elle était aussi heureuse d'avoir ses amis avec elle… elle sentait pourtant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

En réalité, elle savait très bien la réponse à sa question. Elle était restée proche de la porte depuis que le repas s'était terminé et commençait à se sentir énervée contre elle-même.

Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si Lexa ne venait pas au final, même si elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en colère. Elle n'allait pas se gâcher la soirée.

\- **Hey !** Raven vint la prendre par le bras. **Je t'ai pas vu boire assez de tequila ce soir.** Elle lui offrit un shot que Clarke afonna sans réfléchir ce qui fit rire Raven. **Ça c'est ma fille !**

Elle se rapprocha du groupe qui jouait aux « Cartes contre l'Humanité »* et s'assit à côté de Lincoln.

\- **Ok ok,** rit le jeune homme, **à mon tour.** Il sortit une carte de couleur noire et sourit avant de dire à voix haute. **Celle-là, elle est bonne !** Il lâcha un petit rire. « **Qu'est-ce qui aide Obama à se relâcher ? ».**

Octavia se mordit les lèvres en lui donnant une carte. Jasper, son camarade de cours et Raven (qui venait de s'ajouter au jeu) en firent de même.

Lincoln prit les carte et lu la carte d'Octavia en premier.

\- **« Déjeuner un âne avec une odeur de mort ».** Tous, explosèrent de rire, Clarke avec.

Octavia sourit en haussant les épaules.

Lincoln prit la carte de Jasper.

\- **« Deux filles, un verre ».** Son éclat de rire fit que tous les autres invités se tournèrent vers eux pour les regarder. **C'était bon ça !** Dit-il à Jasper en lui tapant dans la main. Il prit la carte de Raven en dernier : **« Un micro pénis ».** Il se remit à rire. **Sérieux ?**

 **\- Hé, c'est la meilleur que j'avais** , se défendit Raven en riant aussi.

Lincoln choisit finalement la carte de Jasper qui fit une petite danse de célébration.

\- **Allez, à moi ! À moi !** Enchaîna Raven.

Clarke se relâcha en se disant que rien ne comptait plus que ça, la sensation de se sentir en famille.

Elle regarda vers la porte et vit que quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement en pensant que ça pouvait être Lexa.

Mais quand elle aperçut la personne, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- **Qu'est-ce que fout Finn ici putain ?** Demanda-t-elle à tout le monde et personne à la fois.

Tous les autres se retournèrent et virent Clarke, les yeux écarquillés.

Finn était l'ex de la blonde et les choses s'étaient très mal terminées entre eux.

Clarke le regarda. Il était toujours aussi beau, les cheveux foncés qui lui venaient devant ses yeux, sa taille et son sourire en coin. Elle le détestait d'être aussi beau.

\- **Octavia ?**

\- **Ne me regarde pas, c'est pas moi qui l'ai invité,** répliqua la brune rapidement.

Raven fit une grimace.

\- **Je crois que c'est ma faute…** Clarke la regarda, attendant une explication. **Finn a quelques cours avec un ami qu'on a en commun et comme j'ai invité cet ami au repas…**

\- **C'est pas ta faute,** lui dit Clarke. **C'est pas comme si tu l'avais invité.**

\- **Tu sais bien que Finn n'a pas besoin d'invitation,** murmura Octavia.

Clarke se leva d'un coup et se dirigea rapidement vers le garçon.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Finn se passa une main dans les cheveux et la regarda.

\- **Clarke…**

\- J **e n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir invité.**

\- **On peut parler ?** Proposa-t-il.

Clarke sentait que la tequila lui montait à la tête. Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas faire une scène devant tout le monde.

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

\- **S'il te plaît… juste quelques minutes.**

\- **T'as du cran pour venir comme ça chez moi.**

\- **Clarke, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'écoute… s'il te plait.**

La blonde regarda ses amis et vit qu'ils les observaient avec curiosité.

\- **Allons sur la terrasse du toit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit et on n'ennuiera pas les voisins.**

Elle fit signe à Octavia qu'elle allait sur la terrasse et la brune hocha la tête.

Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi voulait lui parler Finn. Ils s'étaient séparés il y a plus de huit mois et elle avait été bien mieux sans sa présence.

Maintenant, elle se sentait juste en colère et voulait le frapper.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur silencieusement pour monter et Clarke se croisa les bras.

\- **Désolée d'apparaitre comme ça…** commença à dire Finn. **Mais j'avais besoin de…**

\- **Et voilà, ça commence,** dit Clarke sarcastiquement. **Tout se résume toujours à ce que tu veux et ce que tu as besoin pas vrai ?** Elle le regarda. **Tu n'avais pas le droit d'apparaître justement aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je devais le faire.**

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage et montèrent les marches jusqu'à la terrasse.

La soirée était fraîche et Clarke se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa veste.

Cela lui fit de nouveau penser à Lexa ce qui accentua sa mauvaise humeur.

\- **Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** lui demanda-t-elle en marchant vers le bord de la terrasse pour observer la ville. Elle adorait cette vue. Quand elle avait besoin d'être seule ou simplement réfléchir, elle montait jusqu'ici.

\- **Je…** Finn se positionna à son côté. **Avant tout, je voulais te présenter mes excuses.**

\- **Tu l'as déjà fait et je te dis clairement d'aller te faire foutre.**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Non Finn. On est déjà passé par tout ça. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi.**

\- **Je sais… Je sais que j'ai été un imbécile et que tu ne méritais pas ce que je t'ai fait… Mais dernièrement j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Et au fait qu'on était heureux ensemble…** Il la regarda. **Je sais que j'ai été égoïste.**

\- **Ah oui ?** Se moqua-t-elle méchamment. **Je suis contente que tu t'en rendes compte.**

- **Mais je crois que nous pouvons encore…**

\- **Non,** l'arrêta-t-elle. **Il n'y a pas de « nous pouvons » car il n'y a pas de « nous » qui tienne d'accord ?** Lui répondit-elle en regardant l'horizon. **Tu as pris tes décisions et point. Sois adulte et assumes-les.**

Il eut un bref silence.

\- **Je ne peux pas,** fut sa réponse. **Tu es toujours la seule fille dont je suis vraiment tombé amoureux, Clarke.**

\- **Oui parce que les autres tu les baisais seulement…**

\- **J'ai été un gros con je le sais… mais je te jure que j'ai changé !**

Clarke se tourna vers lui en le regardant avec rage.

\- **Je m'en fous Finn. Je m'en fous si tu as changé ou si tu penses à moi ou si tu as arrêté de sauter tout ce qui porte une jupe.** Elle serra la mâchoire. T **u ne comptes plus pour moi maintenant.** Lâcha-t-elle finalement et ses mots parurent le blesser.

Finn regarda vers un côté puis lui saisit le bras, surprenant Clarke.

\- **Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Et voilà encore une fois, de la jalousie. En plus de découvrir que Finn lui avait été infidèle, la principale raison avait poussé Clarke à en finir était sa jalousie irrationnelle.

Raven avait l'habitude de dire que les gens infidèles étaient les plus jaloux car ils pensaient que tout le monde était comme eux. Clarke ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec elle.

\- **Lâches-moi.**

\- **Réponds-moi.**

Clarke lui donna un coup avec sa main,s'échappant de son emprise.

\- **C'est pas ton putain de problème !**

\- **Je sais qu'entre nous il y a encore…**

\- **IL N'Y A PLUS DE NOUS, Finn ! Comprends-le.**

\- **Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes plus.**

\- **Je ne t'aime plus,** lui répondit Clarke sans plus. **Maintenant si tu pouvais être gentil, t'en aller et arrêter de ruiner ma soirée.**

Finn, menaçant, se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle en l'acculant contre le bord de la terrasse.

\- **Tu mens,** susurra-t-il. **Je peux sentir comme ton corps réagit face au mien.** Il caressa sa joue. **Je me souviens quand toi et moi…**

\- **Lâche-moi.**

\- **Quand je te faisais mienne.**

Elle essaya de le repousser mais il lui prit les mains avec force, la surprenant encore plus.

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Finn avait pris quelque chose. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges et semblaient perdus.

Il pouvait être tellement jaloux et con qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle en était tombée amoureuse, mais il n'avait jamais été violent.

\- **Finn, lâches-moi.** Il essaya de l'embrasser et Clarke recula en essayant de le repousser. Mais il ne paraissait pas lui-même.

\- **Je crois que la fille t'a demandé de la lâcher.** Elle entendit une voix autoritaire derrière eux et Finn se retourna pour regarder l'intrus.

Clarke releva le regard et vit que les yeux de Lexa fulminaient le garçon.

 _Lexa… Elle était venue…_

\- **T'es qui toi putain ?**

\- **Celle qui va te refaire le portrait si tu ne t'éloignes pas de Clarke maintenant tout de suite,** grogna la brune.

La blonde ne pouvait pas croire que Lexa était finalement venue.

 _Et dieu qu'elle était belle…_

\- **C'est pas tes affaires.**

Clarke réussit à s'éloigner de Finn.

\- **Je crois qu'il est temps de t'en aller.**

\- **On n'en a pas terminé.**

\- **Si, c'est fini. Pour toujours et je ne veux plus te revoir ici.**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **VAS-T-EN !** s'écria-t-elle. **Ou je te jure que j'appelle la police, Finn.**

Le jeune homme grinça des dents et la regarda de manière à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas fini.

Quand Finn disparut, Clarke regarda Lexa. Elle était vêtue de manière informelle comme toujours mais ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombait en cascade de couleur acajou sur ses épaules. En plus de ça, elle était maquillée et ses yeux paraissaient encore plus verts.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Lui-demanda-t-elle. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin de la blonde mais cette dernière voulait qu'elle se rapproche davantage.

\- **Oui… je contrôlais la situation…**

Lexa acquiesça.

\- **Je n'en doute pas.**

Elles se regardèrent durant quelques secondes.

\- **C'était ton copain ?**

\- **Ex… depuis plus de huit mois. Mais il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avant…**

\- **Les gens font parfois des choses stupides par amour,** répondit Lexa énigmatiquement et les deux filles restèrent de nouveau en silence.

La brune ne bougea pas et Clarke remercia qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions.

\- **Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas** , murmura Clarke par la suite.

Lexa la regarda de loin et s'approcha enfin de la blonde, la rendant nerveuse.

\- **Je n'allais pas le faire,** répondit-elle et un silence tomba de nouveau entre elle. Elles semblaient réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer avec Finn.

\- **Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?** Demanda Clarke.

\- **Une de tes amies me l'a dit** , lui répondit l'autre fille en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Toutes les deux continuaient de regarder devant elles.

Clarke prit une inspiration, sentant l'odeur de la brune, et la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient sous la lueur de la nuit.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Lexa la regarda sans comprendre. **Pourquoi tu ne pensais pas venir ?**

La brune regarda de nouveau devant elle et ses joues semblèrent se tinter de rose.

\- **C'est compliqué, Clarke,** fut sa réponse mais Clarke ne fut pas satisfaite de celle-ci.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il eut un silence qui était sur le point de rendre Clarke folle jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Lexa le brise.

\- **Parce que tu me plais beaucoup trop.**

À cet instant, Clarke pensa que ses genoux allaient flancher et qu'elle allait se retrouver à terre.

Un fourmillement dans son bas-ventre la fit remuer sur place, nerveuse. Mais elle parvint à maintenir l'équilibre et observa l'autre fille en sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

\- **Et c'est un problème** ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle désirait de toutes ses forces prendre Lexa contre elle et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. **Parce que toi aussi tu me plais, Lexa… Vraiment beaucoup.**

Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'écouter et encore moins ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lexa ressentait la même chose qu'elle... Lexa ressentait la même chose qu'elle!

 _Calmes-toi_ _, Clarke. Ne réagit pas comme une ado de quinze ans._

\- **Ça l'est…** lui assura Lexa. **Parce que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu mérites.** Son regard si vert sous la lueur de la lune lui donnait le vertige. **Je ne peux pas t'offrir de l'amour,** rajouta-t-elle. **Et tu n'es définitivement pas le coup d'un soir.**

\- **Selon qui ?**

Lexa sourit à moitié.

\- **Tu es trop spéciale pour ça, princesse.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Non,** l'arrêta la brune. **Ne dis plus rien, Clarke.** **Parce que je te jure que j'ai fait l'impossible pour éviter de venir… je me disais à moi-même que c'était impossible… que toi et moi…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Que toi et moi n'avons pas de futur.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Tu ne vois pas ?**

\- **La seule chose que je vois, c'est une fille butée en face de moi… que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser…** Elle s'approcha de Lexa qui, contrairement aux autres fois, ne fuit pas sa proximité. **Lexa…** chuchota-t-elle et les deux filles se regardèrent… **Je veux seulement…**

La brune leva ma main pour caresser la joue de Clarke.

\- **Tu mérites mieux, princesse…**

\- **Non,** ce fut à son tour de l'arrêter. **Je te veux toi… maintenant… s'il te plait…** Ses lèvres effleurèrent quasiment celles de Lexa. **S'il te plait…**

C'était peut-être pathétique de supplier de cette manière mais elle en avait assez. Elle avait besoin de goûter les lèvres de Lexa ou elle deviendrait complètement folle.

Le ton de supplication qu'utilisa Clarke fut tout ce que Lexa put supporter.

Son odeur de fleurs et de coco la torturait dès qu'elle s'approchait de l'autre fille. Elle mourait d'envie d'embrasser ce maudit grain de beauté et ces lèvres qui paraissaient si succulentes et appétissantes…

Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et elle l'embrassa sans réfléchir davantage.

* * *

 **Voilàààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas moi qui fais les coupures des chapitres ;)**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)**

 **Chapitre 6 le week-end prochain, il faut que je bosse un peu mon mémoire :p**

 **Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo ! :)**

 **Comment ça va ? Moi super ! j'ai ENFIN reçu mon T-shirt Lexa :p Avec Lexa en mode « Graphic » dessus et « YES, WE DESERVE BETTER » juste en dessous :p Fin bref, il est juste canon :p**

 **Enfin, je m'arrête là, et je vous remercie encore pour les commentaires, les fav' et les follo' :) Il y a eu un petit problème au niveau des reviews donc j'espère vous avoir tous répondu :/ Sinon je vous offre une glace ;)**

 **Encore une fois l'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Ah, et il y a peut-être un petit moment mini « M » au début du chapitre… :)**

 **Bon chapitre :)**

* * *

Les lèvres de Clarke étaient beaucoup plus douces et avaient meilleur gout que Lexa ne l'avait imaginé. Même en rêve, justice n'était pas rendue à ses lèvres. Elle l'entendit soupirer et ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, entraînant celle de Clarke au passage.

La blonde n'opposa aucune résistance et Lexa s'enivra du gout de tequila qu'avait sa bouche. Sa langue caressa chaque recoin auxquels elle avait accès.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, son corps était tendu et excité. Elle voulait la caresser, la déshabiller… Clarke gémit et attrapa Lexa par les épaules pour la rapprocher davantage d'elle, l'invitant à sentir comment leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

Le baiser se fit encore plus désespéré et Lexa passa ses doigts sur la nuque de Clarke. Elle sentait les mèches de cheveux sous ses doigts et s'enivrait de son odeur qui imprégnait chaque parcelle de son être.

Clarke, pour sa part, avait l'impression de planer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse l'embrasser comme le faisait Lexa. Avec impatience et tendresse à la fois. Avec un désir à peine voilé qui lui faisait ressentir des nuées de papillons dans le ventre… et un peu plus bas.

Elle en voulait plus. elle voyait la brune comme son radeau de sauvetage au milieu d'un immense océan. Ses mains caressèrent les bras de Lexa et par la suite, descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches, l'approchant davantage de son corps.

Les deux filles durent s'arrêter à cause du manque d'oxygène mais aucune ne fut capable de rompre leur proximité.

- **Clarke…** murmura Lexa contre ses lèvres. **Tu goûtes si bon, princesse…** Clarke l'embrassa de nouveau lui faisant un, deux puis trois baisers.

\- **J'ai besoin de te toucher…** Clarke amena ses lèvres jusqu'au menton de Lexa qui ferma les yeux, retenant sa respiration. **J'ai besoin…** Sa main s'introduit sous la chemise de la brune et l'étudiante la sentit se tendre. Sa peau était si chaude et si douce...

Clarke caressa la joue de Lexa avec son nez, sa bouche se dirigea vers le lobe de l'oreille de la brune, le léchant puis le mordant par la suite.

La brune retient de nouveau sa respiration et prit Clarke par les hanches. Elle grogna tandis que le dos de la blonde entra en collision avec le bord de la terrasse et que ses lèvres entreprirent de dévorer de nouveau celles de l'étudiante.

La blonde gémit et prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains, investissant sa bouche, lui montrant à quel point elle avait envie d'elle.

Lexa sentit la blonde trembler dans ses bras et elle ignorait si c'était à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit ou parce que, comme elle, Clarke tremblait d'impatience à cause du désir.

\- **J'ai envie de toi, Lexa.** Cette phrase fut murmurée contre les lèvres de la brune ce qui l'excita si fort qu'elle mordit précipitamment la lèvre de Clarke lui faisant pousser un petit cri.

Elle aussi la désirait... Tellement…elle la désirait ici et maintenant.

Encore une fois, elles s'arrêtèrent, restant l'une contre l'autre, leurs respirations complètement désordonnées.

\- **Je vais te déshabiller ici même si on n'arrête pas maintenant, Clarke,** lui susurra Lexa.

Elles se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

Clarke remarqua que les pupilles de Lexa étaient dilatées et que ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause des baisers. Elle ressentit directement l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- **Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête…** Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

\- **Moi non plus je ne veux pas arrêter… mais si je dois te faire jouir encore et encore, ce ne sera pas au milieu d'une terrasse.**

Clarke sentit un léger picotement dans son entre-jambe en l'entendant dire cette phrase avec une voix grave, chargée de désir et de passion.

\- **Mon dieu, tes lèvres sont comme une drogue…** Les doigts de la brune caressèrent les lèvres de Clarke.

\- **Les tiennes aussi,** lui répondit la blonde, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

À ce moment, le visage de la brune changea d'expression.

\- **Tu comprends ce que je t'offre ici, Clarke ? J'ai juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse, de ne plus avoir de relation avec personne…**

\- **Pourquoi ?** lui demanda la blonde, confuse.

\- **Je…** elle humidifia ses lèvres, excitée. **Dis-moi juste que tu comprends et que tu es d'accord avec ça… Dis-moi que tu acceptes le plaisir et seulement ça.**

Clarke hocha la tête sans cesser de regarder les lèvres de l'autre fille.

\- **On est toutes les deux adultes non ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une promesse d'amour.**

En réalité, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que Lexa et ses baisers qui la rendaient folle. Elle s'occuperait des détails plus tard.

\- **Parfait,** Clarke s'étonna de sentir le genou de Lexa contre son entre jambe, exerçant une légère pression dessus. **Parce que j'ai besoin de te sentir maintenant tout de suite sinon je vais devenir dingue.**

Les mains de la brune s'aventurèrent sur les jambes de la blonde, profitant du fait qu'elle avait mis une jupe assez courte.

Ses mains étaient comme de la lave en fusion et Clarke retint sa respiration quand la jambe la brune écarta les siennes davantage. Lexa releva la jambe droite de la blonde, la posant sur sa hanche.

Clarke la regarda dans les yeux et, la promesse qu'elle y vit, lui fit presque flancher la jambe. Heureusement que Lexa la soutenait avec force.

Ses doigts arrivèrent à l'entre-jambe de Clarke, elle la caressa d'abord par-dessus son sous-vêtement qui était déjà trempé. Les lèvres de Lexa l'embrassèrent fougueusement lui faisant perdre le souffle. Ses doigts commencèrent à écarter le sous-vêtement gênant et Clarke sentit les doigts de Lexa sur…

\- **Clarke ?** Toutes les deux sursautèrent et Lexa s'écarta rapidement d'elle, se retournant afin de regarder avec animosité la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

Clarke espérait que ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée ne trahissaient pas ce qui venait de se passer sur cette terrasse.

\- **Je suis ici, Raven.** Elle se racla la gorge et aperçut Raven et Octavia qui s'approchaient d'elle, l'air inquiet.

\- **On s'inquiétait, borde…** Raven se tut en apercevant Lexa. **Oh, on pensait que…**

\- **Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas seule,** lui dit Octavia qui visiblement était celle qui avait prévenu Lexa que Clarke était sur la terrasse du haut. **Désolée, tu sais à quel point Raven peut être têtue.**

\- **C'est rien,** Clarke regarda Lexa, complice. **Les filles je vous présente Lexa. Elle, c'est Octavia ma colocataire et elle, Raven, une fille complètement tarée de l'immeuble.**

\- **Hey !** Se plaignit Raven et Clarke lui fit un petit sourire.

\- **Enchantée, Lexa** , dit Octavia. La brune hocha simplement la tête en la remerciant.

\- **Bon, venez maintenant, il reste encore de la tequila à boire…** chantonna Raven en frappant dans ses mains.

\- **Non, je crois que… je devrais y aller,** répondit Lexa en lançant un regard à Clarke.

\- **Vraiment ?** La blonde parut très, très déçue.

Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, enchanta Lexa.

\- **Oui…** elle s'approcha d'elle et Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer à cause de sa proximité. **Aden est avec Gustus et j'aime pas le laisser trop longtemps… Il est sous ma responsabilité,** lui chuchota-t-elle. **Tu as ton GSM ici ?** L'étudiante la regarda confuse mais le sortit de sa poche et le tendit à Lexa.

La brune s'en empara et enregistra rapidement son numéro dans l'appareil.

\- **Sms-moi,** lui dit-elle dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille de Clarke,ce qui la fit déglutir.

La blonde acquiesça et regarda Lexa s'éloigner.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur la brune qu'elle entendit à peine Octavia s'éclaircir la voix.

Et quand elle se retourna pour regarder ses amies, elle vit Raven sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- **Quelque chose à nous raconter, Clarke ?** demanda la brune en haussant les sourcils.

\- **Foutez-moi la paix,** répondit Clarke en tentant de réprimer un sourire mais n'y parvenant pas, elle commença à marcher vers les escaliers.

\- **Même pas en rêve... il se passe quelque chose de croustillant et je veux savoir ce que c'est,** lui dit Raven en la suivant pendant qu'Octavia lui emboîtait le pas, souriante.

* * *

Lexa mit les restes du repas de chez Anya dans le frigo et soupira de fatigue.

Cette semaine avait été éprouvante car elle avait finalement convaincu Aden d'aller rendre visite au conseiller. Pourtant, il semblait que sa conduite, au lieu de s'améliorer, empirait.

Qu'allait-elle faire de son petit frère ?

La soirée avec Clarke resurgit dans son esprit et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage pendant qu'elle attachait ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aden où elle le trouva endormi.

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite et alla dans sa chambre.

Elle avait tenté de freiner l'envie de voir la blonde, de ne pas répondre à son invitation, parce qu'elle savait comment cela se terminerait… Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que sa propre raison.

Et ça c'était vérifié cette nuit. Cela avait une énorme erreur d'aller là-bas et de faire avec Clarke ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne pourrait donner à Clarke que du sexe ( _du sexe incroyable_ , se dit-elle, modeste) mais parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que Clarke lui faisait ressentir.

Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse.

Elle avait juré que les seules personnes pour lesquelles elle ressentirait de l'amour, seraient sa famille. Ce qui incluait Aden, Anya et Gustus. Personne d'autre. Personne d'autre n'avait l'autorisation d'entrer dans son cœur. Mais Clarke, son sourire et ses yeux bleus commençaient à frapper à la porte de celui-ci et Lexa refusait de les y laisser entrer.

Cependant, elle la désirait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'elle ne puisse penser à autre chose que ses baisers et à son sexe qu'elle avait senti sous ses doigts...

Elle secoua la tête pour écarter ses pensée, s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à ce qu'elle devrait faire le lendemain. Elle avait de la lessive, des vérifications sur sa moto et un tas de choses d'autres à faire.

C'était sa vie depuis qu'elle était petite. Son père se chargeait à peine de ramener de l'argent à la maison (quand il le buvait ou se droguait pas avec). Lexa avait dû travailler depuis ses quatorze ans pour pouvoir payer la nourriture et les études. Elle avait gardé des enfants, même si elle détestait ça, avait servi dans un bar, fait la plonge,… tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour pouvoir manger et prendre soin d'Aden.

La vérité était qu'elle avait à peine eu une adolescence. Elle n'avait jamais pu entretenir des relations avec les autres filles. Elle n'avait pas d'amies, pas de père et de mère qui lui donnait tout. Elle n'avait pas de foyer normal.

Elle avait des responsabilités et devait travailler pour survivre.

Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse et le prit.

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _Je n'arrête pas de penser à tes lèvres…_

Elle esquissa un sourire.

 _ **Moi :**_ _C'est qui ?_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Ok, je commence à croire que tu as embrassé toute la ville…_

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put éviter de lâcher un petit rire.

 _ **Moi :**_ _je déconnais, j'ai déjà enregistré ton numéro._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _D'accord, désolée de t'avoir réveillée ou quoi…_

 _ **Moi :**_ _Non, je ne dormais pas. Tu es déjà bourrée ?_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Oui, tu pourrais revenir et profiter de moi…_

Lexa remua dans son lit en pensant aux lèvres rosées de Clarke qui étaient disposées à recevoir toute son attention..

 _ **Moi :**_ _Ne me tentes pas, princesse…_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _J'aimerai qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit._

 _ **Moi :**_ _Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _On se reverra ?_

 _ **Moi :**_ _J'y compte bien, tes lèvres me manquent aussi._

Clarke mit un smiley qui rougissait et Lexa soupira en se disant que la situation allait très mal… Elle ne devait pas échanger des messages avec les filles qu'elle se tapait, ne pas sourire quand elles lui répondaient… Et par-dessus tout, ne pas leur dire que leurs lèvres lui manquaient… Mais c'était une pulsion surnaturelle.

Son GSM vibra mais cette fois-ci, c'était un appel. Elle se demanda si c'était Clarke mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas en voyant le numéro affiché sur l'écran.

\- **Bonjour ?**

\- **Vous avez reçu un appel de la Prison Centrale de Los Angeles,** Lexa sentit comme tout son dos se tendit. **Faites-le un pour l'accepter** … Elle sentit la jointure de ses doigts serrer l'appareil et tapa la touche « un » sans y penser. **Lex ?** La voix de son père la fit s'arrêter de respirer. **Lexa….**

\- **Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?** Grogna-t-elle, sa mâchoire se serrant instinctivement.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Ne m'appelle plus. Jamais.** Elle raccrocha directement.

Il faudrait qu'elle change encore une fois de numéro, se dit-elle en regardant l'écran. Son cœur palpitait rapidement et son poing était serré.

* * *

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et Lexa fronça les sourcils en criant à Aden qu'il allait rater le bus. Elle prit rapidement une gorgée de son café.

Anya ne sonnait jamais à la porte et Gustus n'avait pas pour habitude de parler à quelqu'un à des heures aussi matinales.

Et sincèrement, elle n'avait réellement personne d'autre qui aurait pu lui rendre visite. En plus, elle n'aimait pas ramener des gens chez elle.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Clarke, elle ne put qu'être surprise.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé sur la terrasse, elles ne s'étaient pas revues. Bien qu'elles avaient échangé quelques messages… Mais entre le travail de Lexa et les cours de Clarke, elles pas pu s'arranger pour se voir.

Elle était vêtue d'un jeans, d'une chemise bleue avec un joli décolleté que Lexa ne put éviter de regarder et un foulard avec des motifs mauves et bleus.

Elle était terriblement belle, comme toujours, et elle apparut à Lexa comme un cadeau qui n'attendait qu'à être déballé.

Elle avait un sachet à une main et souriait comme si les matins et le fait de se lever tôt ne l'affectait pas du tout.

\- **Bonjour,** dit-elle. **J'ai pensé…** Aden bouscula Lexa en tentant de sortir en courant sans un regard pour la blonde.

\- **Hey !** lui cria Lexa en l'attrapant par la chemise avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée. Elle sortit un peu d'argent de sa poche et lui donna. **Sinon tu vas mourir de faim à midi.** Aden prit l'argent et se remit à courir.

\- **Merci,** lança-t-il depuis les escaliers.

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke.

\- **Désolée.**

\- **C'est rien,** dit-elle en agitant la main pour montrer que cela n'avait pas d'importance. **J'ai pensé que tu aimerais déjeuner avant d'aller travailler…J'avais aussi pris quelque chose pour Aden mais j'imagine que c'est trop tard.**

Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire.

D'un côté, elle était touchée que Clarke leur ait apporté le déjeuner et qu'en plus elle veuille le partager avec elle…. Mais d'un autre côté elle était contrariée, très contrariée car elle ne ramenait jamais de filles chez elle. C'était sa règle d'or. Et bien que, théoriquement, elles n'avaient pas encore conclu, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment se comporter avec Clarke maintenant.

\- **Clarke…** commença-t-elle à dire et la blonde remarqua directement le changement d'expression de la brune.

\- **Tu es occupée…** elle se mordit la lèvre. **C'est rien, je vais laisser ça ici et je…**

\- **Non.** Lexa soupira en se croisant les bras. **Ce n'est pas ça.** Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. **Seulement…** Elle regarda les yeux bleus puis les lèvres de l'étudiante et frissonna. Elle voulait juste la serrer dans ses bras, l'emmener dans sa chambre et enfouir son visage entre ses jambes. **J'ai pas l'habitude de faire venir des filles ici… à cause d'Aden,** lui expliqua-t-elle. **Je sais que toi et moi n'avons… pas encore… mais…**

\- **Oui, oui,** dit Clarke rapidement. **Je comprends. Tu as tout à fait raison. C'était complètement ridicu…** Lexa s'empara de son poignet, la surprenant.

\- **Je dois aller travailler.** Elle avait utilisé une intonation qui fit réagir le corps de la blonde. De plus, son pouce caressaient doucement la peau de son poignet et Clarke sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. **Mais ce soir, Aden va à un match des « Galaxy » avec Anya et Gustus… donc, on pourrait se voir…**

Clarke mit quelques secondes à lui répondre. Les caresses de Lexa avec son pouce lui brûlaient la peau.

\- **Oui je suppose que ce soir, c'est parfait. Où… ?** Clarke ne put terminer sa phrase parce que Lexa l'avait soudainement rapprochée d'elle et l'embrassait passionnément, lui quittant toute forme de raisonnement possible.

\- **N'importe où, où nous pouvons faire ça pendant des heures sans être interrompues,** chuchota la brune, se séparant à peine de ses lèvres.

Clarke sourit en reculant d'un pas et lui tendit le sachet.

\- **Accepte au moins le déjeuner. Comme ça je me sentirai moins bête d'être venue…**

\- **Ne dis pas ça, je te remercie de me l'avoir…** Elle détourna le regard de la blonde. **Mais je ne veux pas qu'Aden… C'est compliqué avec quelqu'un de son âge…**

\- **Désolée.** Clarke pencha la tête en se rapprochant de nouveau de Lexa et lui vola un baiser. **On se voit ce soir,** lui chuchota-t-elle. **Je te tiens au courant pour le lieu.**

\- **D'accord.**

Lexa l'observa pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers et appuya son front sur le cadre de la porte.

Avec seulement un sourire, Clarke en réduisait son autocontrôle en cendres.

Elle allait coucher avec elle, la savourer toute entière et après, se la sortirait de la tête.

Car elle se rendait compte à ce moment que le terrain devenait de plus en plus glissant pou elle.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis/questions/remarques, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)**

 **En Belgique ont dit « déjeuner » pour « petit-déjeuner » :p**

 **J'ai eu un peu plus de difficultés à traduire la scène mini M, j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop…**

 **Au week-end prochain pour la suite :)**

 **Roh et vous avez pensé quoi de l'épisode final ? Par rapport à ADC? Et ça se finit vraiment comme ça ? :p**

 **Sinon portez-vous bien,**

 **Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7, comme toujours merci pour tout (reviews, favoris et follow') ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

 **L'histoire appartient toujours à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Attention, scène M pour la fin ;)**

 **Sorry s'il reste des fautes, Bon chapitre :)**

* * *

 _13 ans plus tôt…_

 _La première chose que Lexa remarqua en rentrant du collège fut les pleurs d'Aden qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Elle avait dû aller en retenue à cause de cet idiot de Harvy Stuart qui l'avait empoignée durant la pause de midi. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas laissée faire et lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'œil, devant tout le collège ainsi que la directrice. Celle-ci l'avait aussitôt envoyée en retenue, tout en sachant qu'appeler ses parents n'était pas une option._

 _-_ _ **Fais taire ce gosse une bonne fois pour toute !**_ _Entendit-elle son père lui crier d'une voix pâteuse. Elle se dirigea vers le salon qui était dans un désordre total. Des bouteilles de Whisky et de bière jonchaient sur le sol et elle trouva son père avachit sur le canapé._ _ **Je jure que c'est moi qui vais y aller et que je le ferais taire moi-même !**_ _Enchaina-t-il en lançant une canette de bière en direction de sa fille qui l'esquiva en catastrophe._

 _Elle savait que c'était mal, que probablement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle. Mais elle détestait cet homme. Elle le détestait autant qu'une fillette de onze ans pouvait détester quelqu'un. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cet homme était son père._

 _Elle se dépêcha de gravir les escaliers pour éviter que son père ne s'approche de son petit frère. Elle entra dans la chambre principale et aperçut sa mère, couchée sur le lit et dos à la porte. Immobile, comme toujours._

 _-_ _ **Maman ?**_ _L'appela-t-elle._ _ **Maman ?**_ _Elle insista mais n'obtint aucune réponse._ _ **Aden a mangé aujourd'hui ?**_

 _Toujours pas de réponse._

 _Elle soupira en déposant son sac dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de son petit frère._

 _Elle se pencha sur le berceau et le trouva en pleurs et sans défense, le crâne blond à cause de ses cheveux et le visage rouge d'avoir tant pleurer._

 _-_ _ **Chhhut, tout va bien Aden… tout va bien bonhomme.**_

 _-_ _ **Fais taire ce putain de gosse, bordel !**_ _Cria de nouveau l'homme et Lexa serra fortement Aden contre elle, le positionnant contre son épaule._

 _-_ _ **Je suis là,**_ _ **bonhomme.**_ _Elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait encore changé son lange. Elle lui mit rapidement un lange propre et le bébé se calma en l'observant avec curiosité._ _ **Tu as faim ?**_ _Elle sourit à moitié quand le petit gazouilla._ _ **Je sais, on a des parents immondes. Mais moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais d'accord ? Jamais.**_

* * *

Après y avoir beaucoup réfléchit, Clarke décida que le meilleur lieu pour voir Lexa était chez elle. Octavia passerait tout le nuit avec Lincoln et elle pourrait commander un repas avant d'emmener la mécanicienne dans sa chambre… le seul problème était de ne pas savoir comment Lexa allait le prendre.

Elle avait encore à l'esprit la manière dont la brune avait réagi ce matin quand elle lui avait apporté le déjeuner. Pour elle, c'était un geste complétement désintéressé… enfin, peut-être pas. Elle mourrait d'envie de la voir et ne voulait pas être celle qui lui proposait de se voir, chose que Lexa aurait pu prendre comme du harcèlement…

 _Comme si aller chez elle n'en était pas,_ pensa-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

Et par la suite, la mécanicienne lui avait dit qu'elle ne ramenait pas de filles chez elle. Ce que Clarke comprenait parfaitement… mais elle se demandait combien de filles fréquentaient Lexa… et si elle couchait seulement avec elles, puis les mettait de côté ? Parce que la brune lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de relations, qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse.

Clarke s'était sentie un peu blessée ce matin. Mais la vérité était que Lexa la considérait comme une conquête de plus et qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle était d'accord avec ça, elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Lexa lui plaisait trop et elle avait tellement envie d'elle que pour se comporter comme une gamine et tout ruiner avec ses désirs et fantaisies.

Elle aussi était capable de séparer sentiments et désir. Et elle le prouverait.

Finalement, Lexa avait accepté sa proposition sans problème et quand Clarke entendit sonner à la porte, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux lâchés et ouvrit la porte.

C'était Raven.

\- **Tu sais à quel point les garçons sont chiants? Si tu ne le savais pas, je le dis.** Elle entra comme une tornade et partit directement vers la cuisine pour sortir une bière du frigo.

\- **Raven,** murmura Clarke gênée. L'autre fille ne fit pas attention à elle et décapsula la bière, buvant une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- **Désolée, j'avais besoin d'une bière et j'en avais plus chez moi.** Elle soupira. **Mon coloc' croit que, parce que c'est un mec, il a un talent inné qui le rend supérieur à moi dans les cours. J'ai envie de le tuer parfois.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en observant son amie.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait Lexa et qu'elles avaient prévu de coucher ensemble. Et que donc, elle avait besoin que l'appartement soit vide.

\- **En plus, il fait sa victime. Je crois que c'est pour ça que les filles me plaisent autant. J'en ai marre des histoires avec les mecs, sérieux.** Raven se rendit compte qu'il y avait des sachets sur la table, avec de la nourriture chinoise, encore chaude et qui sentait délicieusement bon. **Oh ! Tu as commandé dans le restau au coin de la rue ? Putain j'adore le « chop suey » qu'ils font là-bas…**

\- **Euh oui mais non…** Clarke leva la main quand Raven fut sur le point d'ouvrir les sachets. **Raven…** soupira-t-elle. **J'attends quelqu'un** , dit-elle finalement en captant l'attention de la brune ce qui la fit rougir entièrement.

Raven pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa en plissant les yeux.

\- **Tu es… ?** À ce moment-là, son visage s'illumina. **Ho ho…** Elle sourit amplement. **Tu vas t'envoyer en l'air aujourd'hui** ? Les joues de la blonde prirent une teinte encore plus écarlate et Raven lâcha en rire moqueur. **D'accord, d'accord j'ai capté.** Elle hocha la tête et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. **Je me disais bien que t'étais bien sapée pour un mercredi soir. C'est qui ?**

\- **C'est pas tes affaires,** répliqua Clarke en se retenant de sourire.

\- **Oh allez quoi ! On sait toutes les deux qu'il s'agit de cette belle brune qui était sur la terrasse… Lexa. Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas quand deux personnes viennent de faire des choses indécentes… ? C'était écrit sur vos visages.**

\- **La ferme ! Et affones ta bière.**

Raven se remit à rire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- **Je suis juste contente que tu t'envoies enfin en l'air après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Finn…**

\- **Ne prononce pas son nom.**

\- **Amuses-toi bien,** lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa main gauche puis en reculant petit à petit.

Clarke remarqua que Raven bouscula quelqu'un et quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Lexa, elle faillit faire un infarctus.

La brune regarda Raven, confuse.

\- **Oh merde, désolée. Salut Lexa.**

\- **Salut…**

\- **Je m'en allais euh… profitez… enfin, amusez-vous…** Raven leva ses deux pouces derrière Lexa tandis que Clarke, le remarquant, éprouva une envie insoutenable de l'assassiner.

\- **Désolée… Raven est…** Elle prit Lexa par le bras pour la faire entrer. **Elle est un peu spéciale.**

Lexa la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- **Elle est spéciale pour toi ?**

Clarke se rendit compte de la question latente et faillit esquisser un sourire.

\- **Elle a une personnalité bizarre, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Entre et fais comme chez toi.**

Lexa regarda autour d'elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle n'avait pas passé la porte. Mais par l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment, elle avait supposé qu'il était assez beau à l'intérieur. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait plus luxueux que ça mais c'était tout de même plus luxueux que chez elle.

\- **Alors c'est comme ça que vivent les princesses ?** murmura-t-elle ce qui fit que la blonde leva des yeux au ciel.

\- **J'ai commandé chinois. À la base, je voulais t'impressionner en cuisinant quelque chose mais je ne…** Clarke se tut quand Lexa s'approcha avec des grandes enjambées pour l'embrasser avec sensualité.

\- **Tu disais ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, encadrant son visage avec ses mains.

\- **Mmh ?** Clarke était totalement confuse et excitée à cause du baiser.

\- **Mon dieu, si tu savais à quel point je voulais faire ça.** Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec de petits baisers qui firent vaciller les jambes de la blonde. **Crois-moi princesse, je ne suis pas venue ici pour la nourriture…**

Elles se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre et Clarke fut sur le point de passer outre la nourriture mais finalement, elles se retrouvèrent assises sur le canapé. Elles dévorèrent les plats chinois en buvant de la bière pendant que Clarke faisait rire Lexa en lui racontant des anecdotes de la soirée de Thanksgiving.

\- **Je crois que tu seras contente de rencontrer les gars.** Lexa était en train de boire une gorgée et se mit à la fixer. **Quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant la façon dont la brune la regardait.

\- **Tu as un sourire magnifique,** lâcha-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

Clarke se sentit aussitôt rougir.

\- **Tu dis ça à toutes les autres aussi, pas vrai ?**

\- **Non, seulement à celles qui ont un joli sourire.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'imagina qu'il y en avait beaucoup… elle voulut lui poser la question mais n'était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- **Tu as eu… beaucoup de rencards ?** Lexa haussa les sourcils.

\- **C'est un rencard ?**

\- **Non ! Mon dieu, non,** répondit précipitamment Clarke en secouant rapidement la tête. **Ce… n'est pas un rencard.** **Seulement…** murmura-t-elle nerveuse en la voyant rire.

\- **Non, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de rencard. C'est pas trop mon truc. Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps.**

\- **Mmh… alors toi… c'est l'action ?**

\- **Toi pas ?**

Clarke haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une ingénue devant Lexa.

\- **Je peux te poser une question un peu… personnelle ?**

Lexa fit une grimace.

\- **Je crois que tu m'en avais déjà posées quelques-unes.**

Clarke sourit.

\- **C'est seulement que… Où sont tes parents ?**

\- **Pas là,** répondit-elle simplement. Clarke hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était mieux de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Pourtant, elle désirait en apprendre davantage sur la brune. **Et les tiens ?**

\- **À Washington. Mon père est avocat et ma mère, médecin.**

\- **Normal quoi.**

\- **Oui, mais ne pense pas que ma famille n'a aucun problème.**

\- **J'ai rien dit.**

\- **Mais tu le pense.**

\- **Tu sais ce que je pense vraiment ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

Clarke se rendit compte tout à coup, que Lexa s'était fortement rapprochée d'elle…

\- **Que c'est pour ça qu'on est là… pour oublier nos problèmes.** Elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke effleurant à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Clarke se pencha en arrière en sentant que Lexa se positionnait sur elle pour l'embrasser en lui coupant le souffle une fois de plus.

Les mains de la brune se dirigèrent directement vers les boutons de sa chemise, les déboutonnant un à un avec dextérité. Sa main caressa le ventre de la blonde et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son menton puis descendirent vers son cou.

La blonde en profita pour entremêler ses doigts dans la chevelure plus foncée de Lexa.

* * *

Elle sentit comme les doigts de Lexa écartaient son soutien-gorge pour lui permettre d'embrasser sa poitrine. Elle lécha la pointe rosée avec des mouvements presque douloureux tellement ils étaient agréables. Clarke s'arqua sous elle en glissant par la suite, ses mains sous la chemise de la brune, voulant la toucher également.

Lexa se sépara d'elle et prit sa bière sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux. La blonde ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire jusqu'à ce que la brune renverse un peu de liquide ambré entre ses seins. Sa bouche remonta depuis l'estomac de la blonde, récoltant le liquide avec sa langue, sensuellement.

Clarke vit comment les yeux verts de Lexa l'observaient intensément tandis qu'elle entreprenait de lui enlever son pantalon, le jetant plus loin. Elle commença à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle désirait tellement la gouter qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose que ça depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte d'entrée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue, debout, ses cheveux lâchés et ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur l'entre-jambe de l'étudiante, sentant comme son sous-vêtement était terriblement humide. Cette constatation enchanta la brune.

\- **Tu es si mouillée….** Clarke sentit les mains de Lexa lui enlever sa culotte et elle ne put éviter d'ouvrir plus les jambes pour que la brune puisse la contempler.

Lexa la faisait se sentir complétement désinhibée.

Ce geste enchanta la brune qui ne perdit plus de temps et lécha son centre de plaisir. La saveur de la blonde fit frémir Lexa quand elle la gouta enfin. Elle pourrait facilement devenir accro à la princesse et la savourer chaque jour de sa vie.

Elle passa sa langue de haute un bas puis fit de petits cercles faisant gémir Clarke qui se tortillait en s'accrochant aux coussins du canapé.

Sa langue atteint le point le plus sensible de la blonde et commença à bouger rapidement autour de lui. Clarke lâcha un petit cri qui fit que Lexa faillit perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Clarke bougeait frénétiquement ses hanches de haut en bas.

Lexa remonta ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de la blonde et y introduisit un doigt pour commencer, la torturant avec des pénétrations lentes, faisant gémir Clarke de plus de plus. Quand deux autres doigts se rajoutèrent, Lexa commença à augmenter la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, torturant Clarke en l'embrassant avidement.

Elle remonta ses baisers depuis son abdomen jusqu'à son cou et la regarda avec un demi-sourire, tandis que Clarke se cramponnait à ses épaules et gémissait audiblement.

Lexa se régala de la vue que lui offrait la blonde et quand elle sentit Clarke trembler sous ses doigts et crier en la serrant contre elle, elle sut qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme.

C'était une image qu'elle se jurait de ne jamais oublier.

Elle la vit ouvrir les yeux et la regarder avec émerveillement.

\- **C'était…** dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. **C'était fantastique,** continua-t-elle en faisant rire Lexa. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et essaya de récupérer son souffle.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Lexa se léchant ses propres doigts.

\- **Comment ça se fait que tu goute aussi bon ?**

Clarke émit un petit rire, encore subjuguée par son orgasme, et étira ses bras pour rapprocher Lexa de sa bouche, essayant désespérément de la déshabiller.

La brune l'aida, enlevant sa chemise et ses chaussures. Les mains de Clarke parcoururent ses hanches et la blonde tenta d'inverser leur position pour se retrouver sur Lexa. Mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

L'étudiant la regarda intriguée et la vit secouer la tête.

\- **Non,** lui dit-elle, une lueur sauvage au fond de son regard pendant qu'elle se débarrassait de son pantalon. **Ce soir, c'est moi qui contrôle.**

Clarke s'extasiait devant le corps de la brune pendant que celle-ci terminait de se déshabiller. Elle avait des seins parfaitement dessinés qui tiendrait probablement parfaitement dans sa main et des hanches qui l'invitaient à les caresser pour pendant de longues heures.

Lexa s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, prédatrice, et l'embrassa jusqu'à la faire gémir.

Clarke sentit comment la langue de la brune s'introduisait sa bouche tout en s'asseyant sur sa cuisse. La sentir aussi mouillée et douce l'excita davantage. Lexa commença à frôler son sexe encore et encore contre la cuisse de Clarke qui resta émerveillée devant la brune. Elle était magnifique. C'était véritablement un rêve éveillé. Elle était vraiment en train d'avoir le meilleur sexe de sa vie avec Lexa.

Elle caressa les seins de la brune, effleurant avec son pouce la pointe du téton, érigé, et l'entendit soupirer puis gémir de plaisir. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et Clarke se mordit la lèvre, augmentant ses caresses sur le corps de Lexa.

\- **Mon dieu Lexa, tu es magnifique** … put-elle à peine dire en approchant ses lèvres des seins de la brune, les léchant et suçant en même temps ce qui gémir la brune encore plus. Elle dut s'accrocher à ses fesses pour la maintenir contre elle.

Elle sentit les doigts de Lexa reprendre place sur son centre de plaisir, la torturant, testant ses limites et la touchant comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. La bonde prit visage de l'autre fille entre ses mains, l'embrassant, complètement perdue dans les sensations et le plaisir qui l'inondaient.

Le dos de Lexa se cambra et Clarke l'entendit gémir fortement à son oreille, finissant en même temps qu'elle, pour la deuxième fois ce soir.

Ses doigts caressèrent immédiatement le dos de la brune et elle ne put éviter de chercher sa bouche pour lui voler un autre baiser profond et érotique.

Lexa l'embrassa dans le cou, tenant de récupérer une respiration normale.

\- **Je crois que c'était pas si mal pour ma première fois,** commenta-t-elle et Lexa se figea, la regardant directement de les yeux.

\- **Quoi ?**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Tu es la première fille avec qui j'ai été aussi… intime.** Lexa la regarda préoccupée. **Quoi ? Ça ne t'as pas… ?**

\- **Non, non c'est pas ça…** Elle remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de la blonde. Observant comment sa peau semblait rosée et brillante après ce merveilleux moment. Elle sentait le corps de Clarke, sous elle, doux et chaud ce qui l'excita de nouveau. **Peut-être que… tu aurais dû le faire avec quelqu'un qui compte pour toi…**

 _Tu comptes pour moi,_ pensa Clarke et cette pensée lui fit peur.

Elle secoua simplement la tête.

\- **Je suis contente que ça été avec toi…** Elle lui vola un baiser. **Je crois que personne n'aurait pu me faire… je veux dire… c'est la première fois que je… deux fois en une nuit…** murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Lexa lui offrit sourire taquin.

\- **Crois-moi, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, ce serait plus que deux fois, princesse.**

Et elle recommença à l'embrasser en la faisant gémir de nouveau.

* * *

 **Voilà, scène assez difficile à traduire, j'espère que ça donne quand-même bien…**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y réponds avec plaisir :)**

 **Prochain chapitre, week-end prochain,**

 **Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 8 :) avec un petit passage M au milieu ;)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires, favoris et follow, ça fait super plaisir :D**

 **Et merci aux guest Clexa9223 (pour les chapitres précédents) et Gust pour vos messages :D**

 **Sorry pour les fautes qui restent...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Huit ans plus tôt…_

 _Clarke était vraiment très satisfaite d'elle. Elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes du collège et avait même obtenu des crédits supplémentaires. En effet, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe de gymnastique et avait participé au service d'aide à la communauté que le collège avait mis en place pour aider les personnes dans le besoin. En plus de tout ça, elle était la capitaine de l'équipe d'équitation et de natation. C'était épuisant, mais elle devait le faire… parfaitement._

 _Cette fois, ses parents ne pourraient pas le lui refuser. Ils n'auraient aucune excuse._

 _Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, jeta son sac de cours et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son père. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit déjà rentré à la maison mais il était plus probable que son paternel soit déjà là car sa mère avait des horaires plus exigeants. En effet, elle était la directrice de l'hôpital général de Washington._

 _Elle entendit la voix de Jake Griffin et esquissa un sourire en se rapprochant._

 _Elle toqua à la porte et aperçut son père au téléphone. L'homme souriait et fit signe de la main pour qu'elle patiente un instant._

 _Clarke opina et observa ses chaussures noires._

 _Elle détestait ce stupide uniforme qu'elle devait porter pour le collège et qui était constitué d'une jupe avec des carreaux bleus et gris, d'un blouson noir et de chaussettes blanches qui remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux._

 _Mais c'était le règlement et Clarke le respectait toujours._

 _-_ _ **Que fais-tu si tôt à la maison ?**_ _demanda Jake Griffin en se penchant sur des documents.  
\- __**On a reçu nos résultats,**_ _répondit-elle en lui donnant sa feuille de notes._

 _Jake releva le regard et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes. Il prit les résultats et les analysa durant quelques secondes._

 _-_ _ **Très bien ma puce.**_ _Il sourit distraitement et lui rendit sa feuille de notes, reportant son attention sur ses documents._

 _Clarke fronça les sourcils._

 _Est-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie ses parents allaient la féliciter pour tous les efforts qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour obtenir de tels résultats ? Tout en faisant toutes ces activités en plus?_

 _D'accord, elle les faisait car elle aimait ça mais elle aimait aussi d'autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire par manque de temps ou simplement parce que ses parents ne les approuvaient pas…_

 _-_ _ **Papa ?**_

 _-_ _ **Mmh ?**_

 _-_ _ **Maman et toi… vous m'aviez dit que si je maintenais ma moyenne, vous réfléchirez à propos des cours de dessin…**_

 _Jake enleva ses lunettes en soupirant._

 _-_ _ **Clarke,**_ _dit-il en observant sa fille unique avec une grimace._ _ **Dessiner c'est pour les personnes qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire. Tu as un énorme potentiel dans beaucoup de domaine ma puce, des choses qui te seront bénéfiques quand tu seras plus grande.**_

 _-_ _ **Mais c'est quelque chose qui me plait vraiment… c'est seulement quelques cours par semaine.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu devras abandonner une de tes activités ?**_

 _Clarke serra les lèvres. Elle faisait ces maudites activités depuis l'âge de cinq ans et elle voulait seulement un peu de répit._

 _-_ _ **Et bien… peut-être la natation…**_

 _-_ _ **Vous êtes sur le point de commencer le championnat… ça ne te plait pas ?**_

 _-_ _ **Non, ce n'est pas ça…**_

 _Jake releva les deux mains._

 _-_ _ **On en discutera quand ta mère sera rentrée, d'accord ?**_

 _Clarke avait envie de pleurer. Elle se doutait qu'au final, ils finiraient par lui dire non. Ils refusaient toujours les choses qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire, les choses pour lesquelles elle était passionnée._

 _Elle en avait l'habitude maintenant._

 _Le téléphone de son père sonna et l'embarqua dans une discussion avec un client quelconque. Il cessa donc de prêter attention à sa fille._

 _La blonde sortit du bureau la tête baissée et se rendit auprès d'Olga, sa nounou._

 _-_ _ **Tout va bien ma petite ?**_

 _Clarke étreignit la femme rondelette._

 _-_ _ **Je hais ma vie, Olga,**_ _murmura-t-elle sur le ton désespéré d'une fille de douze ans._

 _La vieille femme resserra simplement son étreinte._

* * *

Clarke aperçut Raven qui discutait avec Octavia en dehors du campus. En réalité, Raven étudiait à l'UCLA mais avait l'habitude de passer quasiment tout son temps libre à Stanford car elle était beaucoup plus proche de ses voisines du bâtiment que de ses camarades de classe.

Clarke s'approcha d'elles en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- **Hey,** elle salua les filles qui riaient entre elles.

\- **Salut, terreur,** dit Raven en la serrant contre elle. **On va manger un bout, tu viens ?**

\- **Euh non… en fait… je venais te demander un service.** Raven la regarda, curieuse. **Je sais qu'Octavia va chez Lincoln aujourd'hui donc est-ce que je peux te laisser ma voiture pour que tu la ramène à l'appartement ?**

Octavia la regarda abasourdie.

\- **Tu vas laisser Raven conduire ta voiture ?**

Clarke savait très bien pourquoi Octavia posait cette question. Raven avait échoué six fois à son examen de conduite.

Mais elle ne voulait laisser sa voiture sur le parking du campus.

L'intéressée lança un cri de célébration.

\- **Euh… oui,** soupira Clarke.

Le son d'une moto fit retourner les trois filles vers le bruit.

Lexa se gara de l'autre côté de la rue, s'appuyant ensuite sur sa moto, les bras croisés.

Elle portait une veste noire et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, le vent jouant avec eux.

\- **Ah je comprends mieux,** dit Octavia en regardant la motarde, amusée.

\- **Clarke… maintenant tout de suite, je t'envie,** murmura Raven en lui prenant le bras. **Mon dieu quoi…**

Clarke rougit en se rendant compte que Lexa la fixait intensément de ses yeux verts.

\- **Donc… tu me ramènes la voiture ?** demanda-t-elle sans cesser de regarder Lexa.

\- **Pas de soucis,** elle tendit la main pour lui prendre les clés. **Aller, va rejoindre ta copine maintenant.**

\- **C'est pas ma copine,** l'avertit la blonde.

\- **Encore mieux,** ria-t-elle en la poussant vers la brune ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

\- **Fais attention à ma voiture,** la menaça-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lexa, Clarke ne put éviter de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

* * *

 _Sa bouche savourait chaque partie du corps de Lexa, elle l'avait embrassée, mordue, léchée et les gémissements de la brune lui prouvaient qu'elle apprenait très vite. Elle embrassa son ventre, passa doucement ses lèvres sur un de ses tatouage situé sur sa hanche droite, et le lécha._

 _Plus tard, elle lui demanderait la signification de chacun des tatouages, mais là, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à la faire crier._

 _Sa bouche se retrouva sur l'aine de l'autre fille et elle releva le regard, remarquant comme les yeux de la brune étaient fermés et sa bouche, entre-ouverte. Cette image la fit sourire._

 _Elle amena ses lèvres jusqu'à son centre de plaisir, le léchant et le suçotant avec envie. Elle s'enivra de sa saveur et de ses gémissements._

 _Elle commençait à mémoriser les points exacts qui faisaient exploser Lexa. Elle remonta ses mains sans cesser le travail de sa bouche et prit les seins de la brune, les caressant, les adorant de la même manière que sa bouche adorait son sexe._

 _-_ _ **Oh Clarke !**_ _entendit-elle Lexa s'exclamer, la voix grave tandis que tout son corps s'arc-boutait._

 _La blonde la pénétra avec deux de ses doigts, faisant jouir Lexa immédiatement dans un gémissement qui fit sourire Clarke._

 _Ses lèvres parcoururent un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle se positionna au-dessus de Lexa, lui immobilisant les mains._

 _-_ _ **Je me suis améliorée ?**_ _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui contamina Lexa, encore toute retournée par son orgasme._

 _-_ _ **Oh oui,**_ _lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire._

 _Clarke l'embrassa et Lexa en profita pour changer leur position, se retrouvant sur la blonde, l'embrassant avec dévotion et passion._

 _Elles se regardèrent en souriant et la brune tourna la tête pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était._

 _-_ _ **Merde, je dois y aller,**_ _dit-elle en posant son front contre celui de Clarke._

 _-_ _ **Non…**_

 _-_ _ **Si…**_

 _-_ _ **Octavia ne revient pas avant deux heures.**_

 _Lexa se mordit la lèvre._

 _-_ _ **Gustus va me tuer si je ne vais pas au garage maintenant. Ça fait une heure que j'aurais dû apporter sa commande…**_

 _-_ _ **C'est pas censé être ton oncle ?**_ _ **Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera,**_ _lui susurra-t-elle en inversant de nouveau leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus de Lexa._

 _-_ _ **Ce n'est pas vraiment mon oncle.**_ _La main de Lexa caressait le dos de la blonde jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses. Clarke se rendit compte que ses pupilles se dilataient de plus en plus._ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu as que j'aime tant ?**_ _murmura-t-elle en lui mordant la lèvre, faisant gémir Clarke._

 _-_ _ **C'est parce que je suis blonde,**_ _répondit Clarke les yeux fermés, excitée par les caresses de Lexa._

 _Lexa rit entre ses dents, passant de ses fesses à l'antre chaud de la blonde._

 _-_ _ **Clarke, je dois vraiment y aller,**_ _lui murmura-t-elle en mordillant l'oreille de la blonde._

 _-_ _ **D'accord…**_ _répondit l'étudiante en caressant les hanches et le ventre de la brune._

 _Cette dernière soupira en embrassant le cou de Clarke._

 _-_ _ **Sérieusement, je dois y aller,**_ _elle stoppa ses caresses sur le sexe de Clarke qui la regarda, amusée et lui vola rapidement un baiser._

 _Elle se poussa sur le côté pour laisser Lexa s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Cependant, elle ne put éviter de contempler le dos de la brune, si sexy et magnifique avec ce grand tatouage._

 _Ses doigts se posèrent directement dessus, traçant les fines lignes de cet étrange dessin._

 _-_ _ **C'est quoi ?**_

 _Lexa la regarda par-dessus son épaule._

 _-_ _ **C'est la représentation de quelque chose d'ancien… un symbole qui représente chaque vie perdue avant d'arriver à celle-ci.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu penses avoir eu d'autres vies avant ?**_

 _Lexa lui sourit à moitié en se levant du lit._

 _-_ _ **Pourquoi pas ?**_ _Elle remit sa chemise._ _ **Les gens croient bien en un être qu'ils n'ont jamais vu, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas croire à d'autres vies ?**_

 _-_ _ **Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu es cynique,**_ _dit Clarke en souriant._ _ **C'est pour ça que je…**_ _Elle se stoppa en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle ne devait pas lui dire._ _ **Que tu me plais,**_ _termina-t-elle finalement, regagnant son sérieux._

 _Lexa termina de s'habiller._

 _-_ _ **Je te tiens au courant d'accord ?**_

 _Clarke hocha la tête et la regarda sortir de la chambre._

* * *

Lexa observa Clarke s'approcher d'elle, vêtue d'un uniforme de chirurgien de couleur bleue et les pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit n'étaient en rien innocentes.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- **Tu l'as amené,** lui dit-elle la voix légèrement rauque.

\- **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as dit de rester comme ça… je me sens un peu ridicule.**

\- **Pourquoi ? Tu étudies la médecine non ?**

\- **Oui mais en général je me change après les cours.**

\- **Et bien pas aujourd'hui,** lui répondit Lexa énigmatiquement en remontant sur sa moto. **En plus, tu es trop sex' dedans,** continua-t-elle en regardant la route ce qui fit battre le cœur de Clarke rapidement.

Elle était sur le point de lui demander si elle s'était déjà regardée dans un miroir aujourd'hui, parce que la seule personne sexy ici était la brune. Mais elle ne dit rien et monta derrière la brune, s'accrochant fermement à elle.

L'odeur de ses cheveux l'inonda et Clarke sentit sa poitrine se remplir d'une douce sensation de chaleur qu'elle ne savait comment expliquer.

Lexa commençait à lui manquer à chaque instant et la blonde éprouvait une réelle nécessité d'être avec elle. Elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment.

Et elle savait que ce n'était pas aussi bien que ça… probablement même que c'était très mauvais.

Le dos de Lexa était assez tendu mais accueillant à la fois et les muscles abdominaux étaient contractés. Clarke éprouva l'envie de relever sa chemise et lui caresser la peau. Mais lorsque Lexa accéléra, la sensation d'avoir le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et d'être si proche de la brune fit qu'elle ne pensa plus à rien.

À ce moment, elle se sentit totalement libre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne se sentait pas accablée par les problèmes et que tout ce qui comptait, c'était le moment présent.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'endroit, Clarke se sentit triste de ne pouvoir continuer à ressentir ce bien-être mais quand elle se rendit compte du lieu où elles se trouvaient, sa mâchoire se décrocha sous la surprise.

\- **Lexa ?!** Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

La brune se retourna vers elle en souriant.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Bordel…** Lâcha la blonde en rougissant tandis qu'elle regardait la devanture du Sex Shop.

Lexa lâcha un petit rire et Clarke se dit qu'elle adorait ce son.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais venue dans un….** Lui demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par les hanches.

\- **Honnêtement ? Jamais…**

\- **J'aime être ta première fois pour beaucoup de choses.**

Clarke fit une grimace et Lexa l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?**

\- **Des achats.**

\- **Je vais te tuer….**

Clarke ne pouvait pas croire que Lexa « la sérieuse » l'avait emmenée dans un magasin de ce type.

C'est sûr que quand il s'agissait du sexe, Lexa était tout sauf sérieuse…

Parfois elle s'étonnait de combien Lexa était différente et brûlante au lit que dans la vie de tous les jours.

Secrètement, Clarke était enchantée que la brune l'ait amenée ici.

\- **C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de garder mon uniforme ?**

\- **Plus tard, on jouera au docteur, princesse.** La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha lascivement de la blonde ce qui lui fit ressentir des chatouillis dans son estomac… et dans d'autres parties de son corps.

Le magasin remplit tous les souhaits de la blonde. Il y avait des déguisements en tout genre ainsi que de nombreux jouets sexuels le tout dans une ambiance typique d'un film pornographique des années quatre-vingts.

Elle remarqua la brune qui se dirigeait directement vers un rayon et elle se demanda si elle était déjà venue avant… La manière dont elle bougeait dans le magasin lui indiqua que c'était surement le cas.

Elle la suivit en sentait ses joues chauffer et essaya de ne pas croiser le regard des vendeurs et clients.

Elle mourrait de honte.

\- **On cherche quoi ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Pourquoi tu chuchote** **?** demanda Lexa occupée à regarder les différents godes qu'elle avait devant elle.

\- **Parce que les gens nous regardent.**

Lexa regarda autour d'elles.

\- **Clarke, personne ne nous regarde.**

La blonde regarda autour d'elle à son tour. La vendeuse était occupée avec un client et un couple se trouvait à quelques rayons du leur. Lexa avait raison, personne ne les regardait. La brune se tournait vers elle, préoccupée.

\- **Tu es mal à l'aise d'être ici ? On peut s'en aller si tu veux…**

\- **Non, non…** Clarke s'arrêta et soupira. **Désolée. C'est juste… nouveau pour moi.**

Lexa l'observa, amusée.

\- **Tu as déjà… fait ça avant ?** demanda Clarke.

\- **Venir ici ? Bien sûr… je venais avec…** Clarke remarqua que le corps de Lexa se tendait. **Avec mon ex…** termina-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Elle venait ici avec son ex_ , pensa Clarke.

Mais elle et Lexa n'étaient rien… ou presque. Pourquoi l'avait-elle emmenée ici ? Est-ce que ça avait une signification pour la brune ? Peut-être que ça signifiait que Lexa considérait qu'elles étaient plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir avec des rencontres sexuelles très, très, ardentes ?

Clarke secoua la tête, c'était mieux de ne pas y penser.

Elle ne voulait pas poser ces questions-là à la brune parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci pense qu'elle attendait plus de leur arrangement… Parce que c'était le cas. Elle l'adorait mais avec beaucoup d'attentes par rapport à elles… Et ça la rendait triste.

 _Si seulement..._

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pensées quand Lexa agita devant elle deux objets. Dans une main, un gode double sans ceinture et dans l'autre un gode basique avec ceinture.

\- **Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?** demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ce qu'elles pourraient faire avec ces objets dès qu'elles rentreraient dans son appartement. Elle déglutit.

Elle désigna le double et Lexa hocha la tête satisfaite.

\- **Très bon choix.**

Clarke rigola, amusée par la situation et elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse.

Après une petite prise de tête pour savoir qui payerait, elles se mirent d'accord pour payer toutes les deux. Elles sortirent du magasin en se rigolant car l'homme de la caisse les avait regardées avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Encore plus lorsque Lexa avait volé un baiser à Clarke pour le provoquer.

Clarke adorait la Lexa qui se dévoilait petit à petit à elle.

Mais elle avait peur de finir par tomber amoureuse d'elle… En effet, la brune lui plaisait tellement que, pour le moment, elle ne voulait être avec personne d'autre.

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de la blonde et quittèrent l'ascenseur en rigolant et se caressant, complices. Soudain, Clarke s'arrêta net en apercevant les deux personnes qui attendaient devant la porte, les regardant avec un mélange de curiosité et de suspicion.

\- **Maman ? Papa ?** demanda Clarke, confuse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 8 :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/remarque/conseil, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :)**

 **Nouveau chapitre :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **, je ne fais que traduire :)**

 **Merci pour tous vos retours, favoris et follow, ça fait vraiment super plaisir et j'ai l'impression que l'histoire vous plait bien, c'est trop cool ! :D**

 **Et putain l'Euro a enfin commencé, je vais surement vous faire chier avec ça :p Come on Belgium !**

 **Ce chapitre est coupé en deux parce qu'il était vraiment long, donc la suite sera pour mercredi :)**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Aden se croisa les bras, montrant le peu d'envie qu'il avait de collaborer. Il se disait que c'était ridicule se trouver, que c'était une perte de temps totale. Il pourrait être en train de jouer au football avec Hansel et Tom ou bien rester assis dans la cour de récréation pour observer Lindsey à la dérobée. La jeune fille avait des yeux bleus et un très joli sourire qui le rendait fou depuis que l'année scolaire avait débuté.

Il rougit en pensant à elle et à la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait souri. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait esquissé un sourire juste au moment où elle était passée à côté de lui. Ça signifiait bien quelque chose, non ?

Hansel le poussait à lui parler. Mais Aden savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec une fille aussi belle qu'elle. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de comment parler aux filles.

\- **Aden ?**

Monsieur Harper, un homme chauve avec des lunettes rectangulaires, le regardait fixement. Aden supposa qu'il venait surement de lui poser une question.

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais cette semaine.**

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- **Bien, j'imagine.**

\- **Tu imagines ?**

Haussement d'épaules.

L'homme le regarda, amusé.

\- **La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, tu as fait ce dessin,** dit-il en posant le dessin face à Aden.

Sur le dessin, se trouvait une fille avec des peintures noires autour des yeux, qui luttait à l'épée contre trois garçons.

\- **Qui sont-ils ?**

Aden observa le dessin avec un demi-sourire.

La fille était la commandante des douze clans. Elle était forte, courageuse et était en train de mettre une raclée à trois garçons d'avant-dernière année. Ceux-ci avaient passé toute l'année scolaire à s'en prendre à lui.

\- **Des gens,** répondit-il succinctement en haussant les épaules une fois de plus.

\- **Évidement… mais, ont-ils un nom ?**

Aden se rapprocha en lui montrant les personnages.

- **Heda, imbécile numéro un, imbécile numéro deux et imbécile numéro trois,** énonça-t-il en croisant ses bras.

\- **Ce sont les garçons avec lesquels tu t'es battu ?**

\- **C'est eux qui ont commencé.**

\- **Peut-être… Mais ce n'est ça que je t'ai demandé.** Aden hocha la tête. **Et elle, c'est… ?**

\- **Simplement un personnage de comics, aucune importance.**

\- **Eh bien je pense que c'est important. Je veux dire, tu l'as dessinée quand je t'ai demandé comment tu te sentais.** Il esquissa un sourire. **Et ça me laisse entendre que tu te sens assez contrarié.** Aden détourna le regard. **Parles-moi de ta sœur….**

\- **Ma sœur ?**

\- **Tu vis avec elle non ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

\- **Lexa.**

\- **Très bien. Décris-moi comment est Lexa. Tu aimes vivre avec ta sœur ?**

Le garçon le regarda avec suspicion.

\- **Écoutez, si ça a à voir avec les services sociaux….**

Monsieur Harper leva directement la main pour le faire taire.

\- **Non, non. Je veux seulement… savoir si tu te sens bien avec elle.**

\- **Lexa est la seule qui prend soin de moi depuis que je suis tout petit. Alors oui, j'aime vivre avec elle.**

\- **Tes parents te manquent ?**

Aden le regarda, furieux.

\- **Mes parents n'ont jamais été là pour moi ! Et sincèrement, mon père ne me manque même pas un peu.**

\- **Je vois,** commenta l'homme en notant certaines choses dans son carnet. **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu penses à ton père ?**

La mâchoire d'Aden se contracta.

\- **De la rage.**

\- **De la rage ? Pourquoi ?**

- **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Tout le monde sait que je suis le gosse que le père frappait et qui est maintenant en prison.**

\- **D'accord. Mais pourquoi ressens-tu de la rage ? À cause des coups ou parce qu'il n'est plus là ?**

Aden détourna à nouveau le regard. En réalité, il ne le savait pas. Il avait vécu toute son enfance, la peur au ventre. Et maintenant, il se sentait soulagé de savoir que son père n'entrerait plus dans sa vie. Cependant, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose,il gardait un ressentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

\- **Je ne sais pas,** répondit-il simplement.

* * *

Lexa ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder fixement les parents de Clarke. Ils étaient impeccablement habillés et la posture rigide, exactement comme elle les avait imaginés. Elle dût faire un effort pour occulter le sourire qui gagnait ses lèvres. Bien qu'en réalité, elle ne s'amusait nullement de la situation. Quand elle avait dit à Clarke qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation, cela incluait de ne pas rencontrer ses parents… Pourtant ils étaient là, l'évaluant du regard. Regard qui reflétait, si elle parvenait à lire correctement leur expression, une certaine déception.

Ça les dérangeraient que leur fille fréquente une… amie issue d'une classe sociale beaucoup moins élevée ? Ou c'était simplement la situation dans laquelle ils se rencontraient ?

Elle plaça le sac qui contenait leur « jouet »dans son dos et s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise. Elle aperçut Clarke se mordre la lèvre et faire signe à ses parents pour qu'ils prennent place sur le canapé alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre debout dans le salon.

\- **Eh bien… quelle… surprise,** lâcha la blonde.

\- **Notre fille unique se refuse à nous rendre visite,** répondit Abby d'une voix pleine de reproches tandis que ses yeux brillaient amusés.

\- **Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai eu un semestre assez…. agité,** expliqua Clarke en lançant un coup d'œil vers Lexa.

Ses parents ne perdirent rien du regard qu'elle avait lancé à la brune. Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers la brune, l'évaluant.

\- **À propos de ça…** continua Abby. **J'ai discuté avec Kane et il m'a annoncé que tes notes avaient baissé considérablement ce semestre.**

Merde. C'était le problème quand ta mère était une amie avec le doyen de la faculté de médecine de Stanford.

\- **Maman, si on pouvait ne pas parler de ça maintenant,** répondit Clarke entre ses dents. La blonde rougit, honteuse de se faire sermonner par sa mère alors qu'elle avait vingt-ans, le tout devant Lexa.

\- **Bien sûr, de plus, il y a d'autres sujets que nous devons aborder,** intervint Jake en lançant un regard complice à son épouse qui hocha la tête.

\- **D'accord… euh… je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.** Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas présenté ses parents à Lexa. **Oh, papa, maman, voici Lexa… mon… amie et mécanicienne personnelle,** lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui faillit faire rire Lexa.

\- **Enchantée,** dit la brune en leur faisant un signe de la tête.

\- **Tu m'accompagnes?** demanda Clarke en lui prenant le bras pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, la blonde prit garde à ce que la brune ne soit pas dans le champ de vision de ses parents. **Vraiment désolée… je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient ici, je te le jure,** murmura-t-elle en rougissant. **Bordel j'aimerai que le sol m'avale tout entière.**

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et Lexa la regarda, amusée.

\- **Pas de soucis. Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas sorti ça,** dit-elle en agitant le sac ce qui fit rougir davantage la blonde. **Le seul truc, c'est que j'aurai encore envie…** chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres de Clarke qui s'arrêta net de respirer **. Je voulais vraiment jouer au docteur…** Son corps accula celui de Clarke contre le plan de travail. **Alors comme ça, je suis ta mécanicienne personnelle ?** Elle sourit à moitié.

- **Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

\- **Eh bien, je suis beaucoup de choses…** La main de la brune caressa doucement le cou de la blonde. **Je suis celle qui t'offre tous ces magnifiques orgasmes, beauté,** répondit-elle en déposant quelques baisers sur le menton de Clarke qui sentit l'excitation s'emparer d'elle.

\- **Tu es aussi la personne la plus sérieuse que je connaisse.**

\- **Eh bien…** ricana-t-elle doucement… **En ce moment, j'ai envie d'être tout sauf sérieuse…**

\- **Ça c'est ma fille.** Clarke la prit par les hanches et remarqua que Lexa l'observait, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Enfin… je veux dire…. Pas la mienne à moi mais… attends, je ne dis pas que…**

La brune déposa son index sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- **Ça va ?** demanda-t-elle sincèrement préoccupée. Clarke lui semblait véritablement nerveuse et bouleversée.

\- **En fait je… je ne m'attendais pas qu'ils viennent et maintenant…** elle soupira. **Le truc, c'est que mes parents ne sont pas au courant que je suis bisexuelle,** lâcha-t-elle finalement. Lexa la regarda avec intérêt. **C'est… compliqué et je ne leur ai jamais dit.**

Lexa éprouva de la peine pour la princesse et sa parfaite petite vie. Elle imaginait que ses parfaits parents ne pouvaient pas désirer une fille qui n'était pas parfaite. Elle eut envie de prendre Clarke par la main et dire à ces coincés du cul qu'ils avaient une fille merveilleuse, belle, qui s'intéressait aux autres et qui avait encore milles autres qualités.

Aussitôt, cette pensée lui fit peur. Depuis quand se sentait-elle comme ça vis-à-vis Clarke ?

 _Stop, Lexa._

Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir comme ça.

\- **Où est-ce que je peux ranger ça ?** demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant le sac. Clarke baissa son regard vers son pantalon, malicieuse, ce qui fit rire Lexa. **Tes parents t'attendent, princesse,** lui susurra-t-elle.

Clarke lui prit le sac et le rangea dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

\- **Voilà.**

\- **Je dois y aller.**

\- **D'accord…**

\- **N'oublie pas d'amener les boissons à tes parents.**

\- **Oh merde !**

Clarke se précipita sur le frigo pour sortir un jus au hasard.

Lexa lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses la faisant sursauter et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller vers le salon.

Clarke l'entendit prendre congé auprès de ses parents et elle ne put éviter de sourire en pensent à quel point la situation était surréaliste.

Finn avait rencontré ses parents après un an de relation. Et maintenant, ils avaient rencontré sa nouvelle conquête, qui en plus de tout, était une fille.

Elle s'assit finalement près d'eux en leur offrant un verre de jus d'orange à base de concentré. Ses parents observèrent le jus avec suspicion. Ils avaient pour habitude de le boire frais et naturel. Au début, Clarke avait aussi eu du mal à boire ces jus concentrés. Mais elle en avait pris l'habitude et si elle était sincère, c'était également à cause des cours qui ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de temps pour presser le jus elle-même.

\- **Je pensais que ce lieu était plus grand,** commenta Jake sur un ton détendu.

\- **Il me convient comme ça,** ajouta précipitamment Clarke. **Je pense qu'Octavia et moi avons tout l'espace dont nous avons besoin.**

\- **Octavia ?** S'enquit Abby.

\- **Oui, je vous ai prévenu qu'elle avait emménagé avec moi il y un an. Elle était fatiguée de vivre seule,** expliqua-t-elle. Non pas qu'elle leur devait énormément d'explications alors qu'elle avait vingt ans, mais en fin de compte, elle payait le loyer avec leur argent donc…. **Elle m'aide pour les courses et tout…** continua-t-elle. **C'est une fille géniale, elle vous plaira quand vous la rencontrerez.**

Abby déposa son verre sur la table basse.

\- **Clarke,** commença-t-elle à dire. La blonde retint sa respiration sachant que suivrait un nouveau sermon sur le désastre qu'était sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle. **Bien que tu n'aies pas voulu venir pour Thanksgiving…**

\- **Je n'ai pas pu,** corrigea la blonde.

\- **Ton père et moi avons profité du fait qu'il avait une réunion avec des clients à San Francisco et que j'avais un séminaire à San Diego pour venir te voir.**

\- **Nous avons quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer, ma puce et nous ne voulions pas le faire par téléphone.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **L'un de vous est malade ?** demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Abby secoua la tête.

\- **Non, non, nous allons bien.** Elle regarda Jake et ensuite sa fille de nouveau. **Tu vois, ces années sans t'avoir à la maison… ont été…**

\- **Différentes,** termina Jake.

\- **D'accord….** Leur dit Clarke sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire.

\- **Clarke, ton père et moi avons décidé que nous allons divorcer.**

Clarke se paralysa pendant de longues secondes, assimilant l'information.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Nous en avons parlé durant de longs mois et nous croyons que c'est le meilleur à faire. Nous resterons amis bien évidement. Mais les choses…**

\- **Attendez, attendez…** Clarke leva les deux mains pour les poser sur ses tempes. **Vous allez simplement divorcer, sans plus ? Vous n'avez pas fait de thérapie ou autre chose ? Il y a moyen de… ça fait combien de temps ?**

\- **Clarke…,** commença à dire Abby.

\- **Non, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, vous m'avez toujours fait croire que… que votre mariage était parfait et que vous étiez amoureux et que…** elle se rendit compte qu'elle comprimait ses genoux avec ses mains.

\- **Ces choses-là arrivent, ma puce,** lui expliqua Jake. **De plus, ta mère a reçu une proposition pour un travail à San Diego, elle sera près de toi.**

Clarke regarda Abby.

\- **Vous pensiez me prévenir quand de tout ça ?**

\- **À Thanksgiving,** répondit Abby. **Même Wells est venu nous rendre visite.**

Clarke serra la mâchoire. C'était typiquement sa mère d'inclure son meilleur ami dans la conversation. Clarke adorait Wells, mais c'était compliqué de ne pas le détester un petit peu quand ses parents la comparaient sans cesse à lui et insistaient sur tout ce qu'il réalisait.

De plus, elle devait encore digérer ce qu'elle venait d'écouter.

Ses parents… Les personnes les plus parfaites qu'elle connaissait allaient divorcer. Rien de ce en quoi elle croyait n'était réel. Elle était vraiment confuse.

\- **D'accord…je ne… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire,** elle détourna le regard. **Si vous avez déjà pris votre décision…**

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Lui demanda Jake, préoccupé.

\- **Je suppose qu'il faut que je m'y fasse.**

Ses parents hochèrent la tête.

\- **Concernant tes résultats…**

\- **Maman…**

\- **Non, écoutes-moi. Tu sais parfaitement que tes résultats sont très importants pour ta future carrière.**

\- **Ce sont seulement quelques notes, bon dieu.**

\- **Tu dois mettre de côté les distractions et te focaliser sur tes études.**

\- **C'est ce que je fais.**

\- **Ah oui ?** Abby la regarda avec suspicion. **Qui était cette fille ?**

\- **Une amie,** répondit-elle simplement. **Et celle qui s'occupe de réparer ma voiture.**

\- **Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es amie avec la fille qui répare ta voiture ? N'as-tu pas d'amis à l'université ? Clarke… tu dois t'entourer de personnes qui t'apportent des choses, pas qui te tirent vers le bas. Et cette fille n'est clairement pas…**

\- **Quoi ? Elle n'a pas d'argent ? Eh bien non, elle n'en a pas. Mais ça m'est complètement égal.**

Abby la regarda, irritée par le ton que Clarke avait utilisé pour lui répondre.

\- **Clarke,** l'avertit Jake, lui aussi surpris qu'elle réponde ainsi à sa mère.

\- **Clarke, je vais te poser la question seulement une fois… elle et toi… ?**

Jake commença à rire entre ses dents.

- **Abby, bon dieu,** commenta-t-il en regardant son épouse. **Tu sais très bien que Clarke a eu un copain… ce garçon…Finn.** Il regarda sa fille. **Il me plaisait, c'était un bon parti, fils d'un collègue…** Clarke sentit sa respiration se couper. Sa mère avait toujours son regard fixé sur elle. **Clarke n'aime pas les filles, pas vrai ma puce ?**

Silence…

\- **Clarke ?** Insista sa mère.

\- **Et si c'était le cas ?** répondit l'intéressée en captant directement l'attention de ses parents. **J'arrêterai d'être votre parfaite petite fille ? Parce que vous savez…je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Je ne peux pas sortir un dix dans toutes les matières et je ne peux pas vivre la vie que vous voulez que je vive car je suis une personne réelle qui pense par elle-même et qui ressent des choses.**

Ses parents s'étaient totalement figés. C'était la première fois que leur fille leur parlait sur ce ton.

\- **Je savais que la laisser vivre seule était une mauvaise idée,** dit Abby à Jake. **Nous n'aurions jamais dû…**

\- **Me laisser quitter la maison ? Eh bien, vous l'avez fait** **!** Elle se mit debout. **C'est ce que je suis. Votre fille. Votre fille imparfaite qui est lassée de tout ce que vous exigez d'elle.**

\- **D'où ça vient, tout ça?** Demanda son père, déboussolé. **Tu n'es pas comme ça.**

\- **Au contraire papa, c'est justement ce que je suis maintenant.**

\- **Je suis sûr que c'est simplement une phase,** Jake s'était aussi relevé.

\- **Non, ça ne l'est pas, papa. C'est quelque chose que je sais depuis longtemps. Je suis bisexuelle.**

\- **Non, tu ne l'es pas,** enchaîna Abby en se levant à son tour, défiant sa fille.

\- **Si, je le suis.**

Ils demeurèrent en silence durant quelques secondes.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu durant sa vie, était l'approbation de ses parents. Leur reconnaissance. Et maintenant, ils la regardaient, dépités et déçus. Comme si sa sexualité la réduisait juste à ça ou comme si c'était quelque chose de mal.

\- **Je crois que nous devrions y aller, Jake,** murmura Abby en regardant sa montre puis Clarke. **Nous en reparlerons demain pendant le repas,** elle commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

C'était typique de sa mère de laisser les conversations importantes pour plus tard…

Jake regarda sa fille.

\- **Bien, je suppose que nous avions tous quelque chose à annoncer hein ?** Il lui toucha le nez. **On se voit demain, Clarke.**

Clarke referma la porte et s'appuya sur celle-ci en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, de nombreuses larmes dégringolant le long de ses joues.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **J'aime bien les petites références à la série :)**

 **Putain, ils me tendent les parents de Clarke :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou une remarque, j'y réponds avec plaisir :)**

 **À mercredi,**

 **Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici la suite du chapitre 9 :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Je devais publier le chapitre lundi si la Belgique gagnait mais bon :p breeeeef Come on Belgium quand même ! :)**

 **Merci encore pour tout, les favorisfollow et commentaires :)**

 **Et sorry j'ai encore publié trop vite en oubliant de remercier les guest, je suis une clinche parfois :p**

 **Donc merci à ClexHeda, Clexa9223 et Guest pour vos commentaires :)**

 **Chapitre M pour une bonne partie, ne lisez pas ça dans le métro ;)**

 _ **Avertissement :**_ _ **utilisation d'objet sexuel, en rien vulgaire mais je préfère prévenir :)**_

 **Les SMS sont écrits en italique et entre guillemets :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Lexa : « Tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours »_

Lexa aperçut quelques garçons qui rodaient autour du garage depuis un certain temps et qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle les détailla et se dit qu'elle ferait bien de prévenir Gustus. Peut-être désiraient-ils voler quelque chose ou pire encore.

Elle entra dans le bureau d'Anya et regarda son téléphone, préoccupée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Clarke. Depuis l'incident qui s'était passé avec ses parents en fait. Elle avait décidé d'attendre que la princesse la recontacte pour la revoir. Surtout que les dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'était la brune qui avait proposé les rencontres et elle se sentait pathétique et désespérée.

Depuis quand courait- elle après ses conquêtes ?

Depuis jamais. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

Cependant, elle sentait la nécessité de savoir si Clarke allait bien.

Et surtout, s'il s'était passé quelque chose et que la blonde ne voulait plus poursuivre leur arrangement.

\- **Tu vas te flétrir si tu continues à froncer les sourcils comme ça,** l'avertit Anya assise derrière le bureau. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

\- **Rien,** répondit Lexa en appuyant son dos contre le mur sans quitter son téléphone des yeux.

\- **D'accord…**

\- **Si quelqu'un semble passer du bon temps avec toi mais que, du jour au lendemain, tu n'as plus de nouvelles, ça signifie quoi ?**

Anya releva lentement le regard.

\- **Qui ne te donne plus de nouvelles ?**

\- **Quelqu'un…**

\- **C'est la blonde de la Mercedes, pas vrai ?**

Lexa grimaça mais finit par acquiescer.

\- **Mais c'est… seulement… c'est seulement sexuel.**

\- **J'ai rien demandé,** lui répondit Anya en la regardant, amusée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue Lexa se préoccuper d'avoir des nouvelles ou non d'une de ses conquêtes. C'était tout le contraire, c'est elle qui avait l'habitude de faire fuir les filles qui devenait trop collantes et trop en demande d'elle.

Lexa s'était convertie en une briseuse de cœur depuis quelques années.

Et c'était vraiment des plus amusant de la voir comme ça : les rôles étaient échangés pour une fois.

\- **Je sais que t'as rien demandé,** **je clarifie seulement les choses.**

\- **Elle est surement occupée. T'en fais pas, tu as toujours ton superpouvoir,** rigola Anya en bougeant son index et son majeur de manière assez vulgaire.

Lexa lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- **Y a vraiment pas moyen de parler sérieusement avec toi ?**

Anya explosa de rire.

\- **D'accord… il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de te parler ?**

\- **Pas que je sache.**

Peut-être que ses parents lui ont interdit de…

\- **Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?**

Lexa fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Anya avait raison. Clarke lui écrirait certainement bientôt… et si non, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

Mais la pensée de ne plus voir la blonde ne lui plaisait en rien.

\- **Peut-être qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre ?** Proposa Anya en haussant les épaules. **Votre relation n'est pas exclusive si ?**

Lexa serra les poings. Elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait imaginer Clarke avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Mienne._

\- **Non, elle ne l'est pas.**

Anya l'observa avec intérêt.

\- **Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu t'en faire autant pour une fille.**

\- **C'est pas le cas… Je...** Elle soupira. **Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi.**

Anya lâcha un petit rire.

\- **T'es vraiment égocentrique.**

\- **Non, juste super douée au lit,** répondit Lexa automatiquement.

Aden entra dans le bureau, interrompant la conversation des deux femmes.

\- **Salut Anya,** salua-t-il sur un ton détaché. Il regarda Lexa en lui tendant un papier. **Le conseiller scolaire veut parler avec toi.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?**

\- **Rien !** Se défendit-il. **J'ai parlé avec lui et il m'a demandé de te donner ça.**

Lexa observa la feuille et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère cadet.

\- **Vas te doucher et commences déjà tes devoirs, Anya m'a dit qu'elle t'aiderait en physique.**

Le garçon regarda vers Anya et celle-ci hocha la tête.

\- **Il me faudrait aussi quelqu'un pour m'aider en bio.**

\- **On y réfléchira plus tard. Aller, files en haut.**

\- **Hey, Lexa. Tom m'a invité pour aller patiner demain après-midi. Je peux y aller pas vrai ?**

Lexa grimaça tout en réfléchissant.

\- **Si Anya me dit que tu as bien tout compris, d'accord.**

Aden s'en allant sans ajouter un mot et Lexa se retourna vers son amie.

\- **Merci pour ça.**

\- **Y a pas de quoi,** lui dit-elle sur un ton affectueux. **Tu sais que, quoique je puisse faire pour t'aider…**

Lexa sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main et en voyant le nom apparaître sur son écran, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

 _Non. Stop. Arrête. Ne cours pas comme un chien derrière son maître,_ se dit Lexa.

Mais c'était trop tard.

\- **Je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi,** dit-elle finalement en regardant Anya.

* * *

Clarke avait passé de mauvais jours, l'unique appui lui venait de ses amis. Surtout de Wells qui était de retour dans la ville. Il avait décidé d'aller la voir car il trouvait toujours un moyen de la faire rire.

Clarke lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lexa et comment elle sentait qu'elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse d'elle.

\- **D'accord, ça craint si elle ne ressent pas la même chose.**

\- **Je sais… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Lexa est… elle est spéciale Wells. Si tu la connaissais…**

\- **Je suppose que tes parents n'ont pas…**

\- **Mes parents détestent tout ce qui sort de leur idéal de vie.**

Wells lui prit la main.

\- **Je suis désolé qu'ils aient réagit comme ça.**

\- **Papa m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. Mais comment peux-tu avoir besoin de temps pour accepter ta propre fille ?**

\- **Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça.**

\- **T'es de quel côté encore ?**

Wells lui avait souri tout en buvant une gorgée dans sa bière.

\- **Du tien, tu le sais.**

\- **En plus, toi tu es parfait aux yeux de ta famille.**

\- **Eh bien, mon père pourrait discuter de ça avec toi.**

\- **Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

\- **Comme d'habitude ne t'en fait pas, tu as déjà assez à faire avec tes soucis.** Il passa un bras par-dessus son cou. **Racontes m'en plus sur Lexa.**

Clarke lui sourit bêtement.

* * *

Et là maintenant, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux, face à face, sur le lit de la blonde. Celle-ci avait demandé à la brune de venir chez elle cette nuit.

Clarke caressa le visage de Lexa dans la semi-obscurité.

\- **Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, j'avais besoin de déconnecter.**

\- **Je comprends. Mais je suis contente que tu l'ais fait.**

\- **Je voulais le faire plus tôt mais…**

\- **Quoi ?**

Clarke soupira.

- **Je sais que tu es venue pour… Mais ces jours-ci je ne me sentais pas bien…**

La brune s'approcha doucement de Clarke.

\- **C'est rien,** dit-elle en la serrant contre elle, ce qui surprit Clarke qui sentit son cœur s'emballer désespérément.

 _Non Lexa, ne fais pas des choses comme ça s'il te plait…_

L'odeur poivrée de la brune inonda Clarke et celle-ci ne put éviter de fermer yeux, sentant la douce chaleur qui émanait de la poitrine de Lexa.

La blonde se sentait terriblement bien dans les bras de la brune…

\- **Tu veux en parler, princesse ?**

Clarke s'accrocha à la chemise de Lexa et sentit que les larmes menaçaient de couler abondamment.

\- **Je suis désolée…** dit-elle la voix entrecoupée. **Je sais que tu n'es pas venue pour ça.**

\- **Chhht,** Lexa la serra encore plus fort contre elle. **Tout va bien, je m'en fiche.**

\- **C'est seulement que… la manière dont ils m'ont regardée Lexa… Ils étaient tellement déçus.**

Les bras de Lexa l'enveloppaient, protecteurs.

\- **Le plus important, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent, Clarke. C'est ce que toi tu penses de toi. Es-tu déçue d'être qui tu es ?**

\- **Non, je ne le suis pas. Après tout ce temps je me sens… je me sens réellement bien,** elle soupira, ravalant ses larmes. **Par contre ils ont dit des choses que… Comment peuvent-ils être comme ça ?**

\- **Quelles choses ?**

\- **Sur toi…**

\- **Sur moi ?** Lexa paraissait amusée. **Parce que je suis seulement une fille qui répare des autos ?** Clarke ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait trop d'estime pour Lexa que pour lui répéter ce qu'avaient dit ses parents. **J'ai l'habitude, princesse. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi…** Elle caressa le dos de Clarke avec une telle douceur, ce qui surprit la blonde de nouveau. **En plus, ils ont raison.**

Clarke se sépara un peu d'elle, la regardant avec une mine stupéfaite.

\- **Non, ce n'est pas vrai.**

\- **Clarke…** répondit la brune en essuyant doucement les dernières traces de larmes présentes sur son visage de l'étudiante.

\- **Non, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu penses valoir.**

\- **Tu crois… ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Toi et moi, ça n'a pas de sens dans le monde réel. Deux filles… de différents mondes. Je n'aurai rien à t'offrir, même si je le voulais.**

\- **Tu crois que ces choses aussi triviales m'importent, Lexa ?**

- **Je sais que non.** Elle l'embrassa sur le nez. **Mais ce que tes parents disent compte pour toi.**

Clarke détourna le regard.

\- **C'est pathétique.**

\- **Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est compliqué. Surtout quand tu fais des choses que tu ne veux pas faire pour les satisfaire.**

\- **Ils vont divorcés. C'est pour me dire ça qu'ils sont venus,** commenta Clarke par la suite.

\- **Eh bien, il semble que ça ait été une aprèm remplie de confessions.**

Le commentaire fit rire Clarke et Lexa sourit, heureuse d'avoir fait sourire la blonde.

\- **J'ai arrêté de dessiner à cause d'eux tu sais ? J'adorais ça et pourtant j'ai arrêté…**

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **Mais… depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai recommencé à dessiner.**

\- **Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais.**

\- **C'est parce que tu ne sais pas beaucoup de choses,** ria-t-elle en regardant le plafond. **Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous avons parlé pendant plus de cinq minutes.**

\- **Tu sais bien que j'ai une préférence pour d'autres activités.**

Les deux filles se mirent à rire doucement et Clarke regarda de nouveau la brune.

\- **Quand as-tu su que tu aimais les filles ?**

\- **Depuis toujours. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les filles m'ont toujours parues magnifiques. Elles me plaisent…** La main de Lexa commença à caresser la jambe dénudée de Clarke, seulement couverte par un mini-short.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont dit ?**

\- **Ça leur était complètement égal si j'étudiais ou m'alimentais. Alors ma sexualité n'avait aucune importance pour eux.**

\- **Désolée…**

\- **Ne le soit pas. Au moins, je n'ai jamais dû vivre pour satisfaire quelqu'un.**

Les yeux de Clarke observèrent le visage de Lexa avec une profonde admiration. Elle leva sa main afin de caresser les fins traits de la brune.

\- **Tu es tellement belle…** chuchota-t-elle en approchant du visage de la brune pour l'embrasser avec force.

Sa langue partit directement à la rechercher de celle de l'autre fille, la faisant gémir. Clarke adorait la manière dont les lèvres de Lexa se pressaient sur les siennes ainsi que la danse que leur langue avait entamée.

\- **Je pensais que tu n'avais pas envie…**

\- **J'ai changé d'avis,** susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

Lexa répondit avec impatience au baiser et laissa les mains de Clarke la déshabiller.

Elle sentit les lèvres de la blonde dans son cou ce qui lui fit fermer automatiquement les yeux. La langue de Clarke lama avec érotisme sa peau et ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses hanches, finissant leur chemin dans le pantalon de la mécanicienne. Lexa émit un gémissement quand elle sentit les doigts de la blonde toucher sa zone la plus sensible et la plus intime.

\- **J'ai tellement envie de toi maintenant tout de suite,** dit Clarke de sa voix rauque et sexy.

\- **Pas plus que moi,** répondit Lexa en glissant rapidement ses mains sous la chemise de Clarke, remerciant de ne trouver aucun soutien-gorge. Elle prit doucement ses seins entre ses mains, les massant et les adorant. Cette sensation de les tenir en main lui plaisait plus que tout.

Elles se dévorèrent avec précipitation pendant que les mains de Lexa continuaient de masser la poitrine de Clarke et que les doigts de celle-ci faisaient soupirer la brune de plaisir.

Bientôt, tous les habits semblaient être de trop et elles se déshabillèrent avec la même précipitation que lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées.

Clarke gémit en sentant son corps nu effleurer la peau douce de la brune. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et leurs poitrines se frôlaient régulièrement.

Elle se redressa pour regarder la brune et se perdit complètement dans son regard.

Elle désirait ça pour le reste de sa vie.

L'étudiante avait tenté de s'éloigner de la brune ces jours-ci, prenant du temps pour digérer ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents. Mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait besoin de Lexa, de ses baisers ainsi que ses caresses.

Lexa prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, caressant son dos de telle manière que Clarke commença à se tortiller sur elle.

La brune prit en bouche un des seins de la blonde, léchant doucement son téton durci. Clarke glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et son corps s'arqua tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait le long des longues jambes de la brune.

La blonde s'arrêta net et Lexa l'observa, la respiration agitée tandis qu'elle observait Clarke chercher quelque chose dans la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était, la brune ne put éviter de sourire.

C'était le « jouet » qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques jours.

\- **Octavia l'a trouvé ce matin,** expliqua Clarke en faisant rire Lexa. **Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.**

La brune s'appuya contre la tête du lit en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Viens ici,** ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant les jambes.

Clarke admira, les yeux obscurcis par le désir, le corps et l'intimité de la brune, qui lui étaient complètement exposés.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et une décharge d'excitation parcourut tout son corps. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Lexa pour embrasser sa bouche.

\- **Mon dieu que c'est bon,** chuchota-t-elle en caressant les seins de la brune avec ses mains.

\- **Mets-le, Clarke.** La main de la brune passa derrière la nuque de la blonde, joignant ainsi leur front. **Maintenant,** exigea-t-elle.

Clarke comprit directement de quoi elle parlait.

\- **Tu le veux ?** Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Maintenant,** exigea de nouveau la brune ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

Elle introduisit peu à peu un des côtés du jouet, écoutant comme Lexa gémissait tout près de sa bouche. Sa respiration se stoppa.

\- **Comme ça ?** demanda-t-elle en la tentant avec un baiser enflammé.

\- **Mmmh… oui…**

Elle nota comme les hanches de Lexa bougeaient involontairement et l'étudiante se mit à califourchon sur la brune.

\- **Je te veux en moi, Lexa.**

La brune sourit en admirant Clarke perchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle adorait que la blonde se montre aussi désinhibée et qu'elle lui demandait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle la vit s'asseoir sur la partie restante du gode et gémir audiblement en s'accrochant à son cou.

\- **Bouges pour moi, princesse,** susurra Lexa en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

Clarke sentit immédiatement son corps réagir à la voix douce et sexy de Lexa dans le creux de son oreille et elle commença à remuer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, quasiment frénétiquement.

\- **Oh Lexa… mmmh… oui, oui !** Elle s'agrippa encore plus à la brune et sentit celle-ci déposer des baisers brûlants dans la vallée de ses seins ainsi que ses mains la prendre par les hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

Elle sentit les bras de Lexa qui, auparavant la soutenait et la faisait se sentir en sécurité, la rapprocher maintenant encore plus de son corps, faisant que leur peau et leur poitrine se touchaient encore plus.

Elle prit le visage de la brune en l'embrassant, bougeant sa langue au même rythme que ses hanches.

\- **C'est ça, plus vite ma belle,** gémit Lexa sans cesser d'embrasser les lèvres de la blonde.

Clarke accéléra davantage le rythme et toutes les deux ne purent éviter de gémir ensemble.

Elles sentirent leur corps s'inonder d'un plaisir indescriptible.

Clarke sentait comme le plaisir s'accumulait dans son ventre et Lexa mit sa main entre leur corps, caressant son bouton de plaisir d'une manière qu'elle seule savait le faire, touchant le point exact qui la rendait folle. Son corps s'arqua davantage et elle gémit en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter crier trop fort car Octavia était à l'appartement ce soir.

Lexa regarda Clarke avec un petit sourire et s'attaqua de nouveau à ses seins, tandis que la blonde avait la tête encore penchée vers l'arrière. Clarke contrattaqua en la poussant sur le dos et en embrassant avec désespération ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle augmentait de nouveau la vitesse de ses mouvements mettant cette fois-ci, elle, une main entre leur corps, caressant doucement la brune.

Lexa gémit encore et encore contre ses lèvres, un son auquel Clarke était devenue complètement accro.

Elle finit par crier, l'orgasme la frappant de plein fouet, lui faisant fermer les yeux et perdre conscience pour quelques secondes.

Elles restèrent enlacées l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques instants, essayant de récupérer leur souffle.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur le côté pendant que Lexa enlevait le jouet.

Elle sentait que tous ses soucis et ses préoccupations avaient disparus.

Les derniers jours avaient été assez merdiques et elle avait eu besoin de déconnecter. Et quelle manière de le faire….

Elle s'allongea en fermant les yeux et sentit les doigts de Lexa parcourir son bras.

\- **Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?**

Lexa se paralysa directement. Elle n'était jamais restée longtemps après qu'elles aient…

\- **Je dois y aller, Clarke…**

\- **S'il te plait… s'il te plait…**

Lexa ne faisait pas la petite cuillère, elle ne restait pas après le sexe.

 _Non._

 _Non._

Elle s'approcha de la blonde en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser en la voyant si vulnérable. Elle sentit une envie irrationnelle de la protéger.

 _Mienne._

\- **Dors, princesse. Je reste là.**

* * *

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu :)**

 **Putain Lexa est juste adorable, je craque totalement :o**

 **À ce week-end, croisez les doigts samedi pour la Belgique please ! ;)**

 **Et bonne merde pour les exam' ;)**

 **Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooooo ! :D :D :D**

 **JE N'AI PLUS DE VOIX après le match d'hier ! :D Mais quelle 2** **ème** **mi-temps quoi ! Comme quoi il faut toujours y croire et soutenir son équipe :D Sorry je suis surex' :p allez j'arrête avec le foot :p**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, loooong chapitre mais comme je pars en vacances, la suite sera pour dans longtemps...**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru qui mérite tous vos compliments :)**

 **ENCORE UN TOUT GRAND MERCI A VOUS, ça me motive tellement bordel ! :D**

 **Merci aux guests, Clexheda pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Dites-moi si le chapitre est trop long comme ça je sais pour les prochains :)**

 **Sorry pour les fautes :(**

 **ATTENTION** **, la fin risque de vous surprendre…**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Lexa observait l'homme de petite taille qui se trouvait en face d'elle et Monsieur Harper la regardait de ses yeux couleur noisette avec douceur.

Quand elle était étudiante, il y avait un autre conseiller scolaire, qui était un parfait idiot et qui avait fini par être viré lorsqu'on avait découvert qu'il surpassait son autorité auprès des étudiants.

Mais Monsieur Harper paraissait aimable, une personne avec qui il était possible de discuter et être certain d'être écouté.

\- **Je suppose que vous vous demandez la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, Mademoiselle Woods.** L'homme positionna ses coudes sur le bureau. **Comme vous le savez, Aden vient me voir deux fois par semaine et nous avons pu parler de certaines choses.**

Lexa écoutait attentivement, préoccupée.

\- **Vous avez découvert quelque chose qui ne va pas… ?**

\- **Mademoiselle Woods, votre frère est un garçon sensible et intelligent. Par contre, je pense qu'il a besoin d'une motivation dans sa vie.** Il la regarda gentiment. **Aden ressent l'absence de ses parents. Et je sais que, de ce que j'ai entendu, vous faites votre maximum. Mais parfois, ce n'est pas suffisant car la tendresse des parents ne peut pas être remplacée…**

\- **Ni Aden ni moi n'avons jamais eu aucune tendresse de la part de nos parents,** répondit Lexa plus confuse qu'agressive.

\- **Je le sais. Et c'est exactement là que se trouve le problème. Je crois qu'Aden a la sensation de ne pas mériter d'être aimé. Une mère qu'il a à peine connue et un père qui, même s'il a été quelque peu abusif avec lui, reste son père qui l'a abandonné.**

\- **Il est en prison,** corrigea la jeune fille.

\- **Je sais.** L'homme hocha la tête. **Mais Aden le ressent comme si il avait été abandonné.**

\- **Croyez-moi Monsieur Harper, Aden est bien mieux sans ses parents. Nous le sommes tous les deux.**

\- **Évidement mais je ne me réfère pas à ça. Je me réfère à ce qu'Aden ressent. Il est dans une période difficile où il souffre de la transition d'enfant à adolescent. Et toutes les choses dont il a souffert quand il était petit apparaissent maintenant, le rendant confus, frustré et rempli de rage.**

Lexa connaissait très bien ces sensations. Elle-même les avait déjà expérimentées. Mais elle avait rapidement dû les surpasser pour pouvoir faire avancer son frère. C'est pourquoi elle avait réussi. Peut-être qu'Aden était différent. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchit au fait qu'elle avait pu connaitre sa mère et qu'elle avait eu quelques années heureuses où elle se sentait aimée. Mais Aden n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il avait seulement connu les crises de colère de son père et tout ce que mettait en œuvre Lexa pour l'aider. Elle supposa que d'une certaine manière, le conseiller scolaire avait raison.

Elle ne suffisait pas à Aden. Elle n'était ni sa mère ni son père.

\- **Je… Que puis-je faire ?** **Je ne peux pas lui donner des parents,** dit-elle la mâchoire crispée. **Et je ne laisserai pas une autre famille l'éloigner de moi.**

Monsieur Harper esquissa un sourire.

\- **Aden n'a pas besoin de parents, Mademoiselle Woods. Il a seulement besoin de savoir que son héroïne croit en lui.** Lexa vit l'homme sortir une feuille d'un tiroir et positionner un dessin devant elle. **Voici ce qu'Aden a dessiné,** lui expliqua-t-il. **Il m'a raconté que ici..,** dit-il en signalant une fille avec une épée et des peintures de guerre. Lexa ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais Aden dessinait vraiment bien. Comment ignorait-elle? … **C'est un personnage d'un comics qu'il affectionne,** dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. **Mais au moment où vous avez passé la porte, je n'ai pu éviter de penser à certaines similitudes…. C'est alors que j'ai compris.**

Il lui sourit de nouveau.

\- **Vous êtes son héroïne, Mademoiselle Woods. Et tout ce dont Aden a besoin, c'est que son héroïne lui démontre et lui fait savoir que, même s'il n'a jamais obtenu l'amour de ses parents, il a le sien.** Lexa sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. **Je sais qu'avec une motivation adéquate, ce garçon pourra faire de grandes choses.** **Et je suis sûr que vous le savez également.** Lexa hocha la tête sans cesser de regarder le dessin. **Motivez-le. Motivez-le comme jamais personne ne l'a fait avec vous. Dites-lui qu'il arrivera loin dans la vie et je suis sûr qu'il vous écoutera.**

Lexa prit le dessin entre ses doigts et l'observa de plus près. La fille se battait contre trois voyous.

\- **Je ne savais pas que…** chuchota-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- **J'aimerai qu'Aden continue à venir me voir, si ça va pour vous.**

\- **Oui, bien sûr.**

\- **Bien, il vous a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide en physique et biologie ?**

\- **Oui, nous cherchons quelqu'un. Je vous assure qu'il réussira ces matières. Je m'en chargerai personnellement.**

\- **Parfait, je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera,** répondit Monsieur Harper un brin amusé.

* * *

Clarke arriva au garage et en entrant, elle aperçut Lexa en train de parler avec un des garçons qui travaillait surement là, car les deux étaient vêtus du même uniforme bleu. Même si elle devait admettre que la salopette allait beaucoup mieux à la brune. Elle paraissait être faite pour son corps. Son regard se perdit le long des hanches de la brune jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses et elle ne put éviter de sourire s'apercevant que c'était Lexa qui expliquait au garçon ce qu'il devait faire avec la voiture. Elle se sentit fière et très excitée aussi en la voyant là, pleine de graisse et de sueur, donnant des ordres. Lexa se pencha sur le capot ouvert pour resserrer quelque chose avec une clé anglaise.

 _Ok, ça c'est sexy,_ pensa la blonde en se mordant la lèvre.

La brune ajouta quelque chose au garçon et essuya la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. Elle paraissait fatiguée mais même comme ça, elle était très attractive et Clarke put à peine se contrôler pour ne pas courir vers elle et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Lexa se rendit compte de sa présence et ses yeux se mirent à briller intensément. La blonde la salua de la main en s'approchant.

\- **Je pensais que tu avais cours jusque dix-neuf heures,** s'étonna la brune.

\- **Oui mais le prof était malade et son assistant est un ami à moi donc j'ai pu m'échapper.**

Lexa parut amusée.

\- **C'est mal de sécher les cours, princesse.**

\- **Si c'est pour voir une mécanicienne aussi sexy je t'assure que non.**

La commissure des lèvres de la brune se relevèrent.

\- **Je te rappelle que tu ne viens pas pour me voir moi.**

\- **Yep, je viens en tant que professeur, je sais.**

Lexa regarda autour d'elle s'assurant qu'elles n'étaient pas observées.

\- **Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as mis pour sentir aussi bon,** demanda la brune à voix basse.

Clarke frissonna.

\- **C'est mes phéromones qui deviennent dingues quand elle te voit,** sourit Clarke.

\- **Tes quoi ?**

\- **Je t'expliquerai,** répondit la blonde en rigolant.

\- **Merci de faire ça, vraiment. Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre demander et comme tu étudie médecine j'ai pensé que…**

Lexa avait demandé à la blonde d'aider Aden. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce que ça signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

En effet, elle avait pour règle de ne pas amener ses conquêtes à la maison. Mais Clarke était là, sur le point d'entrer chez elle et en plus de ça, passer du temps avec son frère. Elle sentit rapidement la panique l'envahir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Clarke lui prit la main, caressant ses doigts.

\- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je le fais avec plaisir.**

Elle se rendit compte tout à coup de la proximité de la blonde.

\- **Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te paye… ?**

\- **Non,** dit-elle précipitamment. **Pas avec de l'argent en tout cas,** chuchota-t-elle sur un ton assez lascif.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Pas ici.**

Clarke baissa son regard vers les lèvres de la brune.

\- **Quoi ? Tu as un petit-copain secret parmi les mécaniciens ?**

Lexa sourit.

\- **Un copain ? Dieu merci, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.**

\- **C'est pas si mal…**

La brune haussa un sourcil.

\- **Votre première expérience avec une fille ne vous a pas plu, Mademoiselle Griffin ?**

\- **Mmh et bien, c'était pas si mal,** dit-elle sur un ton amusé et Lexa sourit amplement, faisant que des milliers de papillons voletèrent dans l'estomac de Clarke.

Elle ne pouvait continuer à le nier, elle était totalement amoureuse de Lexa Woods.

 _Et merde…_

\- **C'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit passée,** chuchota-t-elle en serrant la main de la blonde. **Quand je te faisais jouir encore et encore…**

La blonde, cramoisie, ne put éviter de sourire. Elle était tentée de lui voler un baiser mais elles furent interrompues.

\- **Lexa…** Anya apparut en les regardant avec curiosité et amusement. **Gustus a besoin de toi pour le 4x4,** annonça-t-elle en regardant Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Lexa s'éloigna directement de la blonde en se raclant la gorge.

\- **J'y vais tout de suite,** répondit la brune et Anya fit quelques pas en arrière tout en continuant de fixer Clarke, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. **Je dois aller travailler mais vas en haut, Aden sait que tu es là.**

Clarke prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'aventura, enfin, à poser la question qu'elle avait voulu demander à Lexa quand elle lui avait demandé son aide.

\- **C'est ok pour ça ?**

\- **Pour quoi ?**

\- **Pour moi, d'être chez toi…** La blonde pinça ses lèvres. **Je sais que tu m'avais dit que…**

\- **Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'est… c'est différent.** Le cœur de Clarke se paralysa soudainement. Lexa était en train de dire qu'elle était différente **? Tu es ici pour aider Aden, pas pour…**

\- **T'aider toi ?** Demanda-t-elle amusée, bien qu'elle était un peu déçue car elle s'attendait à ce que Lexa dise autre chose.

Lexa sourit doucement et caressa tendrement la joue de la blonde avec son pouce.

\- **Je te retrouve tantôt.**

La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner.

Bon, elle l'avait définitivement dans la peau.

* * *

Lexa entra dans l'appartement, se sentant assez épuisée. Ça avait été une journée assez chargée de travail et en plus de ça, Gustus lui avait demandé qu'elle enseigne certaines choses au nouveau garçon. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de choses à faire.

Elle entendit des rires et elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, trouvant Clarke et Aden en train de parler, assis à la table, une montagne de livre en face d'eux. Clarke lui donnait quelques exemples qui entraînaient le garçon dans un fou-rire, mais qui paraissaient quand même lui faire comprendre parfaitement les choses.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et elle ne put éviter de sourire en les voyant ensemble. Clarke paraissait se débrouiller très bien avec les enfants, en tout cas avec son frère. Aden semblait enchanté et il ne semblait pas du tout s'ennuyer. Elle s'était attendue à trouver Clarke, bataillant avec son frère pour lui faire comprendre les choses. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Clarke releva le regard et aperçut la brune.

\- **Hey, tu es là,** sourit-elle et Lexa se demanda qu'est-ce que ça ferait de pouvoir voir cette scène chaque jour de sa vie et être reçue par ce sourire chaque fois qu'elle rentrerait d'une longue et éprouvante journée de travail.

Ce serait magnifique.

 **\- On dirait que vous vous amusez bien.**

\- **Aden est un élève exemplaire,** commenta Clarke en désignant le garçon qui rougit mais qui semblait également très fier de lui.

\- **C'est vrai,** affirma Lexa en surprenant son frère. **Il est très intelligent,** ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

Aden détourna le regard, encore surpris, rougissant de plus belle.

Peut-être que Monsieur Harper avait raison. Elle allait motiver Aden parce qu'elle n'allait pas permettre qu'il finisse comme elle, avec un travail qui couvrait à peine ses dépenses. Lui, réaliserait de grandes choses.

\- **Donc vous avez travaillé jusque maintenant.**

\- **Heu, on a fait une petite pause pour dessiner…**

Clarke ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

\- **Clarke dessine super bien ! Regarde…** Aden montra à sa sœur le dessin que Clarke avait réalisé avec les personnages de ses comics favoris.

\- **Toi aussi, tu dessines très bien.**

\- **Peut-être que tu pourrais aussi me donner des cours,** demanda le garçon avec espoir en regardant Clarke puis Lexa.

\- **Hey, un cours à la fois, champion.**

Aden sourit.

\- **Tu restes pour dîner, Clarke ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

Lexa ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il semblait que son petit frère avait un petit coup de cœur pour son nouveau professeur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

\- **Je ne sais pas, je…** bredouilla la blonde en regardant Lexa sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- **Bien sûr qu'elle va rester,** décida Lexa. **Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, bien sûr.**

Clarke secoua la tête.

 **\- Génial !** S'enthousiasma Aden.

\- **Je vais me doucher,** leur dit Lexa sans cesser de regarder Clarke. **Je reviens tout de suite.**

Aden et Clarke continuèrent de réviser certaines choses et Lexa pouvait les entendre en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Clarke resta quelques minutes seule quand Aden lui avait dit qu'il irait chercher ses comics pour les lui montrer, et elle ne put éviter de fouiner autour d'elle.

L'appartement était assez petit mais accueillant. Il comportait une petite cuisine connectée à une petite salle à manger, qui était à côté d'un salon avec un grand canapé et une commode avec de nombreuses photos.

Elle prit une photo où se trouvait une Lexa adolescente avec un petit garçon. Elle sourit immédiatement. Bien que la jeune fille semblait fatiguée, elle paraissait heureuse en regardant son petit frère tandis que celui-ci regardait l'appareil photo avec une grimace. Ils semblaient si innocents.

Mais Clarke savait que Lexa n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Et elle serait enchantée de connaitre réellement son histoire. Elle voulait tout savoir d'elle.

\- **Je me souviens de ce jour.**

Clarke sursauta et aperçut Lexa, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte qui donnait sur un couloir donnant certainement sur les chambres.

La brune était vêtue d'un minishort en jeans et d'un t-shirt blanc avec une chemise à carreaux au-dessus. Clarke pouvait percevoir son odeur de là où elle était.

\- **Désolée, je ne voulais pas…**

\- **C'est rien.** Lexa se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant la photo et se concentra dessus. **C'était il y a dix ans. Le jour où Aden m'a dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait.** Elle sourit et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. **Maintenant, il ne le dit même plus**. Elle fit une grimace en fronçant les sourcils. **Peut-être que je devrais le lui dire plus souvent…**

Clarke pose doucement la main sur le bras de la brune.

\- **Je suis sûre qu'il le sait,** chuchota-t-elle.

Elles se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre.

Lexa se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle confiait quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait même pas confié à Anya.

\- **Clarke ?**

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Aden avec un tas de comics entre les mains.

\- **Oh non,** murmura Lexa. **Aden, je suis sûre que Clarke ne veut pas…**

\- **C'est bon, je lui ai demandé de me les montrer,** la tranquillisa Clarke et Lexa haussa les épaules.

\- **Ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Il peut passer des heures à en parler.**

Lexa les laissa ensemble et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke la surprit en l'enlaçant dans le dos.

Lexa se paralysa en sentant le corps de Clarke aussi proche du sien, ses mains sur son ventre et sa poitrine qui frôlait son dos.

\- **Aden ?** demanda-t-elle.

\- **Sous la douche.**

\- **D'accord.**

\- **Je n'ai pas à rester si tu ne veux pas…** commença à dire Clarke en embrassant la nuque de Lexa qui frissonna entièrement.

La brune était sur le point d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle faisait, se retourner et embrasser la blonde avec force. Elle avait besoin de goûter sa saveur. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se retourna lentement en la fixant avec intensité.

\- **Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas ?**

\- **Eh bien…**

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de ramener des filles ici, d'accord ?** La blonde acquiesça. **Par contre je préfèrerai qu'on ne dise rien à Aden…**

\- **D'accord, pas de soucis je comprends.**

Lexa glissa son regard vers les lèvres de la blonde.

\- **Maintenant éloignes-toi de moi, maudite tentation.**

Clarke lui sourit.

\- **Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?**

La brune l'observa, un sourcil relevé.

\- **Je pensais que tu ne cuisinais pas…**

\- **Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais t'aider à cuisiner,** susurra-t-elle en approchant son visage de Lexa.

\- **Vous êtes terrible, Mademoiselle Griffin.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en esquissant un immense sourire. Lexa s'éloigna d'elle afin de surveiller la viande et les champignons qui cuisaient le feu.

Lexa se demanda si Clarke avait déjà eu un repas aussi simple que celui-ci. Elle était probablement habituée aux choses plus ostentatoires. Mais la blonde semblait satisfaite et amusée de se trouver là. Quitter à lui proposer son aide, bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner.

\- **Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais vu ta collection de vinyles ?** Demanda Lexa tandis qu'elles étaient assises face à face sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, attendant que le four annonce que les pommes de terre soient cuites.

Clarke lui avait expliqué son goût pour les vieilles choses et comme elle avait emmené la plupart de ses vinyles à Los Angeles.

\- **Je la cache de Raven,** expliqua Clarke.

Lexa l'observa avec curiosité.

\- **Raven est une belle fille,** commenta-t-elle.

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

\- **T'es en train de me demander de l'aide pour la draguer ou quoi ?**

Lexa fit non de la tête.

\- **Je me demandais juste si elle et toi… si vous aviez déjà…. ?**

L'étudiante fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire franchement en comprenant sa question.

\- **Mon dieu non !** Elle se remit à rire. **Raven est seulement une très bonne amie, mais elle reste mon amie.** Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. **Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jalouse, Mademoiselle Woods ?**

La mâchoire de la brune se crispa.

\- **C'est juste que tu parles beaucoup d'elle…**

\- **Quand tu la rencontreras, tu verras que c'est impossible de ne pas parler d'elle,** ajouta Clarke enchantée et savourant la pointe de jalousie qui avait percée la voix de la brune. **Par contre je crois que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Wells. C'est mon meilleur ami et il veut te rencontrer.**

Lexa garda le silence un court instant.

\- **Clarke, tu sais que toi et moi, on ne…**

\- **Oui !** Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. **Je sais, je sais. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… je sais,** termina-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard.

Elle le savait parfaitement. Et son cœur était douloureux rien qu'à cette pensée. Que ce qu'elles avaient pouvait prendre fin à n'importe quel moment, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement en couple.

Pour Lexa, c'était juste du sexe.

\- **Par contre...euh…** Clarke regarda Lexa avec intérêt quand elle se remit à parler. **Je… tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement le sol.

\- **Quelqu'un d'autre ?** Demanda Clarke, confuse.

\- **Oui, je sais que… eh bien, on n'a jamais parlé d'exclusivité…**

\- **Ah, non. Je ne vois personne d'autre.** Elle pencha de nouveau la tête. **Et toi ?**

Lexa releva le regard et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Elles se sourirent et c'est à ce moment que la sonnette du four retentit.

Elles dinèrent avec un Aden encore excité d'avoir compris de choses avec lesquelles il avait du mal et ça, grâce à Clarke et ses exemples divertissants. Maintenant tout était clair pour lui. Il insista pour les cours de dessin. Quand Aden retourna dans sa chambre, Lexa accompagna Clarke jusqu'à la porte.

\- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture ?**

\- **Non, c'est bon ça va aller.**

\- **Mmh, ça je ne sais pas princesse… avec ce fessier…** lui dit-elle en observant les fesses de la blonde sans se cacher. **Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose…**

Clarke sourit en se rendant compte du regard lascif de Lexa sur son corps.

La brune ferma la porte derrière elle et plongea intensément son regard dans celui de Clarke avant de s'approcher d'elle et de finalement l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres prirent possession doucement mais passionnément de celles de Clarke. Ce fut Clarke qui ouvrit la bouche précipitamment, partant à la recherche de la langue de Lexa. Celle-ci laissa la blonde caresser chaque recoin de sa bouche et elle dirigea ses mains vers ses fesses, les pressant avec force. Elle colla son corps à celui de Clarke, gémissant à cause de l'intensité du baiser.

\- **Je mourrais d'envie de faire ça,** susurra-t-elle contre la bouche de Clarke.

Clarke s'accrocha à ses hanches et lui dévora les lèvres avec érotisme, ce qui fit gémir la brune.

Lexa était certaine que si elles ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, elle allait encastrer la blonde dans le mur, lui baisser son pantalon, et la torturer avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Clarke lui crie d'arrêter.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Clarke Griffin avait pour la faire se sentir comme ça ? Elle la désirait tout le temps. Elle avait pensé naïvement qu'avec quelques nuits passées avec elle, elle pourrait facilement se la sortir de la tête. Mais ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme elle l'avait prévu…

Elle l'écarta doucement d'elle et les deux filles se regardèrent, le regard emplit de désir.

\- **Demain,** chuchota Lexa.

\- **Mais… je te veux maintenant.**

La brune lui sourit.

\- J **e ne peux pas laisser Aden tout seul.**

Clarke soupira.

\- **Demain, Octavia a une compétition de Taekwondo et son équipe fait une fête sur la plage, tu veux venir ?**

Lexa semblait dubitative.

\- **Je vais rencontrer Wells ?**

Clarke rougit.

\- **Hey, je ne voulais vraiment pas dire que…**

Lexa ricana doucement.

\- **C'est bon, on se voit demain à la plage alors.**

\- **C'est vrai ?** Demanda la blonde avec espoir.

\- **Oui.**

Clarke sourit amplement, totalement surprise et serra la brune contre elle.

Lexa se paralysa, confuse.

Elles avaient l'habitude de s'embrasser, de coucher ensemble et s'embrasser encore et encore. Mais pas de s'étreindre.

En fait, Lexa n'était pas habituée à serrer quiconque dans ses bras.

C'était nouveau pour elle.

 _Et c'était tellement bon…._

\- **Tu vas voir, les gars vont te plaire.** La blonde lui vola un baiser. **On se voit demain.**

La mécanicienne la regarda s'éloigner en se pinçant les lèvres.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain Lexa Woods ?_

* * *

Une fine brise emportait les cendres du feu qui crépitait et les mélangeait à l'odeur de la mer. Le bruit de la musique et les rires des gens firent que Lexa se remémora ses années d'adolescence. Bien qu'elle avait toujours dû être présente pour son petit frère, elle avait eu une période où elle avait eu besoin de déconnecter, et ce avec les fêtes et l'alcool.

Elle cherchait Clarke du regard mais il y avait trop gens autour d'elle et en plus la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle sortit son téléphone et écrivit rapidement :

 _Lexa : « Je suis là mais je ne te vois pas »._

Deux secondes après, Clarke lui avait répondu.

 _Clarke : « Moi je te vois, tu es magnifique »._

Lexa sourit et releva le regard pour la chercher dans la foule. Clarke lui fit signe de loin. Elle était avec un groupe de personnes. La brune s'en approcha doucement.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait réfléchit à beaucoup de choses. De plus, elle avait eu une conversation avec Anya qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas perdu l'occasion de la charrier avec Clarke. Malgré ça, la plus âgée lui avait dit quelque chose de vrai.

Lexa avait passé trop de temps à … elle avait gâché trop de temps à tenter d'éviter de ressentir de l'amour. Elle y était parvenue car elle n'avait rencontré personne qui éveillait à nouveau ce sentiment en elle.

Jusqu'à l'apparition de Clarke.

Bien que ça la terrifiait, elle commençait progressivement à l'accepter. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ce sentiment dans la poitrine la faisait se sentir merveilleusement bien.

Et cette nuit, elle allait l'avouer à Clarke. Anya avait raison. C'était le moment pour elle de commencer à être heureuse à nouveau, parce qu'elle avait souffert suffisamment. Lexa était censée n'avoir peur de rien, sauf de l'amour. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Clarke lui sourit amplement quand elle s'approcha et lui présenta toutes les personnes que la brune ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait déjà rencontré Raven et Octavia.

La blonde lui présenta Wells, son fameux meilleur ami qui avait un sourire contagieux et qui paraissait réellement enchanté de la connaitre.

Il y avait aussi le copain d'Octavia, qui s'avérait être un client « VIP » de Gustus, un garçon amusant nommé Jasper et enfin un autre garçon avec un visage fermé appelé Murphy.

Il y avait d'autres gars et filles de l'équipe d'Octavia et une fille en particulier, Niylah, qui ne cessait de regarder Clarke.

 _Mienne._

Lexa prit la main de Clarke, possessive, tandis qu'ils buvaient tous une bière, rigolant aux histoires d'Octavia sur le tournoi d'aujourd'hui, tournoi qu'ils avaient bien sûr remporté.

La blonde fut surprise par le geste de la brune mais elle sourit intérieurement, satisfaite et heureuse.

\- **Et donc, tu répares des voitures, Lexa ?** demanda Niylah.

\- **Oui,** répondit-elle sans plus.

\- **C'est génial ! Et tu étudies quoi ? Ingénierie ? Tu es aussi à Stanford ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.**

Lexa se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, pas du tout à sa place.

Tous ceux qui étaient là, étaient des étudiants… des gens qui réussiront dans la vie et qui la regarderaient toujours de haut.

\- **Je ne fais pas d'étude, je répare juste des autos.**

\- **Et c'est la meilleure,** ajouta Clarke en la défendant. **Je t'assure que tu ne trouveras personne de mieux.**

\- **C'est vrai,** approuva Lincoln en levant sa bière. **J'ai souvent amené ma voiture là-bas et cette fille fait des prouesses.**

Lexa rougit et sentit le besoin de s'éloigner rapidement d'ici.

\- **Tu veux une autre bière ?** Chuchota-t-elle à Clarke qui acquiesça.

Elle avait besoin de courage pour lui avouer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait plus confié ses sentiments à quelqu'un.

Elle prit quelques bières dans un des nombreux barils qui se trouvaient le long du rivage et reprit son chemin en bousculant dans Raven qui était en train de plaisanter avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- **Hey, Lex,** l'interpella-t-elle. **Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Lex ?**

\- **Je suppose que non.**

\- **D'accord,** Raven commença à marcher à ses côtés. **Tu t'amuses ?**

\- **C'est pas trop mon style de fêtes…**

\- **Oh allez, y a pas de style de fêtes. C'est juste des fêtes,** sourit-elle, allègre.

\- **Toi tu as l'air de bien t'amuser,** lui dit-elle en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle était vraiment très jolie.

Lexa éprouvait réellement un peu jalousie par rapport à elle. Clarke ne cessait d'en parler et elle se demandait si la blonde faisait de même avec elle…

\- **Toujours,** répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. **Seulement…** commença-t-elle à dire. **Je voulais… bon, je connais Clarke depuis deux ans et je veux juste… Prends soin d'elle d'accord ? On dirait pas mais elle est très sensible.**

Lexa s'arrêta et les deux filles se regardèrent.

\- **Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**

\- **Je sais, je t'aime bien.** Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa. **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Clarke aussi heureuse. Depuis que ça s'est terminé avec cet idiot de Finn. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ensemble mais….**

Lexa hocha la tête, attentive. Elle voulait lui dire que ce serait bientôt le cas, mais changea d'avis et lui demanda :

\- **Pourquoi ça s'est fini ?**

\- **Elle ne t'a pas dit ?** demanda Raven en faisant une grimace. **Bon, je suppose que vous ne parlez pas beaucoup quand vous vous voyez, si ?** Continua-t-elle amusée, les deux sourcils haussés ce qui fit rougir Lexa qui se sentait tout à coup gênée. **Finn étudiait aussi médecine. Ils se sont rencontrés et plus directement, au début c'était un vrai** _ **gentleman**_ **. Mais il a fini par lui briser le cœur. En plus de ça, il était très jaloux et lui interdisait de sortir ou de s'habiller avec tels ou tels habits.** Elle haussa les épaules. **Clarke n'était vraiment pas bien et n'a plus été avec quelqu'un depuis,** soupira-t-elle. **C'est pour ça que je te demande de bien la traiter.**

\- **Je le ferai,** assura Lexa.

Raven lui sourit et elles rejoignirent le groupe.

Lexa chercha Clarke du regard et s'aperçut que Niylah était en train de parler avec elle, la faisant rire.

Elle s'approcha à grandes enjambées et tendit une bière à la blonde, interrompant la conversation des deux filles pour pouvoir prendre Clarke par la taille et lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- **Tu veux aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ?** Elle lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille subtilement et Clarke la regarda, son cœur faisant des sauts dans sa poitrine.

La blonde s'excusa auprès de la fille qui les regardait avec une moue ennuyée, et s'en alla avec sa brune.

Elles marchèrent en s'éloignant de la foule, main dans main. Lexa se mordit la lèvre en observant Clarke du coin de l'œil.

La lumière de la lune faisait ressortir encore plus la couleur bleue des yeux de Clarke.

\- **Toi aussi tu es magnifique,** lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Clarke lui fit un grand sourire.

\- **C'est pour ça que tu voulais m'emmener ici ? Pour me séduire ?** Demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

\- **Non, je voulais juste t'éloigner de cette fille.**

\- **Mon dieu,** ricana la blonde. **Tu es jalouse de Niylah ? C'est une amie d'Octavia et je la connais depuis plus d'un an. On ne faisait rien.**

- **Elle te regardait,** grogna Lexa.

\- **Et c'est mal ?**

\- **Clarke, elle te regardait comme si elle voulait te déshabiller. Je le sais car je te regarde de la même façon.**

Clarke la regarda amusée.

\- **Fais-le alors…,** la provoqua-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

Lexa se rapprocha d'elle, prenant le visage de la blonde entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- **Je le ferai, mais pas maintenant,** sourit-elle.

Elles se remirent à marcher, et Clarke enleva ses sandales pour sentir les vagues qui venaient doucement s'échouer sur ses pieds.

\- **J'adore le son des vagues,** commenta-elle.

Lexa chercha son regard.

\- **J'adore la mer depuis toujours,** expliqua la brune en regardant l'horizon. **En fait, j'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans la marine.**

\- **Sérieusement?** Lexa acquiesça. **Et pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Aden,** murmura-t-elle. **Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller et le laisser.**

Clarke s'arrêta de marcher et l'observa totalement fascinée. Lexa était la personne la plus forte et la plus noble qu'elle avait rencontrée dans toute sa vie. Elle avait renoncé à tant de choses pour prendre soin de son frère…. Elle l'aimait vraiment.

\- **Tu peux encore réaliser ton rêve,** chuchota la blonde. **Et devenir commandante.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire et se mit face à elle, mettant ses chaussures dans l'eau. Elle sentait le calme qui les entourait. Le vent jouait avec les cheveux de la blonde et Lexa ne put éviter de replacer une mèche blonde et rebelle derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Je… je voulais… te dire que…**

\- **Lexa Woods ?**

Trois hommes s'approchèrent d'elles et Lexa se tourna vers eux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Vous êtes… ?**

Les hommes se rapprochèrent davantage et Lexa se mit devant Clarke, la protégeant.

\- **C'est elle,** dit un des hommes en regardant une photo qu'il tenait dans la main.

L'homme qui était devant la brune sourit méchamment et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, la faisant tomber.

\- **De la part de Carlo,** lui cria-il avec un accent italien.

\- **LEXA !** Cria la blonde avant que les deux autres hommes ne l'empoignent.

- **Tu remercieras ton connard de père,** lui cracha-il en lui envoyant un autre coup dans l'estomac. **Dis-lui qu'on joue pas avec Carlo.**

L'homme lui envoya encore coup tandis que Lexa se tortillait sur le sable, nauséeuse et souffrante.

Elle parvint cependant à se relever, tremblante, le nez en sang. Elle essaye de rejoindre Clarke.

\- **Arrêtez ! Lexa !**

\- **Faites taire cette pute !**

Les hommes obéirent et se mirent à ruer Clarke de coups, la laissant inconsciente.

Lexa grogna en les voyant faire et se jeta sur eux, envoyant une droite à l'un d'eux.

\- **LAISSEZ-LA !** Hurla-t-elle.

Celui qui l'avait attaquée le premier lui prit les bras par derrière, l'immobilisant. Elle était à la merci, complétement vulnérable, de celui qui semblait être le chef. Il la frappa de nouveau dans l'estomac.

\- **Putain cette salope a de la force, Tony,** se plaignit celui qui avait reçu la rage de Lexa en plein dans la figure.

Tony explosa de rire en la frappant encore une fois.

\- **Et maintenant ? Hein ? Salope !** Il lui donna un autre coup. **T'es un déchet américain, comme ton père.**

Il lui asséna encore un coup qui fit tomber la brune dans le sable, quasiment inconsciente, peinant à respirer. Il lui cracha dessus.

Lexa cligna rapidement des yeux, apercevant Clarke, les yeux fermés, tandis que les vagues mouillaient ses cheveux.

\- **Clarke,** appela-t-elle avec difficulté. **Clarke…**

Elle reçut un dernier coup sur le visage qui lui fit perdre complètement connaissance.

* * *

 **Pfiooou voilà pour ce chapitre 10…**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux vos réactions ! :)**

 **Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, je ferai tout pour le poster à temps :/**

 **D'ici-là prenez soin de vous,**

 **Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooo :D**

 **Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussi à publier ce chapitre ! :)**

 **C'est surtout grâce à vous et tous vos retours ! et à** **Kouan** **et notre arrangement d'ailleurs allez faire un tour sur sa fic'** **The Ranch** **elle est vraiment bien écrite! :)**

 **Enfin soit, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça après le dernier chapitre ;)**

 **Oui je sais, je suis faible face à vous, n'en profitez-pas :p**

 **Donc voilà merci encore pour tout ! :D**

 **L'histoire appartient encore et toujours à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Sorry pour les fautes :/**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _6 années plus tôt…_

 _Lexa soupira en s'appuyant contre le panneau « STOP » du carrefour où elle se trouvait. Elle se disait qu'il ne lui fallait plus beaucoup pour terminer l'année scolaire et enfin obtenir son diplôme. C'était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour trouver un travail à temps plein._

 _Elle sentit des mains entourer ses hanches et elle se tourna doucement rencontrant des yeux en amandes._

 _-_ _ **Je t'ai fait attendre ?**_ _Demanda la fille, les cheveux courts juste au-dessus des épaules et qui renvoyait une image assez innocente._

 _-_ _ **Non, je viens d'arriver.**_

 _Lexa sourit doucement en caressant la joue de l'autre fille et approcha ses lèvres pour embrasser celles de Costia._

 _Costia était la seule chose (avec son frère) de bien de sa vie._

 _-_ _ **On y va ?**_

 _Costia hocha la tête et lui prit la main tandis qu'elles commençaient à marcher. Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent tendrement._

 _-_ _ **Ça été ton exam' ?**_ _Lui demanda Lexa, cherchant un peu de normalité dans sa vie._

 _-_ _ **Super bien,**_ _répondit Costia en souriant._

 _Lexa hocha la tête, fière. Costia était exceptionnelle, très intelligente et un grand futur l'attendait. Elle était complètement amoureuse d'elle. Mais si elle ne savait toujours pas comment une fille comme Costia avait pu s'intéresser à elle._

 _-_ _ **Comment ça va chez toi ?**_ _Demanda prudemment Costia._

 _Lexa haussa les épaules._

 _-_ _ **Comme toujours,**_ _répondit-elle en voulant éviter de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines._

 _Ils l'avaient avertie de ne rien dire à personne. Lexa avait l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent rapidement pour s'en allez loin avec Aden._

 _Une dame passant près d'elles leur lançant un regard réprobateur en voyant comme elles se regardaient et se prenaient la main. Lexa la foudroya du regard._

 _Elle avait l'habitude et n'en tenait pas compte. Les filles lui plaisaient depuis toujours et elle l'avait accepté, apprenant à vivre avec les commentaires des gens._

 _Mais pas Costia, c'était plus difficile pour elle._

 _-_ _ **Ça va ?**_

 _-_ _ **Oui…**_ _Répondit Costia en regardant la femme s'éloigner. **C'est juste que…**_

 _Lexa la regarda avec tendresse._

 _-_ _ **Hey,**_ _chuchota-t-elle._ _ **Nous deux, c'est tout ce qui compte d'accord ?**_ _Elle la prit doucement par la taille._ _ **Je t'aime,**_ _dit-elle en joignant son front avec l'autre fille qui sourit doucement._

 _Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et reprirent leur chemin._

 _-_ _ **Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Woods.**_

 _Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _-_ _ **Non mon amour, toi tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée,**_ _répondit Lexa en donnant un doux baiser sur la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. **Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu me trouve.**_

 _Costia lâcha un petit rire._

 _-_ _ **Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir ?**_

 _-_ _ **Ah, donc comme ça, tu m'aimes seulement parce que je suis jolie…**_

 _L'autre fille la regarda avec tendresse._

 _-_ _ **Je t'aime parce que tu es la personne la plus forte et tendre à la fois que je connaisse.**_

 _-_ _ **Toi, tu es forte,**_ _dit Lexa en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'avait Costia à cause de son état de santé._

 _Costia souffrait de diabète et devait s'injecter, quotidiennement, sa dose d'insuline à la clinique. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas se permettre de payer l'insuline tous les jours._

 _Lexa lui avait proposé de la lui payer, mais Costia avait catégoriquement refusé._

 _-_ _ **Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme toi peut être avec une malade.**_

 _-_ _ **Hey,**_ _la réprimanda Lexa._ _ **Tu es comme ça, ça ne te rend pas pour autant invalide.**_

 _Costia lui fit un petit sourire et les deux filles s'arrêtèrent en face de la clinique de la sécurité sociale._

 _-_ _ **Prête ?**_

 _Costia acquiesça._

 _-_ _ **Merci d'être là pour moi.**_

 _-_ _ **Merci à toi d'exister,**_ _répondit Lexa en lui donna un léger baiser sur la tempe._

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux en ressentant une douleur sourde à la tête. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'adapter à la luminosité. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se demandant où elle se trouvait et sursauta en apercevant quelqu'un assis près d'elle.

C'était Aden.

Elle gémit en essayant de se relever.

\- **Qu'est-ce que…** Soudain, elle se souvint de tout. Lexa, la plage, les hommes, les coups. **Lexa ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Elle est dans la civière à côté et parle avec la police,** expliqua Aden. **Anya est avec elle.**

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle était aux urgences, des rideaux entourant son lit.

\- **Elle va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- **Elle est plus amochée que toi,** expliqua Aden qui semblait agité. **Tu as vu le visage des hommes ?**

- **Oui… je…je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.**

Aden se redressa, la mine grave.

\- **Notre père,** lâcha-t-il.

\- **Clarke !**

Octavia, Raven, Wells et Lincoln apparurent, ouvrant les rideaux.

Clarke se prit la tête, souffrante.

- **Ne criez pas bordel.**

\- **Putain dieu merci,** Raven s'approcha pour la serrer dans les bras. **Tu vas bien ?**

Octavia s'approcha également de la blonde et lui caressa doucement le bras.

\- **Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser entrer,** lui dit-elle. **Pas avant que tu n'aies parlé avec les flics.**

\- **Je ne leur ai pas parlé…**

\- **Lexa leur a demandé de ne pas t'ennuyer,** expliqua Aden en regardant avec curiosité les nouveaux arrivants.

\- **Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda Wells en la regardant avec inquiétude.

Clarke jeta un regard vers Aden qui paressait mal à l'aise. Elle préféra ne pas donner d'explications.

\- **Je ne sais pas,** mentit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Je dois voir Lexa,** leur dit-elle en se mettant debout.

\- **Hey, écoute,** Raven l'arrêta. **Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Y a pleins de flics avec elle.**

\- **J'étais là moi aussi,** lui répondit Clarke en la poussant sur le côté pour pouvoir sortir.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux d'à côté et se trouva nez-à-nez avec deux hommes qui semblaient s'en aller.

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin ?**

\- **Oui…** répondit Clarke en regardant par-dessus leurs épaules en cherchant Lexa du regard.

Son cœur s'arrêta net.

La brune était pleine de bleue, meurtrie. Clarke fut tentée de courir vers elle et l'entourer de ses bras. Elle écarta les hommes et se dirigea rapidement vers Lexa, la serrant fortement contre elle.

Anya qui était aussi là, sortit pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

\- **Ça va, rien de cassé,** répondit Lexa en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke l'éloignant doucement pour pouvoir la regarder. **Et toi ?**

\- **Parfaitement,** lui assura la blonde en passant ses doigts sur la joue meurtrie de la brune. **Oh, Lexa…** Elle se mordit la lèvre. **C'était quoi tout ça ?**

Lexa détourna la tête, sa mâchoire se crispant violemment.

\- **C'est compliqué, Clarke.** Elle la regarda intensément. **Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu dois t'éloigner de moi le plus vite possible si tu ne veux pas courir de risques.**

\- **Quoi ? Non…**

Lexa prit à nouveau sa main.

- **Clarke,** l'arrêta-t-elle. **Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas revivre ça à nouveau.**

La blonde la regarda sans comprendre.

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin…. Veillez nous accompagner, nous devons vous poser quelques questions.**

Clarke lança en regard impuissant vers Lexa.

\- **Vas,** la tranquillisa la brune.

La blonde accompagna les hommes jusque dans le couloir et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé quand elle était encore consciente.

Quand elle retourna aux urgences, Lexa avait disparu.

* * *

Clarke regarda le garage de loin et aperçut Lexa qui déchargeait des caisses pour les mettre dans le garage.

\- **Tu es sûre ?** lui demanda Raven à côté d'elle.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé sur la plage, il y a une semaine de ça, Lexa n'avait répondu ni à ses appels ni à ses messages. Et la blonde ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était vrai qu'elles n'étaient rien, même pas un couple, juste deux personnes avec une grande alchimie sexuelle. Mais Lexa lui devait au moins une explication sur la raison de son éloignement précipité. Quand elle lui donnerait une explication convaincante, Clarke s'éloignerait, bien que son cœur se briserait en dix-mille morceaux.

La blonde se tourna vers son amie et hocha la tête. Raven ne la laissait plus seule, et quand elle était à Stanford, c'est Octavia qui prenait le relais et la suivait partout. Comme si elles voulaient la protéger à tout prix. Clarke les en remerciait mais elle ne savait pas comment leur dire que rien n'allait lui arriver et que tout irait bien.

\- **Je dois le faire, Rae.**

\- **Je crois que si Lexa t'a demandé de s'éloigner d'elle, c'est pas pour rien, Clarke. Écoute, je sais que c'est une super fille mais je crois qu'elle trempe dans quelque chose de louche…**

\- **Stop,** l'arrêta sèchement Clarke. **Tu ne la connais pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Je crois que c'est à cause de son père.**

Raven haussa les épaules.

\- **Voilà, c'est louche.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- **J'ai besoin d'une explication et je l'aurai,** lui répondit-elle en descendant de la voiture.

\- **Fais attention,** l'avertit Raven, préoccupée pour elle.

La brune regarda son amie traverser la rue.

Lexa déposait sur le sol une des caisses qui contenait des pièces de rechange pour les voitures. Elle se releva et tomba face à face à Clarke. Une douleur se répandit très rapidement dans sa poitrine.

La blonde était horriblement belle, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement regroupés sur le côté et elle portait un jean et t-shirt. Elle voulut la serrer dans ses bras, être au plus près d'elle afin que Clarke sente les battements précipités de son cœur.

Mais elle resta plantée là, regardant la blonde.

\- **Il faut qu'on parle,** lui dit Clarke en s'approchant d'elle.

\- **Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de moi,** **Clarke,** répondit Lexa en se mettant en marche pour prendre une autre caisse.

Clarke aperçut les bleus sur son visage de qui avaient commencé à disparaître.

\- **Lexa…** Elle lui prit le bras et la brune se retourna, la mâchoire crispée.

\- **Il faut que tu t'en ailles. C'est pas sûr pour toi, tu comprends ?**

\- **Je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne réponds ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages, je ne savais même pas si tu étais encore en vie. Et maintenant je suis là et tu me dis de m'en aller… Si tu ne voulais plus me voir, t'avais juste à me dire que tu ne veux plus continuer ce qu'il y a entre nous et que c'est terminé, qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…**

\- **C'est pas le cas… !** Lexa se tut et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en tentant de se calmer. Je ne sais pas quelle explication tu attends de moi. **Je crois que c'est assez évident que je représente un danger pour toi après ce qui t'es arrivé par ma faute.**

\- **C'était pas ta faute.**

\- **Clarke…** La brune prit une grande inspiration. **Je ne peux pas éviter d'être qui je suis, ni d'être la fille de mon père.** Clarke la regarda sans comprendre. **Mon père est en taule pour extorsion, assassinat et trafic de drogue. Ces hommes sont ses ennemis et ils sont venus pour moi parce que je suis sa fille. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Je suis dangereuse, dangereuse pour tous ceux qui sont proches de moi.**

\- **Non…** Clarke essaya de s'approcher d'elle pour la toucher mais Lexa se déroba. **Lexa, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé.**

\- **Mais moi oui,** elle détourna le regard. **Cette nuit, sur la plage… J'ai promis à Raven que je ne ferai pas de mal. Regarde comme j'ai réussi.** Elle secoua lentement la tête, le regard perdu. **Tu mérites mieux.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Je t'ai donné une explication. Maintenant vas-t'en s'il te plait.**

\- **Je m'en irai quand tu me diras que tu ne veux vraiment plus me voir parce que… je pensais que… je sais que ce qu'on avait…**

\- **On n'a jamais rien eu,** la coupa Lexa. **Alors arrête de me supplier, Clarke. C'est fini. Cherches-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour chauffer ton lit,** finit-elle durement.

Les yeux de Clarke commençaient à lui piquer fortement. Elle voulut frapper Lexa et sortir en courant.

Ce que la blonde ignorait, c'est que Lexa voulait se frapper elle-même pour avoir dire ça. La brune voulait à tout prix s'excuser, la prendre contre elle et lui crier qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle vit Clarke déglutir difficilement et hocher la tête en passant à côté d'elle pour s'en aller.

La brune resta dos à l'entrée, ne pouvant supporter l'image de Clarke qui s'éloignait d'elle pour toujours. Et quand elle eut enfin réuni assez de courage pour regarder, la blonde avait disparu.

* * *

Abel Woods marchait dans les couloirs se passant la main dans les cheveux courts, quasiment au ras du crâne. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Sa fille était là. Il n'avait pas revu Lexa depuis près de six ans maintenant. Il comprenait que sa fille ne voulait pas le voir, mais il était inquiet pour son bien-être et pour les menaces qu'il avait reçues en prison.

La prison ... C'était un lieu indescriptible, obscure et qui au lieu de faire une meilleure personne des détenus, elle les rendait pires encore. Mais il avait essayé de changer. Toutes ces années lui avaient permis de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses enfants. Choses dont il n'en était pas fier.

Il aperçut la jeune fille, assise derrière un des compartiments. Cette vision l'émut. Elle avait grandi et était très jolie même si elle avait un air plus dur et mature. Son visage était recouvert de bleus et Abel prit le téléphone pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Fut la première chose qu'il demanda.

\- **Pas grâce à toi,** répliqua-t-elle dans un grognement.

\- **Lex… j'ai voulu t'avertir… quand je t'ai appelée….**

\- **Non. Tais-toi,** lui dit-elle durement. **C'est moi qui vais parler. Ça…** Elle signala les bleus sur son visage. **Je m'en fous. Les brutes avec qui tu cohabites peuvent venir pour moi tant qu'ils veulent, j'ai pas peur. Mais si ça arrive à Aden, je te jure que je…** Elle ne put finir la phrase et serra ses dents avec force.

\- **Rien ne va lui arriver. Je m'en suis chargé, ça ne se reproduira plus.**

\- **Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Il se passe toujours quelque chose avec toi.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

\- **Écoute, je sais que je n'ai jamais été le père que toi et ton frère méritiez. Mais je te jure que j'ai changé.**

Lexa lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- **Tu ne changeras jamais Abel. Et sincèrement, c'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. Je suis venue te dire de garder des problèmes loin de nous. Le jour où par chance les flics sont venus te chercher à la maison, tu es mort pour Aden et pour moi.**

Abel leva la main pour toucher la vitre qui les séparait.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Pour ce qui est arrivé à ta copine…**

\- **NE T'AVISE MÊME PAS DE PRONONCER SON NOM** **!** Cria-t-elle bouleversée.

Elle dut prendre une grande inspiration car les policiers les regardaient attentivement.

\- **Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.**

\- **Bien sûr que oui. T'es un salopard et les salopards ne changent jamais.**

Abel pressa avec force le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- **Ce qui t'es arrivé… ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.**

\- **Arrête de faire tes promesses, j'y crois pas.**

Abel se rendit compte que Lexa tenait énormément de sa mère… et de lui également.

\- **Ça n'arrivera plus,** sa fille hocha la tête. **Lexa… laisse-moi vous envoyer de l'argent… je peux…**

Mais Lexa s'était levée sans même lui dire au-revoir. Il la regarda s'éloigner et sentit les mains du gardien sur son bras pour le remettre en cellule.

Il lui restait encore une trentaine d'années de condamnation. Il mourra probablement entre ces murs et n'aurait aucune opportunité de se racheter auprès de ses enfants.

* * *

Du rock résonnait à côté de la voiture que Lexa était en train de réparer. C'était un break blanc qui avait quelques problèmes avec le carburateur. Ces jours-ci, seul le travail lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Elle dormait à peine et savait qu'Aden aussi n'allait pas bien. Il paraissait plus perturbé que d'habitude et ne voulait plus voir ses amis. Lexa lui avait dit que ce serait mieux qu'il reste une semaine à la maison. Mais là, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et le garçon continuait de ne pas vouloir sortir.

Cela la préoccupait. Noël arrivait à grands pas et elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de faire quelque chose avec Anya et Gustus, pour lui, pour rendre les choses plus...normales. Lexa n'aimait pas ces jours de fête car ils lui rappelaient trop sa mère. Mais pour Aden, elle pouvait faire un effort.

Le problème c'était qu'elle n'était pas au top.

Elle resserra quelques pièces du carburateur qui n'étaient pas au même niveau que les autres. Son geste fut si fort à cause de sa rage, que son outil lui glissa des mains et tomba au sol. Elle releva rapidement la tête et se prit sans le vouloir le capot de la voiture.

\- **Putain !** S'exclama-t-elle en colère contre le monde, contre la vie, contre son père pour lui avoir tout gâché depuis qu'elle était petite.

Elle shoota dans la boîte à outils qui était au sol ce qui fit un énorme vacarme.

\- **Hey !** Gustus apparut en baissant le volume de la musique. **On a déjà parlé de la musique au garage, c'est trop fort.**

\- **Ne viens pas me prendre la tête maintenant, oncle Gustus. Je te préviens,** grogna-t-elle.

Gustus l'observa en se croisant les bras.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

\- **Parfaitement,** répondit-elle ironiquement.

L'homme la regarda avec inquiétude et regarda sa montre.

\- **Il est presque dix-huit heures.**

Lexa leva le regard attendant la suite de la phrase.

\- **Je crois que tu devrais te reposer.**

\- **Je ne veux pas me reposer. Je travaillerai toute la nuit sur cette auto.**

\- **Non, tu ne le feras pas. C'est un ordre. Je ne peux pas permettre que tu travailles comme une machine en étant aussi bouleversée.**

\- **Je ne suis pas bouleversée !**

\- **Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es dans ton mauvais mois ou quoi ?** Le regard que Lexa lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots. **C'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé sur la plage ? Je t'ai dit que tu étais en sécurité ici, Lexa…** Il pencha la tête. **Ou alors c'est à cause de la blonde avec qui tu t'es disputée l'autre jour ?**

\- **Pourquoi tu t'occupes pas de tes putains d'affaires et ne me laisses pas tranquille ?**

\- **Parce que tu comptes pour moi, fille têtue,** grogna-t-il avec tendresse. **Maintenant vas dans mon bureau.**

Lexa le fulmina du regard mais finit par obéir. Gustus prévint les autres garçons qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller vingt minutes avant la fin de leur service ce qui les enchanta. Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le garage.

Lexa se laissa tomber sur une des chaises en se croisant les bras. Elle aurait aimé qu'Anya soit encore là, mais avait dû s'en aller plus tôt.

Elle releva le regard et vit Gustus sortir une bouteille de Whisky ainsi que deux verres.

D'accord, là ils pouvaient trouver un arrangement. Elle se redressa sur la chaise et accepta le verre que Gustus lui avait servi, le buvant d'une traite. Elle fit une grimace et tendit de nouveau son verre pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

\- **Tout doux,** ria Gustus. **La bouteille ne s'en ira pas.**

\- **Non, mais j'espère que mon esprit si,** répondit-elle amèrement, en buvant une gorgée.

Ils restèrent en silence un instant, savourant l'alcool, jusqu'à ce que Gustus ne parle.

\- **Eh bien ?** Demanda-t-il et Lexa le regarda ennuyée. **Tu m'expliques ?**

Lexa fit glisser son regard vers le mur pour le fixer.

\- **J'en ai marre, Gustus. J'en ai marre de me dire que chaque fois que je pense être… chaque fois que j'ai un peu de bonheur dans ma vie, cet idiot de Abel vienne tout ruiner**. **Même depuis la prison, il s'arrange pour me pourrir la vie.** Elle but encore un coup et Gustus se rendit compte que l'alcool commençait à faire effet. **Je veux juste… fermer les yeux et ne plus me réveiller.**

L'homme la regarda avec préoccupation.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Clarke ?** Demanda-t-il directement. Lexa le regarda, surprise de l'entendre dire son nom. **Anya…** lui expliqua-t-il.

\- **Pas moyen qu'elle ne la ferme,** bougonna-t-elle en s'affalant sur sa chaise et en buvant une autre gorgée. **Ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. **Comme d'habitude, Oncle Gustus. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, je ne la mérite pas et elle se portera bien mieux loin de moi.**

Gustus s'étonna d'entendre la voix de Lexa se briser. Pendant toutes les années où il avait connu la fille, il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, jamais être vulnérable. Lexa était quelqu'un qui, au lieu de se plaindre de ses problèmes, faisait tout pour les résoudre.

Mais en la voyant là, au bord des larmes pour une fille de plus, était vraiment étrange et rassurant à la fois.

Gustus avait pensé qu'avec tout ce qu'avait vécu Lexa, elle deviendrait aussi froide que son père. Mais il s'était trompé. C'était une simple fille de vingt-quatre ans qui croyait qu'elle devait paraître impassible pour survivre et s'occuper de son frère. Mais elle ressentait des choses.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant devant sa chaise. Lexa était effectivement en train de pleurer. Bien qu'elle gardait son regard hors d'atteinte pour conserver un peu de fierté.

Gustus mit sa main sur celle de la fille lui demandant en croate si elle se souvenait de ce que faisait sa mère quand elle était petite et qu'elle pleurait.

Cette question interpella la brune qui tourna le regard vers son oncle, esquissant un petit sourire.

\- **Elle me chatouillait jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer et elle me faisait des crêpes au chocolat.**

Gustus lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Tu étais si heureuse quand elle le faisait.**

\- **C'était les seules années où j'ai été heureuse, oncle Gustus.**

\- **Ça n'a pas à rester comme ça,** lui expliqua-t-il de sa voix grave. **Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Bon sang, tu es encore jeune. Et quand Aden ira à l'université, tu auras encore du temps pour faire plein de choses. Tu n'as pas à travailler dans ce garage toute ta vie. Tu peux… tu peux entrer dans la marine comme tu l'as toujours voulu.** Lexa le regarda tristement. **Et tu peux être avec cette fille.**

\- **Non. Je vais la mettre en danger. Tu sais bien ce qui s'est passé avec Costia…**

\- **C'est différent.**

\- **Ah bon ?**

Lexa finit son verre en une fois et se mit debout.

\- **Lexa, tu ne peux pas laisser les erreurs et les blessures du passé déterminer ta vie. Tu étais heureuse il y a quelques semaines.**

\- **Je l'étais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une illusion qui dure quelques jours jusqu'à ce que tout parte en couilles.**

\- **Tu es comme ta mère,** soupira-il. **Tu dois voir en-dehors de ta bulle de malheur.**

Lexa fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- **Ma bulle de malheur ? J'ai vécu toute ma putain de vie dans le monde réel, qui apparemment, enchaîne malheurs sur malheurs. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je vis dans une bulle.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois voir l'autre côté des choses. D'accord, Abel est venu foutre le bordel encore une fois, mais tu as parlé avec lui. Et il t'a dit qu'il avait réglé les choses non ? Alors vas, retrouve cette fille et dis-lui ce que tu ressens.**

Lexa serra la mâchoire en prenant la bouteille.

\- **Je crois que je devrais emmener Aden loin d'ici.**

\- **Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire ? Où vas-tu aller ?**

La brune souffla bruyamment.

\- **Je trouverai quelque chose,** dit-elle en emportant la bouteille avec elle.

\- **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

\- **Finir ça à la maison, en silence. J'ai ton autorisation ?**

Gustus leva les mains, impuissant et la laissa s'en aller.

* * *

Clarke était débordée car cette semaine, elle avait deux examens pratiques et n'avait pas beaucoup étudié. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et peinait à trouver le sommeil la nuit, ce qui lui faisait passer les journées comme un somnambule.

Elle ferma son cours et s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Lexa, à la manière dont la brune lui avait parlé et comment elle s'était sentie vraiment stupide.

Elle avait appris de sa relation avec Finn qu'on ne pouvait implorer l'amour de quelqu'un. Ce n'était vraiment pas sain. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'elle avait fait avec Lexa. Parce que la brune ne se ressentait clairement pas ce qu'elle ressentait elle. Lexa lui avait dit que c'était pour la protéger mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la vraie raison. La mécanicienne s'était probablement lassée d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce qui était arrivé, n'avait pas peur non plus de se retrouver près d'elle.

L'étudiante ferma les yeux.

Elle était en manque de ses baisers, de sa voix murmurant au creux de son oreille, la manière dont ses mains la touchaient, dont son corps frôlait le sien. Tout ça lui manquait terriblement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main traça un chemin vers sa poitrine, caressant son ventre puis un de ses seins, imaginant que c'était Lexa.

Dehors, il pleuvait et Clarke entendait les gouttes de pluie taper contre la vitre.

Elle arrêta net ce qu'elle faisait et se mit en position fœtale, se disant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de souffrir pour quelque chose qui au final, comme avait dit la brune, n'avait pas de futur.

C'était amusant de voir qu'elle avait tout eu dans la vie excepté un amour sincère et véridique. L'amour de ses parents inclus. Ils étaient de bons parents, oui mais ils étaient trop occupés avec leur vie pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la sienne.

Et maintenant qu'ils avaient appris son orientation sexuelle, ils s'étaient éloignés encore plus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, avec le bruit de la pluie en fond, elle s'endormit jusqu'à ce que son téléphone lui indique qu'elle avait reçu un message.

 _Raven : « Ça fait au moins dix minutes que ton ex-copine crie dehors »._

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, aveuglée par la luminosité de l'écran.

 _Clarke : « Quoi ? »._

 _Raven : « Penche toi par la fenêtre du salon, grouille »._

Clarke se dirigea précipitamment vers le salon et ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- **Clarke !** Elle entendit la voix de Lexa en bas de l'immeuble. **Clarke, descends s'il te plait ! Princesse ! Descends !**

Raven l'avait surement entendue car son appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage tandis que celui de Clarke au sixième.

Elle aperçut une forme, trempée par la pluie, et son cœur chavira. Elle mit rapidement ses chaussures, enfila un pull et prit un parapluie. Elle appela l'ascenseur mais il tarda tellement à arriver qu'elle descendit les escaliers en courant. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle n'avait quasiment plus de souffle.

Elle sortit du bâtiment en ouvrant le parapluie et trouva Lexa sous la pluie, entièrement mouillée, tenant une bouteille dans sa main.

* * *

 **Alors ça va cette fin-ci ? )**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (avis, remarque toooout ce que vous voulez) j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir :)**

 **Pleins de bisous du sud de l'Espagne ! :D**

 **Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, à bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooooo :)**

 **Tout d'abord merci encore pour tous vos retours, vos mises en favoris et vos follow :D Je partirai plus souvent en vacances ! )**

 **Merci aussi aux guests, ClexHeda et Sab :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Un peu fort dégoûtée que la Belgique ait été éliminée mais les Gallois sont juste dingues et j'espère qu'ils iront encore plus loin, ils le méritent ! :D**

 **Sorry pour les fautes, il est tard...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _6 ans plus tôt…._

 _Lexa sentait que ses mains étaient moites et que son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine._

 _-_ _ **Tout va bien se passer,**_ _lui assura l'officier McDonald._

 _Cela faisait quelques semaines que la jeune fille apportait son aide aux fédéraux, récoltant des preuves contre son père. Elle vivait dans la peur qu'il le découvre et la rue de coups jusqu'à la tuer._

 _Par chance, ce n'était pas arrivé._

 _Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient dans une petite camionnette qui de l'extérieur, ressemblait à un véhicule vendant des glaces. En réalité, c'était un poste de surveillance._

 _Aden était encore à l'école et Lexa avait séché les cours, prévenant Costia que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner pour sa dose d'insuline. La jeune fille lui avait alors demandé, inquiète, si tout allait bien. Elle savait que Lexa manquait rarement les cours, tout comme elle était au courant de la complexité qu'était sa vie. Lexa lui avait évidemment assuré que tout allait bien même si elle n'était pas certaine que Costia l'ait crue._

 _Quand tout sera terminé, elle parlerait avec Costia et lui expliquerait ce qui se passait._

 _-_ _ **Tu es sûre qu'il est tout seul à l'intérieur ?**_

 _Lexa opina._

 _-_ _ **Il est certainement en train de décuver. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis sûre qu'il est armé.**_

 _L'officier hocha la tête._

 _-_ _ **Tu fais ce qu'il faut,**_ _lui répondit-il avec condescendance._

 _Lexa le savait. Elle savait que tant qu'elle se maintenait éloignée de son père, elle se porterait mieux. Elle réfléchirait plus tard à comment faire pour survivre seule. Mais au moins, son frère et elle seraient bien mieux. Elle entendit l'officier parler dans un talkie-walkie et regarda vers les écrans pour voir ce qui se passait._

 _Les policiers venaient d'entrer dans la maison. Tout à coup, elle aperçut au loin une silhouette qui s'approchait de la maison._

 _Non ! Costia !_

 _Il eut des tirs échangés._

 _-_ _ **COSTIA !**_ _Cria-t-elle en tentant de se ruer vers l'extérieur. Cependant les policiers se dépêchèrent de la retenir et elle ne put qu'observer Costia s'écrouler au sol à cause d'une balle perdue._

 _-_ _ **Le suspect a blessé une civile, je répète, le suspect a blessé une civile**_ _ **!**_ _Cria quelqu'un à travers le talkie._

* * *

\- **Lexa ?** Clarke dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de la pluie.

\- **Tu es descendue,** sourit la brune, les cheveux et les vêtements entièrement mouillés par la pluie. **Je savais que tu m'entendrais.**

Clarke s'approcha doucement d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de confirmer ses soupçons que Lexa avait bu.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en la protégeant de la pluie avec son parapluie. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Lexa releva un regard vitreux vers elle et Clarke sut à ce moment que la brune était bel et bien ivre.

Celle-ci lui offrit un large sourire.

\- **Je suis venue te voir,** répondit-elle simplement en levant sa main libre pour caresser la joue de la blonde.

Ses doigts étaient froids et humides ce qui fit frissonner Clarke.

\- **Tu as bu ?**

Lexa secoua ardemment la tête puis, fit une grimace.

\- **Peut-être un tout petit peu…**

Clarke semblait amusée car elle n'avait jamais vu la brune se comporter comme ça.

\- **Tu as marché jusqu'ici ? Tu vas attraper une pneumonie… Viens, on rentre**.

Elle prit la brune par le bras mais Lexa l'attira soudainement vers elle l'attrapant par les hanches. Clarke sentit contre elle les vêtements mouillés de la brune et son corps s'emboiter contre le sien.

Bon sang que ça lui avait manqué !

\- **Tu me manques,** chuchota la brune en glissant son regard vers ses lèvres. Clarke put percevoir l'arôme de l'alcool. **Tu me manques tellement, j'arrive pas à le supporter.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Chhht,** Lexa approcha ses lèvres de celles de la blonde. **Juste, embrasse-moi princesse, s'il te plait.**

Clarke frissonna entièrement quand les lèvres humides de la brune se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Elle sentit à nouveau ces milliers de maudits papillons voleter dans son estomac.

Les lèvres de Lexa n'étaient pas exigeantes, mais douces et embrassaient tendrement les siennes, léchant doucement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde.

Clarke voulut rester comme ça pour toujours, là, sous la pluie, les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes.

Mais elle se souvint que la brune était vraiment saoule et qu'elle regretterait probablement tout ça le lendemain.

\- **Lexa,** tenta-t-elle de dire contre ces lèvres qui ne cessaient de l'embrasser subtilement.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée Clarke,** dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser. **Désolée, désolée, désolée,** répétait-elle en ponctuant ses mots de baisers.

L'étudiante se sépara d'elle en se rendant compte que la brune s'était mise à pleurer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, décelant de la douleur et des remords dans les yeux verts de la brune.

\- **C'est bon,** chuchota la blonde. **Tout va bien. Rentrons d'accord ?** Elle regarda la bouteille vide que Lexa tenait toujours à la main. **Je vais prendre ça.**

Elle la lui prit et se rendit compte que c'était du Whisky et que la bouteille était quasiment vide.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans le bâtiment et Clarke guida Lexa dans l'ascenseur. Cette dernière s'appuya contre la paroi, son visage se décomposant petit à petit.

\- **Hey…** La blonde la prit par le bras. **Tu te sens bien ?**

Lexa secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- **Je sens…** la brune posa une de ses mains contre sa poitrine. **J'ai mal là, Clarke. Je veux que ça s'en aille… Fais que ça s'en aille, tu es médecin.**

Sa voix se rompit et Clarke comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas d'une douleur physique. Sans y penser davantage, elle s'approcha de la brune et la serra contre elle.

\- **Hey…Hey… ça va aller, Lexa.**

La brune s'accrochait désespérément à son sweatshirt et Clarke fut surprise de la voir aussi vulnérable.

Elles descendirent de l'ascenseur et la blonde dut aider la mécanicienne à marcher jusqu'à entrer dans l'appartement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Octavia en sortant de la cuisine avec une boite de biscuits, surprise de les voir ainsi.

\- **Tu peux faire du café, O ? Fort…**

La brunette hocha la tête sans poser de questions et Clarke emmena Lexa dans sa chambre, la faisant s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Lexa se laissa tomber en arrière, remuant sur la couverture.

\- **Lexa, arrête de bouger. Il faut que je t'enlève tes habits, ils sont trempés.**

\- **Mmh,** fit Lexa en la regardant avec ses yeux vitreux et Clarke Commença à enlever ses bottines puis son pantalon noir. **J'adore quand c'est toi qui me déshabille,** susurra-t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Tu vas me faire l'amour, princesse ?**

Clarke sourit à moitié en se positionnant sur la brune pour lui enlever sa chemise. Elle se rendit compte que celle-ci tremblait car elle était toujours trempée à cause de la pluie.

\- **Je crois qu'on va te réchauffer avec de l'eau chaude.**

Lexa attrapa sa chemise avant que Clarke ne puisse se relever.

\- **Non. Je te veux toi. Maintenant….**

Elle tenta d'embrasser la blonde mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

\- **Lexa…,** l'avertit-elle.

\- **Tu es fâchée,** conclut-elle. **Désolée…**

\- **Je suis pas fâchée.**

\- **Non ?** Clarke la regarda en secouant la tête et Lexa sourit. **Tu sais quoi ? Tu es la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Et j'ai en rencontrées beaucoup…Mais toi… tu es différente… tu es spéciale.** Elle caressa les lèvres de la blonde avec ses doigts. **Je t'aime, Clarke,** chuchota-t-elle. Et la blonde put voir la sincérité dans son regard. **Je t'aime comme je n'ai plus aimé autant depuis longtemps… Et ça me fait peur…**

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et Clarke sentit son cœur battre violement dans sa poitrine. Lexa venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elles se regardèrent et Clarke l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. La blonde voulait lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Mais elle se dit que probablement Lexa ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain. Cette constatation l'attrista. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux bruns et emmena Lexa dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'eau de la douche et vérifia la température.

\- **Non, non qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Se plaignit Lexa quand l'eau chaude dégoulina sur son corps.

Elle finit cependant par se relâcher et soupira, soulagée d'enfin pouvoir se réchauffer.

\- **Reste là, je vais te chercher le café.**

La brune ne répondit pas mais Clarke se dit qu'elle l'avait entendue.

Elle trouva Octavia qui servait le café dans une tasse sur laquelle était écrit « I love LA ».

\- **Elle va bien ?**

\- **Elle est morte bourrée,** expliqua la blonde à Octavia qui sembla amusée. **Je ne… je l'avais jamais vue** **comme ça.**

\- **Comment ?**

\- **Aussi… loquace…**

\- **Il parait que les gens saouls et les enfants disent toujours la vérité,** philosopha Octavia.

Clarke soupira en prenant la tasse.

\- **Merci pour ça, on va essayer de ne pas trop t'ennuyer…**

\- **Y a pas de quoi. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans ma chambre pour étudier. Je flippe trop pour ces examens.**

\- **À qui tu le dis,** lâcha la blonde en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle laissa la tasse sur la table de nuit près de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle trouva Lexa, assise sur le sol de la douche, serrant ses genoux contre elle. Clarke se rendit compte que la brune s'était débarrassée de sa brassière et de sa culotte et qu'elle était totalement nue.

\- **Lex…**

La brune ne releva même pas le regard mais Clarke s'aperçut que ce qui coulait le long de ses joues n'était pas que l'eau de la douche. Lexa s'était remise à pleurer.

La blonde coupa l'eau et s'agenouilla près de la brune en lui caressant le dos. Elle l'enveloppa dans un essuie.

\- **Octavia t'a fait du café,** expliqua-t-elle doucement. **Tu te sentiras mieux quand t'en auras bu un peu.**

\- **Je peux pas me sentir mieux. Mon cœur est fatigué, Clarke. Il est fatigué de toute cette douleur…**

La blonde la regarda amoureusement et la serra de nouveau contre elle.

\- **T'arrête pas de le dire, mais je ne sais toujours pas la cause de ta douleur.**

Lexa ne répondit pas et Clarke n'insista pas plus. Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux et la blonde sécha la brune tout en essayant de ne pas se perdre dans la contemplation de son corps nu. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de l'état de Lexa mais son corps restait une tentation totale et elle mourait d'envie de le toucher.

La brune s'en rendit compte et sourit tristement en suivant Clarke jusque dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, toujours enveloppée dans l'essuie et Clarke lui tendit la tasse de café.

Lexa avala une gorgée et fit une grimace.

\- **Je crois que je vais vomir,** dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- **Allez, encore une gorgée.**

La brune obéit et se relaissa tomber sur le lit en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Clarke la borda avec la couette et Lexa lui attrapa le bras.

\- **Reste avec moi, Clarke.**

La blonde s'allongea à ses côtés, son cœur s'accélérant. Lexa quant à elle, se débarrassa de l'essuie, se retrouvant complètement nue.

\- **Tu veux que je te prête des habits secs ?**

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se rapprocha de Clarke, se pressant contre elle.

\- **Je veux… je veux juste que tu restes avec moi… Ne me laisse pas…**

\- **Je ne te laisserai pas, promis,** chuchota la blonde en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de la brune.

\- **Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, Clarke,** soupira-t-elle. **Costia aussi me l'avait promis… et elle m'a laissée… elle est partie…**

\- **Costia ?**

\- **Mon père… je…** balbutia-t-elle. **J'ai passé un accord avec les flics et elle voulait juste me voir et…**

Clarke sentit le corps de Lexa tressaillir à cause des sanglots qui s'échappaient de la brune.

\- **Chhht, tout va bien,** tenta Clarke pour la consoler en caressant son bras dénudé.

\- **Costia est venue me voir le jour où les policiers devaient arrêter mon père. Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour sa piqûre d'insuline… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire… elle était inquiète pour moi et… elle s'est retrouvée au milieu des tirs. C'est mon père qui l'a tuée.** Ses pleurs lui permettaient à peine de continuer à parler. **C'était la seule personne que… qui dans ma vie… c'était ma faute…**

Clarke avait cessé de respirer en écoutant cette confession.

Maintenant, elle comprenait ce qui préoccupait la brune et son empressement à la tenir éloigner d'elle. Lexa avait juste peur que la blonde finisse comme Costia.

\- **Mon père…** Elle renifla et Clarke la serra encore plus forte contre elle.

\- **Tout va bien, Lexa, tout va bien. On est en sécurité. Endors-toi, ma belle,** lui chuchota la blonde.

Elle entendit la respiration de la brune ralentir peu à peu, les sanglots se calmer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement endormie.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, se remémorant soudainement ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle n'avait pas de cours importants ce matin et ne se préoccupa donc pas de l'heure.

Elle se tourna et vit Lexa, son corps de déesse recouvert par la couette jusqu'à la ceinture. Elle était couchée sur le ventre. Ses cheveux avaient séché et s'entremêlaient sur son visage.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision. Elle était si belle. Elle écarta doucement les cheveux du visage de la brune qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Celle-ci se lèverait probablement avec une gueule de bois atroce.

Le regard de la blonde se fixa sur les mains de la brune. Ses doigts étaient longs et délicats pour quelqu'un qui s'occupait de réparer des voitures. Si elle se concentrait davantage, elle pouvait remarquer qu'il restait encore un peu de graisse sous ses ongles.

Clarke voulut embrasser ces doigts, elle voulait embrasser la brune partout. Mais au lieu de ça, elle attrapa son carnet de croquis et se mit à faire une des choses qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Elle dessina chaque trait du visage de la brune et tenta de capturer la sérénité et la tranquillité qui émanait de Lexa tandis qu'elle dormait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle laissa son dessin de côté et se leva pour préparer du café.

* * *

Tandis que Clarke s'affairait dans la cuisine, Lexa ouvrait lentement les yeux. Elle sentit une vive douleur lui traverser sa tête, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle sentait que tout tournait autour d'elle ce qui lui donnait horriblement envie de vomir.

\- **Putain…** Murmura-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

À ce moment, elle se rendit compte que ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre et se paralysa d'un coup quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda vers le bas, s'apercevant qu'elle était nue.

\- **Et merde, merde !**

Elle se leva d'un coup et faillit tomber du lit mais parvint à se retenir et s'assoir difficilement sur le lit.

\- **Ah tu es réveillée.** Lexa sursauta et tenta de cacher son corps avec les draps ce qui fit rire Clarke. **Tu sais que j'ai déjà aperçu plusieurs fois tout ce qui se trouve là-dessous non ?**

\- **Je…** Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et positionna ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- **Tiens.** Clarke lui tendit une aspirine et une tasse de café fumante. **Ça soulagera ta tête.**

\- **Merci,** murmura-t-elle en avalant la pilule avec un peu de café. **Clarke…** La blonde se tourna vers elle. **Je suis désolée pour tout ça…**

La blonde leva les mains pour la couper.

\- **C'est rien. Je suis contente que tu sois venue ici et pas ailleurs.**

\- **Oh mon dieu… Aden…**

- **J'ai appelé Anya hier et lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Elle a dit qu'elle allait directement chez toi.**

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

\- **Tu as appelé Anya ?**

\- **Oui… je sais que… désolée si j'ai dépassé les limites mais je savais que tu t'en ferais pour Aden en te levant.**

La blonde haussa les épaules et Lexa adora le fait qu'elle sache exactement à quoi elle penserait en se levant.

Tout à coup, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille ressurgit dans son esprit. La conversation avec Gustus, elle qui retournait chez elle pour ressortir plus tard buvant directement au goulot de la bouteille pour finir en bas de chez Clarke en criant dans la rue.

Elle rougit violement.

« _**Je t'aime, Clarke**_ »

« _**Je t'aime comme je n'ai plus aimé autant depuis longtemps… Et ça me fait peur…**_ »

\- **C'est bon, merci de l'avoir fait,** lui dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de café avant de mettre la tasse de côté. **Mes vêtements ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Clarke lui signala une chaise près de la porte.

\- **J'ai préparé le déjeuner,** dit-elle en faisant une grimace. **Enfin, j'ai essayé,** corrigea-t-elle ce qui fit sourire légèrement Lexa. **Je te laisse t'habiller.**

\- **Clarke…** La blonde qui s'était levée pour sortir de la chambre se retourna vers elle. **Toi et moi on a… ?**

Clarke l'observa, amusée.

\- **Tu crois que je profiterai de toi ?**

\- **Non, c'est pas ça… C'est seulement que je…je me souviens de certains trucs mais j'ai des blancs et…** La brune secoua la tête en détournant le regard.

\- **Non, on a rien fait ne t'en fait pas.** La blonde s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. **Par contre je dois souligner que je me suis vraiment bien comportée alors que tu n'arrêtais pas de me supplier de…**

\- **C'est pas vrai.**

\- **Si, ça l'est,** ria la blonde et Lexa enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

\- **Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée.**

Clarke continua à rire en sortant de la pièce.

\- **Je t'attends dans la cuisine.**

Lexa se mit debout et commença à s'habiller en se demandant comment elle allait expliquer à Clarke ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas se rétracter. Mais tout restait très complexe.

Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures, elle aperçut un objet sur le bureau de Clarke. C'était un dessin… un dessin d'elle, endormie. Clarke avait dû le réaliser ce matin. Il était… incroyable. Son cœur lui fit mal et elle laissa le dessin de côté. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite.

Elle trouva Clarke qui était occupée à servir des toasts et du bacon. L'odeur lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur.

\- **Je crois pas que je pourrai avaler quelque chose,** dit-elle à la blonde.

\- **Lexa Woods, j'ai cuisiné pour toi alors t'as intérêt à tout manger,** la menaça-t-elle avec une spatule en bois et Lexa sourit en la trouvant adorable.

\- **T'aurais pas dû… T'aurais pas dû non plus m'amener ici, t'aurais dû me laisser sous la pluie.**

\- **Si ça avait été moi…Tu m'aurais laissé sous la pluie ?**

Lexa détourna le regard en secouant la tête et en s'asseyant sur un tabouret pour manger. Elles restèrent en silence et Lexa mangea un peu de pain pour tester son ventre. Au moins, son mal de tête s'améliorait.

\- **Hier…** commença Clarke. **Tu as dit des choses…**

\- **Je sais,** répondit la brune. **Je m'en souviens.** Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Clarke dans les yeux. Si elle le faisait, elle allait s'effondrer. **Tout ce que j'ai dit hier était vrai, Clarke. Je ne peux pas te mentir en disant le contraire.**

Quand elle releva le regard, elle vit que Clarke la regardait avec adoration.

 _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, princesse…_

\- **Mais ?**

\- **Mais ça reste dangereux pour toi de rester près de moi.**

\- **À cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Costia ?**

Clarke vit comme Lexa s'était tendue tout à coup.

\- **Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.**

Clarke s'était tournée vers elle, se retrouvant face à face avec la brune.

\- **Je ne suis pas Costia, Lexa.**

\- **Mais moi je suis la même. Et je te mettrai en danger…** Elle respira un grand coup. **Depuis le moment où tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. Même si je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaitre tout de suite, tu es vraiment importante pour moi et je t'aime trop que pour te laisser courir un quelconque danger.**

\- **Ça ne devrait pas être mon choix non? De décider si je veux être avec toi ou pas**. Clarke s'approcha plus près d'elle, se positionnant entre les jambes de la brune qui était encore assise. **Parce que moi aussi je t'aime, Lexa.** Elle prit le visage de l'autre fille dans ses mains. **Peu importe le danger, je veux être avec toi, dormir avec toi, faire l'amour avec toi, me réveiller près de toi…** **Je veux un futur avec toi.** Ses lèvres descendirent vers celles de Lexa qui les accepta en prenant Clarke par les hanches.

Leurs langues entrèrent en contact tandis que les mains de la brune caressaient le dos de la blonde.

La bouche de Clarke s'était convertie en un nectar auquel Lexa était devenue complètement accro. Elle ne pourrait cesser de la savourer et l'envahir de sa langue. Les lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elle s'en souvenait et son corps commença à s'exciter comme il le faisait seulement quand elle était avec Clarke.

Elle la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna doucement.

\- **Non, Clarke…** Murmura-t-elle en se mettant debout. **S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.**

\- **Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller alors que je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi.**

\- **C'est exactement parce que je ressens ça que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.**

\- **Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucun sens ?**

\- **Ça en a pour moi,** dit-elle simplement. **Vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangée.** Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et ouvrit la porte en regardant Clarke. **Je t'aime, mais tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux,** chuchota-t-elle en sortant.

Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, remerciant l'exercice qu'elle devait faire. Quand elle fut en bas, elle regarda une dernière fois vers le haut.

Clarke trouverait quelqu'un qui lui apporterait tout ce que, elle, ne pouvait lui apporter. Quelqu'un qui ne la mettrait pas en danger.

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas rapide et aperçut sur le trottoir, un groupe de Marines avec leur uniforme.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de commencer à vivre la vie qu'elle voulait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

Clarke se sentait vraiment malheureuse. Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un amour qui n'est pas partagé. Mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait vraiment pire que l'autre personne partage les mêmes sentiments mais qu'elle s'entête à ne pas être avec l'autre personne.

Elle regarda avec peu d'envie son déjeuner qui consistait en une salade César et elle s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle était dans la cafétéria de l'université, seule, et se rendit compte que Raven lui manquait. Au moins avec elle, elle aurait pu se décharger. En plus, Octavia était à son entrainement de Taekwondo.

\- **Clarke ?**

La blonde sursauta en écoutant cette voix.

 _Finn._

Elle l'ignora et essaya de se mettre debout, mais le garçon l'en empêcha.

\- **Attends, attends.** Elle soupira. **Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de… je voulais m'excuser pour Thanksgiving.**

Clarke se rassit et le garçon prit ça comme une invitation. Il se trompait mais était déjà assis alors…

 _Bordel._

\- **Finn c'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai autre chose à faire que gérer tes états d'âmes.**

Finn fronça les sourcils.

\- **Tu vas bien ?**

Clarke faillit se mettre à rire devant l'absurdité de la question. Elle se sentait comme la personne la plus misérable au monde et elle ne pouvait pas en parler ni à Wells ni à Raven qui étaient dans leur université respective, ni à Octavia qui était à son entrainement. Le seul qui était disponible était son imbécile d'ex.

\- **Non, mais c'est pas tes affaires.**

\- **Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. J'ai eu quelques soucis… et j'étais défoncé.**

\- **Je sais.**

Finn hocha la tête.

\- **Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus et que je ne t'ennuierai plus.**

\- **Tu sais que c'est exactement ce que tu fais maintenant non ?**

Le garçon rigola.

\- **Vraiment, désolé.**

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- **C'est bon, c'est oublié.**

Finn hocha la tête satisfait.

\- **Alors, la sémiologie ?**

\- **Ça va même si le prof est…**

\- **Gouldman ?**

\- **Yep.**

\- **C'est vraiment un con.**

\- **Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi.**

Finn lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Il faut juste pas se laisser intimider.**

\- **Ouais mais ses examens le sont.**

Finn reçut un message et Clarke aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait l'écran.

\- **Nouvelle victime ?** Demanda-t-elle. **La pauvre.**

Il soupira.

\- **J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et j'essaye de m'améliorer.**

\- **Hmm.**

\- **Vraiment…,** ajouta-t-il.

\- **Je suis contente pour toi.** **J'espère seulement que c'était juste pour une fois…**

\- **Oui, ne t'en fais pas.**

\- **J'essayerai de pas le faire, mais t'es vraiment bête et quelqu'un doit s'occuper de toi.**

Finn haussa les sourcils.

\- **Tu vas t'en occuper ?**

\- **Ne te fais pas d'illusions.**

Le garçon se mit à rire.

\- **C'est pas le cas. J'imagine que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.**

Clarke utilisa les mots favoris de Lexa.

\- **C'est compliqué,** dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé et regardant sa montre par la suite. **Je dois aller en cours.**

\- **Hey… on est ok pas vrai ?**

\- **Tant que tu ne m'énerve pas, on est ok.**

\- **C'est noté,** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde.

Elle allait définitivement prévenir Raven qu'elle avait besoin de s'enivrer ce soir.

* * *

Les rires d'Aden firent sourire légèrement Lexa. Gustus lui avait amené une console de jeux qui avait déjà vécu mais qui était en parfait état. Le garçon était aux anges. Au vu de ses résultats, il le méritait amplement. Bien qu'elle avait quand même dit à Gustus de ne pas trop le gâter.

Elle refusa la bière qu'Anya lui offrit et les toutes deux se mirent à observer Aden et Gustus qui jouaient en s'amusant dans le salon.

\- **Gueule de bois ?**

\- **Je ne boirai plus de Whisky de toute ma vie.**

Anya ricana.

\- **Je suis sûre que ça s'est bien passé chez ta copine.**

\- **C'est pas ma copine,** grogna Lexa.

\- **Ok, ton ex…** Lexa la foudroya du regard et Anya se mit à rire, amusée. **Sérieusement je ne te comprends pas. Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments…**

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- **Je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, Anya. J'allais vous parler d'un truc avec Gustus.** Elle lança en regard sérieux vers son petit frère. **Maintenant qu'Aden a grandi et qu'il entrera bientôt à l'université, je pensais m'enrôler dans la Marine. Comme ça, je fais quelque chose qui me plait et je peux en même temps gagner de l'argent pour payer l'université.**

\- **Et t'éloigner de Clarke.**

Lexa serra la mâchoire.

\- **Elle sera bien mieux sans moi.**

\- **T'es la personne la plus bornée que j'ai jamais rencontrée, sérieusement,** souffla Anya. **Mais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, Gustus et moi prendrons soin d'Aden. T'as même pas besoin de te poser la question.** Elle regarda elle aussi le garçon. **Mais prend en compte que peut-être qu'Aden…**

\- **Je sais,** répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Son conseiller scolaire m'a dit qu'il se sentait abandonné par nos parents. Si je m'en vais, il ressentira peut-être la même chose.** Elle se mordit la lèvre. **Mais si ça aide pour son futur…**

\- **Mais tu ne le fais pas pour lui, pas vrai ?**

À ce moment-là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit laissant la question en suspens, sauvant Lexa.

\- **J'arrive bordel,** cria-t-elle alors que la sonnette se fit plus insistante.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et ne put être plus surprise en apercevant le nouvel arrivant.

- **Abel ? Que ce que tu fous ici bordel ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement quand son père força l'entrée comme s'il était poursuivi.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Ce chapitre c'est vraiment un de mes préférés, je le trouve vraiment super touchant :)**

 **Dans quelques chapitres, on aura passé la moitié de l'histoire :)**

 **N'hésitez à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)**

 **J'ai une petite question aussi, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le rythme… Est-ce que vous préférez un chapitre entier toutes les deux semaines ou un demi toutes les semaines ? Dites-moi quoi, ça m'aiderait :)**

 **À la prochaine, bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo ! :)**

 **Chapitre entier pour cette fois-ci, vous pouvez remercier Kouan qui a publié plus tôt son chapitre (t'as vu, je suis gentille aussi) )**

 **Encore merci pour vos retours et tout le reste, vous gérez ! :D**

 **Pour les guest : clexaAf, j'ai voté mais je pense qu'on a perdu :(**

 **Sab, yep ce chapitre était rempli d'émotions ! :')**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru**

 **ATTENTION : Chapitre -17ans.** **Je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher le chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa était complètement déroutée. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de chercher Aden du regard. Elle l'aperçut, caché derrière l'immense silhouette de Gustus qui s'était mis debout pour le protéger. L'homme lança un regard mauvais à Abel.

\- **Désolé, désolé,** souffla Abel en levant ses deux mains, hors d'haleine.

Comme si avec ces paroles, Lexa allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- **Bordel Abel !?** Le menaça-t-elle en serrant la porte. **Tu t'es échappé ?**

Abel chercha Aden du regard et celui-ci s'attendrit quand il le posa sur son fils.

\- **Fils…,** commença-t-il en tentant de s'approcher mais Gustus fit un pas en avant et Lexa lui barra le chemin.

\- **N'y pense même pas,** grogna-t-elle.

Anya s'était aussi approchée de Gustus et du garçon pour faire comprendre à l'homme qu'elle aussi était là et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'Aden.

\- **Ok, écoutez, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Ils sont déjà sûrement en chemin…**

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa et Abel put voir la rage et la colère l'habiter.

\- **De qui tu parles ?**

Abel essuya la sueur qui s'accumulait sur son front avec le dos de sa main.

\- **Les flics… je me suis échappé pour pouvoir faire ça,** expliqua-t-il en serrant les lèvres. **Je pouvais pas vivre une minute de plus en sachant que je ne verrai plus aucun de vous deux. Ils m'ont aidé et je suis venu jusqu'ici,** finit-il en regardant encore vers Aden qui paraissait effrayé et confus.

\- **T'aurais dû y penser avant,** lâcha Lexa en se croisant les bras. **Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi maintenant !**

\- **Ma fille…**

\- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

\- **Je te demande juste une chance, juste une pour parler avec toi et Aden. Et je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. J'ai des contacts qui vont me faire sortir du pays…**

Lexa serra fortement sa mâchoire en le regardant d'abord puis en détournant son regard. Elle aperçut Gustus qui ne paraissait pas convaincu, puis Anya qui la regardait avec curiosité pour savoir ce qu'elle déciderait de faire et enfin Aden, qui semblait ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions en même temps.

Elle voulait jeter Abel dehors mais se dit qu'Aden avait peut-être besoin de ça, d'une ultime discussion avec son père repenti.

Elle s'approcha doucement de son frère, le prenant par les épaules.

\- **On fait ça seulement si tu es d'accord,** chuchota-t-elle au garçon qui observa son père puis qui se retourna vers elle en hochant la tête pour opiner.

- **Lexa…** Grinça Gustus entre ses dents tout en lui conseillant en croate de le faire sortir d'ici.

\- **C'est bon, Oncle Gustus, seulement cinq minutes,** le rassura-t-elle.

\- **On attend juste dehors,** lui dit Anya en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille, l'interrogeant du regard pour voir si tout allait bien.

Lexa hocha rapidement la tête. Les deux adultes sortirent et la jeune brune désigna le canapé à Abel. Son frère et elle s'assirent près de lui et tous se regardèrent.

\- **T'as exactement cinq minutes pour t'expliquer et t'en aller.**

Abel ne cessait de regarder Aden avec un large sourire.

\- **Bon sang, comme t'as grandi,** constata-il en étirant sa main pour essayer de le toucher mais le garçon se déroba. Le visage d'Abel montra aussitôt de la culpabilité. **Je… je suis vraiment désolé Aden. Désolé d'avoir été le père que j'ai été et pour toutes les choses que je vous ai fait subir… à tous les** **deux,** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lexa qui semblait beaucoup moins touchée que son frère. **Je vous jure que si je pouvais changer tout ce qui s'est passé…** Il appuya ses coudes sur les genoux. **Je ne dis pas que c'est à cause de l'alcool mais il faut que vous sachiez que mon jugement était quelque peu obscurcit.** Il inspira profondément. **Toutes ces années m'ont permis de réfléchir et me rendre compte que je ne voulais pas mourir dans cette prison sans savoir que vous me pardonnez… S'il vous plait…**

Aden et Lexa demeurèrent impassibles.

\- **Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait à Costia, désolée,** répondit simplement la brune.

Abel acquiesça et détourna le regard, abattu.

\- **Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup… mais je m'en veux vraiment. Tous les souvenirs ne sont pas si mauvais, pas vrai champion ? Tu te souviens quand je t'ai emmené au parc d'attraction ?**

\- **Oui, le jour où tu l'as perdu car tu cherchais à boire,** grogna Lexa. **J'ai passé la soirée à le chercher.**

\- **J'essayais Lexa… mais c'était si difficile… je…** Il soupira. **Votre mère méritait quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas un passé comme le mien.**

Le parallèle avec sa relation avec Clarke frappa Lexa de plein fouet.

Aden se pencha en avant.

\- **C'est bon, papa. Je te pardonne.** Lexa se tourna aussitôt vers son frère. Elle était impressionnée par le ton grave et solennel qu'il avait employé. **Tu m'as toujours dit que les erreurs du passé doivent justement rester dans le passé,** expliqua avec sagesse. **Avant, j'avais peur de toi mais je pense que tu as vraiment changé.**

Il se leva et s'approcha de son père qui, émut, le prit dans les bras.

\- **Je ne te mérite pas, gamin,** chuchota le père en serrant le garçon contre lui. **Je t'aime, je t'aime.**

Lexa les observait, une douleur non-identifiée se répandant dans sa poitrine. Abel, avec son comportement, avait privé Aden de grandir avec un père.

\- **Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Abel,** dit-elle sèchement, essayant de dissimuler que sa voix était brisée, tout comme son cœur.

L'homme releva le regard vers elle, donna un baiser sur le front d'Aden puis se mit debout.

\- **Merci,** dit-il à sa fille ainée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte, sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers en silence. C'était un moment assez intense et étrange à la fois, trop pour que quelqu'un n'ajoute quoique ce soit. Gustus et Anya se trouvaient au pied des escaliers et semblaient se disputer pour savoir s'il fallait remonter ou non. Ils se turent immédiatement en les apercevant. Abel s'approcha de Gustus.

\- **Merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux et d'avoir été le père que je n'ai jamais été,** déclara-t-il à Gustus qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- **Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en aille maintenant, je ne veux pas de flics dans mes affaires.**

\- **Je comprends, merci pour ça,** répéta-t-il à sa fille. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils. **Écoute ta sœur d'accord ?** Aden acquiesça. **Elle t'aime plus que ta mère et moi ne l'avons fait. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons.**

\- **Tu as promis de disparaître,** coupa Lexa.

\- **Je sais, je sais. Je veux seulement me donner un peu d'espoir.**

\- **Abel, on veut pas de problèmes, va-t-en s'il te plait,** lui demanda sa fille aînée.

\- **Tu crois qu'un jour tu m'appelleras de nouveau papa ?**

\- **Ne te fais pas d'illusions.**

Abel sourit, visiblement amusé.

\- **Tu as le même mauvais caractère que moi.**

Lexa grimaça. L'homme fit le salut militaire pour s'en aller et commença à marcher vers la sortie du garage, se retournant une dernière fois pour observer ses enfants. Lexa, Aden, Gustus et Anya se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la sortie, le regardant s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Lexa se dit à ce moment-là qu'il disparaissait de leur vie pour toujours, qu'il s'en allait loin. Peu lui importait. De toute façon, qu'il soit derrière les barreaux ne lui rendrait pas Costia.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une camionnette noire s'approcher à toute allure et ralentir au niveau du garage, la vitre abaissée.

Elle aperçut, à la fenêtre, l'homme qui l'avait tabassée sur la plage et qui maintenant tenait une arme pointée sur Abel.

Lexa réagit en précipitant Aden au sol tandis que Gustus agrippa Anya par le bras pour l'occulter derrière la porte du garage.

Il eut trois coups de feu.

Et après, un silence brisé seulement par les bruits du moteur de la voiture qui prenait la fuite.

\- **NON !**

La voix d'Aden explosa aux oreilles de Lexa qui le saisit par la chemise quand il essaya de se lever.

\- **Aden ! Arrête !**

\- **LÂCHE-MOI,** cria le garçon en tentant de se défaire de son emprise.

Lexa desserra son étreinte ce qui permet à Aden de se remettre debout, s'approchant de l'endroit où gisait le corps de son père.

Lexa pouvait à peine croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils avaient assassiné son père, devant Aden, juste après qu'ils se soient réconciliés, juste quand il allait les laisser en paix pour toujours.

Elle était complètement perdue.

Elle courut vers Aden qui semblait complètement choqué à la vue du sang. Elle le serra fortement contre elle, essayant tant bien que mal de l'éloigner de là.

\- **Ne regarde pas, Aden,** chuchota-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras, protectrice.

\- **Il est mort, Lexa,** lâcha-t-il presque sans une once d'émotion tandis que la brune lui prenait le pouls. **Il est… mort.**

Lexa prit le visage de son frère entre les mains.

\- **Ça fait des années qu'il l'est pour nous,** lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas… Tu le détestais !** Cria-t-il totalement altéré par la situation.

\- **Aden…**

\- **Tu le détestais et tu t'en fous qu'il soit mort !**

\- **Oui c'est vrai ! Je m'en fous parce que je détestais qu'il te traite comme il l'a fait…**

\- **Il voulait s'excuser,** chuchota-il en regardant le corps qui se vidait de son sang.

\- **C'était trop tard…**

\- **J'ai appelé le 911,** dit Gustus en courant vers eux avec Anya. **Il est… ?**

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **Emmène Aden à l'intérieur,** demanda-t-elle à Anya qui acquiesça en passant un de ses bras sur les épaules du garçon pour le faire entrer dans le garage.

Lexa s'accroupit près du corps de son père pour lui fermer les yeux.

 _J'imagine que le karma existe, après tout,_ se dit-elle en pensant qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu un père réel.

\- **Bordel c'est vraiment pas bon pour les affaires ça. Heureusement qu'on est fermé,** commenta Gustus en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Lexa regarda au loin, écoutant les sirènes au loin qui s'approchaient rapidement.

* * *

Lexa soupira tandis qu'elle sentait tout son corps tendu et douloureux à cause du stress. Lorsqu'elle était stressée, soit elle réparait les choses soit elle faisait me ménage. Elle avait donc décidé de faire le ménage tandis qu'Aden était allé chez Gustus après l'enterrement.

Les inspecteurs avaient expliqué à Lexa que son père avait des problèmes avec la mafia italienne. Et qu'il s'était échappé de la prison car il y aurait probablement connu le même destin.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait triste. Pour elle, son père était mort depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait toujours cette sensation étrange dans la poitrine, un mélange d'émotions qu'elle pouvait à peine identifier.

La personne qui apportait le danger dans sa vie n'était plus là. Elle supposa donc que, de ce côté-là, elle pouvait être tranquille. Mais justement, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté, la tranquillité. Elle n'avait pas appris à vivre sans rester sur ses gardes et toujours regarder derrière son épaule, vigilante.

La brune sécha son corps, sortant de la douche et elle s'habilla d'un pantalon training noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir lui-aussi où était inscrit en lettres blanches AC/DC.

De plus, elle ne cessait de penser à s'engager dans la Marine. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, qui était son rêve. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de penser à Clarke. Elle voulait et avait besoin de voir la blonde.

D'une certaine manière, les choses avaient changé. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que l'étudiante veuille bien la revoir après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

Elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme Clarke mais elle l'aimait et était fatiguée de lutter contre ça.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, se relaxant grâce au silence qui l'entourait. Anya lui avait proposé de rester avec elle mais Lexa lui avait répondu qu'elle préférait rester seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un sonnait frénétiquement à la porte d'entrée. La brune fronça les sourcils et se leva, de mauvaise humeur, pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle se relâcha aussitôt quand elle vit apparaitre la blonde aux yeux bleus qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

- **Clark… ?**

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car la blonde s'était jetée sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras avec force. L'étudiante la serrait tellement fort contre elle que Lexa crut que ses os allaient se rompre.

Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine quand elle perçut la douce odeur de la blonde et quand elle sentit ses seins frôler les siens.

\- **Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien,** ne cessait de demander Clarke précipitamment en la serrant toujours contre elle.

\- **Oui,** répondit Lexa, émue et souriante face à l'inquiétude de la blonde. **Je vais bien,** continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Comment…?**

\- **Gustus en a parlé à Lincoln qui me l'a dit… bon sang Lexa… quand j'ai su… j'ai failli…** Elle s'éloigna de la brune pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. **Si tu avais été blessée… je ne…rien que d'y penser…** Elle se mordit la lèvre. **Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû venir, que c'est une connerie et que tu es surement en colère mais je devais le faire. Je sais que tu m'as dit que…** déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- **Hey,** Lexa posa doucement sa main sur le bras de l'étudiante pour la tranquilliser. **C'est bon, tu veux entrer ?**

Clarke semblait stupéfaite par la proposition de la brune. Elle avait pensé que la brune se fâcherait sur elle pour être apparue ainsi chez elle. Elle s'était même préparée à subir sa colère seulement pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux que Lexa était intacte.

Mais elle ne s'était vraiment attendue pas à cette proposition.

Clarke hocha la tête et pénétra dans l'appartement. Tout était silencieux et sentait le propre, comme si Lexa venait de tout nettoyer.

Elle s'appuya près du mur qui séparait le salon de la cuisine et relâcha l'air qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là.

\- **Tu as des cernes,** constata Lexa avec inquiétude.

\- **J'ai pas bien dormi.** La brune fronça les sourcils, certaine que c'était sa faute. Elle ne se trompait pas, mais il y avait plus que ça. **J'ai eu mes examens pratiques et théoriques. Et ma mère a déménagé à San Diego et va y fêter Noël et Nouvel aAn et veut que je vienne. Mais mon père me demande aussi d'aller chez lui… Je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si je veux sortir de LA,** finit-elle en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

Lexa entra dans la cuisine sans rien dire, sortit deux bières du frigo et s'approcha de Clarke pour lui en donner une.

\- **J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de l'alcool à cause d'Aden mais il reste chez Gustus parce que ça le touche d'être ici.**

Clarke but une longue gorgée dans sa bière.

\- **Comment va-t-il ?**

Lexa fit une grimace.

\- **Il a vu Abel… notre père se faire assassiné devant lui,** expliqua-t-elle. **Juste après qu'il lui ait demandé pardon et qu'ils se soient réconciliés. C'était un fiasco total et je suis encore en train de m'y faire. Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer comment ça doit être pour Aden.** Elle haussa les épaules. **Ça me tue vraiment qu'il souffre autant pour son âge.** Elle but une gorgée. **Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans la vie, c'est le protéger… et j'ai échoué.**

\- **Moi je pense que tu as bien réussi, peut-être trop.**

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- **J'aurai dû m'en aller… j'aurai dû…quelques temps avec Aden.**

\- **Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait,** répondit Clarke timidement le regard baissé.

La blonde releva le regard et vit la brune esquisser un petit sourire et l'observer d'une telle manière que ses genoux commencèrent à flancher.

\- **Désolée d'être venue ici, vraiment…mais j'étais inquiète…**

\- **Ne le sois pas d'accord ? Je suis contente que tu sois là.**

Clarke regarda Lexa, la surprise se peignant sur son visage.

La brune fit rapidement quelques pas vers elle, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Clarke entre en collision avec le mur. Lexa posa une de ses mains à côté de la tête de l'étudiante.

\- **Tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal,** **Clarke,** susurra-t-elle tout près du visage de la blonde. **La vérité c'est que… je ne peux pas rester sans toi. Tu me possèdes complètement, tu possèdes mon corps, mon esprit et mon âme. Je suis tienne et tu es mienne.** Elle effleura les lèvres de Clarke, percevant son haleine mélangée à la bière, ce qui l'excita. **Tu es à moi pas vrai ?**

\- **Oui…** répondit rapidement Clarke. **Je suis à toi.** La langue de la brune lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui s'arrêta net de respirer. **Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?** Parvint-elle à demander, confuse. Elle se rendit compte que sa voix ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose.

\- **Tout. Mon père n'est plus là. Et moi, je me sens libre, libre d'être moi et d'aimer qui je veux.**

Elle embrassa passionnément la blonde qui reçut son baiser avidement. Clarke ouvrit la bouche, savourant l'autre fille et laissant sa langue rejoindre celle de la brune. Elle gémit sans pouvoir l'éviter et le corps de Lexa contre le sien rendant sa respiration de plus en plus erratique.

\- **Lexa,** gémit-elle en s'accrochant à sa nuque quand la brune commença à déposer des baisers et de légers suçons dans son cou. **Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Ces…** Elle ferma les yeux, retenant sa respiration quand les baisers humides de Lexa lui donnèrent des fourmillements qui se concentrèrent entre ses jambes. **Ces allées et venues… je peux pas.**

Lexa lui prit la bière qu'elle avait à moitié bue et la regarda, les yeux obscurcis par le désir.

\- **Il n'y en aura plus, Clarke. Je suis là, te disant que je te veux dans ma vie.**

Clarke cessa de nouveau de respirer et se mit à embrasser avec force la brune. Lexa sourit contre ses lèvres en voyant sa réaction. Elle s'éloigna doucement, laissa les bouteilles sur la table et prit Clarke par la main, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Elle n'allait pas coucher avec Clarke Griffin. Elle allait lui faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Clarke n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce. Aucune fille, sauf Anya n'avait eu le droit d'y entrer. La blonde regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité avant que Lexa ne l'attrape et l'embrasse avec force. Elle gémit tandis que les mains de la mécanicienne caressaient ses hanches puis se déplacèrent vers ses fesses, les serrant doucement.

Clarke laissa de nouveau échapper un gémissement et s'empressa de glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Lexa, y découvrant une peau brûlante. Elle caressa son dos puis plongea ses mains dans le training de la brune, sentant sa peau douce sous ses doigts.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dangereusement comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser et de sortir de sa poitrine.

Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle la voulait dans sa vie et qu'elle l'aimait !

Elle désirait sentir la peau de Lexa contre la sienne, l'effleurer, la toucher. Elle voulait savourer sa peau, son sexe. Elle la désirait toute entière.

Elle enleva rapidement la chemise de Lexa et contempla ses seins attrapés dans un soutien-gorge blanc. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur la partie haute de la poitrine de la brune. Elle sentait les mains de cette dernière lui enlever sa chemise puis ouvrir son pantalon. Clarke l'aida puis commença à enlever le pantalon de la brune, s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle laissa un baiser sur le ventre sexy de la brune puis elle passa sa langue sur le tatouage en forme d'infini que Lexa avait sur la hanche droite.

Lexa de son côté, ne put éviter d'admirer la beauté de sa petite-amie « maintenant officielle ». Elle regardait la blonde embrasser son ventre puis descendre plus bas, passant sa langue à la limite de son sous-vêtement, qui était déjà trempé.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ébouriffés, sa peau était rougie, ses yeux remplis de sensualité.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda innocemment la blonde.

\- **Ne joue pas avec le feu.**

\- **Je ne joue jamais,** répondit-elle en descendant le boxer de la brune tortueusement, en effleurant de ses doigts en feu les longues jambes de Lexa. Elle releva ses yeux bleus amusés et brillants et regarda Lexa.

Lexa ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Clarke embrassèrent sa zone intime, la léchant par la suite langoureusement. Elle respira profondément et gémit imperceptiblement en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Ça m'avait tellement manqué, Lex… Toi, ton goût…** Murmura-t-elle en s'appliquant à continuer à lécher et suçoter.

Lexa sentit que ses jambes tremblaient et elle prit une grande inspiration, prenant Clarke par les épaules pour la relever. La blonde la regarda surpris se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait fait se relever.

\- **Je veux prendre mon temps,** chuchota Lexa en l'embrassant, se goutant sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Lexa lui enleva son soutien-gorge et prit en de ses seins dans la bouche, le léchant doucement, et commença à lui enlever totalement son pantalon.

Clarke l'aida et se défit à son tour de son sous-vêtement, arrachant presque le soutien-gorge de la brune en même temps. Elle s'agrippa à Lexa comme à un radeau de sauvetage. D'une certaine manière, elle considérait vraiment Lexa comme son radeau de sauvetage.

Le corps de Lexa l'invita à se coucher sur le lit et la brune se mit à califourchon sur elle, l'observant intensément, avec un mélange de désir et d'amour. Son regard émoustilla totalement Clarke.

\- **Tu es magnifique,** susurra la brune en caressant une des jambes de la blonde avec sa main. **Tu es magnifique et je suis la fille la plus chanceuse au monde pour t'avoir dans mes bras.** Elle déposa un baiser entre ses seins puis remonta vers sa clavicule et se dirigea vers son bras où elle laissa une trainée de baisers jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude. **Je vous te savourer toute entière. Parce que tu es à moi…. Dis-le Clarke.**

\- **Je suis à toi,** répondit la blonde dans un souffle, excitée tandis que Lexa prenait son temps pour caresser et embrasser chaque zone sensible de son corps.

Elle s'arrêta à un de ses tétons tout en caressant son ventre avec des cercles près de son nombril, la torturant.

Le dos de la blonde s'arqua, désirant pouvoir elle aussi découvrir la brune de ses mains. Celles-ci se dirigèrent vers les cheveux châtains de la brune, s'y glissant avant de descendre dans son dos.

Lexa continuait de la torturer à l'aide de baisers lents et sensuels, descendant de sa poitrine à son ventre puis à ses cuisses qu'elle embrassa, les effleurant de ses lèvres et de son nez.

Elle parvint finalement à la zone de tous ses désirs avec un sourire malicieux.

Clarke ouvrit davantage les jambes, désireuse. Elle souffla directement en sentant les lèvres de la brune l'embrassant et la suçotant doucement. Sa langue s'unit au festin et commença à lécher rapidement le bouton de plaisir de la blonde. De la gorge de celle-ci, s'échappaient de petits gémissements qui rendaient dingue la mécanicienne.

Clarke goûtait la gloire et elle était tout à fait disposée à faire ça pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle recommença à la torturer, avec de petite pénétration de la langue, se délectant de chaque gémissement et chaque cri qu'elle parvenait à arracher à Clarke.

Les pénétrations se firent plus rapides et elle ajouta ses doigts pour toucher l'endroit où Clarke avait le plus besoin d'être touchée. La blonde s'accrocha démesurément aux draps quand une explosion de plaisir inonda son ventre et son entre-jambe, se propageant dans tout le corps. Ses jambes se refermèrent par inertie tandis qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens.

Lexa semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et la pénétra de deux doigts, embrassant son aine puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Les doigts de la brune l'amenèrent au bord du précipice tandis qu'elle remonta pour l'embrasser langoureusement sur la bouche. Elle arrêta un moment les mouvements de ses doigts, l'embrassant avec une douceur extrême.

\- **Je t'aime, princesse.**

- **Je t'aime aussi Lexa. Bon sang, je t'aime tant…**

La brune recommença à bouger ses doigts mais s'arrêta une fois encore pour embrasser la blonde.

Clarke était en train de perdre la raison face à la torture à laquelle la brune la soumettait.

L'étudiante fit descendre ses doigts, explorant la zone au sud du corps de la brune qui se tint tranquille, laissant la blonde choisir de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle continua de l'embrasser d'abord tendrement, plus de plus en plus passionnément, lui démontrant tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la brune.

Elle sépara doucement les plis de la mécanicienne, la caressant, la touchant, se délectant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur.

Elle échangea leur position, surplombant la brune. Elle embrassa son cou puis ses lèvres sans cesser de la toucher et de lui arracher des gémissements.

Elle sentait une connexion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie dans leurs nombreux ébats sexuels antérieurs. En effet, ces ébats avaient été plaisants, très plaisants. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça, comment si Lexa pouvait lire son âme et inversement, comme si elles étaient une seule et même personne.

La blonde lécha langoureusement les seins de la brune et prit l'arrière de ses jambes afin de les ouvrir davantage.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec envie et elles gémirent toutes les deux quand Clarke approcha son sexe de celui de son amante, les faisant se toucher de manière douloureuse et délicieuse à la fois.

Clarke commença à bouger frénétiquement tandis que la langue de Lexa explorait sa bouche et que ses mains caressaient son dos.

Le frottement de leurs poitrines excitait la blonde jusqu'à un point insoupçonné.

Elle gémit fortement contre les lèvres de la brune sans pouvoir l'éviter et la sentit bouger sous son corps, accompagnant ses mouvements de ses hanches.

\- **Aaah,** cria-t-elle en sentant tout son plaisir s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre, menaçant d'exploser pour la deuxième fois et de la précipiter dans l'abîme où elle était tout à fait disposée et enchantée d'y tomber.

D'un mouvement rapide, Lexa inversa de nouveau leur position, se retrouvant sur la blonde. Elle releva une de ses jambes sans cesser de se mouvoir rapidement.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongée dans les yeux verts de la brune qui la regardaient d'une telle manière que le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'évanouit immédiatement. Elle se laissa aller, criant le nom de la fille qui était dans ses bas et qu'elle aimait à la folie. La brune continuait ses mouvements, la frôlant encore et encore, sentant comme l'humidité de la blonde se mélangeait à la sienne.

Elle la sentit exploser dans ses bras, vulnérable et sienne. La brune gémit bruyamment sans cesser ses mouvements quand la libération arriva. La blonde prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant, noyant ainsi son cri dans sa bouche.

* * *

Clarke embrassa lentement la brune qui tentait de récupérer après ce puissant orgasme. Elle sentit les doigts de la mécanicienne caresser son visage.

Elles se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, la respiration encore agitée et se sourirent tendrement. Lexa se mit sur le côté et attrapa la blonde par les hanches, la serrant contre elle. Elle embrassa sa clavicule et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- **Tu m'as manqué,** avoua la brune tandis que la blonde laissait ses doigts jouer le long de ses hanches.

\- **Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire, laissant tomber sa tête sur un oreiller.

\- **Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… mais j'allais le faire.**

\- **Vraiment ?** Demanda la blonde et Lexa acquiesça.

\- **Aden m'a dit quelque chose à propos de laisser les choses du passé dans le passé…**

\- **Il est vraiment intelligent.**

\- **Mmh**. Clarke lui vola un baiser ce qui la fit sourire. **En parlant d'être intelligent… Comment se sont passés tes exam' ?**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Tu vas vraiment me poser la question maintenant ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas ? Je suis une petit-amie impliquée dans les affaires de sa copine.**

\- **Ah… donc comme ça tu es ma petite-amie ? Depuis quand ?**

Lexa sourit en l'embrassant furtivement.

\- **Depuis maintenant et pour toujours, princesse.**

\- **Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?**

\- **Je crois pas non…**

Lexa s'empressa de se glisser sous la couette et commença à embrasser le ventre de la blonde, la chatouillant tandis que celle-ci riait aux éclats.

\- **Arrête !** Ria la blonde et la brune sortit sa tête de sous la couette, riant également et savourant le bonheur qui les entourait.

\- **Je t'aime,** répéta-t-elle et la blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elles restèrent un moment dans le lit à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que la faim les gagne. Elles décidèrent de préparer rapidement quelque chose pour manger : des burritos. Enfin, Lexa cuisina et Clarke l'aida un minimum.

Tandis qu'elles retournèrent dans la chambre avec leur butin, Lexa regarda fixement les fesses de la blonde, seulement recouverte par un sous-vêtement rose. Son regard remonta sur le corps de la blonde et observa l'énorme t-shirt des Galaxy que Gustus avait offert à Aden. Le t-shirt avait fini dans l'armoire de Lexa car Gustus avait acheté au garçon le t-shirt de la nouvelle saison.

Elle la trouvait vraiment adorable.

\- **Je pourrai te voir habillée comme ça pour le reste de mes jours.**

\- **Attention mademoiselle Woods, je pourrai prendre ça pour une demande en mariage.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **C'est ce que tu veux ? Te marier ?**

Elles déposèrent les assiettes et les burritos sur le lit.

Clarke la regarda confuse.

\- **Non, je disais juste… que…**

\- **Clarke,** la tranquillisa Lexa. **C'est juste une question. Tu veux te marier ?**

\- **Oui… je suppose… pas toi ?**

\- **J'y ai jamais pensé,** répondit la brune en mordant dans son burrito.

\- **J'imagine que… j'ai été éduquée pour ça,** expliqua Clarke. **Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que… dont je rêve ou dont j'ai absolument besoin.**

Lexa mangeait tranquillement en la regardant avec adoration.

\- **Et ta voiture ?**

\- **Ma voiture ?** Demanda Clarke surprise par le changement de conversation.

\- **Comment tu l'as eu ?**

\- **Elle était à mon grand-père. Quand il est mort, il l'a laissé à mon père. Je l'ai toujours adorée, j'aime les anciennes voitures, c'est vraiment un passe-temps. Je pense même à agrandir ma collection.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

- **Bizarre qu'une princesse comme toi aime ça.**

\- **Et qu'est-ce que les princesses comme moi sont censée aimer?** Demanda-t-elle en défiant la brune tout en mordant dans son burrito.

\- **Je sais pas, des vêtements, du maquillage…** répondit la brune pour la titiller. En réponse, Clarke lui lança une oreille à la tête la faisant rire. **Tu étais proche de ton père ?**

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- **En fait, il faisait plus attention à moi que mes parents. Il est mort quand j'avais quatorze ans… ça été une période difficile.**

\- **Désolée….**

\- **C'est bon, je sais que, où qu'il soit, il est heureux que ce soit moi qui prenne soin de sa voiture.**

\- **Mouais, après avoir cassé le moteur je sais pas trop… Hé !** Cria-t-elle quand la blonde lui donna une tape sur la jambe.

\- **T'es vraiment la pire,** ronchonna Clarke.

Lexa lui sourit malicieusement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sursautant en entendant son GSM sonner avec insistance.

Elle vit qu'elle était nue, des draps noirs l'entourant. L'odeur de Lexa était partout autour d'elle. Elle ne put éviter de sourire, heureuse, en apercevant la brune. Celle-ci était endormie profondément à ses côtés, son magnifique dos était découvert et ses cheveux entremêlés.

C'était une déesse. Sa déesse. Seulement la sienne et elle ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse.

La blonde répondit à l'appel avant que le bruit ne réveille l'endormie.

\- **Oui ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Bonjour, je t'ai réveillée ?**

Clarke regarda dans un demi-sommeil le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit de Lexa.

\- **Maman ! Il est sept heures du matin et on est samedi.**

\- **Clarke, tu sais parfaitement que quand tu seras médecin, tu auras des horaires difficiles et que tu devras t'y habituer.**

\- **Crois-moi, j'ai des horaires difficiles avec l'université,** soupira l'étudiante. **Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ?**

\- **Je voulais seulement voir comment tu allais.**

\- **Et me mettre la pression pour Noël et Nouvel An pas vrai ?**

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pressée mais San Diego est beaucoup plus proche de DC. En plus…**

\- **Maman,** la coupa-t-elle en se touchant l'arête du nez. **Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps.**

\- **Je sais chérie mais j'aimerai vraiment passer du temps avec toi.**

Clarke sentit des doigts caressant subtilement sa jambe et elle tourna le regard pour trouver Lexa, encore à moitié endormie qui la regardait attentivement, tandis que ses doigts remontaient le long de sa cuisse.

La blonde la regarda, amusée, tandis que la brune esquissait un sourire.

\- **Ok, si je viens à Noël et Nouvel An, tu me laisses emmener ma copine ?**

Les doigts de Lexa arrêtèrent net et il eut un léger silence.

\- **Quoi ? Clarke…**

\- **C'est à prendre ou à laisser.**

\- **Je ne suis pas certaine que…**

\- **C'est à prendre ou à laisser, maman.**

\- **Comment peux-tu mettre des conditions pour voir ta mère à noël ?**

- **De la même façon que tu n'acceptes pas l'orientation sexuelle de ta fille.**

\- **Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.**

\- **Non ?**

Elle entendit Abby soupirer.

\- **Très bien, tu peux amener qui tu veux.**

Lexa continuait d'observer la blonde attentivement.

\- **Parfait, on se voit la veille de Noël alors.**

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Lexa qui l'observait, les sourcils haussés et la tête appuyée sur une de ses mains.

\- **C'était quoi ça ?**

\- **Toi et Aden vous venez avec moi chez ma mère pour m'empêcher de mourir d'ennui.**

\- **Je ne sais pas, Clarke…**

\- **Allez ! Le changement d'ambiance va plaire à Aden, ce sera bien pour lui après ce qui s'est passé.**

Lexa soupira.

\- **Il faut que tu saches que Noël, c'est pas ma période préférée de l'année. Ça me fait trop penser à ma mère.**

Clarke caressant tendrement un des bras de la brune.

\- **Je crois que tu ne m'as encore jamais parlé d'elle.**

\- **Y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'était une personne tourmentée, comme mon père. Mais j'ai eu quelques années de bonheur avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une dépression dont elle n'est jamais sortie.**

\- **Désolée,** répondit la blonde en continuant ses caresses sur la peau de la brune.

\- **Elle adorait Noël…**

\- **C'est une bonne façon de s'en souvenir alors.**

\- **C'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude de fêter Noël. Aden ouvre ses cadeaux et avec Anya et Oncle Gustus, on se saoule.**

Clarke sourit.

\- **Tu te saoules aussi quand c'est pas Noël si je me souviens bien.** Lexa fit une grimace amusée. **Allez,** continua-t-elle. **Tu feras quelque de différent et tu seras avec moi,** dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Tu as peur ?** Demanda Clarke pour la charrier.

\- **Peur ?**

\- **De te confronter à ta belle-mère, officiellement.**

Lexa sourit doucement, les yeux entrouverts.

\- **J'ai peur de rien.**

\- **Même pas d'une belle-mère comme celle-là ?**

\- **Non,** répondit la brune en se positionnant sur Clarke. **Parce que ma récompense est d'avoir sa magnifique fille dans mon lit.**

Clarke lui fit un grand sourire.

\- **Si Aden ne venait pas avec nous, je te demanderai qu'on y aille en moto.** Elle se mit à rire devant sa propre idée. **Ma mère ferait un infarctus.**

\- **Mmmh alors comme ça la princesse veut devenir rebelle et provoquer ses parents…**

\- **Bah… C'est amusant. En plus dis-toi que…**

Lexa la fit taire en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

\- **Tu parles toujours autant quand tu te lèves ? En plus, je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose,** murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde, la regardant avec les yeux brillants. **Bonjour, princesse,** lui susurra-t-elle et Clarke lui caressa le dos et les fesses, se délectant de ses baisers.

\- **Mmmh… Bonjour, Lexa.**

\- **C'est mieux,** dit-elle satisfaite. **Maintenant arrête de parler que je puisse te faire l'amour à la première heure du matin comme j'en avais l'intention.**

\- **Oui madame,** répondit-elle sagement avant que Lexa ne s'empare de ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà :)**

 **Fin de ce looong chapitre :)**

 **Mon dieu elles sont intenses dans leurs ébats :p c'est… intense à traduire :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, un conseil ou une remarque, j'y réponds avec grand plaisir :)**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo :)**

 **Passenger Side et The Ranch publiés le même jour ? C'est un complot !**

 **Merci aux guest Clexa9223 et Sab :)**

 **Et à tous les autres pour les favoris, follow et review, c'est overboostant ! :D :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La pointe du crayon glissait rapidement mais doucement sur le papier. Clarke leva son regard une fois encore pour observer Lexa qui la regardait avec un amusement peint sur son visage.

La blonde lui fit un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son dessin. Elle sentait cependant son cœur marteler avec force dans sa poitrine.

\- **Je suis en train de me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée,** dit-elle aussitôt en faisant rire Lexa.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

Clarke releva de nouveau son regard et ses yeux se perdirent sur le corps nu de sa petite-amie.

\- **Parce que j'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toi… sur le lit… sans habits…**

Lexa lui sourit amplement. Elle était couchée sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur un bras.

Clarke inspira profondément. Elle avait déjà fait ça une fois, avec une ancienne amie à elle. Seulement cette amie ne l'attirait pas comme Lexa le faisait.

Elle souffla désespérément. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il fallait qu'elle reste professionnelle. La blonde observa la poitrine dénudée de la brune. Ses seins étaient fermes, magnifiques et ne cessaient de la supplier de les toucher. Son ventre était plat, avec ce tatouage qui invitait l'étudiante à y déposer des baisers. Ses jambes, longues, étaient une tentation totale et quant à sa zone intime… elle en avait mémorisé sa forme, sa douceur et sa saveur.

La brune avait les cheveux lâchés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, gracieusement.

La blonde mourait d'envie de dessiner une telle œuvre d'art, sa déesse. Mais elle éprouvait vraiment beaucoup de difficultés à rester concentrée.

\- **C'était ton idée et tu m'as suppliée pendant une heure,** lui répondit Lexa, la voix rauque.

Clarke remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

\- **Je sais mais… bon sang Lexa… tu es…** Elle se mordit la lèvre. **Tu es vraiment une tentation.**

La brune se remit à rire.

\- **Alors déshabille toi et cède à la tentation.**

\- **Je veux vraiment te dessiner.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

Clarke la regarda avec tendresse.

\- **Parce que tu es magnifique.**

\- **Non.**

\- **Si, tu l'es. Et tu le sais parfaitement.**

Lexa devint tout à coup sérieuse.

\- **En fait je ne me suis jamais considérée comme étant particulièrement jolie,** confessa-t-elle à la blonde qui avait reporté son attention sur son dessin et qui releva le regard vers elle.

\- **Eh bien, tu l'es,** lui assura Clarke avec sérieux. **Tu ne te regardes jamais dans un miroir ?**

Lexa souffla doucement.

\- **Ça n'a rien à voir avec le… physique. Je crois qu'une personne qui est magnifique est… une personne pure. Une personne qui n'est pas abîmée. Une personne comme… comme toi, princesse.**

La tirade de la brune fit que la poitrine de Clarke se remplit d'une sensation d'un amour entier.

\- **Lexa, tu as sacrifié ta vie pour d'autres. Tu as mis tes besoins de côté… Pour moi, tu as une âme pure. Et si tu ne me crois pas, je te le montrerai quand j'aurai fini ce dessin. Si toi et tes…** Elle signala les seins de la mécanicienne… **atouts me laissez faire.**

Lexa lui sourit tendrement.

\- **Tu vas en faire quoi quand tu l'auras terminé ?**

\- **Je le garderai sous clé et le sortirai quand tu ne seras pas avec moi,** rigola la blonde.

\- **Mmh… tu veux dire que tu l'utiliseras pour te…**

Clarke releva son regard et aperçut Lexa les sourcils haussés.

\- **Non… enfin peut-être,** ria-t-elle amusée d'avoir été eue. **Écoute, c'est seulement de l'art d'accord ?** **Je veux juste…** Elle soupira. **Je veux juste capturer ta beauté, c'est tout.**

\- **D'accord, Madame la dessinatrice. Fais ce que tu as à faire et après, viens sur le lit que je puisse à mon tour faire ce que j'ai à faire.**

\- **Lexa… tu n'aides pas à me concentrer là.**

La brune lâcha un petit rire. Un long moment plus tard, Lexa annonça à la blonde qu'elle ne sentait plus un des côtés de son corps et qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'un massage. Clarke s'approcha d'elle, se déshabillant rapidement pour aller embrasser et caresser tendrement sa petite-amie.

Elles firent l'amour une fois de plus.

Ces derniers jours avaient été assez effrénés. Quand elles étaient séparées, elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des messages remplis de sous-entendus, et quand elles étaient ensemble, elles ne cessaient de s'embrasser et faire l'amour pendant des heures. Après quoi, elles discutaient et riaient quelques heures de plus.

Lexa se disait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

\- **Celui-là, je l'ai acheté à Michigan, dans un magasin de seconde main,** racontait Clarke tandis qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le sol du salon, un petit sapin de Noël décorant la pièce ainsi que des bonhommes de neiges et des Saints répartis aux alentours.

Lexa se demanda si Clarke ou sa colocataire l'avait décoré. Aden et elles ne décoraient jamais rien et l'ambiance lui paraissait étrange… mais agréable.

Clarke avait enfin accepté de sortir sa collection de Vinyles et paraissait vraiment fière de ce qu'elle présentait à la brune.

Lexa la regardait amusée. Elle devait reconnaitre que sa princesse avait de bons goûts musicaux. Elle s'était attendue à des chansons plus commerciales mais sa collection comportait des bonnes musiques et fit que la brune tomba encore plus amoureuse de l'étudiante.

\- **J'avais été avec Wells à un festival de musique sans l'autorisation de mes parents ni des siens.** Elle rit face à ce souvenir **. On avait dix-sept ans et on avait marre de l'école.** Lexa sourit à moitié en s'imaginant Clarke, adolescente et rebelle. **Je crois que c'est le seul moment dans mon adolescence où j'ai fait ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire.**

\- **Après, tu es retournée dans ta tour d'ivoire.**

Clarke regarda avec regret un de ses Vinyles, écoutant les paroles de la brune.

\- **Mais je n'y suis plus. Maintenant j'ai mon propre palace avec ma propre princesse.**

\- **Mmh ? Tu parles de moi ?** Lui dit Lexa en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. **Je crois que la seule princesse ici c'est toi.**

\- **Tu es quoi toi alors ?**

\- **Le dragon qui veut dévorer la princesse,** susurra-t-elle amusée, allongeant la blonde, tout sourire, sur le sol.

\- **En tout cas, sache que la princesse n'a aucun problème à être dévorée par le dragon…** dit-elle en attrapant Lexa par la nuque pour l'approcher de son visage.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et couvrit les lèvres appétissantes de la blonde avec les siennes. Elle se redressa ensuite pour regarder Clarke avec inquiétude.

\- **Tu es sûre pour San Diego ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Bien sûr que oui, et toi ?**

\- **Je suis sûre qu'Aden va bien profiter mais… je ne crois pas que ta mère…**

\- **Ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais amener qui je voulais. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle.**

\- **Je ne veux pas que ta relation avec elle soit gâchée à cause de moi. Crois-moi, tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents qui se disputent pour passer Noël avec toi.**

Clarke caressa tendrement le visage de la brune.

\- **Moi je veux passer Noël avec toi, rien qu'avec toi. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, Lexa Woods.**

Lexa la regarda, émue. Personne ne lui avait dit des choses comme celles que Clarke venait de lui dire. Au fond, elle avait toujours peur que tout ce bonheur lui explose au visage.

Elle embrassa la blonde et sa main finit sous la chemise de celle-ci, sentant la peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup fait l'amour aujourd'hui mais la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer une fois encore. Elle voulait encore l'avoir contre elle, écouter ses gémissements, goûter sa saveur et se délecter de ses baisers.

\- **Oh mon dieu !** Octavia et Lincoln venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement et Lexa s'éloigna rapidement de la blonde, rouge-tomate tandis que Clarke explosait de rire. **Vous savez qu'il existe des chambres non ?** demanda Octavia moqueuse tandis qu'elle abandonnait sa veste sur le canapé.

\- **On était…** Commença Clarke en signalant les disques.

\- **En train d'écouter de la musique, c'est ça,** finit Octavia en riant.

\- **Salut Lincoln,** dit la blonde.

\- **Salut les filles,** répondit-il. **Désolé pour l'interruption.**

\- **Attends que je raconte ça à Raven.**

\- **N'y pense même pas Octavia.**

\- **Oh si elle va adorer.**

Lexa luttait pour ne pas sourire devant cette situation.

\- **Je crois que je vais y aller,** chuchota-t-elle à Clarke.

\- **Je t'appellerai pour qu'on s'arrange pour San Diego d'accord ?**

Lexa acquiesça et elles se mirent toutes les deux debout.

\- **Au revoir,** dit Lexa le visage encore quelque peu rougi.

Octavia et Lincoln se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, amusés, laissant les filles sur le pas de la porte.

\- **Ne fais pas attention à eux.**

\- **C'est pas le cas,** dit-elle en souriant. **On se voit plus tard.**

Elle lui déposa un baiser rapide.

\- **Merci d'avoir été mon modèle aujourd'hui.**

\- **J'ai pas eu trop le choix. J'espère juste que ce dessin sera bien gardé.**

\- **Je te jure qu'il sera sous clé.**

Lexa la prit par les hanches.

\- **À plus tard, princesse.**

Clarke la surprit en la serrant contre elle.

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **Moi aussi.**

\- **Ça va être mon meilleur Noël,** dit-elle en se séparant de la brune. **Parce que tu seras avec moi.**

À ce moment, Lexa sut que Clarke Griffin possédait entièrement son cœur.

* * *

Lexa releva la tête et aperçut son petit frère qui s'approchait d'elle.

Elle se trouvait sur le toit du garage, endroit duquel on pouvait apercevoir la ville s'étendre. Une échelle de secours permettait d'atteindre la plateforme et la relier à l'appartement des deux Woods.

Aden s'assit silencieusement près de sa sœur qui but une gorgée dans sa bière, la tendant par la suite à son frère qui la regarda, surpris.

\- **Seulement un coup,** l'avertit-elle.

Le garçon goûta le liquide ambré et fit aussitôt une grimace.

\- **Je pensais que le goût était meilleur,** grimaça-t-il

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Tu t'y habitueras.**

\- **Je crois que je suis prêt pour rentrer à la maison,** annonça le garçon tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux au loin. **J'imagine que… tu avais raison, papa est mort pour nous depuis longtemps.**

\- **Désolée d'avoir dit ça. Je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais maman et papa et que tu auras toujours besoin d'un père…**

Lexa fut étonnée de sentir la main d'Aden se poser sur sa jambe.

\- **J'ai besoin de rien en plus, Lexa. Je t'ai toi, tu es restée avec moi toutes ces années et je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais.**

Lexa sentit aussitôt une pointe de culpabilité se répandre dans son être. Elle pensait encore à s'enrôler dans la marine. Et elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncé ni à Aden, ni à Clarke. Elle attendait simplement que tout ce clarifie un peu plus dans son esprit.

\- **Tu sais que…même si… nos chemins se séparent à un moment, parce que tu grandis, je serais toujours là, Aden.**

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- **Je sais…je voulais te dire merci et te dire que je t'aime,** murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement. **Voir papa mourir comme ça… je me suis rendu compte que même si on ne veut pas y croire, la vie peut se terminer à n'importe quel moment.**

Lexa passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère, le serrant contre elle.

\- **Quand as-tu autant grandi, hein?** Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. **Moi aussi je t'aime, gamin. Plus que tu ne le penses.**

Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence un moment en observant le coucher de soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'Aden lui demande.

\- **Parle-moi de maman. Elle était comment avant de… ?**

\- **C'était une personne vraiment gentille et toujours de bonne humeur, comme Oncle Gustus,** sourit-elle. **Elle adorait parler croate quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils se racontaient des blagues, pensant que je n'écoutais pas alors qu'en réalité, j'écoutais tout.** Elle but un coup dans sa bière. **Tu aurais aimé la connaître avant que les problèmes ne commencent….**

\- **Peut-être que tout serait différent si elle était encore en vie.**

\- **Peut-être,** soupira la brune. **Hey, en parlant de maman… Tu sais que j'aime pas trop Noël parce que ça me fait penser à elle…**

\- **Mmh…**

\- **Clarke nous invite tous les deux à San Diego, chez sa mère pour y fêter Noël. Je me dis qu'un changement d'ambiance serait pas plus mal.**

\- **Tu veux fêter Noël ?** Demanda le garçon, abasourdi.

\- **Heu, pas exactement le fêter… mais…**

Aden la regarda avec suspicion.

\- **C'est ta petite-amie pas vrai ?** Lexa sentit subitement ses joues rougir et Aden commença à rire. **Je savais qu'elle te plaisait. À moi aussi… enfin pour toi. Je l'aime bien.**

Lexa sourit timidement.

\- **Ah oui ?**

Aden hocha la tête.

\- **En plus elle est très jolie.** Il regarda de nouveau au loin. **Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

\- **Bien sûr.**

\- **Comment on parle aux jolies filles ?**

Lexa qui était en train de boire une gorgée de sa bière, manqua de s'étouffer.

\- **En fait… il y a une fille, Lindsey… je… je trouve qu'elle est très jolie,** balbutia-t-il, rougissant de la tête aux pieds. Lexa le regarda, amusée et dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire. **Mais je ne sais pas comment me rapprocher d'elle ou lui parler… je ne sais même pas si je lui plais.**

\- **Eh bien, si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras jamais.**

\- **Et si elle me remballe ?**

\- **Et alors ? Y a pleins d'autres filles qui le feront. Mais si elle le fait, elle est vraiment idiote,** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Pour te rapprocher d'une fille, tu dois seulement être toi-même. Parle lui de choses qui pourraient l'intéresser et c'est dans la poche,** finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de donner des conseils amoureux à son petit frère.

\- **Écoute, je sais qu'à ton âge, c'est assez confus, avec tout ce qui se passe dans ton corps…**

\- **Oh non…**

\- **Oh si. C'est toi qui a commencé cette conversation,** ria-t-elle.

\- **On va pas parler de…**

\- **Si.**

Aden paraissait totalement gêné.

\- **Comme je disais, il y a des changements dans ton corps et tu commences à réagir quand tu es près d'une fille. Mais je veux que tu saches que c'est normal et que petit à petit tu apprendras à le contrôler.** Elle se tourna vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il était toujours très rouge. **Mais souviens-toi qu'il faut toujours te protéger. N'ai pas de rapport sexuel si tu n'es pas prêt, Aden. Pas non plus avec n'importe qui et encore moins sans protection.**

Aden continuait de regarder devant lui, les oreilles rougies.

Lexa sourit et le serra de nouveau contre elle.

\- **Tu grandis trop vite,** chuchota-t-elle.

\- **C'est pas vrai,** répondit-il en se refrognant.

\- **Alors… on va à San Diego ?**

* * *

Clarke aperçut Lexa s'approcher de la voiture avec une montagne de friandises dans les mains. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une pompe à essence et Lexa et son frère étaient allés dans le magasin tandis que la blonde faisait le plein.

La brune était vêtue d'un jean troué qui tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches et d'un t-shirt sans manches de couleur vert-militaire. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en queue et avec ses lunettes de soleil, elle paraissait un modèle sorti tout droit d'une publicité de moto pour filles badass.

La blonde l'avait totalement dans la peau et elle la désirait tellement que ses os lui faisaient mal à vouloir toujours l'avoir proche d'elle.

Ces derniers jours, ça avait été très difficile de ne pas avoir la brune toute la journée dans son lit ou simplement chez elle, la faisant rire ou l'embrassant tendrement.

Clarke avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Lexa en ces quelques jours passés avec elle. Plus qu'en un mois entier, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Maintenant celle-ci était beaucoup plus ouverte et même curieuse. Et ça enchantait la blonde.

\- **Aden est aux toilettes,** annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège du copilote. **Je sais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris un peu de tout.**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- **T'exagère.**

- **Hey je veux juste que tu sois comblée,** dit-elle en la regardant. **Tu veux que je conduise à partir d'ici ?**

\- **Je me suis bien débrouillée jusque maintenant.**

\- **J'ai rien dit…**

\- **Lexa !**

La brune lâcha un rire.

\- **Quoi ? Je veux juste que tu te reposes… et la pauvre voiture aussi,** termina-t-elle tout bas.

\- **Je vais de mon mieux d'accord ? En plus tu as dit que le moteur fonctionnait parfaitement.**

\- **Bien sûr que oui, c'est moi qui l'ai réparé.**

\- **Alors arrête de me critiquer moi et ma façon de conduire,** finit la blonde indignée.

Lexa lui donna un baiser sur la joue, elle adorait tellement la titiller.

- **D'accord,** sourit-elle. **Allez, mange un bout de chocolat.**

Clarke mordit dans une barre de chocolat, renfrognée.

\- **Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose de marrant avant qu'Aden revienne ?** Clarke regarda attentivement sa petite-amie en mastiquant dramatiquement son chocolat. **J'ai eu LA conversation avec lui il y a quelques jours.**

\- **C'est pas vrai…**

\- **Je te jure. Il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. C'était adorable.**

Clarke rigola.

\- **Et d'où est sortie l'idée d'avoir LA discussion ?**

\- **Il y a une fille à l'école qui lui plait et il m'a demandé des conseils pour lui parler car il ne savait pas comment parler aux jolies filles.**

\- **Oh et toi, tu es une experte c'est ça?** Demanda la blonde, feignant d'être jalouse.

\- **Eh bien, je t'ai éblouie la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu te rappelles pas ?**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

\- **C'est pas possible d'être aussi arrogante,** dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la joue. **Même si tu as raison. En fait, au moment où tu m'as dit « fille de riche » et « princesse », j'ai failli tomber à tes pieds. Surtout avec ton sale caractère.**

Lexa lui fit une grimace et Clarke sourit amplement, fière de sa vengeance.

\- **Et tu lui as dit quoi ?**

\- **De ne rien faire tant qu'il n'était pas prêt et de se protéger.**

\- **Bien ça.** Elle regarda la brune du coin de l'œil. **Je me demande si tu l'as fait quand tu étais prête…**

\- **Ce sont des choses qui ne se demandent pas à une dame, Clarke.** Elles rigolèrent ensemble. **Sinon, oui, j'étais prête et je l'ai fait avec une personne que j'aimais beaucoup. J'ai aucun regret pour ça.**

\- **Moi si,** soupira la blonde. **Ma première fois a été un désastre et je voudrais pouvoir l'effacer de mon esprit.**

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle, lascivement.

\- **Eh bien, ta première fois avec une fille ne fut pas… si mal que ça si je me souviens bien…**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Je ne parlais pas de cette première fois…mais de quand j'avais dix-sept ans.**

\- **On a tout le temps qu'il faut pour te l'effacer de ton esprit, ne t'en fais pas.**

Clarke se mordit de nouveau la lèvre.

\- **Il faudra être très silencieuses chez ma mère…**

La main de Lexa caressa doucement sa jambe.

\- **Oh, je suis une experte, crois-moi.**

\- **Ah oui ?**

Lexa lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Aden arriva à cet instant, rompant la tension sexuelle qui s'était installées entre les deux filles.

\- **Les toilettes puent,** dit-il en montant sur le siège arrière. **Tu as acheté mes chips ?**

Lexa lui tendit un sachet.

\- **Essaye de ne rien salir,** l'avertit-elle. **C'est une voiture de collection.**

Clarke lui lança un regard rempli de tendresse et d'amusement.

* * *

 **Voilàà chapitre un peu moins intense que les deux derniers, ça fait du bien non ? ;)**

 **Chouette petite scène au début non ? Elles sont trop mignionnes :p**

 **J'ai adoré LA conversation Lexa/Aden :p**

 **Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, d'ici là, portez-vous bien,**

 **bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! :)**

 **Tout d'abord un tout grand merci à Kouan qui a m'a dépannée en relisant le chapitre! Tu gèèères ! :D**

 ** **D'ailleurs, foncez lire sa nouvelle fiction: L'héritage, un seul chapitre pour le moment mais ça promet d'être de la balle moi je vous dis ****:D****

 **Encore merci à tous les autres pour les follow favori et review c'est dingue :D**

 **Merci à Sab (Guest) aussi :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Attention:** **usage d'objet sexuel. Je sais pas pourquoi mes en général y a plus de review quand il y a des scènes M, bande de... ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa respira profondément, sentant la paix l'envahir. La mer était bleue, tranquille et le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, ainsi qu'avec les parasols qui se trouvaient sur une petite terrasse, en-dessous du balcon où elle se trouvait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, respirant l'odeur de la mer. La vue qui s'offrait à elle l'enchantait et elle se demanda ce que ça ferait de vivre dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Elle était sûre de s'y habituer facilement.

Ils étaient arrivés chez Abby Griffin quinze minutes auparavant et s'étaient retrouvés face à une madame très agréable qui leur indiqua que la maman de Clarke était sortie mais qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.

La femme amena Clarke dans une chambre spécialement préparée pour elle et par la suite, amena Lexa et Aden dans une autre chambre. Cette dernière était un peu plus simple que celle de la blonde mais elle était sans aucun doute plus luxueuse que tout l'appartement des Woods.

La pièce était grande, avec un lit matrimonial qu'Aden et sa sœur partagerait. Il y avait aussi un petit canapé près du balcon où elle se trouvait, une commode et une télévision. Tout sentait terriblement bon. Enfin, il y avait des décorations de Noël comme dans tout le reste de la maison.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, à l'intérieur de la chambre, et aperçut son frère enchanté d'avoir trouvé un petit arbre de Noël posé dans un coin. Cette vision la fit sourire doucement.

Elle n'avait jamais été dans des lieux comme ça à l'âge du garçon, et elle se réjouissait de le voir aussi enthousiaste.

Cependant, elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Elle aurait voulu lui donner ce type de luxe, le rendre heureux, le faire se sentir en sécurité, comme Clarke s'était probablement sentie dans son enfance. La blonde lui avait pourtant raconté tous les problèmes avec ses parents et leur manque d'intérêt pour elle, mais au moins, elle n'avait jamais dû se priver de certaines choses, ni se préoccuper pour manger.

Elle n'avait pas de ressentiment face à ça, car seulement penser que Clarke puisse subir des soucis, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle était contente que la blonde ait grandi dans un foyer sécurisant comme celui-ci. Mais elle l'aurait voulu aussi pour son frère. Et elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait arriver à le lui donner… mais elle devrait renoncer à beaucoup de choses.

Le deuxième plus grand centre de recrutement de la Marine des Etats-Unis se trouvait à San Diego. Il serait tellement facile de se rendre là-bas et d'accomplir son rêve.

Être dans une ville réputée pour son activité militaire, surtout au niveau naval, inquiétait la brune. Parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait tout, là, à portée de main.

Elle se trouvait dans une période de sa vie où elle était heureuse, indéniablement. Et devoir abandonner ce bonheur, abandonner Aden et Clarke, la terrifiait. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, était d'avoir l'opportunité de réaliser son rêve et de ne jamais le faire.

Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

Elle s'accrocha fortement à la rambarde du balcon et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

\- **Lex ?** La brune sursauta et se retourna, apercevant Clarke s'approcher d'elle. **C'est beau hein ?** La blonde fit un petit sourire et Lexa hocha la tête, relâchant sa poigne. **Tu aimes la chambre ? On peut en trouver une autre si tu veux…**

\- **Cette chambre est plus grande que chez moi, Clarke.** La blonde lui sourit. **Je crois qu'on sera bien là.** **Y a juste un truc qui ne me convient pas...** L'étudiante la regarda attentivement. **Tu n'y seras pas,** chuchota Lexa en s'approchant d'elle, jetant un regard vers l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'Aden ne les écoutait pas.

\- **Je laisserai la porte de ma chambre ouverte, Mademoiselle Woods.**

\- **Mmh ?** Une de ses mains se mit à caresser les hanches de Clarke. **Le problème c'est que maintenant je me suis habituée à me réveiller à tes côtés…**

Clarke lui sourit amplement.

\- **Eh bien, tu peux dormir avec moi et regagner ta chambre avant que les autres ne se réveillent…**

\- **Les autres ?** Demanda la brune confuse.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, l'air coupable.

\- **Ma mère vient d'arriver et… elle n'est pas seule.** Lexa la regarda sans comprendre. **Ma tante et ma cousine viennent d'arriver. Et pour Noël, il y aura surement plus de personnes,** rajouta-t-elle. **Mais je te jure que j'étais pas au courant. Je pensais qu'on serait seulement entre nous… Putain !** Elle se passa la main sur son front. **Je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre dans cette situation.**

La brune haussa un sourcil.

\- **Quelle situation ?**

\- **Ma grand-mère et ma tante sont pires que ma mère. Alors…** soupira Clarke.

\- **Je t'ai dit que je n'avais peur de personne, Clarke.**

\- **Eh bien, tu devrais.**

Lexa sourit en l'approchant de son corps.

\- **Cette nuit, tu te feras pardonner pour tout ce qui se passera pendant la journée.**

\- **Ça me va.** La brune lui vola un baiser et Clarke fut tentée d'ouvrir la bouche et se perdre dans la saveur de sa petite-amie, mais elles ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps. Elle se sépara d'elle et la regarda avec tendresse. **Allez, c'est l'heure de rencontrer ma famille, yeah** **!** Lâcha-elle ironiquement ce qui fit rire Lexa.

Quand ils descendirent les escaliers tous les trois, Clarke entendit sa mère parler allégrement avec sa tante et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Bon, ça promettait. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois et les femmes se tournèrent vers eux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Aden qui ne quittait pas du regard sa petite cousine, plus aussi petite que ça. Elle faillit sourire à cette vision.

\- **Clarke.** La blonde s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un câlin. **Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois venue, chérie.**

Clarke salua également sa tante et sa cousine.

\- **Tu as grandi,** lui dit sa tante. **Et tu es très jolie. Comment ça se passe à l'université ? Tu as déjà choisi la spécialisation que tu veux faire ?**

Sa tante, Stéphanie était aussi médecin, tout comme la mère de Clarke, sauf qu'elle était encore plus snob.

Elle remarqua que sa tante regardait Lexa avec curiosité, jetant un regard dédaigneux sur ses habits.

\- **Tout va bien à l'université et non je n'ai pas encore choisi.**

\- **Eh bien tu devrais y penser. Tu sais bien que la neurochirurgie est une excellente option… je parle en connaissance de cause,** finit-elle en lâchant un petit rire.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Je vous présente Lexa, ma…**

\- **Une amie,** la coupa rapidement Abby. **Et j'imagine que ce garçon est son frère.**

Lexa se rendit compte que Clarke avait blêmit soudainement et qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle lui prit le bras, secouant la tête imperceptiblement.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était que Clarke se dispute avec sa famille à propos d'elle.

Bien qu'avec une famille comme ça…

Clarke lui fit un regard appuyé et se tourna de nouveau vers les autres, l'ignorant complètement.

\- **Lexa n'est pas une amie, c'est ma petite-amie,** annonça-t-elle en prenant la main de la brune.

Abby paraissait sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque, et sa tante, encore plus.

Seule sa cousine, Hanna, souriait, amusée.

\- **Excuse-moi ?** Demanda Stéphanie.

\- **C'est ma copine.**

\- **Ta copine ?** Elle regarda Abby. **Quel genre de blague est-ce là ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton hautain. **Vous blaguez n'est-ce pas ?**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et la même femme qui les avait accueillis annonça qu'un invité en plus était arrivé.

Tandis qu'Abby allait le recevoir, Stéphanie observa les deux filles avec curiosité.

\- **Vous êtes ensemble à l'université ?**

\- **Non, Madame,** répondit Lexa sur un ton sérieux. **Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité d'aller à l'université.**

\- **Mais tu vas quand même aux fêtes, pas vrai, Lex ?** La brune sourit à moitié et Clarke faillit exploser de rire en voyant la tête que faisant sa tante. **Lexa répare ma voiture.**

\- **Tu es… ?** Demanda Stéphanie.

\- **Oui je répare des voitures pour vivre.**

Le visage de la femme fut tellement épique que Clarke faillit se mettre à faire des petits sauts tellement elle profitait de la situation.

Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, dire et sentir. Mais maintenant, à vingt ans, elle était enfin capable de le faire sans éprouver de culpabilité.

Elle le devait à Lexa. La brune lui donnait la force et le courage dont elle avait besoin.

Sa tante la regardait avec toute la désapprobation du monde, ce qui enchanta Clarke.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Abby quand elle arriva avec une personne de plus. Clarke ne put éviter de froncer les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était Kane, le directeur de la faculté de médecine de Stanford.

\- **Bonjour,** dit l'homme tandis qu'Abby le présentait aux autres personnes. **Bonjour Clarke.**

La blonde se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. C'est sûr que c'était un bon ami de sa mère mais… elle sentait quelque chose de louche dans tout ça.

Cependant elle n'avait rire à dire vu qu'elle avait posé des conditions à sa mère pour qu'elle la laisse inviter Lexa.

Par la suite, ils amenèrent l'apéritif et un peu de vin et du soda pour les enfants. Ils s'assirent et se mirent à discuter dans une atmosphère détendue.

Clarke et Lexa s'étaient assises ensemble, légèrement à l'écart tandis qu'Hanna essayait de parler avec Aden sans que celui-ci ne rougisse.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Lexa à Clarke.

\- **Je comprends pas pourquoi il est là,** chuchota la blonde en regardant Kane et sa mère avec suspicion.

Ils se lançaient des regards étranges et échangeaient des caresses presque imperceptibles mais qui n'échappaient pas à Clarke.

\- **Ta mère l'a surement invité.**

\- **Oui mais pourquoi ?**

\- **Pourquoi quoi?** Demanda la brune confuse.

\- **Tu n'as pas vu comme ils se regardent ?**

Lexa se tourna vers eux mais ne vit rien de suspect.

\- **Je crois que t'exagères un peu…**

Clarke soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- **Tu as raison.** Elle se plongea dans les yeux verts de la brune brillants sous la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. **Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé…** chuchota-t-elle. **Ma mère qui dit que nous étions amies…**

\- **C'est rien,** Lexa mit son verre sur le côté. **Je crois que tu as tout clarifié. Ta tante n'arrête pas de nous regarder salement.**

Clarke sourit amplement.

\- **Elle aura surement une discussion avec ma mère sur l'importance de garder son nom de famille et sur le fait que Los Angeles est une ville de libertinage.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **C'est mal un peu de libertinage ?**

\- **Pas pour moi en tout cas.** La blonde regarda vers Aden et Hanna. **Hey…** Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la blonde. **Ça vous dit une promenade sur la plage ?**

Ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre, laissant les adultes discuter de choses banales et sur la fête du lendemain. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent à marcher le long de la plage.

Lexa observait comment ses orteils jouaient avec le sable. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke.

\- **J'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on était sur une plage,** chuchota-t-elle et Clarke caressa ses doigts tendrement.

\- **Hey, c'est du passé. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'en rappeler.**

\- **Tu as raison.** Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. **Mais ça me fait bizarre d'être enfin… tranquille.**

\- **Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.**

Elles se sourirent tendrement.

\- **Merci de... m'avoir défendue là-bas,** lâcha Lexa soudainement.

\- **Hey… Je ne les laisserai jamais te rabaisser,** dit-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- **Tu n'aimerais pas que je sois quelqu'un de différent ?**

\- **Quelqu'un de différent ?**

\- **Oui…peut-être quelqu'un qui étudie à l'unif…**

\- **Lexa, je ne changerai aucune chose chez toi d'accord ? Je t'aime, j'aime tout de toi.**

Lexa sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, chaleur à laquelle elle s'habituait de plus en plus.

\- **Toutes ces choses que vous me dites, Mademoiselle Griffin. Je pourrai presque penser que vous essayez de me séduire…**

Clarke sourit appréciant la manière dont le vent jouait avec les cheveux de la brune.

\- **C'est mon seul objectif dans la vie.**

Lexa s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Aden essayait de ne rien dire de ridicule devant la cousine de Clarke.

Elle était blonde et avait les yeux les plus beaux que le garçon n'ait jamais vus.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une fille aussi belle que Lindsey…jusqu'à ce qu'Hanna apparaisse.

\- **Ta sœur est super cool,** commenta la jeune fille.

\- **Je sais. Mais parfois elle est assez autoritaire.**

\- **Et ça te fait pas bizarre ? Qu'elle aime les filles, je veux dire.**

Aden haussa les épaules.

\- **Non, je l'ai toujours su et pour moi c'est normal.**

\- **Ma mère dit que les personnes comme ça sont malades. Mais je crois que c'est elle qui l'est.** Ils se mirent à rire et Aden se sentit aussitôt charmé par ce son. **Et toi tu aimes les garçons ?**

\- **Non !** Dit-il précipitamment. **Non, moi j'aime les filles aussi,** répondit-il en rougissant. **Et toi ?**

\- **Les garçons.**

Aden fit une petite danse de célébration dans son esprit.

Il essaya de se souvenir des conseils de sa sœur.

 _Parler de choses qui pourraient l'intéresser…_

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pourrait intéresser Hanna ?

\- **Et… tu aimes quoi comme musique ?**

Elle le regarda amusée.

\- **Un peu de tout. Mais je n'écoute pas beaucoup de musique… je préfère lire.**

\- **Moi aussi.**

\- **Ah ? Et tu lis quoi ?**

\- **Des comics.**

\- **Tu pourrais m'en montrer quelques-uns.**

\- **Sérieusement ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Bien sûr, si tu veux.**

\- **Oui, oui bien sûr que je veux,** se dépêcha-t-il de dire. **J'en ai amenés avec moi.**

Ils se sourirent timidement et continuèrent à marcher. Soudain, Aden sentit une sensation étrange dans l'estomac quand le bras d'Hanna frôla le sien.

La journée se passa sans d'autres accroches, elles eurent seulement droit à quelques commentaires et piques de la tante de Clarke sur ce que penserait la grand-mère si elle savait que, maintenant, sa petite-fille aimait les filles. Clarke de son côté, tentait toujours de deviner la raison pour laquelle Kane était là pour Noël.

Elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, tous les autres étaient montés dans leurs chambres respectives après avoir mangé le repas.

\- **Demain il y aura davantage de personnes,** expliqua Abby. **Certains collègues du travail. Tu crois que nous devrions servir du vin ou du champagne ? J'ai acheté les deux au cas où….**

\- **Maman…**

\- **En plus…**

\- **Maman.** Abby la regarda. **Qu'est-ce que Kane fait là ?**

Sa mère la dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- **Kane est un de mes amis Clarke. Il est venu pour la fête de demain. Je lui ai proposé de rester car nous avions des chambres disponibles et comme ça il ne devait pas en louer une à l'hôtel.**

\- **Je sais bien mais il n'a jamais passé les fêtes avec nous.**

\- **Parce qu'on habitait Washington, à plus de mille kilomètres.**

\- **Ne me mens pas,** dit-elle fermement. **Depuis quand ?**

\- **Depuis quand quoi ?**

\- **Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine. Vous êtes ensemble…**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **C'est pour ça que tu as divorcé avec papa ? Il est au courant ?**

La mâchoire d'Abby se crispa et elle s'approcha de sa fille, trouvant son attitude très insolente.

\- **Premièrement, je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton dans ma maison. J'ai accepté que tu amènes ici cette… cette fille parce que je voulais vraiment passer les fêtes de Noël avec ma fille unique. Mais je ne permettrai pas que tu me fasses un interrogatoire et que tu me parles comme ça. Je te rappelle que la mère ici c'est moi.**

\- **Tu sais c'est quoi le problème, maman ? Que tu essayes de me faire croire que tu es parfaite, que tu ne te trompes jamais pour ensuite pouvoir me lancer au visage toutes mes erreurs. Mais tu es humaine comme tout le monde, je viens de le comprendre.** Elle s'approcha de sa mère pour grincer entre ses dents. **T'as honte de moi et tu me juges alors que tu couches avec Kane sans avoir encore divorcé avec papa,** cracha-t-elle violement.

La main d'Abby finit contre sa joue dans un puissant coup.

Clarke la regarda stupéfaite et porta sa main à sa joue brûlante.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Quelle belle discussion, mère,** dit-elle ironiquement et elle lui tourna le dos pour monter rapidement dans sa chambre.

Abby respira profondément. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke faisait preuve d'une attitude aussi rebelle.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que ça se passe durant l'adolescence mais elle avait toujours été une jeune fille responsable et droite. Maintenant, elle semblait faire tout ce qu'elle ne faisait pas il y a quelques années.

Sortir avec des filles, avoir des résultats moins brillants, lui parler impertinemment, lui faire honte devant la famille…

Peut-être que tout cela été dû au divorce… ou alors sa fille avait simplement changé.

Elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Aurait-elle fait quelque chose qu'elle devrait se reprocher à elle-même ?

\- **Hey…** Kane apparut dans la cuisine et s'approcha d'Abby avec un regard inquiet. **J'allais dans la cuisine et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter…** Il secoua la tête. **Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû lui dire ? Que son père m'a trompée il y a un an et que depuis ce jour-là, on s'est éloigné et que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ?**

Kane la prit dans ses bras.

\- **Ça ne sonne pas si mal.**

Abby rit jaune.

\- **Je n'aurai pas dû la frapper…**

\- **Je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront. Après tout… c'est bientôt Noël.**

* * *

 _ **Clarke : Tu es réveillée ?**_

 _ **Lexa : Tu crois vraiment que je dors alors que je sais que tu es à quelques chambres de moi, toute seule ?**_

 _ **Clarke : Alors viens, tiens-moi compagnie. J'ai besoin de toi…contre moi et en moi, maintenant tout de suite.**_

Lexa sourit en regardant à côté d'elle, s'assurant qu'Aden s'était endormi.

 _ **Lexa : Deux minutes.**_

Elle se mit debout et sentit le sol froid sous ses pieds nus mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea en silence vers la chambre da la blonde.

Elle entra sans frapper à la porte et s'aperçut que la chambre était illuminée par des bougies aromatisées.

\- **Clarke ?** Demanda-t-elle sans trop élever la voix.

\- **Ici.**

Elle se rendit compte que cette chambre avait aussi un balcon et que Clarke se trouvait dessus, rentrant par la suite dans la pièce. Elle portait un peignoir en satin noir. Les yeux de la brune parcoururent ses jambes nues et finirent leur chemin dans les yeux de la blonde. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur le côté et Lexa se dit qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à une déesse.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle sans rien dire et elles se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Elle remarqua que Clarke avait pleuré et fronça les sourcils en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Parfaitement.** Elle s'approcha de la brune, frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes. **En fait je suis un peu énervée… et j'ai envie de toi…**

\- **Je suis là,** dit Lexa en léchant doucement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. **Mais si tu as envie de parler…**

\- **Je ne veux pas parler,** dit-elle en faisant demi-tour et attrapant quelque chose qui était sur le lit. Lexa sourit quand elle aperçut le jouet qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble à Los Angeles.

\- **Tu l'as emmené…**

\- **Oh oui.** La blonde s'approcha d'un pas lascif sans cesser de fixer le regard vert de Lexa. **En fait, je voulais l'utiliser demain, comme cadeau de Noël mais… j'ai changé d'avis.**

Elle frôla le bras de Lexa avec le jouet et la prit fortement par les hanches. Elle l'embrassa et mordit ses lèvres avidement. La brune lâcha un petit gémissement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois que Clarke se montrait aussi exigeante et pleine de contrôle. En vérité, cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

La brune poussa Clarke petit à petit pour l'amener vers le lit tandis que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement. Mais la blonde l'arrêta.

\- **Non,** dit-elle précipitamment. **Je veux le faire debout.** Lexa haussa un sourcil. **Je veux que tu me le fasses debout, Lexa.**

Les mots de la blonde firent que le corps de Lexa frissonna entièrement. Clarke ouvrit son peignoir et le laissa tomber à ses pieds, se retrouvant totalement nue.

Les yeux de la brune parcoururent de nouveau les jambes de la blonde, montant jusqu'à sa zone intime, ses hanches, sa merveilleuse poitrine et enfin arriver à ses yeux.

Bon sang, c'était une vision dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Clarke enleva l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux et sa chevelure tomba en cascade sur ses épaules.

Lexa déglutit difficilement.

\- **Clarke… Bordel…,** peina-t-elle à dire, sa voix toute enrouée. **Tu me tues…**

La blonde rit sensuellement.

\- **Viens ici…** lui demanda-t-elle en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le mur.

Lexa s'approcha de sa blonde, telle un prédateur, tout en enlevant son débardeur et son short.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle pourrait jouir seulement en touchant Clarke.

Son corps entièrement dénudé était une tentation pour laquelle elle était totalement disposée à céder.

Clarke l'embrassa et laissa ses mains s'égarer sur ses seins, les massant, excitant davantage la brune.

Elles s'abandonnèrent dans ce baiser et Lexa entendit que s'échappaient de légers gémissements de la gorge de Clarke, chaque fois que sa langue faisait des merveilles dans sa bouche.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes Lexa,** **fais-le, fort,** murmura la blonde en dévorant ses lèvres. **Je veux que tu me fasses oublier le monde pendant quelques minutes.**

Lexa embrassa son cou lascivement et sépara les jambes de la bonde avec une des sienne, amenant ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité de l'étudiante.

\- **Tu es sûre, princesse ?**

\- **S'il te plait… fais-le.**

Elle gémit quand les doigts de Lexa commencèrent à la toucher et la titiller, s'introduisant par la suite dans son intimité toute humide.

Elle gémit audiblement et Lexa sourit en mordillant son oreille.

\- **Clarke, ils vont nous entendre…** chuchota-t-elle en mordillant et léchant le lobe de son oreille. Elle la prit avec force par la nuque. **Tourne-toi,** ordonna-t-elle en lui enlevant le jouet des mains.

La blonde obéit et Lexa en profita pour mordiller et embrasser son dos, passant une main devant pour pouvoir caresser un des seins de la blonde. Elle descendit jusqu'à son abdomen et arriva finalement à son intimité.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, princesse ? Dis le moi…** Chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant davantage les jambes de l'étudiante.

\- **Toi, maintenant,** supplia-t-elle en sentant les doigts de Lexa sur son bourgeon de plaisir.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

\- **Prends-moi… Fort…. Je veux te sentir… aaah !**

Le mouvement des doigts s'accéléra.

\- **Tu veux que je prenne le contrôle c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui…**

\- **Oui ?**

Lexa positionna le jouet à sa propre entrée et tenta de gémir le moins fort possible.

Clarke retint sa respiration quand elle sentit Lexa la pénétrer avec le gode.

\- **Maintenant tu vas être sage et rester bien silencieuse d'accord ?** Susurra-t-elle sensuellement en commençant des mouvements d'une lenteur délibérée.

Clarke rejeta sa tête en arrière exigeant qu'elle accélère et Lexa répondit à sa demande en bougeant de plus en plus rapidement.

\- **Comme ça ? Tu aimes ça?** Lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille en gémissant elle-même à cause des sensations incroyables que son corps expérimentait.

\- **Oui…oui…oui,** peina à dire Clarke tandis qu'un gémissement sonore s'échappait de sa gorge.

Clarke fut surprise de sentir la main de la brune sur sa bouche. La brune ne cessait de se mouvoir rapidement, la faisant gémir encore et encore. Elle ferma les yeux en appuyant son dos sur la poitrine de sa petite-amie et remarqua comment l'autre main de la brune se dirigeait de nouveau vers son bouton de plaisir, le caressant rapidement.

L'odeur de Lexa l'inondait et elle sentit des larmes de plaisir menacer de déborder tandis qu'une sensation délicieuse explosait dans son entre-jambe, grippant jusqu'à son ventre et se répandant par la suite dans chaque partie de son corps.

Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine. Cependant, Lexa n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, au contraire, elle accéléra.

La blonde gémit, récupérant à peine du plaisir qui venait d'envahir tout son corps.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Chht,** la brune passa ses mains devant la blonde et entreprit de masser sa poitrine. **C'est moi qui contrôle tu te souviens ?** Clarke se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas crier car un autre orgasme menaçait d'exploser, lui faisant perdre la raison. **Bordel, j'adore te sentir sous mes doigts,** finit-elle en mordant la nuque de la blonde sans cesser de torturer ses tétons.

Clarke s'inclina vers l'avant, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son intimité et Lexa se régala de la vision de son dos, soumis à elle.

Elle la prit par les hanches tandis que Clarke posait une main sur le mur gémissant doucement. Mais sa respiration encore erratique l'excitait davantage.

La brune bougea ses hanches avec force et caressa le dos de la blonde, l'écoutant et la sentant exploser pour la seconde fois, tandis que ses ongles s'acharnaient sur le mur.

Lexa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, augmentant le rythme et sentant sa propre libération arriver. Clarke se releva, collant son dos contre la poitrine de la brune. Elle l'attira à elle d'une main obligeant Lexa à s'appuyer sur le mur. Celle-ci faisait des mouvements rapides et profonds, finissant par gémir bruyamment contre la bouche de la blonde. Tout son corps tremblait et ses genoux avaient perdu quasiment toute leur force.

La brune fit encore quelques mouvements et dû se retenir au mur avec les deux mains pour ne pas tomber.

Clarke se retourna sans cesser de l'embrasser et la poussa vers le lit.

Lexa prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et vit Clarke se débarrasser du jouet et commencer à lécher son sexe sans pitié.

\- **Clarke ?** Gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. **Putain Clarke…** Elle s'agrippa férocement aux draps et sentit la langue de Clarke qui la pénétrait, la torturant jusqu'à ce que s'y ajoutent les doigts de la blonde, la faisant exploser dans un autre orgasme.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux, enivrée de tout ce plaisir. Clarke se coucha près d'elle.

Elles se mirent à fixer le plafond, pleines de sueur et rassasiées.

\- **C'était quoi ça ?** Demanda ensuite Lexa en riant.

\- **Du sexe… Trop bon… Le meilleur sexe,** répondit Clarke en tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

Lexa contempla la blonde, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait l'aimer davantage que l'avoir là, près d'elle, complètement nue et rosie par l'effort.

Elle n'avait jamais partagé une telle connexion sexuelle et spirituelle avec quelqu'un.

\- **Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendues ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Je m'en fous complétement,** répondit Clarke.

La brune les couvrit avec les draps, caressant le bras de Clarke et l'embrassant ensuite sur la joue, sur son cou, savourant sa peau légèrement salée.

- **Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?**

La blonde tourna de nouveau son regard vers le plafond.

\- **Je me suis disputée avec ma mère et elle… m'a frappé.** Clarke sentit les muscles du dos de Lexa se tendre. **J'imagine que je le méritais à cause de ce que j'ai dit mais…** Elle secoua la tête. **J'en ai marre, Lex. J'en ai marre qu'elle se dise parfaite et qu'elle ait honte de moi alors qu'elle ne fait pas mieux…**

\- **Les mères peuvent être assez compliquées, princesse. Mais au final, elle reste ta mère.** Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la clavicule de la blonde. **Parle-lui demain.**

\- **Pourquoi tu la défends ? Elle ne t'apprécie pas…**

Lexa rit entre ses dents.

\- **Je suis sûre que beaucoup de mères ne m'apprécient pas,** dit-elle amusée. **Mais je sais que tu l'aimes et qu'elle est un élément important de ta vie.** Elle soupira. **Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Clarke.**

Clarke la regarda, surprise.

\- **Mais je suis heureuse. Tu me rends heureuse. Tu ne sais pas combien je suis reconnaissante que tu sois venue… que vous soyez venus.** Elle serra la brune contre elle, enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de la brune. **C'est pathétique mais** … **Ne me laisse jamais, Lexa Woods,** chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Lexa déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…**

\- **Ce que tu as fait toute ta vie. Être la jeune femme incroyable que tu es.**

\- **Là toute de suite je ne me sens pas incroyable du tout.** Elle fit une grimace. **Enfin si… après ce qu'on vient de faire je me sens assez incroyable.**

Elles rirent, et Clarke inspira profondément, épuisée.

\- **Tout va bien se passer, princesse. Endors toi, c'est bientôt Noël.**

* * *

 **Malheureusement pour moi, elles sont toujours aussi insatiables :p**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser avis/remarque/conseil, j'y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir ! :)**

 **à la prochaine,**

 **Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello :)**

 **Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le chapitre précédent, j'aurai dû prévenir que la scène M était vachement M….. mea culpa !**

 **Donc maintenant, je mettrai** **Mini-M** **pour des scènes légères,** **M** **pour des scènes assez détaillées et** **GRAND-M-OUVREZ-LES-FENÊTRES-ET-ASSUREZ-VOUS-D-ETRE-SEUL(E)** **pour les scènes détaillées et plus si affinités :p**

 **Ensuite désolée pour le retard… Mémoire = peu de temps pour traduire et beaucoup BEAUCOUP de stress…**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc après le** **16 août** **… Je ne veux surtout pas bâcler l'histoire et vous proposez une traduction merdique...**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez...**

 **Pour ce chapitre, il y a une petite scène M ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa était en train de se dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu un réveil comme celui-là. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà dormi de nombreuses fois aux côtés de la blonde, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé cette nuit, cette passion, cette connexion et enfin leur discussion. Elle se mit à observer la blonde, profondément endormie et complètement nue dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller, ni s'éloigner de la chaleur de son corps, de la douceur de sa peau et de son parfum diabolique de fleurs et coco. L'odeur de la blonde lui donnait envie de parcourir doucement sa peau avec la pointe de sa narine.

Elle devrait éventuellement céder à son envie.

Elle se releva légèrement et commença à faire courir son nez le long du bras de l'étudiante, laissant de légers baisers jusqu'à arriver à son épaule. Sa main se joignit aux douces caresses et se posa sur les hanches de la blonde, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'elle commença à masser doucement. La pointe rosée réagit immédiatement au toucher du pouce de la brune, s'endurcissant et faisant gémir Clarke dans son sommeil.

Lexa sourit amusée en effleurant le corps de la blonde avec le sien.

\- **Princesse…** chuchota Lexa en embrassant sa clavicule avec sensualité. **Clarke…** Sa main continuait inlassablement de torturer le téton rosé et elle remarqua que la blonde remuait en soupirant de contentement.

\- **Mmmh…**

Lexa émit un petit rire, remontant sa main jusqu'au cou de la blonde.

\- **Réveille-toi, princesse…** susurra-t-elle en mordillant son menton. **Debout, dormeuse…** Sa main descendit le long du corps de la blonde, passant par ses seins et son abdomen, terminant leur course sur son intimité. Elle effleura à peine les plis doux et humides de son sexe.

Clarke émit un gémissement de contentement et ouvrit enfin les yeux, trouvant face à elle, une Lexa tout-sourire.

\- **Mmh ? Il est quelle heure… ?** Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit quand ses lèvres s'unirent à celles de la blonde. Clarke répondit paresseusement au baiser, mais quand les doigts de Lexa commencèrent à s'affairer plus rapidement et plus fort en bas, la blonde ne put que s'agripper aux draps en gémissant.

\- **Le soleil va se lever,** répondit Lexa en la regardant avec ses yeux brillants. **Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre avant que les autres ne se réveillent.**

\- **Ne pense même pas à t'en aller avant d'avoir fini ce que tu as commencé, Lexa Woods…**

La brune lâcha un petit rire en la pénétrant de ses doigts, sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux. Clarke se mordit la lèvre, terriblement excitée et mouillée.

\- **Tu es magnifique,** chuchota Lexa en gardant son regard dans celui de la blonde. **Tu es la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée,** continua-t-elle la voix plus grave, effleurant les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes. **Bordel j'adore te sentir sous mes doigts…** Clarke gémit et Lexa augmenta le rythme de ses pénétrations, essayant de noyer les gémissements de la blonde dans sa bouche. **Tu veux que j'aille plus loin, princesse ?**

Les hanches de Clarke commencèrent à remuer sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Elle caressa la nuque de la brune et prit son visage entre ses mains pour se plonger dans son regard vert. Le plaisir remplissait peu à peu son ventre, faisant que le corps de la blonde s'arqua tandis que ses gémissements excitaient Lexa.

\- **Oh, Lexa… oui, oui… plus loin,** gémit-elle à quelques centimètres du visage de sa petite-amie. **Mmmh ! Lexa… Lexa… !**

\- **Je suis là… j'adore quand tu dis mon nom,** dit la brune sensuellement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et un énorme sourire se peignit sur son visage quand Clarke explosa, rejetant sa tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement étouffé.

Lexa en profita pour attaquer le cou de l'étudiant, le mordant et le suçotant avec force. Clarke ouvrit les yeux, enivrée, et se rendit compte que Lexa l'observait avec tendresse.

\- **À mon tour maintenant,** dit-elle en voulant prendre Lexa par le bras mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

\- **Non princesse. Je dois vraiment y aller.**

\- **Non…**

\- **Si,** soupira la brune. **Le soleil est quasi levé.**

\- **Mais…**

Lexa lui vola un baiser.

\- **On fêtera Noël cette nuit, ensemble,** dit-elle en haussant un sourcil de façon provoquante.

Clarke lui sourit.

\- **Je mettrai une robe,** dit Clarke d'une voix enfantine, enthousiaste. **Seulement pour toi.**

 **\- Mmh ? Eh bien je crois que je vais adorer te voir en robe… avec ces courbes et ces fesses…** Elle effleura les lèvres de la blonde. **Et ces seins qui sont seulement à moi.** Elle passa sa langue sur un des tétons, faisant gémir la blonde une nouvelle fois.

\- **Sérieusement ? Ça ne t'embête pas ?**

Lexa cligna des yeux.

\- **Que tu mettes une robe ?** Clarke acquiesça. **Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ?** Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Clarke fit une grimace.

\- **Dans mon ancienne relation je…** Elle regarda fixement sa petite-amie. **Je ne suis pas en train de comparer, parce que crois-moi, y a aucune comparaison possible surtout au niveau du sexe…** Lexa rit, amusée. **Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au bonheur que tu m'apportes. Je me sens vraiment libre avec toi…**

Lexa lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- **C'est comme ça que tu es sensée te sentir dans une relation. Sentir que tu peux être toi-même. C'est ce que j'ai appris avec toi…**

Clarke sourit légèrement en caressant à son tour la joue de la brune.

\- **Je t'aime,** chuchota-t-elle. **Tu dois vraiment y aller ?**

\- **Oui.** Lexa lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front. **En plus, j'ai envie d'aller courir un peu sur la plage.**

Clarke souffla profondément.

\- **Quel courage,** dit-elle paresseusement en remontant les draps du lit sur elle ce qui fit rire Lexa.

\- **Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?**

\- **Non,** refusa-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille, tournant le dos à la brune.

\- **Mmh.** Lexa déposa un baiser sur son omoplate. **Fatiguée à cause de notre sport ?**

\- **Tu me tues Lexa, tu me tues,** dit la blonde sur un ton dramatique.

Lexa explosa de rire puis se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être ri un peu trop fort.

\- **SI ta mère et ta tante nous ont entendues, je ne veux pas imaginer comment sera le déjeuner.**

Clarke rit en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder.

\- **Je crois que ça pourrait être marrant.**

* * *

Lexa prit une grande inspiration et une sensation exquise se propagea jusque dans ses poumons. Elle adorait cette sensation, sentir cette fatigue que lui procurait une bonne session de footing. De plus, courir sur la plage la faisait se sentir merveilleusement bien et maintenant, elle mourrait de faim. Elle entra dans la maison en prenant garde de secouer ses baskets pleines de sable. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Elle entendit la voix d'un homme. Elle se demanda si c'était le nouveau compagnon de la mère de Clarke, mais quand l'homme se remit à parler, elle se rendit compte que ça n'était pas le cas. **Qu'est-ce que Clarke a fait ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait mais ce qu'elle a dit,** entendit-elle de la part Abby.

\- **Non, Abby. Je pense également que ce qu'elle a fait est préoccupant,** ajouta la tante de Clarke. Lexa se paralysa, et tout en sachant que c'était mal, se mit à écouter la conversation afin de découvrir ce qui était en train de se dire sur Clarke. **Pour l'amour de dieu, elle entretient une relation avec une fille.**

\- **Quoi ?** L'homme parut stupéfait.

\- **Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est une fille que c'est aberrant,** continua Stéphanie. **C'est le fait qu'elle soit mécanicienne. Enfin, elle n'a même pas fait d'études,** finit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

\- **Baisse le ton,** l'avertit Abby.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à y croire,** lâcha finalement l'homme.

\- **Il faut que tu en parles à Clarke, Abby. Tu ne peux tout de même pas accepter qu'elle sorte avec une fille comme celle-là.**

\- **Je suis certaine que c'est seulement une phase. Je ne m'en fais pas plus que ça. Elle le fait pour nous provoquer, son père et moi.**

\- **Mais, et la réputation de notre famille ? Et ta propre réputation ?**

\- **Si Hanna faisait quelque chose de ce genre là…** commenta l'homme.

\- **Notre fille a seulement quatorze ans, Rob.**

\- **Je sais bien mais si elle en avait trente… et qu'elle sortait avec des filles ?**

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- **En plus, j'ai entendu des bruits suspects hier soir…** commença à dire Stéphanie.

\- **Ça suffit,** l'arrêta Abby. **Je me suis bien rendue compte que cette fille n'est pas le meilleur parti pour Clarke. Probablement dans un mois, elle sera passée à autre chose et quand elle arrêtera de se comporter comme une enfant, elle ne se souviendra même pas de son nom. Je connais ma fille et si nous lui interdisons de faire quelque chose, elle ferait exactement le contraire.**

\- **Abby, ne penses-tu pas que tu ne prends pas tout ça suffisamment au sérieux ? Maman ferait un infarctus si elle l'apprenait.**

\- **Elle ne l'apprendra pas. Car dans un mois, Clarke aura laissé cette fille. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un qui a grandi entouré de tout ce luxe, supportera autant de temps avec une fille comme ça ?**

\- **Au moins Finn faisait partie de notre classe…** concéda l'autre femme. **J'appréciais ce garçon.**

Lexa sursauta en voyant Hanna passer à côté d'elle.

\- **Salut, Lexa,** la salua la fille délibérément pour que ceux qui discutaient dans la cuisine se rendent compte de sa présence et aient honte. **Tu as bien dormi ?**

\- **Oui merci et toi ?** Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

\- **Très bien,** répondit-elle d'une vois chantante.

Elle sourit en entrant dans la cuisine avec Lexa.

\- **Bonjour,** salua la brune en se servant un verre d'eau, la mine grave.

\- **Bonjour.**

Abby fut la seule à lui répondre.

Il y eut un lourd silence, incommodant.

\- **Le déjeuner est servi,** les avertit Aura. Lexa avait appris son nom récemment.

Son intervention rompit la tension palpable dans la cuisine.

Lexa regarda l'homme qu'elle supposa être le père d'Hanna et l'époux de la tante de Clarke. Celui-ci la dévisagea à son tour avec curiosité. Il était grand et blond, avec une drôle de moustache.

Les adultes quittèrent la cuisine et Hanna resta un moment, se tournant vers Lexa.

\- **Navrée que tu ais entendu ça…**

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- **C'est rien,** dit-elle en soupirant. **Ne dis rien à Clarke d'accord ?**

\- **D'accord. Aden est déjà réveillé ?**

\- **Sûrement pas. Il dort comme une marmotte.**

Hanna rit, amusée par la remarque de Lexa.

\- **Tu pourras lui dire de venir me chercher ?** **Il m'a dit qu'il me montrerait sa collection de comics.**

Lexa sourit intérieurement. Le fait que la cousine de Clarke et Aden faisaient bon ménage l'amusait.

\- **Je lui dirai,** affirma-t-elle.

La cousine de Clarke suivit les adultes dans la salle à manger.

Lexa jeta un regard à travers la porte vitrée de la cuisine qui donnait une vue magnifique sur la plage.

Elle soupira.

Elle n'était pas ennuyée par le fait qu'ils avaient parlé d'elle de cette façon. Ce qui la dérangeait c'est que dans le fond, ils avaient probablement raison. Comment une fille comme Clarke allait être heureuse avec quelqu'un qui n'était personne ?

Elle déposa son verre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre, la mâchoire crispée, pour prendre une douche.

Tout à coup, elle n'avait plus faim.

* * *

Aden se sentait assez nerveux. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à parler et rester avec des filles aussi jolies qu'Hanna. Il ne savait jamais quoi leur dire. Mais avec elle, tout semblait plus facile.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille et se rendit compte que la porte était entre-ouverte. Il s'approcha, ayant l'intention de frapper poliment à la porte mais il se paralysa quand il se rendit compte qu'Hanna était en train de se changer, se trouvant dos à la porte.

Aden aperçut son dos dénudé et son corps réagit d'une façon à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il s'éloigna de la porte et s'appuya contre le mur, fixant son regard sur le sol.

Il attendit quelques instants que son cœur et son…. corps se calment et osa enfin toquer à la porte.

\- **Entrez,** dit Hanna.

\- **Salut…**

\- **Bonjour.**

La fille sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- **J'ai pris les…** commença-t-il en lui montrant les comics qu'il tenait à la main.

\- **Super, entre.**

Ils laissèrent la porte ouverte et s'assirent sur le lit pour feuilleter le précieux trésor du garçon.

Aden se sentit plus tranquille quand ils commencèrent à parler de l'histoire des comics. Il lui fit un résumé plus ou moins précis. Hanna était en train de lire le premier tome tandis qu'Aden l'observait tourner les pages.

Elle était vraiment belle… et lui faisait ressentir tout un tas de choses étranges dans l'estomac.

\- **C'est génial…** chuchota Hanna, concentrée. **Tu les lis depuis longtemps ?**

\- **Oui depuis quatre ans plus ou moins. En fait j'ai commencé parce qu'avant on n'avait pas la télé…**

Hanna releva le regard pour observer le garçon.

\- **Il se passe quoi après que ce garçon ait été blessé sur terre par la lance ?**

\- **Eh bien, il faudra que tu lises le deuxième tome.** Ils se sourirent. **Tu m'as pas encore dit ce que tu aimais lire…**

\- **Je lis surtout des livres.**

\- **Ah… quel genre ?**

\- **Un peu de tout. Mais je suis fan des livres fantastiques. En fait j'adore ce type d'histoires…** dit-elle en signalant le livre. Ils se regardèrent fixement. **Aden… ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Tu as une copine ?** Demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

Le garçon parut surprit par la question.

\- **Non et toi ?**

\- **Si j'ai une copine ?**

Aden se mit à rire.

\- **Non, un copain.**

\- **Non.**

Aden hocha la tête et Hanna reporta son attention sur le comics.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour suivre l'histoire et leurs visages se rapprochèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Hanna releva le regard et Aden s'arrêta net de respirer.

L'odeur d'Hanna l'assaillit et ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, le prenant par surprise.

Ce fut la sensation la plus étrange qu'il avait expérimenté dans sa vie. Les lèvres d'Hanna étaient tellement douces. Il ferma inconsciemment les yeux, bien qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé personne.

Tous ses sens se voilèrent et son cœur s'accéléra le faisant se sentir euphorique.

Le baiser fut rapide et quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Hanna, celle-ci lui sourit amusée.

\- **Je crois que je vais définitivement lire le tome suivant.**

Aden lui répondit par un large sourire.

* * *

La musique était douce et même si l'ambiance de Noël n'avait jamais été sa préférée, Clarke était contente d'être là. Elle était avec Lexa et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elles avaient pu se rendre au Balboa Park, le parc central de la ville. Aden et Hanna les avait accompagnées et avaient été étrangement complices, s'amusant énormément à deux. Grâce à ça, ils avaient pu faire quelques courses de Noël de dernières minutes.

Cependant, Clarke avait noté que sa petite-amie semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle n'était pas descendue pour déjeuner et n'avait pas été très loquace durant la journée.

Elle se souvint que la brune lui avait dit que Noël lui faisait penser à sa mère, elle pensa donc que c'était à cause de ça.

Parfois elle aurait aimé que Lexa se confie plus spontanément et lui dise comment elle se sentait. Mais Clarke savait que ça ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité.

La plupart des gens qui se trouvaient dans la maison de la mère de Clarke étaient des étrangers, d'autres, de simples connaissances. Certains faisant partie de la famille de la blonde, chuchotaient entre eux, probablement sur la « nouvelle » sexualité de celle-ci.

Mais Clarke n'en avait que faire.

Elle s'était mise à la recherche de la brune et la trouva dehors. Lexa était vêtue d'une robe noire ajustée, qui permettait d'apercevoir ses longues et fines jambes. La blonde pouvait facilement les imaginer autour de son corps, tandis qu'elle effleurait son corps avec le sien.

Elle déglutit à cette pensée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la brune avec ce genre d'habits et son cœur s'arrêta à cette vision.

Lexa était magnifique et la veste en cuir qu'elle portait la faisait paraître dangereuse à la fois.

\- **Lex ?** La brune la regarda par-dessus son épaule, admirant Clarke qui portait aussi une robe, de couleur rouge. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il fait froid…** Continua-t-elle en se prenant elle-même dans les bras, son gilet ne suffisant pas.

\- **J'étais…** Elle haussa les épaules. **Je réfléchissais.**

\- **Tu réfléchissais ?** Elle se positionna à côté de la brune. **À quoi ? Tu rates la super ambiance à l'intérieur…** Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement ce qui fit rire Lexa. **Tiens.** Elle lui tendit un verre de vin. **Je crois qu'on en a toutes les deux besoin.**

\- **Je réfléchissais à pas mal de choses, princesse.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **Je n'aime pas trop comme ça sonne… Je devrai m'inquiéter ?**

\- **Non,** dit Lexa en lui offrant un petit sourire. **Tu pourrais t'inquiéter si j'étais quelqu'un qui ne réfléchissait pas.**

Elle but un coup dans le verre et Clarke vint la prendre par les hanches, lui volant un baiser au passage.

\- **C'est à cause de ta mère ?**

\- **Non.**

Lexa secoua la tête et Clarke la regarda avec amour.

\- **Tu es vraiment tout ce que je pouvais demander.** Elle caressa la joue de la brune. **Et avec cette robe…**

\- **Ma robe ?** Lexa baissa ouvertement le regard vers le décolleté que lui offrait la robe de sa petite-amie. **Je vais faire arrêt cardiaque à cause de la tienne. À cause de tes atouts pour être honnête.**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Allons à l'intérieur, je veux qu'ils nous voient main dans la main et qu'ils s'étouffent. Surtout ceux de ma famille… Tu vas voir, le repas va être amusant.**

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **Clarke… Tu es avec moi seulement parce que ça pose un problème à ta mère et ta famille ?**

Clarke la regarda sans comprendre.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Parfois on dirait que c'est le cas…**

\- **Lexa… Comment tu peux dire ça ?**

La brune détourna le regard vers les maisons en face où les voisins fêtaient surement Noël.

\- **Je me demande toujours ce que tu vois en moi…**

\- **Lexa.** Clarke positionna un doigt sous le menton de la brune pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment une personne aussi forte, magnifique et merveilleuse comme Lexa pouvait éprouver autant d'insécurité. **Je ne t'ai pas déjà prouvé que je t'aime ?** La brune acquiesça. **Alors comment tu peux me demander ça ?**

Lexa crispa ses lèvres. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer tout ce qui passait par son esprit à cet instant. Mais elle avait besoin de le faire.

\- **Pense à nous dans quelques années, Clarke…**

\- **On sera surement ensemble et Aden…**

\- **Non,** la stoppa la brune. **Dans quelques années tu seras un grand docteur et moi je continuerai à réparer des voitures pour pouvoir vivre.**

\- **Et alors ?**

- **Tu ne vois pas ? Nous n'avons pas de futur possible…**

\- **Lexa, non…ne…**

Lexa la prit par les épaules pour la rassurer.

\- **Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi, princesse,** expliqua-t-elle. **Je veux seulement que tu me dises si tu es sûre de ça, de nous…**

\- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie.**

Lexa prit le visage de sa blonde entre ses deux mains, lui caressant les joues avec ses pouces, tendrement.

\- **J** **'avais vraiment besoin de te parler de ça… sans que le bonheur qu'on vit ces derniers jours ne se termine.**

\- **Lexa, maintenant tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter.**

\- **Je veux m'enrôler, Clarke. Je veux servir mon pays et réaliser mon rêve.**

Clarke papillonna des yeux, assimilant la nouvelle.

\- **Maintenant ?**

Lexa sourit légèrement.

\- **Pas maintenant tout de suite mais… bientôt.**

Clarke la regarda fixement.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que je me suis rendue compte que je veux être plus que ce que je suis, je veux…** Elle prit une inspiration. **Je veux que quand tu dises que je suis ta petite-amie… quand tu dises que je suis ta femme, tu sois fière.**

\- **Mais je le suis.**

\- **Je sais. Mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas fière d'être qui je suis. Et je veux pouvoir te donner plus, je veux…** Elle la regarda avec amour. **Je veux avoir un futur avec toi sans me sentir inférieure.**

Clarke détourna le regard.

\- **On ne se verra plus…**

\- **Ce sera seulement pour quelques mois. Ensuite je reviendrai.**

\- **Et tu devras y retourner.**

Elles se mirent à regarder de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- **Je ne peux pas te demander de comprendre ou de m'appuyer… ni de m'attendre.**

Elle sentit les doigts de la blonde se glisser dans les siens.

\- **C'est le cas, je te soutiens.**

\- **J'aurai peut-être dû te le dire plus tard, désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à garder ça pour moi.**

\- **C'est bon. Je suis contente que tu m'en aies parlé.** Clarke la regarda avec tendresse. **On y arrivera. Je te soutiens Lexa. Je veux que tu réalises ton rêve et que tu sois heureuse. Même si tu vas énormément me manquer quand tu ne seras plus là.**

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

\- **Tu es sûre ?**

\- **Je viens de te dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie.** Elle lui prit la main. **Allez, maintenant on rentre boire et manger jusqu'à exploser. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.**

Lexa hocha la tête et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la maison.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après le repas, les commentaires de Clarke sur sa famille et de nombreux verres de vin, Lexa se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se resservir du vin et y trouva Abby assise, seule.

Il y a quelques instants, elle l'avait vue en compagnie de Kane. Elle se demanda où l'homme était allé…

\- **Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger…** Commença-t-elle à dire.

\- **C'est bon, Lexa.** La brune s'étonna car c'était la première fois que la mère de Clarke utilisait son nom en s'adressant à elle. **Le repas t'a plu ?**

\- **Oui c'était délicieux.**

La femme opina satisfaite.

\- **J'ai parlé avec Clarke…** continua Abby. **Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais insisté pour qu'elle vienne vers moi pour que nous arrangions les choses.**

\- **Je lui ai seulement dit ce que je pensais Madame Griffin.**

\- **Appelle-moi Abby**. La femme but une gorgée dans son verre. **Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que je bénis votre relation,** expliqua-t-elle. **Mais au moins je me rends compte que je t'ai mal jugée.** Elle regarda fixement ses mains. **Par contre, tu comprendras que… je veux le meilleur pour ma fille.**

\- **Je comprends.** Lexa se servit du vin. **Moi aussi je veux le meilleur pour Clarke.**

Elles se regardèrent fixement.

\- **Je n'ai rien contre toi…**

\- **Je sais…**

\- **Mais vous ne faites pas partie des mêmes classes sociales…**

\- **Ça a tellement importance que ça ?**

\- **Dans notre monde oui, Lexa,** soupira Abby. **Pense à quand Clarke sera un docteur renommée et toi…**

\- **Et moi qui ne serais rien.** Elle hocha la tête. **Je sais.** **J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça, croyez-moi.** Elle s'approcha de sa « belle-mère ». **Mais je me rends aussi compte que tout ça ne va pas m'éloigner de la fille que j'aime. Parce que je peux me surpasser, je peux reprendre des études et devenir quelqu'un.** Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. **Mais est-ce que vous pouvez dire la même chose sur vos préjugés ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Pourriez-vous les dépasser un jour ?**

Lexa se servit encore du vin et fit quelques pas en arrière en levant son verre pour quitter la cuisine.

\- **Joyeux Noël, Abby.**

Abby la regarda s'en aller, pensive, et éprouvant une sensation de mal-être.

Lexa trouva Clarke, riant près du sapin de Noël dans le salon. Son rire, grave, faisait trembler sa poitrine et les lumières rendaient ses yeux brillants.

Elle la prit par les hanches et lui sourit.

\- **Joyeux Noël, princesse.**

\- **Joyeux Noël, future commandante.**

Lexa rit et serra fortement contre elle sa petite-amie.

\- **Je crois que tu me dois un cadeau cette nuit,** lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- **J'ai beaucoup de cadeaux pour vous, commandante.** La brune sentit comme la blonde s'appuyait de plus en plus contre son corps et frissonna en sentant sa poitrine contre la sienne. **J'espère que vous êtes prête.**

\- **Tu l'es toi ?**

Elle se sépara d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

La réponse implicite de la blonde promettait beaucoup de choses.

\- **Hé bien on vérifiera ça,** dit-elle en souriant et en embrassant la blonde.

Lexa s'en alla pour serrer son frère contre elle et Clarke la regarda fixement.

Elle n'était clairement pas enchantée à l'idée de devoir se séparer de Lexa pendant des semaines quand la brune devrait s'en aller. Par contre, elle allait la soutenir car, comme la brune le lui avait dit, c'était ça l'amour, se sentir bien, heureux et libre. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait avec la brune.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si… leur relation allait survivre à cette douloureuse distance.

* * *

 **Je répète encore une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont insatiables ! :p**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ? :)**

 **Perso je déteste la Stéphanie elle me sort par tous les trous !**

 **J'ai eu peur que Lexa écoute Abby et laisse Clarke…**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est hyper motivant :D !**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture ! :D**

 **Bon et sinon d'ici le 16 août, pour ceux qui ont pas encore été lire sa FF** **L'Héritage** **, foncez !**

 **Et faites péter les reviews ! :D**

 **Sérieux, cette histoire est bien partie pour faire partie du top de ff sur le Clexa ! :)**

 **Les perso, les lieux, les détails… tout vous fait rentrer dans l'histoire à fond !**

 **Et Lexa est juste ouffissime…. ! :D :D Je sais je lui fais de la pub mais elle le mérite vraiment !**

 **Bref encore merci, t'es géniale même si tu me martyrises :p (ne pariez jamais avec elle) ! :p**

 **Voilà, à très bientôt,**

 **Bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Helloooooo I'm back Bitches :D**

 **Okey je sors :p**

 **Tout d'abord merci encore pour tout, les reviews, les favoris et les follow, c'est vraiment génial et super motivant !**

 **Encore merci à Sab (guest) que j'avais oubliée de remercier (sorry…) dans le dernier chapitre, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews :D**

 **Le chapitre a eu un peu du mal à sortir parce que mon espagnol à décider de secprendre des vacances :p**

 **Long, LONG chapitre en prévision, il s'y passe pas mal de choses :)**

 **Un tout grand merci à Kouan pour la relecture, tu gères la française ! :D N'oubliez de suivre sa fiction : ****L'héritage** **;)**

 **D'ailleurs s'il reste des fautes, ne vous en prenez** **SURTOUT** **pas à elle, elle fait partie de la** **MAFIA** **... mais je ne vous ai rien dit !**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Elle venait de passer un examen qui avait duré une éternité. Elle ne savait même plus si c'était le jour ou déjà la nuit. Elle passa rapidement par la cafétéria pour se chercher un café et un truc sucré pour éviter de s'évanouir. Elle commença à dévorer son butin en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Elle trouva Octavia et Raven dans les escaliers devant l'entrée qui donnaient sur le jardin de l'université. Elle se dirigea vers elles pour les saluer.

\- **Tu devrais sérieusement penser à changer d'unif', t'es toujours fourrée ici,** dit Clarke à Raven qui était debout et en s'asseyant à côté d'Octavia.

\- **T'as une sale tête ma vieille,** lui dit Raven.

La blonde porta sa main à son cou et ne put s'empêcher de caresser le collier en forme d'infini que lui avait offert Lexa à Noël. La brune était partie il y a cinq jours à peine pour passer les épreuves physiques. Elle avait déjà réussi les tests théoriques.

Seulement, Lexa lui manquait déjà. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer comment ce serait quand la brune serait acceptée et qu'elle devrait s'en aller pendant des mois et des mois…

\- **Laisse-la,** **elle déprimée parce qu'elle n'a pas vu Lexa depuis hier,** rigola Octavia.

La blonde la foudroya du regard.

\- **Oh allez,** Raven s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit un câlin. **Je pensais que t'étais contente pour elle.**

\- **C'est le cas. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle me manque.**

\- **Tu l'as dans la peau hein ?** Clarke haussa les épaules. **Comment s'est passé ton exam ?**

Clarke ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- **Réussi je pense. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir,** dit-elle épuisée.

\- **On allait t'inviter au ciné…**

\- **Non merci. Je crois que maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'un lit de toute urgence.** Clarke regarda Octavia qui s'était tu. **O ? Ça va ?**

La brunette la regarda distraitement et hocha la tête.

\- **En fait… non,** soupira-t-elle. **Lincoln m'a demandé d'habiter avec lui.**

Ses deux amies la regardèrent avec intérêt.

\- **Et c'est pas bien ?** Demanda Raven, confuse.

\- **Je sais pas si je suis prête à franchir le pas,** répondit Octavia, incertaine.

\- **Bordel, toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner ?** Demanda dramatiquement Clarke et Octavia rigola.

\- **J'ai encore rien décidé… on arrête pas de se disputer à propos de ça et j'en ai marre…**

Raven se rapprocha pour se mettre entre Clarke et Octavia et elle les serra contre elle, protectrice.

\- **Mes bébés. Une bouteille de tequila chez Raven est la solution à tous vos problèmes.**

Le téléphone de Clarke commença à vibrer dans la poche de son sweat et elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit que c'était sa petite-amie qui l'appelait.

\- **Salut, beauté,** dit-elle en souriant et en s'éloignant un peu pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- **Salut, princesse. Ça été ton examen ?**

\- **Je crois que oui et toi ?**

\- **J'ai réussi.**

Clarke sourit en entendant la brune fière d'elle.

\- **Je le savais,** dit-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur. **Alors… ?**

\- **Alors… regarde à ta droite.**

Clarke leva le regard et aperçu Lexa qui lui souriait depuis le parking du campus, contre sa moto.

Elle portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise noire et ses cheveux étaient attachés.

La blonde la vit s'approcher d'un pas tranquille et saluer joyeusement Octavia et Raven.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais vu la brune comme ça. Elle paraissait radieuse, heureuse, véritablement. Et au fond de Clarke, très profondément, cela lui faisait mal de se rendre compte que la raison de son bonheur soit la même raison qui les tiendrait séparées pendant des mois.

Lexa la serra fort contre elle et Clarke ferma les yeux, se perdant dans l'odeur de la brune et dans les bras qui l'entouraient.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demande Clarke confuse bien que heureuse de la voir.

\- **Je suis venue chercher ma copine,** susurra-t-elle en se détachant doucement de la blonde et en la regardant, amusée. En fait, je suis venue te proposer un rendez-vous.

\- **Un rendez-vous ?** **Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça…**

\- **Avec toi j'aime tout, Clarke,** dit-elle en embrassant sensuellement les lèvres de la blonde.

\- **Hé ! Prenez-vous une chambre, bande de dégoutantes,** leur cria Raven et Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur sans s'éloigner des lèvres de Lexa.

\- **Et donc…tu es d'accord ?** Demanda la brune en posant son front contre celui de Clarke.

\- **Évidement que j'accepte, bêta…**

\- **Sérieusement vous me dégoutez,** continua Raven.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagnez boire de la tequila, les filles…**

\- **Non ? Sérieux ?** Demanda sarcastiquement Octavia. **On comprend mais ne la ramène pas trop tard,** dit-elle en s'adressant à Lexa, l'air sérieux.

\- **Ne t'en fait pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains.**

\- **C'est sûr,** commenta Raven, amusée. **On a aucun doute là-dessus…** Continua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Clarke se retint de sourire et lui lança les clés de sa voiture.

\- **Ramène-la chez moi.**

\- **Avec plaisir,** répondit Raven tout-sourire.

Clarke se dit que sa voiture roulerait plus que d'habitude.

Elle suivit Lexa qui s'était déjà mise en chemin vers sa moto.

\- **Un rendez-vous ?** Redemanda Clarke, amusée.

Lexa soupira en s'appuyant sur sa moto et elle prit Clarke par les hanches.

\- **C'est ma manière de te dire que… bien que je me suis engagée, bien que… réaliser mon rêve signifie être loin de toi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Et je veux que tu sois la première avec qui j'aurais un rendez-vous pour de vrai.**

Clarke fit une grimace.

\- **Comment t'arrives à être aussi sérieuse et faire lâcher mes jambes en même temps ?**

Lexa rit, amusée et son rire emplit de bonheur la poitrine de Clarke.

\- **C'est parce que je t'aime,** dit-elle en volant un baiser à la blonde.

Clarke s'accrocha aux hanches de la brune quand elles montèrent sur la moto et se laissa envahir par son odeur épicée. Elle voulait lui poser énormément de questions mais pour l'heure, elle voulait simplement profiter de sa proximité et de sa chaleur.

Elles arrivèrent dans un lieu choisi par Lexa et Clarke regarda tout autour d'elle avec curiosité.

\- **On est censé être où ? Je pensais qu'on irait manger un bout ou quoi…**

\- **Oui, bien sûr. Mais après. Et rien de trop cher, c'est moi qui paye.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?**

\- **Tu verras bien assez vite.** Elle lui prit la main et elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment où de nombreuses personnes attendaient devant l'entrée.

Quand elles purent entrer, Clarke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elles se trouvaient à une exposition de voitures de collection et la blonde se sentit directement au paradis.

\- **Mon dieu, Lexa !** Elle regarda la brune émue et excitée à la fois. **C'est génial !**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire, attendrie.

\- **Je sais, quand j'ai appris que l'expo avait lieu aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'y emmener.**

Clarke la regarda avec un bonheur sans nom.

\- **Tu es revenue seulement pour m'amener ici ?**

\- **Eh bien, j'ai pas mal de choses à régler avant de partir au camp d'entrainement dans quelques jours. Mais oui, évidement qu'une des raisons, c'est toi.**

Clarke la serra contre elle.

\- **Bon sang, je t'aime tant !**

\- **Moi aussi, princesse,** dit la brune en embrassant l'étudiante sur la tempe.

\- **On va y arriver alors, pas vrai ?** Murmura-t-elle contre la brune.

\- **On va y arriver,** assura Lexa, décidée.

Elles commencèrent l'exposition et Lexa se rendit compte que Clarke ressemblait à une petite fille de cinq ans dans un magasin de jouets.

Elles achetèrent du pop-corn sucré et des sodas pour aller admirer les voitures. Lexa ne fut pas surprise de voir que Clarke connaissait toutes les marques et les modèles.

Elles se volaient de temps en temps des baisers et partageaient des rires complices. Pour quelques heures au moins, elles parvinrent à oublier que dans quelques jours elles seraient de nouveau séparées.

Quand elles eurent parcouru chaque stand, elles s'approchèrent d'une échoppe qui vendait de la nourriture et y achetèrent des hamburgers.

\- **Mon dieu, cette expo me ressource. Ça fait deux jours que je ne dors pas à cause des examens,** dit Clarke en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette en papier.

\- **Ne pense même pas que tu vas dormir ce soir,** susurra la brune d'une voix rauque et Clarke lui sourit en retour.

\- **Comment va Aden ?**

Lexa reprit instantanément son sérieux.

\- **Il est encore fâché,** répondit la brune. **J'imagine qu'il a des raisons de l'être…**

\- **Non,** Clarke secoua la tête. **Tu as été à ses côtés toutes ces années, Lexa.**

\- **J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner…**

\- **Tu m'as dit que tu faisais ça pour lui, non ?**

\- **Tu sais que je le fais pour moi en réalité.**

\- **Je parlerai avec lui.**

Les yeux de Lexa se mirent à briller.

\- **Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

\- **Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, beauté,** dit-elle en effleurant ses doigts.

\- **Mmh…**

Clarke sourit.

\- **À quoi tu penses ?**

Elle retrouva son sérieux quand elle s'aperçut que Lexa ne riait pas et qu'elle avait une mine plus grave.

\- **C'est ça qui me fait peur,** expliqua-t-elle et Clarke la regarda sans comprendre. **Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses que tu ne veux pas faire, Clarke**.

\- **De quoi tu parles ?**

\- **De moi… qui m'enrôle dans quelques jours. Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses… surtout si tu ne le sens pas.**

\- **Lexa,** l'arrêta Clarke. **Je t'ai dit qu'on ferait ça ensemble et que j'en suis certaine. Tu ne l'es pas ?**

\- **Bien sûr que je le suis, princesse. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.** Clarke retint sa respiration devant cette confession. **Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te demander de m'attendre comme une petite-amie dévouée.**

\- **Tu ne me demandes rien. Je le fais par ce que je le veux.**

Elles se regardèrent et Lexa esquissa un léger sourire.

\- **Je t'aime,** dit-elle à la blonde.

Clarke approcha son visage de celui de la brune.

\- **On va chez moi, maintenant.**

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin…Êtes-vous en train de me faire une proposition indécente ?** Chuchota Lexa faisant semblant de paraitre offusquée.

Lexa sursauta en sentant le pied de Clarke sur sa jambe.

\- **Maintenant,** exigea la blonde.

Lexa lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- **J'adore quand tu me demandes les choses de cette manière.**

Elles rigolèrent doucement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, bras dessus, bras dessous.

* * *

Lexa sentait qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher après la raclée qu'ils avaient eue au camp d'entrainement. Et le pire de tout était que ce n'était pas seulement une fatigue physique. C'était un épuisement émotionnel qu'elle avait contenu pendant les dernières semaines.

Une des principales règles du camp d'entrainement était l'interdiction d'utiliser les téléphones et les ordinateurs. Les recrues avaient seulement droit à un appel par semaine. Lexa avait donc pu à peine parler avec Clarke. Elle parlait surtout avec Anya et Aden qui apparemment était moins en colère. Par contre Anya lui avait expliqué que les choses se passaient de nouveau mal au collège et Lexa était préoccupée que ce soit de sa faute.

Lexa marchait dans les couloirs du camp d'entrainement des recrues de Great Lakes. Les candidats à l'entrée dans la Marine y étaient entrainés. Elle mit son sac avec force sur ses épaules et se dit qu'à son retour, elle aurait une discussion sérieuse avec son petit frère. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait étiré la jambe devant elle ce qui la fit tomber brusquement au sol.

\- **Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, chérie,** dit un jeune homme tandis que deux autres idiots explosaient de rire.

Lexa serra les poings.

La recrue Hansen lui rendait la vie impossible depuis qu'elle était arrivée au camp. Apparemment, c'était un misogyne qui venait de Caroline du Nord et qui pensait que les femmes avaient leur place à la maison et pas dans la Marine.

La brune respira doucement pour essayer de calmer la colère qui montait en elle et elle affronta son regard.

\- **Un jour, tu n'auras pas la chance que je sois aussi calme comme maintenant, Hansen.**

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, avec un sourire arrogant.

\- **C'est toi qui a de la chance que je n'aime pas les garçons manqués.**

\- **Quoi ? T'as peur de pas être assez viril pour moi ?**

Le blond grogna et s'approcha davantage d'elle, menaçant.

\- **Que se passe-t-il ici, recrues ?**

L'instructeur Titus apparut les deux mains dans le dos, les regardant avec sévérité.

Lexa et les autres hommes se mirent au garde-à-vous dans le couloir, regardant parfaitement en face d'eux.

\- **J'ai demandé : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

\- **Rien, monsieur,** répondit Hansen.

\- **Vous savez qu'il est interdit de fraterniser dans les couloirs.**

\- **Oui, monsieur,** répondit Lexa sérieuse.

\- **Retournez dans vos chambres respectives si vous ne voulez pas recevoir un blâme.**

Les recrues commencèrent à s'en aller mais Titus arrêta Lexa.

\- **Recrue Woods, jusqu'à maintenant vous occupiez une chambre seule, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce ne sera plus le cas.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette décision mais elle espérait seulement que la personne qui serait sa camarade de chambre, ne ressemble pas à Hansen.

Quand elle arriva à son dortoir, la nouvelle recrue s'était déjà installée.

\- **Salut,** lui dit l'autre fille avec un sourire.

Elle était grande et ses cheveux étaient très longs.

Les femmes avaient le droit de garder leurs longs cheveux seulement ils étaient attachés réglementairement dans une coiffure soignée.

Mais cette fille avait des cheveux de couleur acajou les plus longs que Lexa avait jamais vu. Ils étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

\- **Salut.** Lexa déposa son sac sur le lit du bas. **Celui en bas c'est le mien,** l'avertit-elle.

La fille la regarda amusée.

\- **Hey, j'allais pas te le prendre mec,** répondit-elle avec malice. **Je m'appelle Ashley.**

\- **Lexa Woods.** Elles se serrèrent la main. **Pourquoi t'arrives aussi tard dans le programme?**

\- **On m'a transféré d'un autre camp.** Elle s'approcha pour chuchoter à Lexa. **J'ai pété le nez d'un connard qui m'avait pincé les fesses.**

\- **Ils ne t'ont pas renvoyée ?**

\- **Je suis trop bonne pour qu'ils me renvoient,** répondit-elle amusée et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Je crois qu'on va très bien s'entendre, Ashley.**

La fille la regarda de haut en bas, sans se cacher, et Lexa remua, incommode.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'une fille ne l'avait pas regardée de cette manière.

\- **Je suis sûre que oui, Lexa.**

Ses yeux couleur noisette brillèrent d'amusement.

Lexa sortit un sweatshirt de son sac et Ashley commença à défaire ses affaires.

\- **Sympa ton pull, c'est à toi ?**

\- **Non, à ma copine,** répondit Lexa en caressant doucement le pull.

\- **Oh… Alors tu as laissé un amour derrière toi….**

\- **Pas pour longtemps.**

\- **Oh, chérie,** elle regarda Lexa avec peine. **Tu crois que ce sera comme ça mais non.**

Elle fit une grimace et continua de défaire ses affaires.

Lexa porta le pull à son nez et ferma les yeux en se perdant dans l'odeur de sa blonde.

* * *

 _Clarke Griffin_

 _Rockfort Street. Providence Building, Aprt. F-09, Marina del Rey. 90066._

 _Los Angeles, California._

 _Je suppose que certains diront qu'une lettre, c'est beaucoup plus romantique, mais en vérité, je ne le fais pas pour la romance. Je le fais parce que j'ai envie de te dire tant de choses. Les dix minutes au téléphone ne me suffisent pas pour pouvoir le faire._

 _Ces semaines, je me suis rendue compte que, bien que je réalise mon rêve et que je suis heureuse de pouvoir le faire, ce n'est pas le seul rêve que je veux accomplir. Gustus m'a dit une fois de profiter de ma jeunesse pour accomplir mes rêves, et enfin débarrassée des fantômes du passé, je commence enfin à croire que je peux y arriver. Je crois de plus en plus en nous. En toi et moi, ayant un futur possible._

 _Je sais que ce que tu fais, m'attendre à la maison, n'est pas facile. Et je sais que la distance n'est pas simple non plus, princesse, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi, où tu n'es pas avec moi ici._

 _J'essaye de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour pourvoir rentrer et que tu sois fière de ce que je suis et de ce que je suis devenue. Je veux que tu sois autant fière de moi que je le suis de toi. Je veux qu'en me regardant, tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à notre amour, qu'il n'existe pas de classes sociale et que tu vois le bonheur qui se reflète dans mes yeux en te regardant._

 _J'arrête avec le romantisme. Comment vas-tu ? Comment se passent les cours ? Tu manges bien ? Passe mon bonjour à tes amies._

 _Ta Lexa._

* * *

 _Lexa Woods_

 _Camp d'entrainement des recrues de Great Lakes. 60088_

 _Great Lakes, Illinois._

 _En fait, je trouve ça très romantique. Même si je n'entends pas réellement ta voix pendant que je lis, je te jure que je peux l'entendre dans ma tête et que je peux t'imaginer sourire pendant que tu écrivais chaque mot._

 _Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que cette situation est facile et que tu ne manques pas comme jamais. Mais en sachant à quel point tu es heureuse, il ne me reste plus qu'à être heureuse à mon tour. Moi non plus je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, et qu'à chaque fois il reste moins de temps avant de voir qu'ils te remettent cette décoration et que ton rêve ne devienne réalité._

 _C'est ton moment, mon cœur, savoure-le, profite-en. Tu le mérites et personne ne pourra te dire le contraire. Ni moi, ni personne. Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse, et je suis déjà fière de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire. Je suis fière et je ne peux pas attendre de me sentir encore plus fière de toi._

 _Les cours se passent bien. Tu seras contente de savoir que j'ai finalement réussi Anatomie III. Les filles aussi te passent le bonjour. Octavia a finalement emménagé avec Lincoln ce qui veut dire que j'ai l'appartement pour moi toute seule. J'ai parlé avec Aden et il est beaucoup plus tranquille. Il semble comprendre la situation. On a été patiné. C'est un mauvais patineur mais après quelque temps, il a compris le truc. C'est un grand garçon, Lexa. Tu as élevé un jeune homme incroyable et avec un sens de la vie exceptionnel._

 _PS : Je crois que c'est sérieux avec ma cousine._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Clarke_

* * *

Lexa regarda au loin, la mer s'étendant devant elle

Ils étaient peu à être restés, et une des survivants était la brune. Elle avait réussi. Elle faisait partie de la Marine des Etats-Unis d' Amérique du Nord.

Elle jeta un regard aux familles et à l'entourage des futurs officiers qui commençaient à monter sur le navire pour la cérémonie. Elle sourit amplement en apercevant Clarke, Anya, Gustus et Aden.

Quand ils la virent à leur tour, ils lui sourirent également.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher en courant avec ses talons et d'attraper le cou de la brune pour la serrer contre elle. Cette action fit tomber le béret blanc de Lexa, laissant voir son chignon serré et soigné.

\- **Bon sang, tu m'as tant manquée !**

Lexa rit en la serrant davantage contre son corps.

\- **Toi aussi, princesse, beaucoup trop en fait,** chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux et s'enivrant de son odeur.

\- **Mais regarde-toi donc,** rit Gustus en s'approchant pour la serrer dans ses bras, tel un père fier de sa fille. **Tu ressembles à une petite fille qui joue avec un déguisement,** dit-il pour l'ennuyer.

Lexa était tellement heureuse qu'elle rit simplement.

Anya s'approcha également pour la prendre contre elle, lui disant que le bleu de l'uniforme lui allait à merveille et qu'elle avait pris du muscle.

\- **Avec tout ce qu'ils te font subir au camp d'entrainement, crois-moi, toi aussi tu prendrais du muscle.**

Finalement, Aden s'approcha rougissant légèrement, mais ses yeux reflétaient le bonheur de revoir sa grande sœur.

\- **Viens ici, gamin.**

Le garçon se renfrogna.

\- **Je fais la même taille que toi maintenant.**

Lexa l'ignora et le serra contre elle.

Aden répondit à l'étreinte et laissa échapper un soupire dramatique.

\- **Tu m'étouffes, Lex.**

Lexa le relâcha et laissa courir son regard sur les autres avant de s'arrêter sur Clarke.

\- **Merci d'être venus. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.**

\- **Ne dis pas de bêtises,** contesta Gustus. **Nous sommes ta famille et nous sommes fiers de toi.**

Lexa leur indiqua où étaient les chaises pour s'assoir car la cérémonie allait commencer dans quelques minutes et qu'elle devait rejoindre les autres diplômés.

Cependant elle prit Clarke par le bras pour profiter de quelques secondes seule à seule.

\- **Tu es magnifique,** lui dit-elle en sourit légèrement.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire en lui remettant le béret qu'elle avait ramassé. L'uniforme de graduation était bleu avec un pantalon blanc et la blonde ne pouvait cesser de penser à quel point la brune était sexy.

\- **Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ton uniforme me fait pour le moment,** chuchota-t-elle à la brune.

Lexa la regarda avec intensité.

\- **Et moi je ne peux pas te dire ce que ton odeur et tes lèvres me font maintenant tout de suite,** répondit-elle en approchant davantage son visage de celui de sa petite-amie.

Clarke caressa le col de la veste bleue et passa ses doigts sur les petits détails dorés.

\- **Tu me laisseras te l'enlever cette nuit ?**

\- **Oui s'il te plait….**

Elles se sourirent et Clarke lui vola un baiser avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- **Elle est jolie,** dit Ashley en s'approchant de la brune et en regardant Clarke s'en aller.

Ashley s'était convertie en sa seule amie au camp d'entrainement et elle le resterait sûrement pendant longtemps. Les deux filles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Elles étaient fortes et avec des points de vue très marqués.

Elles étaient les deux seules filles, sur huit, qui avaient résisté au dur entrainement physique et mental.

Les choses qu'elles avaient dû faire et vivre… seulement les meilleurs parvenaient à rester debout et elles le savaient.

Les semaines les plus compliquées avaient été la deuxième et la septième. Elles avaient non seulement été mises à l'épreuve physiquement mais aussi psychiquement où l'intelligence, la logique et la résolution de problèmes avaient été évalués. L'entrainement au combat avait aussi été terriblement difficile et Lexa était certaine que si elle l'avait surmonté, c'était parce qu'elle méritait d'être là.

\- **Elle l'est,** acquiesça Lexa satisfaite.

- **Comment va la meilleure élève de la promotion ?**

Lexa souffla.

\- **Tu sais que c'est assez subjectif.**

\- **Non ça ne l'est pas. Et la médaille** **qu'ils vont te remettre en sera la preuve.** Lexa la regarda du coin de l'œil, amusée. **Dommage qu'Hansen n'ait pas résisté à l'entrainement pour voir ça.**

Lexa lâcha un rire franc.

\- **On savait toutes les deux qu'il n'y arriverait pas.**

\- **Dieu merci.**

Elles se remirent à rire et se dirigèrent ensemble où les autres attendaient que la cérémonie commence.

* * *

Clarke se dit à cet instant que Lexa avait raison.

Si avant, elle avait été fière de la brune… maintenant elle l'était encore plus. La cérémonie avait été magnifique avec toutes les recrues faisant leur marche, au son des tambours et des trompettes.

Quand la brune avait été décorée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire comme si elle venait de gagner un million de dollars. Elle savait depuis le départ que sa petite-amie en était capable.

Quand les recrues lancèrent toutes leur chapeau en l'air, Clarke s'approcha pour féliciter Lexa et la serrer contre elle.

Gustus et Anya préférèrent le faire plus tard et attendre que la ferveur du moment retombe mais Clarke ne pouvait attendre.

Elle trouva Lexa dans les bras d'une autre fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta net quelques secondes.

Quand les deux filles se séparèrent, la façon dont elles se regardaient fit ressentir à Clarke une étrange douleur dans la poitrine… Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils sans cesser de les observer.

Lexa lui avait parlé d'une amie qu'elle s'était faite au camp d'entrainement mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle était aussi jolie, ni qu'elles se regardaient de cette manière quand elles pensaient que personne ne les voyait.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et les deux filles se séparèrent.

Elle serra Lexa contre elle, possessivement, et l'embrassa surprenant la brune.

La blonde voulait montrer clairement que Lexa était à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Quand elle se sépara des bras de la brune, celle-ci lui sourit.

\- **Clarke, je te présente Ashley…l'amie dont je t'ai parlé.**

\- **Salut, enchantée,** dit Ashley en évaluant Clarke du regard.

Chose qui ne plut pas à la blonde. La brune était probablement en train d'évaluer ses chances avec Lexa…

Mais et si elles avaient déjà…. ?

Elles étaient toutes les deux voisines de chambre… et Clarke savait que Lexa était une personne qui avait des besoins sexuels assez intenses. Et si elle n'avait pas résisté toutes ces semaines sans sexe ?

Et si elle et cette Ashley avaient… ?

\- **Hey.** Clarke se rendit compte qu'Ashley s'en était allée serrer d'autres personnes dans les bras et les avait donc laissées seules. **Ça va ?** lui demanda sa petite-amie.

\- **Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi belle.**

Lexa la regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de quoi la blonde parlait.

\- **Il le fallait ?**

\- **Oui,** dit Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- **Tu es jalouse ?** Demanda Lexa, abasourdie.

\- **Désolée si je ressemble à une pétasse parano mais je vous ai vu il y a quelques minutes.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **La façon dont vous vous regardiez.**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Non. Dis-moi la vérité, Lexa. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un avec qui je suis en couple me trompe… mais au moins dis-moi la vérité putain !**

Lexa reprit son sérieux.

\- **Il n'y a rien à dire. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Ashley et moi. Ça me sidère que tu puisses penser ça.**

\- **Je ne le pense pas Lexa, je l'ai vu.**

\- **Tu n'as rien vu parce qu'on ne faisait rien.**

Clarke détourna le regard.

Lexa mit son index sous son menton pour que la blonde la regarde.

\- **Hey… je ne suis pas ton ex. Je ne vais pas te tromper avec la première que je rencontre.**

\- **Je…** Elle soupira. **Je sais.** **C'est juste que… ces semaines ont été assez difficiles et… tu étais seule ici… et au fond, je comprendrai.**

\- **Non,** dit Lexa fermement. **Je te veux seulement toi, princesse. Je veux seulement faire l'amour avec toi, je veux seulement t'embrasser toi… seulement sentir ta peau et écouter ta voix.** Elle caressa tendrement la joue de la blonde. **Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, Clarke.**

\- **J'essaye…**

\- **Toi aussi tu es restée seule à Los Angeles… Tu as couché avec la première venue ?**

\- **Non, bien sûr que non.**

\- **Eh bien, c'est la même chose.**

\- **Non, ça ne l'est pas.**

\- **Non, tu as raison, parce que tu es plus jolie.**

Clarke la fulmina du regard et Lexa la regarda amusée.

\- **Cette nuit je vais te démontrer tout ce que je viens de te dire.**

\- **J'espère bien,** répondit-elle les yeux entrouverts et Lexa rit en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Quelques instant plus tard, elles rejoignirent les autres et burent une coupe de champagne pour célébrer l'instant.

Clarke se demanda si tout ce bonheur était passager. En fin de compte, tout commençait à peine. Bientôt, Lexa s'en irait réellement travailler en mer et elle resterait plus de dix semaines sans la voir. Tandis que cette Ashley passerait toutes ses journées avec Lexa.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle but une longue gorgée dans son verre. Elle regarda sur le côté et aperçut Ashley qui regardait fixement Lexa.

Maudit Finn qui la rendait aussi méfiante après toutes ses infidélités.

Elle prit la main de Lexa qui la regarda avec tendresse. Clarke se devait d'avoir confiance en Lexa… bien que cela soit si difficile.

* * *

 **Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)**

 **Pfiou Lexa est juste…. Indescriptible tellement elle gère ! :D**

 **Bon après y a l'autre Ashley qui vient faire chier, vous le sentez aussi ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours mégaaaa plaiz' :D**

 **Merci encore à Kouan, t'es la meilleure !** _(C'est bon tu peux lâcher ton flingue maintenant c'est fini, laisse moi partir!) **;)**_

 **À la semaine prochaine,**

 **Bye :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooooo :D**

 **La fiction appartient à ADCtrikru :) Pour info, on est plus ou moins au 2/3 de la fiction :)**

 **Un tout grand merci pour tous vos favoris, follows et reviews :D ça fait super plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre PS :D**

 **Merci aussi à Sab (guest) pour ses reviews :)**

 **Et enfin MERCI A KOUAN :D même si on s'est tapé un marathon d'écriture/traduction, elle a prit le temps de relire et corriger ce qui n'allait pas :D**

 **Donc voilà, si la traduction n'est pas dégueu à la base, Kouan apporte vraiment un plus grâce à sa relecture :D**

 **Donc voilà merci à elle, même si c'est une mafieuse ;)**

 **Chapitre M pour une boooonne grosse partie du chapitre ;)**

 **Donc sérieux, si vous n'aimez pas ça, je vous conseille juste de lire le début et la fin, le reste c'est du M :p**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas ;)**

* * *

Lexa regardait Aden, amusée, tandis que celui-ci engloutissait une montagne de frites et buvait un milk-shake au chocolat, quasiment sans respirer. Durant ces deux mois, le garçon avait beaucoup changé. C'était peut-être l'âge des changements, mais il paraissait réellement plus grand, le dos plus large et les traits de son visage plus

Ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel à Washington où une petite réception se tenait suite à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Clarke lui avait indiqué qu'elle irait peut-être rendre visite à son père vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa ville natale, mais pour le moment, elles allaient passer une nuit bien méritée, ensemble, dans cet hôtel. La Marine s'était occupée de tout payer donc Lexa était plus que satisfaite.

Clarke, Anya et Gustus s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre respective tandis que Lexa était restée avec Aden afin de finalement avoir une discussion avec lui, comme elle avait voulu le faire depuis des semaines.

\- **Anya m'a dit que tu avais recommencé à faire n'importe quoi…**

Aden la regarda et s'affala sur sa chaise en finissant sa boisson.

\- **J'ai jamais arrêté.**

\- **Aden…**

Le garçon soupira.

\- **J'étais en colère d'accord ? Parce que tu m'avais laissé, comme maman… Comme papa…**

\- **Non, je ne te laisserai jamais.** Elle posa ses coudes sur la table. **Jamais**.

\- **Je sais,** se radoucit-il. **Mais d'une certaine manière, tu ne seras pas là. Pas comme avant.**

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- **Si seulement j'avais une excuse… Mais…**

\- **Je sais. Quand j'ai parlé avec Clarke… j'ai compris pas mal de choses.** Lexa le regarda avec curiosité. **J'ai compris que même si tu avais dédié ta vie à moi, à nous…toi aussi tu as le droit de réaliser tes rêves et tes objectifs,** murmura-t-il en regardant fixement le mur. **Je me demande juste si… tu ne pourrais pas les réaliser plus tard… quand je…** Il fit une grimace. **Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je** **veux que tu sois avec moi.**

Ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse et Lexa s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans les bras.

\- **Je serais toujours là pour toi, Aden.** Elle le regarda avec tendresse. **Mais maintenant j'ai l'opportunité de t'offrir une meilleure vie, d'économiser pour que tu ailles à l'université. Je pourrais te donner tout ce que je n'ai pas eu à ton âge.** Elle caressa les cheveux blonds de son petit frère. **Tu comprends ?**

\- **Mais je ne veux rien de tout ça. Je veux seulement que tu restes avec moi.**

Lexa le serra plus fort contre elle.

\- **Je viendrais te voir chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, je te le promets. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu t'amélioreras à l'école.** Aden acquiesça, serrant à son tour sa sœur contre lui avec force. **Tu prendras soin de Clarke pour moi ?** Demanda-t-elle, amusée, en s'éloignant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

\- **D'accord,** opina le garçon, solennellement.

\- **N'ennuie pas trop Anya et Gustus avec tes bêtises, d'accord ?**

\- **J'essayerai.** Lexa lui sourit en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. **D'accord, d'accord,** rit Aden.

\- **Alors, dis-moi… à propos d'Hanna…**

Aden s'arrêta net de rire.

\- **On parle parfois, tu le sais…**

\- **Hm hm…**

\- **Mais elle vit à Chicago,** continua-t-il, tristement. **Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher.**

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Eh bien, c'est un peu difficile pour se voir.**

\- **Oui. En plus il y a Lindsey… J'ai commencé à lui parler en cours et…**

\- **Aden !** S'exclama Lexa, abasourdie et son frère rit. **Ne pense même pas à jouer avec ces deux filles,** l'avertit-elle.

\- **Non, je sais. Mais je suis un peu perdu.**

\- **Je suis sûre que tu sauras quoi faire,** lui dit-elle, amusée.

* * *

Lexa passa la carte magnétique de la chambre et entra dans celle-ci, espérant trouver Clarke endormie. En effet, elle avait un peu tardé car elle avait croisé son instructeur Titus avec qui elle avait eu une conversation agréable.

\- **Clarke ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant une chaise postée au milieu de la chambre.

Elle commença à enlever sa veste mais s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de la blonde.

\- **N'y pense même pas.**

Lexa la vit sortir de la salle de bain et sa respiration se coupa.

Clarke était vêtue d'un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle et de porte-jarretelles qui couvraient ses magnifiques jambes.

\- **Tu m'as promis que c'est moi qui allais t'enlever l'uniforme.**

Lexa resta silencieuse. Clarke avait lâché ses cheveux et s'était remaquillée légèrement.

\- **Clarke,** parvint-elle à peine à articuler en parcourant le corps de la blonde avec son regard.

\- **Ça te plait ?** Demanda-t-elle sensuellement. **Je l'ai acheté rien que pour toi.**

La blonde s'approcha de Lexa et caressa son bras pour ensuite lui prendre la main et la mener à la chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoie.

Lexa contempla la poitrine de la blonde, mise en valeur par son soutien-gorge, et le string qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Clarke s'inclina vers la brune, laissant sa poitrine s'approcher du visage de sa petite-amie, et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- **Je t'ai laissée sans voix ?**

Lexa releva le regard et observa intensément les yeux bleus de Clarke.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **Eh bien...** Ses mains glissèrent sur les boutons de la veste et commencèrent à les déboutonner un à un, lentement. **Là tout de suite je vais te déshabiller.**

Lexa avala difficilement sa salive et respira la douce odeur de Clarke. Elle se sentait si excitée que chaque effleurement des doigts la blonde la faisait frissonner.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Chhht…** La blonde termina d'enlever la veste et la jeta sur le côté, effleurant les lèvres de Lexa avec sensualité. **Silence, commandante.**

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de la brune et les mains de cette dernière se posèrent sans hésiter sur la taille de la blonde, caressant ses jambes et son dos de haut en bas. La brune semblait désireuse de sentir la peau douce de l'étudiante sous ses doigts.

Clarke la regarda, amusée, et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche tandis que Lexa déposait des baisers désespérés dans son cou et tentait de lui enlever le soutien-gorge. Cependant la blonde l'en empêcha aussitôt.

\- **Non,** dit-elle d'un ton ferme. **Cette nuit c'est moi qui contrôle, beauté.**

Lexa tenta de protester mais Clarke la fit taire d'un baiser profond, jouant avec sa langue, la torturant tandis que ses hanches remuaient doucement. Elles se frottaient contrer le ventre de la brune, tout comme sa poitrine de la blonde effleurait celle de la brune.

Lexa soupira contre les lèvres de Clarke et regarda sur le côté quand elle entendit que la blonde se saisissait de quelque chose.

C'étaient des menottes recouvertes d'une douce fourrure imitation léopard.

Lexa la regarda, surprise et la blonde rit doucement en attrapant les mains de la brune pour les positionner derrière son dos. Elle les menotta ensuite.

\- **Elles sont bien serrées ?** Demanda Clarke dans un gémissement à l'oreille de Lexa.

Lexa déglutit et ne put que répondre un petit « oui » à cause de l'excitation qui était montée en flèche.

\- **Bien,** sourit-elle, satisfaite, en effleurant de nouveau ses lèvres.

\- **Bon sang, Clarke…** Lexa tenta de bouger ses mains mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que c'était inutile. Cependant les menottes, ne lui faisaient pas mal car elles étaient recouvertes d'une douce fourrure. **Je ne peux pas… pas comme ça… j'ai besoin de te toucher,** finit-elle d'une voix grave en regardant la poitrine de la bonde avec envie.

\- **Je sais,** concéda la blonde. **Mais tu ne peux pas.**

- **Clarke…** répondit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

Cela fit rire la blonde.

\- **Que se passe-t-il, commandante ?**

\- **J'ai besoin de te toucher….**

\- **Non.**

Elle se remit à embrasser la brune et termina de lui enlever la chemise blanche en profitant pour caresser tendrement ses épaules.

Clarke emmena ses lèvres jusqu'au cou puis sur la clavicule de la brune, l'embrassant, sentant et mordillant sa peau. Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Elle avait besoin de lui faire l'amour désespérément mais elle voulait prendre son temps, elle voulait la torturer, l'emmener avec elle toute la nuit et rendre ce moment inoubliable.

Les doigts de la blonde caressèrent les hanches et l'abdomen de la brune et elle entendit cette dernière soupirer et remuer en-dessous d'elle, tentant par tous les moyens de créer une friction entre leur peau.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts et sortit un sein de la brune par-dessus le soutien-gorge noir, le léchant patiemment, faisant fermer les yeux de Lexa aussitôt. La brune gémit doucement.

Sa langue commença à tracer de petits cercles autour du téton durcit, le mordillant légèrement de temps en temps.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre et gémit plus fort en tentant de bouger ses mains, une fois de plus, sans succès.

Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop le fait d'être attachée, au fond d'elle, cela l'excitait comme jamais. Clarke prenant le contrôle était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

La blonde commença à torturer l'autre sein tandis que ses mains s'attelèrent à défaire le bouton de son pantalon et en descendre la fermeture-éclair afin de pouvoir mettre une main à l'intérieur et toucher l'humidité de Lexa.

Elle sourit en léchant doucement le cou de la brune et en attrapant par la suite, sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se mit debout, tout en restant proche de Lexa. Elle autorisa la brune à venir embrasser son abdomen et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns afin de défaire le chignon que la brune avait porté toute la journée.

Lexa embrassa avec adoration le ventre de la blonde jusqu'à ce que celle-ci termine de défaire ses cheveux. La blonde s'agenouilla face à elle et commença à tirer sur le pantalon, le faisant glisser le long des jambes de la brune après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures.

\- **Où as-tu trouvé les menottes ?** Demanda Lexa dans un murmure, observant comment Clarke se débarrassait du tissu noir.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre en la regardant avec amusement.

\- **J'ai peut-être fait un tour dans un certain magasin de jouets….**

Lexa rit, excitée.

\- **Ah oui… ?**

Clarke la regarda, innocemment.

\- **C'est de ta faute,** susurra-t-elle en s'approchant et posant son front contre celui de la brune qui continuait de sourire malicieusement. **C'est entièrement ta faute.**

La brune se mit à regarder les lèvres de la blonde, telle une prédatrice, et tenta de les embrasser. Cependant la blonde s'éloigna en souriant.

\- **Oh non, commandante. Cette nuit, vous êtes à ma merci.**

\- **Tu sais que je suis pas encore commandante ?**

\- **Entre nous, tu l'es. Maintenant, chhht…**

Clarke posa ses mains sur les genoux de Lexa, séparant doucement ses jambes, sans cesser de la fixer de ses yeux bleus, remplis de désir et d'amusement.

Les seins de Lexa étaient encore en dehors de son soutien-gorge et Clarke reporta son attention dessus, y laissant des baisers puis, descendant ses baisers le long de son ventre et son abdomen.

Lexa sursauta quand la blonde l'attrapa par l'arrière des genoux, s'approchant davantage de ses hanches. Elle retint sa respiration quand la langue de Clarke, lécha sa culotte mouillée, sans aucune inhibition, répétant le geste encore et encore.

Brusquement, la blonde l'approcha davantage de son visage ce qui enchanta Lexa qui tira une nouvelle fois sur ses mains toujours attachées. Clarke se défit du tissu gênant et sa langue s'offrit un festin entre les plis de la brune. Elle se concentra ensuite sur son bouton de plaisir tandis que les gémissements de la diplômée s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, faisant monter la température de la chambre où elles se trouvaient.

La brune humidifia ses lèvres en sentant comment celles de la blonde se joignaient à sa langue, ses dents participant également de temps en temps. La blonde l'amena peu à peu au septième ciel avec de douces morsures et de légers coups de langue. Le dos de la brune s'arqua quand le plaisir l'envahit, débordant de son entre-jambe et de son ventre.

Lexa grogna audiblement en tentant de bouger ses mains mais se souvint qu'elles étaient attachées. Un mélange de désespoir et de douleur au niveau de ses poignets fit trembler et tressaillir son corps.

Clarke parut percevoir cette vulnérabilité car elle arrêta les attaques de sa bouche et regarda la brune, extasiée.

Elle adorait voir gémir Lexa de cette façon, elle adorait qu'elle soit obligée de fermer les yeux quand le plaisir était trop insupportable et elle adorait le corps de la brune car il était simplement parfait.

Quand elle vit que la brune avait légèrement récupéré sa respiration, elle l'attaqua de nouveau en bougeant sa langue avec dextérité, la faisant gémir encore plus fort. Elle la pénétra d'un doigt, le bougeant rapidement, et put sentir les muscles de sexe de la brune se contracter autour de son doigt tandis que Lexa gémissait bruyamment.

Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas la blonde qui rajouta deux doigts en plus sans cesser de les bouger et de lécher encore et encore sans laisser l'opportunité à la brune de récupérer.

Lexa remua sur la chaise criant le nom de la blonde et Clarke sourit, amusée, la pénétrant avec plus de force. Sa langue continuait de torturer la brune, et la saveur de celle-ci dans sa bouche était telle une délicieuse gourmandise qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de manger depuis longtemps et qui lui avait manquée de tout son être.

Lexa cria une fois encore. Cette fois, son cri se fit plus aigu quand elle atteint l'extase pour la deuxième fois.

\- **Clarke… Stop… Clarke…** parvint à murmurer la brune, hors d'haleine, en s'apercevant que la blonde n'avait aucune intention de cesser de la torturer.

Bien que cela l'enchantait, elle avait besoin de respirer ce qui était rendu très compliqué avec Clarke qui lui offrait orgasme après orgasme.

\- **Ça va ?** Demanda Clarke en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Lexa qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration et elle en profita pour l'embrasser avec passion.

\- **J'ai besoin de te toucher… Maintenant…** exigea la brune.

\- **Pas encore...** lui répondit Clarke en l'attrapant avec force par la nuque et en lui léchant la lèvre inférieure. **Bientôt.**

Lexa émit un grognement qui fit sourire Clarke encore plus.

La blonde se releva et sa petite-amie la dévora du regard, subjuguée et terriblement excitée de voir Clarke enlever son précieux soutien-gorge qui couvrait encore sa magnifique poitrine.

Elle s'inclina pour la laisser à portée de la bouche de la brune qui ne perdit pas de temps pour lécher les seins de la blonde, s'enivrant de leur saveur et de leur douceur malgré qu'elle ne puisse toujours pas les toucher avec ses mains. Cela la désespérait autant que ça l'excitait.

La blonde gémit ce qui excita davantage la brune. Elle se redressa pour enlever son string avec lenteur, laissant en place le porte-jarretelles. La brune ne put s'empêcher de regarder son entrejambe, affamée.

\- **Tu veux me goûter, beauté ?**

\- **Bordel… oui,** lâcha la brune, désespérée.

Sa respiration était encore erratique et elle ne cessait de fixer le sexe de la blonde, entièrement épilé.

Clarke s'approcha de la brune pour la libérer de ses menottes et cette dernière tenta de se jeter sur la blonde, cependant, celle-ci l'en empêcha.

\- **Agenouille-toi,** ordonna-t-elle et Lexa déglutit, obéissant. Cette dernière s'approcha, positionnant son sexe à la hauteur du visage de Lexa. Tes mains.

Lexa les lui tendit, résignée, et Clarke lui remit les menottes.

\- **C'est cruel,** dit la brune sur un ton amusé.

\- **Je sais,** rit Clarke en prenant doucement Lexa par les cheveux, approchant enfin le visage de la brune de l'objet de ses désirs.

La brune se mit à la lécher, assoiffée, comme si Clarke était la représentation d'un verre d'eau, la seule et unique source d'eau présente près d'elle.

Clarke ouvrit davantage les jambes lui donnant un meilleur accès. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en se disant que les lèvres de sa petite amie lui avaient énormément manquées, l'emmenant dans des lieux exquis et obscurs d'où elle ne voulait plus jamais sortir.

L'étudiante glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de sa petite-amie et ferma les yeux en commençant à gémir.

Lexa aurait voulu pouvoir accompagner ses attentions de ses doigts, mais apparemment Clarke le lui interdisait. Alors, elle s'attela à utiliser sa langue qui tentait de remplacer ses doigts.

Clarke cria quand elle se mit à suçoter avec force et ce son fit frémir la brune.

\- **Clarke….** Murmura-t-elle sans cesser de la goûter. **J'ai besoin de te sentir avec mes doigts, princesse.**

Clarke lui prit le visage, la releva en même temps et l'embrassa avec fougue, amenant ses mains dans le dos de la brune pour enlever la dernière barrière de tissu qui était encore en place, le soutien-gorge noir.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux nues, les mains de Clarke se mirent à se balader sur le corps de Lexa, commençant par son cou, puis descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, passant ensuite par ses hanches et finalement ses fesses que la blonde serra férocement.

Les mains de Lexa, toujours menottées, tentèrent de caresser la peau de Clarke mais celle-ci l'en empêcha une fois encore.

\- **Tut tut, on ne triche pas,** murmura Clarke de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

\- **Tu me tues…**

Clarke lui offrit un regard lascif et la poussa sur le lit en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Elle se décida finalement à retirer les menottes et Lexa sentit qu'elle avait gagné une petite victoire. La blonde se positionna sur la brune, l'embrassant furieusement et effleurant le corps de la Lexa avec le sien.

Les mains de Lexa se démenèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elles se glissèrent sur le dos de la blonde, ses hanches, ses fesses ainsi que ses jambes.

Clarke la laissa faire, s'enivrant de ses caresses et ne protesta nullement quand Lexa inversa leur position brusquement, la faisant se retrouver en dessous d'elle.

\- **Tourne-toi,** dit-elle à la blonde et cette dernière lui laissa prendre le contrôle parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que la brune ne résisterait pas plus longtemps à être dominée.

Cela l'enchantait que Lexa la fasse vibrer à ce point et qu'elle lui donne des ordres.

Elle se tourna donc et sentit la brune s'agenouiller, saisissant ses hanches de ses deux mains pour relever complétement la partie inférieure de son corps. Clarke s'agenouilla pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son sexe et gémit quand Lexa commença à lécher, suçoter et caresser ses plis et son jardin secret avec des mouvements sensuels et véloces.

Les lèvres de la brune parcoururent ensuite entièrement la partie basse de son dos tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient dans l'humidité de Clarke, la faisant gémir plus fort. Lexa commença ses va et vient, doucement dans un premier temps, profitant de la douceur de Clarke. Elle laissa de doux et sensuels baisers le long du corps de la brune qui avait la tête dans l'oreiller et qui continuait de gémir audiblement.

L'autre main de Lexa, tira sur le porte-jarretelles qui claqua fortement contre la peau de la blonde, l'excitant davantage.

Clarke sentit les lèvres de sa petite-amie dans son cou, puis, ses dents qui mordillaient doucement le lobe de son oreille. La brune lui murmura des choses sensuelles et douces à la fois. Clarke s'agrippa aux draps et cria quand les doigts de la brune accumulèrent une sensation délicieuse dans son entrejambe qui s'étendit vers son ventre et ses extrémités.

\- **Ah !**

La blonde enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et Lexa retira doucement ses doigts, caressant ses plis puis ses fesses. Clarke s'effondra sur le lit de tout son long, fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle aperçut Lexa qui la regardait d'un amour profond.

La brune s'approcha de ses lèvres, l'embrassant amoureusement et elles soupirèrent toutes les deux. Lexa caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

\- **Bon sang, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée.**

\- **Je le sais, crois-moi. Parce que toi aussi tu m'as manquée.**

Lexa sourit à moitié.

\- **Tu as vraiment été au Sex Shop ?**

\- **Je voulais te surprendre.**

\- **Eh bien, c'est réussi,** rit la brune.

\- **Serre-moi contre toi,** murmura la blonde. Lexa s'exécuta et caressa doucement son dos nu. **Serre-moi et ne me laisse jamais Lex.**

\- **Jamais, princesse.**

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses quelques instants avant que Clarke ne demande :

\- **Tu t'en vas pour combien de mois ?**

Elles avaient toutes les deux tenté d'éviter ce thème.

\- **Ils m'envoient en mission mais je ne peux pas en parler… ce sera certainement quatre mois…**

Clarke ferma les yeux avec force.

\- **Lex…**

\- **Je sais, princesse,** dit-elle en regardant la blonde. **C'est beaucoup de temps mais… je rentrerai et on se retrouvera.**

\- **Pour trois jours ?**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Je sais, je sais… C'est ton travail mais être loin de toi me fait vraiment souffrir…**

\- **Ce sera seulement la première année. Si j'arrive à avoir une promotion, je peux choisir de rester à terre.**

\- **Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es engagée…**

\- **Mais je suis capable de le faire pour toi.** Lexa glissa son index sous le menton de la blonde. **Tu as déjà fait suffisamment de sacrifices, à mon tour.**

Elle embrassa tendrement la blonde.

\- **Je t'aime,** fit Clarke.

\- **Moi aussi.**

\- **Désolée d'avoir réagi comme une pétasse jalouse aujourd'hui…**

\- **C'est rien, je comprends.**

\- **Je ne doute pas de toi…. Mais… je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille.**

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- **Clarke, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser.**

\- **Même si tu sais que je ne l'apprendrais jamais ?**

Lexa se

\- **Non, parce que même si toi tu ne le sauras jamais, moi oui et je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça.**

Clarke serra fortement la brune contre elle et s'endormit avec l'odeur du sexe et le parfum épicé de l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Clarke regarda autour d'elle, les souvenirs l'assaillant et la rendant aussitôt plus nostalgique. Il lui arrivait toujours la même chose quand elle revoyait la maison de son enfance. La bâtisse était déjà trop grande pour eux trois alors maintenant que son père y habitait seul, elle se disait que la maison devait être encore plus grande pour lui seul.

\- **Papa ?** Appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père.

C'est là qu'il se trouvait.

\- **Hey, bonjour.** Il se mit debout en regardant la montre qu'il avait à son poignet. **J'ai laissé filer la matinée, désolé ma puce.**

Ils se prirent dans les bras et Clarke sourit, amusée.

\- **En parlant de choses qui ne changent pas…**

Jake la regarda avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- **Tu n'as pas encore mangé aujourd'hui ?** Demanda-t-il.

Clarke détourna le regard se remémorant que ce qu'elle avait déjeuné ce matin qui n'était pas exactement de la nourriture. Mais bien autre chose… ayant un léger rapport avec Lexa.

\- **Non, pas encore.**

\- **Parfait, j'ai dit à George, mon nouveau cuisinier, de te préparer un peu de tout.**

\- **Papa, tu n'étais pas obl…**

\- **Sottises, tu ne viens qu'une fois par an donc c'est normal.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'assirent ensemble dans le jardin et Clarke respira l'air frais qui les entourait. Ce qui lui manquait le plus de D.C. était sans nul doute les arbres qui entouraient la ville et qui rendaient l'air de cette grande ville pur et frais.

Elle but une gorgée dans son café au lait et sourit, amusée.

\- **Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien, papa.**

Jake leva un sourcil.

\- **Tu pensais me trouver déprimé ?**

\- **Eh bien…** Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. **J'imagine que… je sais…** Elle regarda au loin. **J'imagine que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais… Maman est avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

Jake amena à sa bouche un morceau de fruit sans cesser de la regarder.

\- **Je sais,** dit-il finalement. **Et je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles, Clarke. Ta mère a été une épouse magnifique… simplement, entre nous, ça ne marchait pus.**

La blonde prit une cuillérée d'œufs et se mit à les mastiquer, savourant leur goût.

\- **J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.**

Jake secoua la tête.

\- **J'imagine qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes qui nous entourent,** dit-il en buvant une gorgée dans son verre de jus d'orange. **Ta mère m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à Noël…**

Clarke soupira.

\- **On en a reparlé.**

\- **Je sais,** dit-il en hochant la tête. **Elle m'a également dit que tu avais amené une fille.**

\- **Lexa est ma petite-amie maintenant.**

\- **Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi,** rit-il. **Elle te rend heureuse ?**

\- **Énormément.**

\- **Alors moi aussi, je suis heureux.** Clarke le regarda, stupéfaite. Son père avait toujours été le plus compréhensif des deux parents, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'accepterait aussi rapidement. **Je dois admettre qu'au début… j'ai été quelque peu…**

\- **Surpris ?**

\- **Pour ainsi dire. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'imagine qu'avec le temps, les choses évoluent… et si tu es heureuse, je suis heureux, ma puce.** Il posa sa main sur celle de sa fille. **Amène-là un jour ici pour que je puis la rencontrer.**

\- **Je le ferais. Enfin…** Elle fit une grimace. **Je ne crois pas que sera pour bientôt parce qu'elle est dans la Marine et qu'elle s'en va pour quelques mois…**

\- **Oh…**

\- **Je sais, c'est la merde.**

\- **Ton langage, jeune fille.**

Clarke sourit.

\- **Désolée.**

\- **Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?**

\- **Ça a toujours été son rêve et…** Elle haussa les épaules. **Je ne sais pas comment lui dire de se pas s'en aller, de rester. Ce serait vraiment égoïste de ma part.**

\- **Être égoïste, ce n'est pas lui cacher ce que tu ressens réellement, ma puce.**

\- **Ce ne sera pas pour toujours,** chuchota-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même ou convaincre son père. **Dans un an, elle aura une promotion et elle pourra décider de rester à terre, être plus proche.**

Jake la regarda avec tendresse.

\- **Les relations longue distance sont difficiles… mais pas impossibles,** dit-il à sa fille pour l'encourager.

\- **C'est vrai,** opina-t-elle solennellement. Elle se radoucit en profitant de ce moment passé avec son père. **Tu m'as manqué, papa.**

\- **Eh bien, t'aurais dû y penser à Noël quand tu m'as trahi,** dit-il en lâchant un rire.

Clarke lui sourit.

\- **Je te promets que je te réserve entièrement cette année.**

\- **J'espère bien,** dit-il avec malice.

Ils se sourirent en observant la nature qui les entourait.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre quasiment entièrement M sorry :p**

 **Mais j'imagine qu'elles en avaient besoin :p**

 **Aden qui se fait remonter les bretelles aussi :p Ils ont vraiment une chouette relation , les frangins :D**

 **Petite discussion sympas avec le père, tout tendre et touchant :D**

 **Encore un tout grand merci à Kouan qui a vraiment rendu le texte encore plu** **s fluide même si je lui rends pas la vie facile avec les conneries que je glisse parfois dans le texte :D** **J'adore nos séances d'écriture/traduction même si la prochaine fois tu** **m'assommes quand j'ai une idée pareille :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ça fait toujours MEGA plaisir :D**

 **Le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant de l'histoire donc ne le manquez pas ;)**

 **Passez une bonne semaine en tout cas :)**

 **Bye! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellooo :)**

 **Merci à Sab et Guest pour leurs reviews :D !** **Puis merci à tous pour tout (review, fac et follow) , encore une fois! :D **

**Désolée pour le retard mais maintenant que je suis libre comme l'air, j'en profite un peu avant la reprise des cours...**

 **Doooonc le rythme sera surement d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines, sauf si c'est un pas trop long :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 19, j'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Correction par Kouan, merci à elle pour son travail ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke riait aux éclats tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Elle se trouvait dans une cafétéria, en plein centre de Los Angeles. Elle déchanta rapidement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait ri si fort que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers l'endroit où elle et Wells discutaient en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat et buvaient un café. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Wells la regarda, amusé.

\- **Ton sale rire m'avait manqué.**

\- **Il est trop bien,** lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. **Tout le monde l'aime mon rire.**

\- **Parce qu'il est horrible et que ça les fait rire.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Comment ça se passe chez toi ?** Demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Wells lâcha un long soupir.

\- **Mon père était certain que je passerai le premier tour pour devenir Maire.** Il haussa les épaules. **Mais en fait, j'essaye de m'éloigner de tout ça. Tu sais que cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi…**

\- **Mais tu étudies le droit…**

\- **Yep, le droit pas la politique. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me mettre la pression pour que j'aille dans une université à Seattle pour être plus proche d'eux. Mais je ne veux pas, j'adore vivre ici. En plus si je déménage, je ne pourrais plus te voir.**

Clarke rit doucement.

\- **De toute façon, on s'est pas vu parce que t'as disparu de la circulation pendant plusieurs semaines.**

\- **Désolé mais c'est pas moi qui ai une copine qui accapare tout mon temps.** Le jeune homme remarqua que l'expression de Clarke s'était assombrie. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

La jeune fille amena la tasse de café à ses lèvres, buvant une petite gorgée du liquide amer. Généralement, elle le buvait avec du sucre mais là, elle était en train de manger un dessert et elle préférait avoir le contraste entre le goût sucré et amer.

\- **Elle me manque,** répondit simplement la blonde.

\- **Ça fait combien de mois ?**

\- **Deux. Il reste plus que deux mois mais… je sais pas Wells… c'est pas évident.**

\- **Vous ne vous parlez pas ?**

\- **Si, bien sûr… mais pas aussi souvent qu'on voudrait. De temps en temps on peut parler par Skype quand elle a l'autorisation de le faire. C'est dur mais c'est assez stricte là-bas. En plus…**

Elle se tut en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Il y a sa partenaire en qui j'ai toujours pas confiance…**

Wells haussa les sourcils.

\- **Sa partenaire ?**

\- **Une amie qu'elle s'est faite au centre d'entrainement. Comme par hasard, elles ont été envoyées ensemble pour une mission en pleine mer on-ne-sait-où…** Sa mâchoire se crispa. **Tu sais que normalement je ne suis pas très jalouse, mais la manière dont cette fille regarde Lexa…** Wells rit, amusé. **Ne te moque pas, c'est sérieux.**

\- **Ça me fait rire car on dirait que tu veux l'assassiner. Tes yeux s'obscurcissent quand tu parles d'elle.**

\- **C'est pas l'envie qui manque.**

\- **Mais Lexa t'as donné des raisons de t'inquiéter… ?**

\- **Pas Lexa mais la fille, oui.** Elle souffla. **Je sais que Lexa m'aime et j'ai confiance en elle. Mais imagine : toi, en pleine mer, entouré d'hommes avec très peu de femmes. Une jolie fille comme Ashley arrive et te saute dessus… Tu ferais quoi ? Tu la repousserais ?**

Wells grimaça.

\- **C'est pas pareil. Premièrement je n'ai pas de petite-amie…** Clarke était sur le point de répliquer mais Wells ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. **Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas Lexa, Clarke. Écoute, je ne la connais pas comme toi tu la connais. Donc tu es la seule qui puisse avoir confiance en elle et savoir qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.**

Clarke grommela.

\- **J'ai confiance en elle, vraiment. Mais c'est…**

\- **Compliqué, je sais,** termina-t-il en hochant la tête. **Mais vous n'êtes pas arrivées là par hasard, pas vrai ?** Clarke opina. **Et avec tes parents tout se passe bien ?**

\- **Avec mon père oui. Avec ma mère… eh bien, on a beaucoup parlé. J'imagine qu'elle accepte peu à peu que je ne suis plus la fille qui vivait avec eux et que maintenant je fais mes propres choix.**

Wells sourit.

\- **Ça doit être difficile pour elle.**

\- **Pour moi aussi c'est difficile, Wells.**

\- **Tes parents t'adorent, Clarke. Laisse-leur un peu de temps d'accord ?**

\- **Regardez qui parle,** répondit-elle en le toisant du regard.

\- **Moi, c'est différent.**

Clarke leva sa tasse de café en l'air.

\- **À nos parents,** dit-elle ironiquement.

Wells rit en trinquant avec la blonde.

* * *

Lexa sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Le Capitaine sollicitait tous les marins sur le pont pour leur faire parvenir quelques instructions une fois leurs tâches journalières terminées. L'ambiance était aussi exigeante que ce à quoi Lexa s'attendait.

Ils étaient en mission secrète en plein milieu de l'océan Atlantique, du côté des côtes Finlandaises. Ils avaient été avertis de menaces nautiques provenant de la Russie et étaient là pour chercher et récolter autant d'informations que possibles. Lexa emmagasinait énormément de connaissances sur les commandes de la salle de contrôle ce qui la passionnait. Mais ses supérieurs avaient découvert qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien avec des outils et l'avaient donc déployée avec les mécaniciens. Ceux-ci lui avaient conseillé de choisir cette spécialisation dans la marine car elle était vraiment douée et cela l'aiderait à monter en grade.

Par contre, être mécanicienne impliquait de devoir passer plus de temps en mer. De toute façon Ashley l'avait informée qu'elle pourrait décider de rester sur terre uniquement dans quelques années. Chose qu'elle ne savait pas du tout.

Elle soupira en se demandant comment annoncer à Clarke qu'elle réfléchissait à passer quatre années à se spécialiser. Peut-être que ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'accepter que la blonde ne l'attende et ne souffre à cause d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait été égoïste et qu'elle devait laisser la blonde s'en aller… mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de Clarke et rêvait seulement d'avoir le travail et la fille de ses rêves, les deux à la fois.

Était-ce trop demandé ?

\- **Woods.** Lexa s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de Titus qui avait été son superviseur dans le camp d'entrainement et qui était à présent devenu son lieutenant-inspecteur.

Elle se mit au garde-à-vous et fit le salut militaire.

\- **Monsieur.**

\- **On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.**

Lexa considérait l'homme comme son mentor. En effet, il lui donnait souvent de bons conseils et semblait avoir de l'affection pour elle. Cela dans le plus grand des respects, évidement.

\- **Oui, monsieur. Je voulais… eh bien les gars insistent pour que j'aille à l'école des officiers pour me spécialiser en mécanique.**

\- **Et c'est ce que vous désirez ?**

\- **Je pense que oui.**

\- **Vous pensez.**

\- **Monsieur…**

 **\- Dans le monde où tu commences à évoluer, tu dois être certaine de ce que tu veux. Tu es un soldat maintenant. Les soldats ne peuvent pas se permettre d'avoir des doutes. Les doutes définissent la frontière entre ceux qui vivent et ceux qui meurent**.

\- **Oui, monsieur.**

Titus s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sûr, passant exceptionnellement au tutoiement :

\- **Je suppose que tu me** **parles de ça pour que je puisse te conseiller…**

\- **Oui, monsieur,** répondit Lexa toujours au garde-à-vous.

\- **Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu as énormément de potentiel, Woods. Et il me parait justifié que tu veuilles l'exploiter. Compte sur moi si tu as besoin d'une recommandation.**

\- **Merci, monsieur.**

Titus fit le salut militaire avant de s'en aller et Lexa se mordit la lèvre en se dirigeant vers le pont.

Au moins, elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à comment annoncer la nouvelle à Clarke.

Elle serait bientôt de retour au camp de base et pourrait en parler avec la blonde.

* * *

Clarke arriva chez elle et se dirigea aussitôt dans sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur portable et se connecter à Skype pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Lexa l'avait avertie qu'elle pouvait se connecter une demi-heure et Clarke était rentrée en courant chez elle.

Son cœur s'emballa violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçut la brune à travers l'écran. Elle esquissa un grand sourire.

 **\- Bonjour, princesse,** la salua Lexa.

Elle portait débardeur blanc et avait les cheveux lâchés. Elle semblait assez fatiguée mais bon sang, qu'elle était belle, pensa Clarke.

\- **Salut, beauté.** Elle lui lança un baiser. **Comment tu vas ?**

\- **Pas aussi bien que toi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?**

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- **Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu me manques…**

- **Je sais, toi aussi princesse.**

- **Lex… tu as parlé avec l'instructeur-lieutenant ?**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Ashley, entièrement nue, traverser la chambre et passer devant l'écran.

\- **Oui et euh… Hé Ash… la webcam fonctionne.**

L'intéressée regarda l'écran quelques secondes, surprise mais se contenta d'esquisser un grand sourire par la suite.

\- **Salut, Clarke,** dit-elle simplement avec de lui tourner le dos et de s'occuper de ses affaires.

\- **Désolée…** Lexa semblaitmortifiée. **On a l'habitude de s'habiller les uns devant les autres. C'est comme ça ici.**

\- **Hm,** fit Clarke en se renfrognant.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Non, je comprends.**

\- **Tu sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi,** chuchota la brune en s'approchant de l'écran.

\- **Je sais. Vous êtes juste assez à l'aise pour vous baladez à poil…**

\- **C'est difficile à expliquer mais oui.**

\- **T'as l'habitude de voir ses seins alors.**

\- **Eh bien…**

Clarke la coupa directement.

\- **C'est rien. Je t'ai dit que je te faisais confiance et c'est le cas,** lui assura-t-elle alors qu'elle mourait de jalousie.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : aller là-bas, serrer Lexa contre elle et crier à cette « Ash » que la brune était à elle.

\- **Sinon tu vas bien ? Comment se passent les cours ?**

\- **Bien. Je suis sûr le point de finir la plupart des cours théoriques…**

\- **C'est génial princesse.**

\- **Je pense de plus en plus à me spécialiser en trauma.**

\- **Vraiment ?** Clarke opina. **Intéressant,** lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- **Ils ne t'ont pas encore envoyée** **au combat pas vrai ?**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'on fait ici mais… pas de combats pour le moment.**

\- **D'accord…**

\- **Tu es magnifique,** dit Lexa en la regardant intensément à travers l'écran.

\- **Et toi, t'as pas l'air de dormir énormément là-bas…**

\- **Quelques fois, c'est difficile de dormir.** Lexa s'aperçut que le visage de Clarke s'était assombri. **Non. N'y pense même pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

\- **J'ai rien dit.**

\- **Bon sang, Clarke. Comment je peux te convaincre que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi ?**

\- **Peut-être en revenant ici…** Murmura la blonde, plus pour elle-même que pour la brune.

Mais Lexa l'avait entendu.

\- **Je reviens bientôt.** Clarke hocha la tête tristement. **En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose… je…** Elle soupira. **Je crois que je vais reprendre des études.**

Clarke parut stupéfaite.

\- **C'est génial, Lexa.**

\- **Oui,** dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire. **Je veux me spécialiser dans le domaine de la mécanique.**

\- **C'est une super idée.**

\- **Ça m'aidera à monter en grade et je passerai de simple recrue à officier.**

Clarke sourit en voyant le bonheur qui transparaissait à travers le visage et la voix de la brune. Bien qu'elle se sente malheureuse d'être loin d'elle, au moins, Lexa, elle, semblait heureuse.

\- **Tu l'as déjà dit à Aden et Anya ? Je les ai vus il y a quelques jours. Tu leur** manques **énormément.**

\- **Eux aussi me manquent… Mais je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi.** Elle la regarda durant quelques secondes. **Ce sera pendant quatre ans, Clarke.**

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- **Quatre ans ?**

\- **Oui…**

- **Lexa…**

\- **Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et évidemment, ça dépendra aussi du lieu où ils m'envoient étudier. C'est pas comme si j'allais étudier en pleine mer. Peut-être qu'on sera pas trop éloignées. Je devrais de toute façon continuer à travailler…**

Clarke lâcha un petit soupir.

\- **Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher si c'est ce que tu veux.**

\- **Mais tu peux me donner ton avis là-dessus.**

\- **Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse.**

\- **Eh ! Le devoir nous appelle !**

La voix d'Ashley se fit entendre au loin et Lexa la regarda en hochant la tête.

\- **Je dois y aller. J'essayerai de me reconnecter bientôt, d'accord ?**

\- **D'accord.**

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **Moi aussi.**

Clarke caressa l'écran jusqu'à ce que le visage de Lexa disparaisse. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore faire ça pour longtemps…

* * *

Lexa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Clarke. Elle avait bien remarqué la douleur qui avait traversé le visage de la blonde bien qu'elle avait tenté de le cacher. Elle glissa son bras sur ses yeux et se dit qu'elle ne la méritait pas. Peut-être devrait-elle faire la demande d'une permission anticipée et retourner auprès de la blonde… Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils acceptent de la lui donner dès sa première mission. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils la voient comme une fainéante. Lexa savait très bien dans quoi elle mettait les pieds en s'engageant.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit que quelqu'un se glissait dans son lit. Elle se tourna vers la personne et se trouva face à Ashley, dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

\- **Que… ?**

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Chuchota son amie. **Tu as été ailleurs toute la journée.**

\- **Je déteste me disputer avec Clarke et lui briser le cœur.**

\- **C'est une fille qui parait forte.**

\- **Elle l'est mais elle est aussi vulnérable et la seule chose que je veux, c'est la protéger.**

\- **Et toi ? Qui te protège ?**

Elle sentit la main d'Ashley remonter le long de sa jambe et son visage s'approcher du sien.

\- **Ash…**

\- **Je sais que toi aussi tu t'es rendue compte de la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous, Lex.**

\- **Non…** Les lèvres de l'autre fille s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et Lexa la repoussa aussitôt. **Non.** **Tu sais très bien que j'ai une copine.**

\- **Elle n'est pas là.**

\- **Pour moi, si.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Non, s'il te plait. On a une bonne amitié, Ash. Ne fais pas ça.**

\- **Lex…** gémit-elle, essayant de la provoquer.

\- **Sors de mon lit, Ash.**

La mâchoire d'Ashley se crispa.

\- **C'est la première fois dans ma vie que quelqu'un me repousse,** murmura-t-elle en colère bien qu'amusée. Ashley n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre les choses au sérieux. **Si tu changes d'avis, je t'attends dans mon lit.**

\- **Je ne le ferais pas,** lui assura-t-elle. **Et on fera comme si rien ne s'est passé.**

L'autre fille ricana et retourna dans son lit.

Lexa lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Le seul désir qu'elle avait en cet instant était de serrer Clarke dans ses bras…

* * *

Clarke s'affala dans le divan tandis que Raven et elle discutaient de tout et de rien après une longue journée remplie d'études et d'examens. Elles avaient déjà bu quelques bières et remerciaient le ciel que ce soit enfin vendredi.

\- **O te manque ?**

\- **Un peu quand même,** dit la blonde en regardant son amie. **Tu devrais venir vivre avec moi,** lâcha-t-elle spontanément.

\- **Ne me le demande pas deux fois, chérie. Demain je déménage** , rit-elle. **Tu sais à quel point je déteste mon coloc'.**

\- **T'attendais que ça que je te le demande pas vrai ?**

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

\- **En fait, elle me manque aussi,** commenta Raven.

\- **On devrait l'appeler,** proposa Clarke qui était légèrement ivre.

Elle sortit son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro d'Octavia.

Les filles lâchèrent un petit rire.

\- **Oui ?**

La voix de la brune se fit entendre quand elle décrocha son téléphone.

\- **J'espère qu'on n'interrompt rien d'intéressant,** dit Clarke.

\- **Tu nous manques, O !** Cria aussitôt Raven.

\- **Vous êtes bourrées, bande de sales gosses?**

\- **T'es jalouse ?** Rit Clarke.

\- **Oui, vraiment.**

\- **Reviens à la maison, O.** Raven prit le téléphone des mains de la blonde. **Et viens boire avec nous.**

\- **Je regarde un film avec Lincoln…**

- **Ça veut dire que t'es en train de le chevaucher pendant que tu parles avec nous ?**

\- **Sois pas grossière, Raven,** rit Octavia. **Vous me manquez,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille. **Ça vous va si on se voit demain ? Je pourrais vous rendre visite…**

\- **Ça me va.**

Raven hocha la tête bien qu'Octavia ne puisse pas la voir.

\- **On se voit demain, O,** dit Clarke pour lui dire au revoir.

Au moment où Raven raccrocha, le téléphone de Clarke commença à sonner.

\- **Aïe, c'est ta mère.**

Raven lui lança le téléphone et Clarke répondit aussitôt.

\- **Maman,** la salua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- **Clarke…**

La voix d'Abby sembla se briser et la blonde se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

\- **Oui, je… C'est… ton père, Clarke. Il a eu un accident… Il est mort.**

Clarke sentit que le temps s'était comme arrêté autour d'elle à la nouvelle et que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Raven la sortit de son état de choc et la blonde sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Son amie la serra fort contre elle tandis que Clarke s'écroulait en sanglots et se répétait encore et encore que tout ça n'était pas arrivé. Que son père n'était pas mort.

\- **Je dois… je dois aller à San Diego… je veux être avec ma mère,** renifla-t-elle en se levant.

\- **Attends ma belle,** l'arrêta Raven. **Tu ne peux pas conduire et moi non plus. On appelle Octavia d'accord ?**

\- **Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, Ra…**

\- **Bien sûr que si, je ne te laisse pas seule. Et je suis sûre qu'Octavia sera du même avis.**

Clarke releva le regard vers Raven et se remit à pleurer en serrant son amie contre elle.

\- **J'arrive pas à croire que ça se soit passé… il est mort, Ra… mort,** continua-t-elle en pleurant.

Raven la soutint de mieux qu'elle le put.

\- **Oh ma belle…**

La brune s'était mise à pleurer également. La douleur de son amie était la sienne aussi. Lorsqu'elles appelèrent Octavia, celle-ci n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et leur dit qu'elle sera là dans moins de dix minutes.

Raven en profita pour faire un peu de café pour elles-deux et tenter de calmer un peu la blonde.

Quand Octavia arriva, celle-ci prit directement Clarke dans les bras. La blonde était inconsolable, se souvenant du bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père. Elle lui avait promis de passer les prochaines fêtes de Noël avec lui…

Maintenant, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de passer Noël à ses côtés.

* * *

Les trois filles étaient dans la voiture. Octavia conduisait en silence et Raven, sur la banquette arrière, serrait Clarke dans ses bras qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle avait réussi à parler avec sa mère qui lui avait expliqué comment s'étaient passés les événements.

La blonde avait perdu son père à cause d'une personne qui conduisait en état d'ébriété et qui avait grillé un feu rouge, fonçant dans la voiture de Jake qui perdit la vie sur le coup.

Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus à cause de l'irresponsabilité de quelqu'un autre.

Le monde était un putain d'enfoiré.

Elle avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec Lexa avant d'arriver chez sa mère, mais elle n'avait eu aucune réponse.

En arrivant, elle serra fortement sa mère contre elle et elles se mirent à pleurer ensemble.

Finalement, Clarke s'endormit dans les bras de ses amies qui ne la quittèrent à aucun moment.

Le lendemain, avant de prendre un vol pour D.C avec sa mère et Raven qui refusait de la laisser seule, Clarke tenta de nouveau de prendre contact avec Lexa et une nouvelle fois, elle n'eut pas de réponse.

Elles arrivèrent à la capitale et Clarke se trouvait au funérarium quand son téléphone sonna, affichant un numéro qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

\- **Lexa ?**

\- **Salut, princesse. Tout va bien ?**

\- **Non, Lexa… mon père…il est mort… je…**

\- **Clarke ? Clarke tu m'entends ?**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Je t'entends pas… Clarke ?**

\- **Je t'entends Lexa…**

La communication coupa.

Clarke était au bord des larmes. Elle avait besoin de la brune, elle en avait besoin plus que jamais et Lexa n'était pas là.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas d'une personne dans sa vie qui ne serait pas là quand elle en aurait besoin. Comme c'était le cas maintenant.

Le funérarium fut aussi horrible que Clarke l'imaginait.

Son père dans ce cercueil, les personnes qui lui présentaient leurs condoléances et elle, qui avait son esprit loin de tout ça, tentant de bloquer la douleur. Mais c'était impossible.

Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait couler toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'il ne lui en restait plus.

Heureusement que Raven ne l'avait pas quittée d'un cheveu. Au moins, Clarke pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie. Wells était aussi arrivé quand il avait été mis au courant et était resté avec elle. Mais Clarke sentait qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un et elle savait parfaitement qui était ce quelqu'un.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de communiquer avec sa petite-amie.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut de la chance.

\- **Clarke.**

\- **Salut…**

\- **Tout va bien ? Désolée pour la dernière fois, j'avais pas beaucoup de réseau et…**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Mon père est mort hier.** Il y eut un silence. **J'ai essayé de te joindre.**

\- **Mon dieu, je suis désolée Clarke, vraiment…**

\- **Moi aussi.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

\- **Accident de voiture.**

\- **J'aimerai tellement être là, princesse…**

\- **Mais tu ne peux pas.**

Elle entendit Lexa soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- **Je…**

\- **Non.** Elle ferma les yeux. **Je ne pas continuer à faire ça, Lexa. Je ne peux pas te demander de revenir parce que je sais que c'est ton rêve. Mais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais être là pour moi…**

\- **Clarke, non…**

\- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Mais tu as fait un choix. Tu as décidé d'accomplir ton rêve et je pense que maintenant je ne peux plus faire partie de ta vie, ni toi de la mienne…**

\- **Princesse… s'il te plait…**

\- **Adieu Lexa…**

Quand elle raccrocha le téléphone, les larmes se déversèrent le long de ses joues. La douleur, l'amertume… le fait de perdre deux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus en seulement deux jours. Tout ça était trop pour son cœur fragile.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol en s'appuyant contre le lit et les sanglots l'empêchèrent de respirer. Elle se sentait vide et le cœur déchiré.

Elle serra ses genoux contre elle et s'affala sur le sol jusqu'à ce que la fatigue du voyage, la douleur la gagnent et qu'elle s'endorme…

* * *

 **Hmm...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre...**

 **Assez dur au niveau de la traduction, j'espère que l'émotion a pu passé :)**

 **Sinon pour la plupart, vous aviez confiance en Lexa et je trouve ça trop top ! :D Bye "Ash" :D**

 **Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire, donc inutile de m'assassiner même si ça ferait plaisir à certaines (n'est-ce pas Kouan? ;)) :p**

 **à très bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **Bye :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant, je ne pouvais décidément pas vous laisser avec le dernier :)**

 **Je voulais absolument le poster au plus vite donc un grand merci à Kouan pour sa relecture super rapide! :D Non, je ne l'ai pas du tout harcelée ;)**

 **Encore un tout tout grand merci à vous ! J'ai eu plein de retours pour le chapitre précédent (tu m'étonnes XD) :D**

 **Merci à Sab (Guest) pour sa fidélité :D Et merci aussi pour les favoris, follows et review c'est ouffissime :D**

 **L'histoire appartient encore et toujours à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Huit ans plus tard…**_

Elle sentait l'adrénaline parcourir son corps. Il y avait des moments dans la vie, qui la sortait de sa routine, qui la rendait différente.

Clarke donna quelques instructions, ses mains travaillant avec rapidité pour tenter de sauver la vie du courageux pompier qui était sur sa table d'opération. Il avait eu un accident en pleine intervention : un mur s'était écroulé sur lui alors qu'il se trouvait là, entouré par le feu.

Parfois, elle pensait à tous ces super-héros que les personnes admiraient, qui sortaient des comics ou des films et qui utilisaient des capes. Mais les vrais super-héros étaient sans nul doute ceux qui risquaient réellement leur vie pour protéger les autres, qui se confrontaient au danger quotidiennement pour sauver des vies.

\- **La pression a chutée drastiquement.**

Le dos de la blonde se tendit au son explicite de la machine à ses côtés.

\- **Aspiration,** dit-elle sur le ton le plus calme possible qu'elle put.

Ils étaient en train d'essayer de stopper une hémorragie et le sang l'empêchait de bien voir. Elle ordonna rapidement de lui injecter de l'épinéphrine. Le bip de la machine l'avertit que la tension continuait de chuter de plus en plus ce qui fit jurer Clarke.

\- **Allez, restez avec moi,** murmura-t-elle en se crispant encore plus.

Cependant son esprit et ses mains continuèrent de travailler avec aplomb et vélocité sans se laisser distraire.

\- **Il fait un arrêt,** Docteur Griffin.

Clarke se précipita sur la poitrine de l'homme et commença à réaliser un massage cardiaque.

\- **Allez, allez Je dois seulement trouver la source de l'hémorragie, tenez bon encore un peu.**

Seulement, après quelques minutes d'intenses efforts de la part de toute l'équipe pour tenter de le sauver, Cage Jefferson fut déclaré mort.

Clarke sortit de la salle d'opération en enlevant sa blouse médicale et ses gants. Elle se lava longuement les mains en sentant l'impuissance se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle détestait par-dessus tout perdre des patients sur sa table. Pas seulement parce que c'était des vies humaines, mais parce que chaque personne qui passait sur sa table lui faisait penser à son père.

Jake était mort avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, mais chaque personne accidentée, chaque personne qui avait besoin d'être sauvée, était un rappel pour elle. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour ces personnes. Bien que son père lui, n'ait pas eu l'opportunité d'être sauvé.

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et jeta le calot médical qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle opérait. Par la suite, elle appuya sa tête contre un mur.

Au fond d'elle, à chaque fois, elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu en faire plus...

\- **Docteur Griffin, vous êtes attendue à la réception,** l'informa une infirmière qui passa rapidement à côté d'elle et qui trimbalait des perfusions.

Clarke n'eut même pas le temps de demandait qui était la personne qui l'attendait.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval et soupira en secouant son corps qui était légèrement engourdi après ces deux heures de chirurgie.

Elle se mit en route vers la réception et quand elle aperçut ladite personne, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **T'es arrivé quand ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Bellamy lui sourit en retour et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le frère d'Octavia était grand et avait un sourire contagieux. Ils s'étaient connus quatre ans auparavant, au mariage de la brunette et de Lincoln. Et si ça n'avait pas été l'amour au premier regard, ils avaient sympathisé et peu à peu, s'étaient rapprochés.

Ils avaient d'abord échangé leur numéro, se voyant de temps en temps à Los Angeles, simplement en tant qu'amis.

Quand Clarke était arrivée à Washington pour réaliser son stage en tant qu'interne, dans le même hôpital où sa mère avait travaillé pendant des années et où se trouvait le meilleur chirurgien de trauma de tout le pays et celui dont Clarke voulait tout apprendre, Bellamy avait été engagé par une des entreprises automobiles les plus importantes des Etats-Unis. Il avait donc lui aussi déménagé dans la capitale.

Ils avaient alors commencé à se voir et avaient appris à se connaitre petit à petit.

Clarke avait toujours pensé que Bellamy était doué pour convaincre les gens. À son travail, il faisait des merveilles.

De ce fait, il l'avait convaincue de l'épouser, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore trouvé de date. De plus, la mère et la famille de la blonde adoraient le brun.

\- **Il y a quelques heures mais j'ai dû passer au boulot pour régler quelques trucs…**

\- **Je suis sûre que ton entreprise tombera en faillite quand tu n'y travailleras plus.**

Le jeune homme rit et lui offrit un baiser rapide, se rendant compte que sa fiancée avait une expression légèrement grave.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

Clarke serra les lèvres.

\- **J'ai perdu un patient aujourd'hui…**

Bellamy caressa la joue de la blonde avec son pouce.

 **Je suis certain que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais…**

\- **Oui…**

\- **Alors, comment se porte ton Aston ?**

Clarke rougit légèrement. Bellamy lui avait offert une magnifique voiture moderne. Comme il travaillait dans ce secteur, il voulait que, sa petite amie à l'époque, possède une voiture plus récente que sa vieille Mercedes. Bien que c'était une voiture de collection, elle était assez vieille et cela semblait faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds.

\- **En fait, je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup…**

Bellamy sourit.

\- **Tu es venue travailler avec ta Mercedes ?**

\- **Tu voudrais que je prenne cette voiture luxueuse pour la mettre dans le parking et l'enfermer tout la journée là ? En plus je t'ai dit que je l'acceptais seulement si elle était pour nous deux, pas que pour moi.**

\- **Moi j'en ai déjà une…**

\- **Ils te l'ont offerte.**

Bellamy lâcha un rire.

\- **Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.**

Clarke fit une grimace, amusée.

\- **Si, un peu…**

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- **Je suis tombé sur une vieille amie à l'aéroport. Elle vit ici à D.C et j'en savais rien. Je l'ai invitée à souper demain. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?**

\- **Du tout,** répondit la blonde. Le biper de Clarke sonna et elle le regarda les sourcils froncés. **J'ai une urgence. On se voit ce soir à la maison.**

Bellamy lui reprit la main.

\- **Et la bague ?**

\- **Je l'ai enlevée pour opérer, Bell. Ne sois pas parano.**

\- **Je veux seulement que les autres sachent que tu es à moi.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se mettre à courir vers les urgences.

* * *

Lexa regarda autour d'elle, satisfaite. Son nouvel appartement à Washington était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle aurait voulu que son petit frère puisse être là pour partager ce moment avec elle mais pour le moment, il se trouvait à Portland. Il y étudiait l'art et le dessin en dernière année dans l'université de l'Oregon.

Par chance, il était à seulement quelques heures de Washington et elle pouvait donc lui rendre visite quand elle le désirait.

Ils l'avaient mutée dans la capitale pour travailler à Anacostia-Bolling, une des bases militaires implantées à Washington et où elle exercerait pour la première fois en tant que Lieutenant, son nouveau grade.

Elle sourit, en s'asseyant dans son nouveau divan. Ils lui avaient proposé de rester à la base qui lui offrait un logement et de la nourriture tous les jours, mais elle avait préféré avoir son propre chez-soi. Elle était fatiguée des allers et retours, d'avoir passé des années sans avoir un lieu qu'elle pouvait appeler «maison ».

Depuis qu'Aden s'en était allé à l'université, Gustus s'était installé dans l'appartement qui avant était leur maison.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, dans son nouvel appartement. Elle était fière car elle avait pu se le payer grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait gagné avec tous ces efforts, toutes ces nuits loin de chez elle et des personnes qu'elle aimait, et tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire.

Son frère était à l'université et elle avait un nouvel apparemment. Elle soupira de satisfaction.

Elle devait encore acheter quelques bricoles pour que son foyer s'aménage peu à peu. Elle pourrait alors commencer une nouvelle vie, installée dans la capitale.

L'image d'une magnifique blonde fit irruption dans son esprit et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le divan.

Certaines fois, elle se disait qu'elle changerait tout ça pour ne pas foirer son histoire avec Clarke et pour ne jamais s'en aller. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait regretté et qu'elle aurait fini par être amère et insatisfaite avec une personne qui s'épanouissait tandis qu'elle aurait continué à réparer des voitures pour vivre.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle considérait ce métier comme indigne, évidement que non. Seulement, à côté de Clarke qui serait devenue docteur…

Elle se demandait comment allait la blonde.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles d'elle, avait été grâce à Anya qui lui avait dit que Clarke avait amené sa voiture au garage et que Gustus s'en était occupé. La blonde s'était coupée les cheveux et n'avait demandé aucune nouvelle d'elle. Cela l'avait énormément fait souffrir.

La brune avait tenté de la récupérer. Elle l'avait appelée, l'avait cherchée. Elle était revenue un mois après que Clarke ait mis fin à leur relation et avait même été la chercher jusque dans sa faculté de médecine. Mais la blonde refusait de la voir et de lui parler. Lexa en avait été détruite..

Petit à petit, elle avait compris que Clarke avait probablement raison. Elle se sentait finalement entière et épanouie, comme elle avait voulu toujours se sentir. Bien qu'elle n'oubliait pas que l'amour de sa vie s'était complètement éloigné d'elle car elle ne pouvait abandonner le travail de ses rêves.

Finalement, elle accepta la décision de la blonde et l'avait laissée s'en aller. Comme disait le proverbe : « Si tu aimes quelqu'un, laisse le partir… ». Et elle aimait Clarke de tout son cœur. C'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Huit ans étaient passés et Clarke continuait d'être celle à qui tout son être appartenait.

Lexa était certaine qu'elle ne rencontrerait plus jamais une personne comme la blonde et qu'elle ne tomberait plus jamais amoureuse de la même manière dont elle était tombée amoureuse de Clarke.

Progressivement, quand la douleur de son cœur s'était faite un peu moins douloureuse, elle avait donné à Ashley ce que celle-ci attendait depuis le début. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle avait aimé Clarke et les choses n'avaient tout simplement pas fonctionné entre elles. Elles étaient restées amies mais Ashley avait été mutée dans la base de North Island et elles pouvaient à peine se voir.

Lexa avait concentré tous ses efforts pour monter en grade et être meilleure chaque jour. Bien sûr, elle avait été avec d'autres filles, principalement des coups d'un soir et principalement blondes….

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sortit son téléphone en cherchant un contact spécifique dans son répertoire.

\- **Hey,** la salua Aden après trois tonalités. **Bien ou bien ?**

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **Bien ou bien ?** Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraitre sévère.

Aden explosa de rire avec sa voix grave. Lexa ne s'était pas encore habituée à la nouvelle voix de son petit frère qui avait maintenant vingt et un ans et qui s'était transformé en vrai jeune homme.

\- **Veuillez m'excuser, Commandante.**

\- **Lieutenant et ce ne sont pas des manières pour saluer à ton unique sœur que tu n'appelles jamais.**

\- **Hey, je t'appelle toujours quand t'as pas de réseau, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?**

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire.

\- **Comment vas-tu ?**

\- **Assez occupé vu que c'est la dernière année, les cours, les exam' fin tu comprends quoi…**

\- **Les sorties…**

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

\- **Ok, ça aussi mais j'abuse pas** , dit-il amusé. **Toi tu vas comment ?**

\- **Plus que bien,** dit-elle heureuse. **Ils m'ont enfin mutée à D.C et j'ai acheté un appartement.**

\- **Génial !** S'exclama Aden. **Je pourrais le voir quand ?**

\- **Quand tu veux. Comme ça tu me présenteras ta petite-amie dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler et que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer.**

\- **Tu vas l'adorer.**

\- **On verra ça. Ramène-toi le plus vite possible d'accord ? Tu me manques.**

\- **Sois pas fleur bleue.** Lexa sourit. **J'essayerai de venir un week-end. Je te tiens au courant, d'acc ?**

\- **Parfait, fais attention à toi.**

\- **Toi aussi, Commandante.**

\- **Lieutenant,** râla-t-elle et Aden explosa de rire en raccrochant.

Lexa sourit en regardant la photo qu'elle avait en fond d'écran. Elle posait avec un Aden qui avait bien grandi et les deux souriaient, heureux.

C'était un parfait reflet de leurs vies.

Bien qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Clarke puisse aussi se trouver sur la photo.

* * *

Clarke sortit de sa douche et aperçut son fiancé allongé sur le lit, avec ses lunettes et extrêmement concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Elle avait toujours pensé que le frère d'Octavia serait différent. Elle avait passé des années à écouter la brune qui disait qu'ils avaient une mauvaise relation et elle s'était donc faite une mauvaise image de lui.

 _-_ _ **Je dois avouer qu'il est différent,**_ _lui avait dit Octavia il y a peu de temps, lorsqu'elles s'étaient vues pour la dernière fois._ _ **Par contre, je crois que tu connais pas encore toutes ses facettes….**_

 _Elle avait sourit._

 _-_ _ **Ne me fais pas peur…**_

 _-_ _ **Bellamy a pour habitude d'avoir des priorités là où il ne devrait pas.**_

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

 _-_ _ **Tu sais bien qu'on n'a jamais eu une bonne situation. Mais lui, se sentait toujours inférieur, comme s'il avait honte d'où nous venions. C'est pour ça qu'il pense seulement à travailler et avoir de plus en plus de choses…**_

 _-_ _ **Eh bien, il est ambitieux, ça je le sais.**_

 _-_ _ **Je dis pas que c'est mal… mais…**_ _Elle haussa les épaules_ _ **. Il accorde trop d'importance pour des choses futiles. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est jamais bien entendu.**_

 _-_ _ **Bellamy t'aime, O.**_

 _-_ _ **Je sais moi aussi… on s'aime à notre manière,**_ _rit-elle._ _ **Je suis contente que mes deux têtes de mule favorites soient ensemble.**_ _Elle prit la main de son amie._ _ **Essayez juste de ne pas finir blessés… je vous aime trop pour devoir choisir un camp.**_

La blonde enleva l'essuie* de bain qu'elle avait autour de son corps et mit une culotte et une chemise de Bellamy.

\- **Je suis épuisée,** commenta-elle et le jeune homme leva le regard en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- **Je crois que cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi.**

Clarke rit doucement en montant sur le lit.

Ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble depuis peu de temps, juste après s'être fiancés. Avec les voyages d'affaire de Bellamy, ils se voyaient peu et lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils en profitaient au maximum.

Clarke se sentait réellement bien dans la relation qu'ils avaient. Elle ne se sentait pas asphyxiée ni possessive car ils passaient certaines semaines sans se voir, mais c'était comme ça.

Il était certain que leur relation n'était pas aussi passionnée qu'avec L… elle stoppa aussitôt ses pensées en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas comparer. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle pensait parfois à quel point le sexe était différent… Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Elle ne devait pas continuer de ressasser ce qui s'était passé il y a huit ans.

\- **Et si tu me la retirais ?** Chuchota Clarke.

Le jeune homme sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et alors que le brun était en train de mettre l'ordinateur sur le côté, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- **Merde.** Il vérifia le numéro. **C'est mon chef.**

\- **Il te laisse même pas dormir ?**

\- **Eh bien, on n'allait pas vraiment dormir.** Clarke le foudroya du regard. **Désolé chérie, c'est important.**

La blonde fit une grimace et le vit se lever du lit, s'éloignant pour pouvoir parler hors de la chambre pour ne pas l'ennuyer.

\- **C'est toujours la même chose,** grogna-t-elle plus pour elle que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle soupira et mit le réveil pour le lendemain. Elle devait faire une longue garde jusque dans la soirée où ils avaient le souper avec l'amie que Bellamy avait invitée.

* * *

Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté car normalement, après des gardes aussi longues, elle voulait seulement rentrer et dormir. Mais là, elle devrait rentrer et faire bonne figure devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller et lâcha un long soupir.

Clarke s'était rapidement changée et avait mis en jean, une chemise avec des motifs floraux et qui était assez décolletée. Elle était autant épuisée qu'elle l'avait prévu après sa garde et les trois opérations qu'elle avait dû faire durant celle-ci. Mais comme elle avait dit à Bellamy que le souper ne lui posait aucun problème, elle passerait au-dessus.

Elle l'aperçut dans la cuisine, en train de finir le repas, et elle s'approcha de lui.

\- **Ça sent bon,** dit-elle dans son dos.

\- **Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je finirai marié avec quelqu'un qui me ferait tomber amoureux de sa cuisine,** commenta-t-il. **On dirait qu'elle s'est trompée.**

Clarke lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras.

\- **Désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes,** dit-elle ironiquement.

\- **C'est sûr que ce serait sympa d'avoir une épouse qui a du talent en cuisine, je ne vais pas le nier.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils face au commentaire.

\- **Ben moi j'en ai pas…**

\- **Tu pourrais apprendre non ?** Répondit-il en remuant dans les plats.

\- **Ça ne me dit rien.**

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, amusé.

\- **Je me demande comme tu as survécu autant de temps seule.**

\- **Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça…**

Il parut surpris.

\- **Hey, je rigolais.** Il s'approcha et la prit par la taille. **Ne te fâche pas.**

Clarke fit une grimace et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

 **\- Tu mérites des baffes parfois…**

Bellamy rit et lui déposa un nouveau baiser, cette fois sur le front.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et le jeune homme leva le regard.

\- **Tu peux ouvrir pendant que je termine ça, chérie ?** Demanda-t-il en enlevant son tablier.

Clarke se dirigea vers la porte et se trouva face à une jeune femme rousse, de taille moyenne et avec un grand sourire.

\- **Tu dois être Clarke,** la salua-t-elle. **Moi c'est Vanessa… j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai amené quelqu'un…**

Clarke regarda la personne qui se trouvait à côté de Vanessa et qui s'approchait de la porte.

C'était Lexa.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement à la vision : la brune était fixée sur l'écran de son téléphone et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Quand ses yeux verts se fixèrent dans ceux de Clarke, sa respiration se stoppa.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Alors? Vous vous êtes remis du dernier chapitre? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions j'y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir :D**

 **Alors pour l'essuie* :p je vais me faire jeter des pierres mais pour moi « serviette » c'est pour s'essuyer les mains et la bouche et « drap » c'est pour le lit :p** **Donc même si j'ai bataillé longuement avec Kouan, je suis toujours aussi têtue donc ce sera ESSUIE ;)** **Vous avez de la chance, vous évitez les « GSM » et les « tantôt » ;)**

 **Sinon petite pensée pour Kouan qui a failli se pendre vingts fois pendant les passages Bellarke :p**

 **à bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **Bye :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello :)**

 **Quelques mots avant ce chapitre: vu que j'ai repris les cours et que j'ai un horaire de malade mental, les chapitres seront publiés toutes les deux semaines. Comme ça, ça me permet de prendre de l'avance entre les chapitres et ne pas être en retard...** **J'espère que vous comprendrez parce que ça me fait c**** de ne plus pouvoir traduire autant que d'hab'... Je sais que deux semaines c'est long donc je m'en excuse...**

 **Enfin bref, voilà les retrouvailles tant attendues ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous avez digéré le "Clarke fiancée à Bellamy" ;)**

 **Un tout TOUT grand merci pour vos retours, vos favoris et follows, sérieux c'est juste DINGUE! J'en reviens pas en fait XD**

 **Merci à Guest et Sab, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :D**

 **J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde avec les bugs des reviews du site...**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Encore un grand merci à Kouan pour la relecture, tu gères fougère ! :D**

 **Apparemment ça plairait à certaines que je refasse des "caprices" comme pour le frigo dans L'Héritage, je verrais ce que je peux faire ;)**

 **Je me tais,**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de Clarke. Elle savait que ça ne se faisait pas, qu'elle devait arrêter de la fixer aussi intensément, mais bordel... C'était comme si elle rêvait. Comme si elle se retrouvait dans un de ses rêves qui l'avait tourmentée pendant des années et où Clarke apparaissait de nouveau dans sa vie à son retour.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle le savait car dans ses rêves, elle ne percevait pas l'odeur de fleurs et de coco de la blonde. Et là, cette odeur lui faisait tourner complètement la tête. Elle voulait se lever du divan sur lequel elle était assise et prendre la blonde dans ses bras, pendant des heures. Non… Pendant des mois.

Clarke était assise tout près d'elle et fuyait sans cesse son regard, bien que de temps en temps, quand ses yeux azur croisaient ceux de Lexa, la brune se sentait défaillir. Lexa avait besoin par-dessus tout de parler avec elle, elle avait besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle foutait là, et pourquoi elle avait une bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

Mais elle se souvint que huit ans étaient passés et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit.

Par contre, en la voyant comme ça, aussi belle et vulnérable, Lexa se souvint que c'était hier que Clarke riait à ses blagues, qu'elle caressait son visage pour en mémoriser chaque trait…

La blonde était restée la même, ses cheveux étaient peut-être légèrement plus courts… mais Clarke continuait à transmettre la même force et ténacité, traits de caractère qui avaient fait craquer la brune pour elle.

Lexa se rendit compte que la main de la blonde tremblait légèrement et elle se sentit coupable, aussi détourna-t-elle le regard, buvant une grande gorgée de sa bière. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation engagée dans le salon.

\- **Tu te souviens de Gina ? Maintenant elle travaille dans un cabinet d'avocat réputé à New-York,** dit Vanessa.

Lexa avait rencontré Vanessa grâce à un ami qu'elles avaient en en commun. C'était une jeune femme loquace et amusante, qui convenait parfaitement pour passer quelques heures au lit. Lexa avait accepté de l'accompagner à ce repas car elle venait d'emménager dans la capitale et que l'idée de rester chez elle un vendredi soir, dans son appartement et complétement seule, ne lui plaisait pas. De plus, elle ne s'y sentait pas encore totalement à l'aise.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'à cette soirée, elle rencontrerait de nouveau l'amour de sa vie, après toutes ces années.

\- **Bien sûr que je m'en souviens,** répondit Bellamy en riant et en se tournant vers Clarke. **Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé d'une fille qui a changé complètement quand on est sorti de l'université ?**

Clarke fit un léger sourire tentant de faire semblant de lui prêter attention. Mais Lexa la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que la situation la rendait aussi mal qu'elle.

Bellamy s'approcha avec la bouteille de vin à la main et servit la blonde et Vanessa sans cesser de rire tout en partageant des anecdotes avec son amie.

Il se tourna vers Lexa et lui désigna sa bière vide.

\- **Une autre ?**

Lexa hocha simplement la tête. Elle aurait définitivement besoin de tout l'alcool qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

\- **Alors Lexa… Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ? Tu travailles aussi dans une agence immobilière ?**

Bellamy se rassit à côté de Clarke et posa son bras sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

Lexa sentit tous ses muscles se tendre aussitôt.

 _Mienne._

\- **Non…,** répondit-elle sans cesser de fixer Clarke.

\- **En fait, Lexa est Lieutenant dans la Marine,** vanta Vanessa.

\- **Lieutenant ?** Le jeune homme parut impressionné. **Intéressant.**

\- **On s'est connu grâce à un ami en commun,** expliqua Lexa. **Et vous ?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Elle s'aperçut que Clarke remuait sur le divan. Celle-ci n'avait encore quasiment rien dit et la brune mourrait d'envie de se retrouver seule avec elle.

\- **Nous ?** Sourit Bellamy. **On s'est rencontré au mariage de ma sœur, Octavia.**

Lexa fut sur le point de commenter le mariage d'Octavia mais elle se souvint à temps qu'elle n'était pas censée la connaitre.

\- **Alors, ça fait quoi d'être dans la Marine ?**

\- **Oh mon dieu, ne parle pas de ça,** rit Vanessa. **Elle peut passer des heures à en parler.**

\- **C'est rien,** répondit le brun en riant également. **C'est génial quand un travail te passionne. C'est pareil pour moi, pas vrai chérie ?** Demanda-t-il en regardant Clarke. Il s'aperçut qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête. **Tout va bien ?** Chuchota-t-il.

\- **Oui, je… je devrais aller mettre la table…,** répondit la blonde en se levant pour échapper à la situation.

Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose et il la regarda simplement marcher jusqu'à la salle à manger qui était la pièce adjacente.

\- **Je crois que je devrais aller l'aider,** commença à dire Lexa en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- **Non, tu es notre invitée..,** l'arrêta Bellamy.

\- **J'insiste,** dit-elle faisant semblant d'être calme. **Comme ça vous pourrez parler plus librement,** blagua-t-elle.

Elle suivit la blonde. Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et aperçut la blonde dans la cuisine, dos à la porte.

Elle s'approcha doucement et vit que Clarke levait la tête pour prendre une pile d'assiette dans une armoire. La blonde était tellement nerveuse qu'une des assiettes lui échappa des mains.

Lexa fit quelques pas rapides et évita que l'assiette ne se brise sur le sol et ne provoque un grand bruit.

Leurs corps se retrouvèrent assez proches et Clarke fit un pas en arrière, se confrontant finalement aux yeux verts auxquels elle avait si peur de faire face.

\- **Clarke…** commença Lexa.

\- **Non,** l'arrêta-t-elle dans un chuchotement. **Non…,** répéta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- **Je te jure que je ne savais pas…**

\- **Évidement,** murmura la blonde en se replongeant dans son regard. **Tu devrais retourner là-bas…**

Elle tenta de s'éloigner de Lexa mais celle-ci lui attrapa le bras.

Clarke maudit l'espace d'un instant le frisson électrique qui parcourut l'intégralité de son corps.

Sa respiration était en train de s'accélérer et elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler et de se jeter au cou de la brune, tout à la fois

 _Non._

\- **Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas,** dit-elle d'une voix grave qui fit que Clarke sentit ses jambes défaillir. **Clarke…** Elle tenta de caresser la joue de la blonde mais celle-ci se déroba.

\- **S'il te plait, Lexa…**

La mâchoire de la brune se crispa.

\- **Tu vas lui dire qui je suis ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **À qui ?**

\- **À ton fiancé…**

\- **Pourquoi ? Ça avancerait à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait à toi ?** Répondit la blonde en serrant sa mâchoire. **Tu es avec ta petite-amie non ?**

\- **Vanessa n'est pas ma petite amie,** dit Lexa très sérieuse.

\- **Eh bien ta conquête. Ce que tu aimes car tu ne dois pas t'engager.**

 _« Touché »_ pensa Lexa.

\- **Tu es heureuse avec lui ?** Demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- **Oui,** mentit Clarke.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec Bellamy, elle l'était, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle l'avait été avec Lexa. Elle ne serait plus jamais aussi heureuse.

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **Alors il n'y a rien à ajouter,** dit-elle en prenant les assiettes pour les porter à la table à manger.

\- **Lexa…** La manière dont Clarke prononça son nom l'empêcha de fuir. **Huit ans sont passés…**

\- **Oui.** Elle respira profondément. **Je sais.** Ses yeux verts paraissaient tristes mais aussitôt, une lueur d'espoir apparut. **Mais tu ne vois pas. Le destin nous a réunies ici, Clarke…** **Justement quand je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais… Bordel je suis tellement contente et mal à la fois. Toutes ces années perdues…**

\- **Lexa arrête. Tu as pris ta décision et moi, la mienne.**

\- **Non, tu as pris la décision à ma place. J'ai essayé… j'ai essayé de te chercher…**

\- **Pas suffisamment apparemment.**

\- **Maintenant je le ferais.**

\- **C'est trop tard. Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie et t'attendre à…**

\- **Clarke, je n'attends rien,** l'interrompit-elle. **Mais je veux que tu saches que si j'ai la moindre chance de te récupérer, je le ferais.**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Ce n'est pas juste. Maintenant j'ai une vie, j'ai Bellamy.**

Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient en chuchotant.

\- **Je n'ai aucune chance alors ?** Clarke détourna le regard. **Dis-moi que tu l'aimes, que tu n'as rien senti en me voyant et je te jure que je disparais. Même si mon âme se fendra, je ne chercherai pas à revenir près de toi…** Clarke la regarda de nouveau et la douleur que Lexa perçut dans ses yeux lui donna une immense envie de la serrer contre elle et de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. **Princesse…**

La blonde ferma ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement quand Lexa l'appelait « Princesse » au beau milieu de sa cuisine.

Au moment précis où elle avait vu la brune passer le pas de sa porte, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Avec ses cheveux lâchés et ce pantalon noir qui moulait parfaitement ses magnifiques hanches.

Son cœur s'emballait seulement par le simple fait que la brune soit près d'elle.

 _Non._

Ce n'était pas juste. Lexa ne pouvait pas revenir dans sa vie et tout mettre sens dessus dessous.

 _NON!_

\- **Les filles ?** Bellamy apparut à la porte, amusé. **Vous faites connaissance ?**

\- **Oui,** répondit Clarke, la voix enrouée, en prenant les restes des couverts. **Lexa a des choses très intéressantes à dire,** dit-elle ironiquement.

Cependant, Bellamy ne sembla pas relever.

La brune suivit Clarke en emportant les assiettes et elles se regardèrent pendant qu'elles dressaient la table.

Toutes les deux savaient parfaitement qu'il restait des choses à éclaircir entre elles.

Et d'une certaine manière, cela donnait de quoi espérer à Lexa.

Pendant très longtemps, Ashley lui avait dit qu'elle aurait dû détester Clarke pour l'avoir abandonnée, pour l'avoir laissée.

Mais Lexa n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, encore moins à la détester. Chaque partie de son corps, son être l'aimait trop pour la détester. Oui, Clarke avait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau petit-ami mais elle, avait attendu huit maudites années, espérant ce moment. La vie leur avait donné une seconde chance, c'était indiscutable.

Le repas se déroula avec une Clarke qui tentait d'éviter soigneusement le regard de Lexa. La brune l'observait d'un regard si intense qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent beaucoup de choses en même temps, ce qui la rendait confuse.

Bellamy et Vanessa semblaient totalement indifférents à ce qui se passait entre elles deux.

Clarke regarda son fiancé et sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle était sur le point de se marier avec lui et tous les doutes qu'elle éprouvait pour le moment, la faisaient se sentir coupable.

Lexa avait bousculé tout ce en quoi elle croyait, toutes ses certitudes. Elle but une gorgée dans son verre de vin et participa à la conversation en tentant de continuer à éviter Lexa et ses maudits yeux verts.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir mangé un peu de glace pour le dessert, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la porte.

\- **Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir à manger, les filles,** leur dit Bellamy qui était légèrement ivre.

Lexa s'amusa du fait que le jeune homme était aveugle à la façon dont elle regardait sa fiancée, comme si elle voulait la dévorer. Ce qui était justement le cas. La blonde lui avait trop manqué.

Lexa lança un regard appuyé à Clarke qui, cette fois, ne détourna pas le regard. Elle paraissait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais elle garda le silence.

\- **J'imagine que nous nous reverrons,** lui chuchota la brune et effleurant exprès ses doigts. Ce toucher avait été quasiment imperceptible mais Clarke sentit l'électricité parcourir ses doigts et son bras, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

Maudite Lexa et ses touchers.

Clarke releva la tête pour l'accuser du regard mais la brune était déjà en train de sortir par la porte.

Quand la porte se ferma, Bellamy parut satisfait.

\- **Ça s'est bien passé non ? Je ne me souvenais pas à quel point Vanessa était drôle…**

\- **Hm…**

Clarke était en train d'observer les deux jeunes femmes qui se dirigeaient vers une voiture bleue garée le long du trottoir.

\- **Et Lexa est vraiment très belle.** Clarke se crispa aussitôt. **Je vais me coucher.** Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe tandis que la blonde regardait la voiture s'éloigner. Bellamy s'arrêta à mi-chemin. **Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**

Clarke le regarda en acquiesçant.

\- **Certaine. Ma garde a été assez longue et j'ai eu quelques opérations difficiles.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre tandis que la blonde se mordait la lèvre en pensant à quel point son monde venait d'être chamboulé.

* * *

Clarke était en train de faire le tour de ses patients qu'elle avait opérés quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa blouse blanche.

 _ **Raven :**_ _Bordel, il s'est passé quoi ce week-end pour que tu me laisses des messages comme ça ? J'étais sur le point de tester quelques machines et j'avais pas de réseau._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est URGENT. Je dois te raconter à truc et tu ne me croiras pas._

 _ **Raven :**_ _Merde, quand tu te mets en mode mystérieuse comme ça je te déteste. Donne-moi deux minutes et je t'appelle._

Clarke reporta son attention sur ses dossiers et attendit l'appel en mordillant ses lèvres nerveusement.

Raven vivait à Las Vegas dans le Nevada et travaillait pour une importante compagnie de pétrole. En plus l'endroit convenait parfaitement à son âme de fêtarde. Elle ne s'était pas encore mariée mais pour le moment, sortait avec quelqu'un. Clarke ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

Finalement après quelques instants, sa meilleure amie l'appela.

\- **Tu sais que toi aussi tu peux m'appeler ?**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour laisser son patient se reposer et pouvoir parler plus intimement dans un croisement du couloir.

\- **Chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu es au fond d'un puit de je-ne-sais-quoi.**

\- **Ce sont des exploitations pétrolières. Tu sais très bien que je me charge du maintien des machines et de leur fonctionnement. En plus, tu peux parler, tu ne viens pas de sortir du bloc opératoire évidemment ?** Clarke sourit légèrement. **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire d'aussi urgent?**

\- **Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu manger à la maison vendredi…**

\- **Clarke, allez, accouche, tu me rends dingue.**

\- **Lexa,** lâcha-t-elle en un coup.

\- **Quoi ? Lexa ?**

\- **Oui, Lexa…**

\- **La même Lexa que… ?**

\- **Tu connais combien de Lexa, Raven ?**

\- **Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Clarke ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non,** soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur et en baissant la voix pour chuchoter, **Bellamy a invité une amie de secondaires qu'il a revue à l'aéroport et apparemment, cette amie, est une des conquêtes de Lexa…**

\- **Oh putain… Et Bellamy, il a dit quoi ?**

\- **Rien, parce qu'il n'est au courant de rien.**

\- **Tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Que mon ex allait manger avec nous ?**

\- **Clarke…** Raven rit. Elle paraissait ouvertement amusée. **Et vous avez parlé ?**

\- **À peine…** Elle continuait de mordiller ses lèvres. **Bon sang Raven c'était bizarre et confus et…** Elle gémit dramatiquement. **J'ai ressenti tellement de choses que… argh…**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Bordel on dirait un feuilleton mexicain avec tout ce drame.**

\- **Arrête de te moquer, c'est sérieux.**

Raven rit une nouvelle fois.

\- **Désolée, mais sérieux avoue que c'est hilarant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

\- **Une montagne de choses sur le destin et sur notre rencontre qui est un signe…**

\- **Et toi, tu lui as dit quoi ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû lui dire ? J'ai une vie… une vie que… j'en sais rien. Tout est tellement confus.**

Elle porta une main à son front, le massant.

\- **C'est intense…**

\- **Oui…**

\- **Et t'as mouillé ta petite culotte ?**

\- **Raven !**

\- **Quoi ? C'est une question tout à fait légitime… Vous étiez de vraies lapines quand vous étiez ensemble.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Tu sais très bien que je suis avec Bellamy.**

\- **Ça n'a rien à voir.** Clarke pinça ses lèvres. En fait, si elle était sincère avec elle-même, oui, elle avait légèrement mouillé sa petite culotte…mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Raven, plutôt mourir. **Tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Lexa ?**

Un silence suivit.

\- **Clarke ?**

\- **J'en sais rien d'accord ?**

\- **Si tu ne le sais pas c'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu ressens encore quelque chose et tu ne veux pas l'accepter.**

\- **Arrête de m'analyser comme si t'étais psy ou experte en relation.**

\- **Eh bien, je suis un peu experte en relation…**

Cela fit rire Clarke au milieu de son désespoir.

\- **Et donc tu vas faire quoi ?** Demanda la brune.

\- **Ce que je vais faire ?**

\- **Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…**

\- **Rien. Je vais poursuivre ma vie, Raven.**

\- **Clarke, sois pas ridicule. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai.**

\- **Il y a huit ans, j'ai pris une décision et je ne le regrette pas.**

\- **Sûre ?**

\- **Raven, t'es de quel côté ?**

\- **Du tien, comme toujours ma vieille,** la voix de Raven parut plus sérieuse. **J'ai peur que tu te mentes à toi-même et que tu gâches ta vie.** **Sérieusement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es fiancée à Bellamy.**

\- **Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça.**

\- **Désolée mais tu sais que je suis pas sa plus grande fan. Chaque fois que je le vois, je sens qu'il te cache quelque chose.**

\- **Tu es une parano de première classe**.

\- **Peut-être mais on parle pas de moi là.**

Clarke soupira.

\- **J'imagine que je t'ai appelé parce que je devais le raconter à quelqu'un, mais qu'il ne s'est rien passé et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.**

\- **D'accord…**

\- **Raven !**

\- **Quoi ? J'ai rien dit,** rit-elle. **Ecoute si tu es sûre de toi, alors je te conseille d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et de passer à autre chose. Tu ne la reverras sûrement pas, pas vrai ?**

\- **Probablement. Même si elle sait où je vis.**

\- **Ça m'étonnerait que Lexa commence à te harceler.**

\- **Oui t'as surement raison,** soupira-t-elle. **Comment tu vas toi ? Je déteste que tu m'appelle seulement pour que je parle de mes soucis.**

\- **T'en fais pas, tu sais que tu peux m'ennuyer autant que tu veux.** Elles se mirent à rire. **Je vais bien. J'aurais bientôt quelques jours de congé et avec Tania, on aimerait voyager.**

\- **Eh bien, tu sais que Washington c'est très beau.**

\- **J'y penserai,** sourit la brune. **Allez, je dois retourner bosser. Appelle moi plus souvent hein. Tu me manques fort.**

\- **Toi aussi, Ra.**

\- **Bisous.**

Quand Clarke raccrocha, elle se sentit aussitôt plus confiante. Elle oublierait tout et ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça, parce que bon sang, voir Lexa l'avait laissée avec une sensation de vide dans la poitrine. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et qu'elle pensait avoir surmonté.

Quand elle releva le regard, elle sut que le chemin serait semé d'embûches. En effet, Lexa marchait dans le couloir, vêtue de son uniforme militaire : chemise blanche avec des boutons et des rayures, et un pantalon bleu marine. Elle était vraiment belle et était en train de la regarder fixement.

Clarke se sentit aussitôt nerveuse, comme prise au piège et s'approcha d'un pas décidé de la brune.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu me suis, Lexa ? C'est mon lieu de travail…** Grogna-t-elle à peine arrivée près d'elle.

La brune s'arrêta pour la regarder, surprise.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Non, tu ne peux pas venir me voir sur mon lieu de travail.**

\- **Lieutenant,** dit une voix masculine qui fit se retourner Clarke.

Un soldat salua Lexa avec un salut militaire assez rigide.

\- **Gibson,** le salua la brune. **Comment elle va ?**

\- **Mieux, Lieutenant. Je crois que ça lui fera plaisir que vous soyez venue lui rendre visite.**

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **J'arrive dans un instant.**

Le jeune refit un salut militaire avant de s'en aller et Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, amusée.

\- **Une de mes recrues est hospitalisée ici. Je suis venue la voir.**

Clarke rougit des pieds à la tête.

\- **Oh… je…**

Lexa lui sourit et Clarke sentit ses genoux danser la samba. La brune avait toujours ce sourire le plus beau que la blonde ait jamais vu.

\- **J'imagine qu'avec mon comportement de la dernière fois, c'est normal que tu penses ça.** Elle sembla peinée. **J'imagine que… je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ce que j'ai dit. Mais te voir là, après toutes ces années, ça a été assez…**

\- **Bizarre ?**

\- **Pour ainsi dire,** répondit-elle amusée. **Tu accepterais de prendre un café avec moi ?**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Juste un café. Dans la cafet' de l'hôpital. Devant plein de gens. Je ne tenterai rien, promis,** lui assura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle croisait deux doigts dans son dos.

Elle n'allait clairement pas tenter quelque chose dans la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Mais elle allait récupérer Clarke et tenterait tout ce qu'elle pourait plus tard.

Parce qu'elle en était encore amoureuse et qu'elle la désirait comme au premier jour.

Et quelque chose lui disait que Clarke ressentait la même chose qu'elle bien que la question qu'elle lui avait posée au repas était restée sans réponse.

Oui, elle avait un fiancé et le jeune homme, même si Lexa ne le trouvait pas drôle et qu'il buvait pas mal, ne semblait pas méchant.

Mais Clarke était à elle.

Elle était l'amour de sa vie et le destin le lui prouvait une fois encore en les faisant se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois, sans que ce soit prévu.

\- **D'accord,** accepta finalement la blonde. Lexa faillit perdre son sang-froid en entamant une petite danse de célébration. Elle s'en empêcha à temps. **Mais je dois d'abord terminer mes visites.**

Lexa opina.

\- **Je vais aller voir ma recrue. On se voit dans… une heure ?**

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et acquiesça.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et sourit béatement.

Tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **Alors alors vous en avez pensez quoi de ces retrouvailles ? :)**

 **Lexa est vraiment trop choute quoi ! Et Bellamy tellement aveugle putain XD**

 **Le chapitre 22 est déjà prêt et je prends déjà de l'avance pour la suite :)**

 **Encore merci pour tout, c'est juste dingue !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/remarque/conseil, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir :D**

 **à bientôt ! :D**

 **Bye :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hellooo :)**

 **Tout d'abord encore un tout grand merci, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est juste dingue! Niveau reviews, favoris et follow, j'en reviens toujours pas !**

 **Merci aussi aux guests et Sab pour les reviews (très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre d'ailleurs :p)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture, toujours en temps et en heure, tu gères fougère :) !**

 **Bonne lecture, je sens que ça va peut-être bien vous plaire mais je ne dis rien de plus ;)**

* * *

Le brouhaha des gens qui parlaient et riaient était quelque chose qui distrayait Clarke chaque fois qu'elle allait dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ceci arrivait quand elle avait vingt minutes tout au plus pour engloutir un peu de nourriture et retourner faire ses visites auprès de ses patients. Elle était en train de se faire un nom en tant que chirurgienne de Trauma et dédiait énormément d'heures à ses patients et peu à elle-même.

C'était une erreur, Clarke le savait. Mais le travail lui évitait de penser et ces dernières années, elle voulait à tout prix éviter de penser.

Cependant, elle était bien assise, là, en face de Lexa, en uniforme de la Marine, qui buvait un mocaccino. Les cheveux de la brune était attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux verts pénétrant empêchaient Clarke de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Lexa avait commandé un morceau de gâteau aux fraises pour elles deux, malgré les suppliques de Clarke.

La blonde avait finalement décidé de manger le gâteau que la brune avait acheté.

\- **Tu n'as pas oublié,** lâcha-t-elle aussitôt.

La brune amena la cuillère à sa bouche avec un léger sourire, la léchant par la suite ce qui fit remuer Clarke sur sa chaise.

\- **Que c'est ton préféré ?** Lexa secoua la tête. **Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça, Clarke.** L'intéressée détourna le regard en hochant une fois la tête. **Raconte-moi comment tu vas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces huit dernières années dans ta vie ?**

\- **Eh bien, si tu veux que je te raconte tout, je crois qu'on aura besoin de plus d'un café…** Blagua Clarke essayant de paraitre décontractée.

Évidemment, la situation n'était en rien normale et la chirurgienne était assez nerveuse.

\- **Seulement le plus important.**

\- **Eh bien… j'ai fini les études à Stanford et je suis venue faire mon stage d'interne ici, où se trouve le Docteur Anderson. Je voulais vraiment apprendre auprès de lui. J'ai fini récemment ma spécialisation…** Lexa la regardait avec des yeux brillants. **Comme tu sais déjà, Octavia s'est mariée avec Lincoln et vit encore à Los Angeles. Et Raven… elle travaille dans le Nevada,** finit-elle en haussant les épaules et en buvant une gorgée dans son café. **Et toi ? Comment va Aden ?**

\- **Il est immense,** répondit Lexa et les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. **Il vient d'avoir vingt et un an.**

\- **Bon sang, maintenant, il a l'âge légal pour tout faire.**

\- **Ne m'en parle pas,** dit Lexa, son sourire s'agrandissant. À cette vue, Clarke ressentit une nuée de papillon envahir son ventre. **Il est à l'université, pas très loin d'ici, à Portland,** dit-elle avec fierté et Clarke parut sincèrement contente.

\- **Alors finalement, tu as réussi à ce qu'il y aille…**

\- **Je lui ai seulement donné de l'argent. Tout le reste, il le doit à lui-même.**

\- **Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi qu'il aille à l'université.**

Lexa acquiesça.

\- **Sinon j'ai beaucoup voyagé, d'un endroit à l'autre. Heureusement, maintenant je reste à la base.**

\- **Pour combien de temps ?**

\- **Pour longtemps, j'espère,** sourit-elle.

\- **Alors… tu ne repartiras plus ?** Lexa secoua la tête en regardant Clarke avec intensité. La blonde soutint son regard en sentant sa bouche s'assécher. Elle détourna alors son regard et s'intéressa à son café. **Et Anya ? Gustus ? Il a encore le garage ?**

\- **Oncle Gustus à maintenant plusieurs garages en Californie. Anya continue de l'aider avec l'administration. Elle me traite de traitre parce que je ne viens pas assez la voir,** blagua Lexa et Clarke remarqua que son regard se teintait de tristesse. **En fait… je pense souvent à tous les moments que j'ai perdus en étant loin d'eux… loin de mon frère… loin de t…**

La blonde releva le regard. Lexa n'eut pas besoin finir sa phrase pour que Clarke sache qu'elle se référait à elle.

\- **Eh bien… tu as réalisé ton rêve pas vrai ?**

\- **Largement,** opina-t-elle. **C'est… difficile d'expliquer. Je me sens vraiment heureuse, vraiment utile.**

Clarke sourit légèrement.

\- **Je te comprends.**

\- **C'est sûr que c'est pas comparable avec ce que tu fais avec tes mains : sauver des vies.**

\- **Toi aussi tu es douée avec tes mains**. Lexa la regarda amusée en haussant les sourcils. Clarke se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit à rougir aussitôt et tenta de s'expliquer. **Avec les outils et les… trucs...de…**

Lexa rit et Clarke n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à rire avec elle.

\- **Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas hein ?**

\- **J'y travaille,** répondit Clarke en buvant de nouveau une gorgée de son café.

\- **Ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien.**

Clarke se passa la main dans ses cheveux, inconsciemment, qui cette fois étaient lâchés. Même Bellamy ne s'en était pas rendu compte quand il était rentré de son voyage d'affaires.

\- **Merci. J'ai voulu essayé quelque chose de nouveau…** Elle soupira. **J'ai pensé à me les teindre mais…**

\- **Non,** l'interrompit la brune. **Le blond te va tellement bien, Clarke.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Quoi ?** Fit-elle innocemment. **Je suis seulement sincère.**

Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait de tels compliments. Bellamy n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Elle se râcla la gorge une fois avant de demander.

\- **Et j'imagine que… tu n'as personne dans ta vie…**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- **Non,** répondit Lexa encore amusée.

\- **Tu n'as eu personne pendant toutes ces années ?**

\- **Pas sérieusement.**

\- **Ah,** fit Clarke.

\- **Je peux te poser une question ?**

\- **Depuis quand vous avez besoin de demander l'autorisation pour demander quelque chose, Lieutenant ?** Demanda malicieusement la blonde, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

La brune était vraiment enchantée de discuter de manière aussi détendue avec Clarke. Comme si le temps n'était pas passé.

\- **Depuis maintenant,** confessa-t-elle. **Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches…**

\- **Oh bon sang, pose ta question,** soupira la blonde, impatiente.

\- **Tu es fiancée depuis combien de temps ?**

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à cette question, bien qu'elle aurait dû imaginer que la conversation irait dans ce sens.

\- **Deux mois,** répondit-elle sans plus. **Bellamy a l'habitude de beaucoup voyager et avant de s'en aller…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Pour une raison quelconque, elle ne pouvait pas.

\- **Alors… tu es avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas beaucoup à la maison.**

Clarke sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre.

\- **Ce n'est pas la même chose, Lexa.**

\- **J'ai rien dit,** répondit l'intéressée en levant les deux mains.

\- **Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Mais Bellamy ne s'en va pas plus d'une semaine. Et il revient toujours à la maison.**

Lexa la regarda fixement.

\- **Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner des explications, Clarke.**

\- **Visiblement si puisque tu es là à me faire un interrogatoire.**

\- **Je veux** **seulement savoir des choses sur toi,** se défendit la brune. **Mais tu dois admettre que c'est assez ironique…**

Clarke détourna le regard.

\- **Je préfère ne pas en parler, Lexa.**

La brune hocha la tête.

\- **Désolée, tu as raison. Excuse-moi si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.**

Clarke haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante.

\- **En quoi consiste exactement ton travail ?** Voulut savoir la blonde, changeant drastiquement de sujet de conversation.

\- **À beaucoup de choses. Mais surtout au maintien mécanique des bateaux et des avions. Je supervise les travaux et je donne les instructions.**

\- **Allez, dis-le, t'es le chef**.

Lexa sourit.

\- **On peut dire ça.**

\- **T'as toujours été douée pour donner des ordres,** rit la blonde amusée.

Lexa fit semblant de paraitre offensée.

\- **Docteur Griffin…**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire et Lexa adora le son de son rire.

\- **Bon, je dois y retourner…** Elle regarda sa montre. **J'ai une opération dans une heure et je dois me préparer. Merci pour le gâteau.**

\- **Y a pas de quoi**. Lexa se mit debout en même temps que la blonde. **Je peux t'accompagner ?**

Clarke fut sur le point de refuser mais accepta finalement. Elles marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir tandis que Clarke expliquait un peu à Lexa l'opération qu'elle allait réaliser.

Lexa la regardait subjuguée. Clarke avait toujours été si intelligente… et cela la rendait encore plus belle.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir, les gens ne cessaient de saluer la blonde, des docteurs, des infirmières et même des patients.

\- **Tu es assez célèbre à ce que je vois.**

La blonde rit amusée.

\- **Au moins, ils ne font pas le salut militaire en me voyant.**

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Clarke ?**

Un médecin avec une blouse bleue marine et des traits asiatiques s'approcha.

\- **Dis-moi, Monty.**

Ils se mirent tous les deux à parler de choses que Lexa ne parvenait pas facilement à comprendre et qui lui importaient peu au final.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à comment faire pour que ce moment ne se termine pas comme ça.

Il était sûr qu'elle devait y aller doucement. Pour le moment, Clarke était comme un petit chaton apeuré et elle ne voulait pas l'acculer contre un mur. Elle devait y aller lentement et doucement… Cette analogie la fit remuer sur place. Elle désirait par-dessus tout embrasser et toucher la blonde de manière « lente et douce »… mais non, pas tout de suite.

Elle savait très bien que Clarke était blessée, tout comme elle l'était. Elle était blessée émotionnellement parce qu'elle avait passé huit ans loin de la femme qu'elle aimait et une fois qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvée, elle était fiancée à un autre.

Lexa allait respecter ses envies et sa décision finale mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas tout faire pour tenter de la récupérer.

Clarke était en train de regarder quelques feuilles dans un dossier et semblait donner des indications à l'autre médecin. Quand il s'en alla, Clarke se tourna et se surprit à trouver Lexa très proche d'elle. La chaleur du corps de la brune lui fit tourner la tête, tout comme son odeur. Elle ne put éviter de regarder instinctivement les lèvres de Lexa.

\- **J'imagine que j'ai assez abusé de ton temps.** Clarke remarqua que Lexa sortait quelque chose et le mettait dans la poche de sa blouse bleue de chirurgienne, tout près de sa poitrine. Elle se paralysa en sentant Lexa déposer un baiser sur sa joue. **C'est mon numéro,** lui chuchota-t-elle. Clarke la regarda sans comprendre avant de se rendre compte que Lexa lui avait glissé une petite carte de visite. **Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'accord ?** Elle regarda intensément la blonde qui resta sans voix. **Quoi que ce soit,** ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke sursauta quand la brune la serra contre elle sans prévenir.

Au début, elle fut tentée de la repousser, de la maintenir le plus loin possible, mais elle ne put éviter de fermer les yeux et de se fondre dans la chaleur et la douceur des bras de la brune.

Même si elle ne lui retourna pas l'étreinte, elle profita de chaque seconde de la durée de celle-ci.

Lexa s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus et Clarke papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux en détestant la manière dont elle se sentait en ce moment.

Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir comme ça.

Pas après huit ans.

Et pas maintenant alors… qu'elle était censée être avec une autre personne.

* * *

Lexa avait mis un fond musical, un peu de rock classique, le genre de musique que Gustus détestait quand elle en mettait au garage.

La différence était que maintenant elle avait son propre appartement et elle se sentait étrangement heureuse. Evidemment, c'était en grande partie grâce au café qu'elle avait partagé avec Clarke ce matin. Elles avaient discuté et rit comme avant et d'une certaine manière, Lexa sentait que dans le fond, Clarke se sentait de la même manière qu'elle.

Ce soir, la brune était rentrée chez elle et avait décidé de peindre les murs d'une autre couleur. Elle était passée par le magasin de peintures et elle avait choisi une couleur plus ou moins neutre mais plus prononcée et tape-à-l'œil que les murs blancs de son appartement.

Elle avait mis son t-shirt des US Navy qui datait de l'époque où elle-même était une recrue, et un jean troué et délavé. Elle avait reculé le peu de choses qu'elle avait déjà installées comme le divan, la lampe et la nouvelle télévision qu'elle avait achetée le week-end passé. Elle avait étendu un plastique sur le sol pour ne rien salir.

Si ses voisins étaient réveillés et qu'ils la voyaient comme ça, ils se diraient probablement qu'elle était folle de peindre à cette heure-là mais elle avait appris à l'Académie et au travail par la suite, qu'elle était très efficace à ces heures-là.

En fait, elle était habituée à ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit, ce qui ne l'affectait pas énormément. Il y a quelques minutes, elle parlait avec Aden qui lui avait confirmé qu'il viendrait ce week-end lui rendre visite. La brune voulait lui faire une surprise car elle n'avait pas pu être là pour son vingt et unième anniversaire.

Elle était en train de penser à une journée à la piscine. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant.

Il tombait une pluie torrentielle. C'était le seul défaut qu'elle pouvait reprocher à la capitale : un climat humide et des pluies récurrentes.

À Los Angeles, le climat était beaucoup plus clément, et en plus de ça, la plage était à cinq minutes.

La mer lui manquait.

Le Capitaine avait l'habitude de dire que c'était le mal de mer des Marines. Une fois qu'ils étaient loin de la mer, ils ressentaient de la nostalgie.

Mais bien qu'elle soit nostalgique, elle était également heureuse d'avoir de nouveau un foyer.

Quand elle arriva au troisième tronçon du mur du salon, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Lexa fronça les sourcils en regardant l'horloge avec les armoiries de la Marine qui se trouvait en face du divan et qu'elle avait reçue de la part d'un de ses camarades.

Il était 23h45. Bon sang, qui venait chez elle à cette heure ?

Elle prit un chiffon pour enlever un maximum de peinture de ses mains et ouvrit la porte.

Elle trouva Vanessa derrière la porte, elle avait un manteau trempé par la pluie malgré le parapluie qu'elle tenait à la main.

La femme sourit et bouscula la brune pour entrer dans son appartement.

\- **J'ai commencé à me sentir assez seule avec cette pluie glaciale et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me réchauffer un peu...**

Vanessa ouvrit son manteau et le laissa tomber par terre, se retrouvant entièrement nue. Lexa ne put éviter de regarder sa poitrine.

Seulement, après cette journée… après avoir ri et être aussi proche de Clarke… elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Peut-être qu'elle était stupide à s'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'existait plus mais son cœur ne mentait pas : elle voulait seulement que Clarke revienne dans sa vie.

\- **Vanessa… je…** La rousse s'approcha d'elle pour joindre leurs lèvres mais Lexa se déroba. **En fait je… je suis… occupée,** finit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en montrant les seaux de peinture.

\- **Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Et te peindre,** ajouta la rousse, lascivement.

Lexa fit quelques pas en arrière, elle se sentait coincée.

Elle devait lui dire que leurs rencontres devaient se terminer…

\- **Vanessa, écoute-moi…**

La rousse la poussa sur le divan et s'assit à califourchon sur elle, cherchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et juste quand leurs bouches se touchèrent, le téléphone de Lexa, qu'elle avait jeté dans le canapé, sonna.

Elle détourna son regard et étira sa main pour attraper ce dernier, s'excusant auprès de la rousse.

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Lex ?**

En entendant la voix de Clarke, la brune repoussa aussitôt Vanessa qui était toujours sur ses jambes.

\- **Clarke ?**

\- **Désolée… désolée de t'appeler si tard mais maintenant tout de suite j'ai personne d'autre à qui appeler… Ma voiture est en panne et j'ai besoin d'aide, je suis trempée et je sais pas quoi faire et tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler…**

\- **Ne bouge pas de là et dis-moi où tu es.** Clarke lui indiqua l'endroit et Lexa se mit aussitôt debout. **Je me mets en route.**

Elle se tourna vers Vanessa qui l'interrogea du regard et prit une grande inspiration pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui avouer il y a quelques minutes.

* * *

Clarke avait eu une journée de merde.

Enfin, non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ce matin, le café qu'elle avait partagé avec Lexa avait été quelque peu…spécial.

Et ce moment, même si elle l'avait apprécié, la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Ensuite, Monsieur Foster, un patient qu'elle avait opéré à cause d'une perforation à l'abdomen suite à un accident de voiture, était mort sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher malgré le fait qu'il ait lutté longtemps pour rester en vie.

Et bien sûr, Bellamy qu'il l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il devait s'en aller à New-York et qui n'était même pas passé à l'hôpital pour lui dire au revoir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais pour une raison quelconque, aujourd'hui, la blonde se sentait dépassée et avait commencé à réfléchir à tout un tas de choses à la fois.

Lexa avait raison. Au final, elle était en couple avec quelqu'un qui n'était quasiment jamais à la maison et qui, lorsqu'il était là, la touchait à peine. Il était toujours dépendant de son téléphone et de son travail.

Et après tout ça, Clarke se trouvait là, au beau milieu de la pluie avec sa chère voiture qui ne voulait plus démarrer.

Elle avait tenté d'aller voir sous le capot, mais n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement d'une voiture et elle ne pouvait appeler aucun de ses collègues car ils étaient encore de garde. Bellamy était parti et sa mère était à San Diego.

Elle s'était alors souvenue que Lexa lui avait laissé sa carte de visite… et elle avait fini par l'appeler sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Et maintenant, elle le regrettait.

 _T'aurais pas dû Clarke et tu le sais._

Mais quand elle vit s'approcher un Pickup Super Duty noir, elle sut qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle mit sa capuche et sortit de la voiture en voyant Lexa qui s'approchait d'elle, vêtue d'habits simples que la pluie trempa rapidement.

Bon sang qu'elle était sexy.

 _Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?_

\- **Tout va bien ?** Demanda la brune en s'approchant d'elle, préoccupée. **Tu ne devrais pas être seule ici.**

\- **Je ne suis plus seule.**

Elle sursauta quand Lexa lui caressa la joue.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

\- **T'es en train de te faire tremper…**

La brune l'ignora et souleva le capot de la voiture.

\- **Alors cette beauté continue à te poser des soucis?**

\- **Elle fait son âge…**

Lexa sourit même si Clarke ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- **Tu peux me passer une lampe torche ?**

Clarke obtempéra et observa la brune se pencher sur l'auto, très concentrée.

C'était bizarre de voir la brune là, habillée comme ça avec des tâches de peintures, qui s'occupait de réparer sa voiture, juste après l'avoir vue avec son uniforme de Lieutenant.

Mais il était certain qu'un grade n'allait pas changer Lexa. Elle restait la même, profitant des choses simple et apparaissant sous la pluie au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

La blonde sourit à cette pensée.

Lexa l'éclaira et la surprit en train de sourire.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle, étonnée mais Clarke secoua la tête, amusée.

\- **J'imagine que c'est pas commun de voir le Lieutenant Woods habillée comme ça et se salir les mains avec la voiture d'une civile.**

Lexa lui sourit légèrement.

\- **Quand la civile en question est une magnifique blonde, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.**

\- **Avant je me demandais si tu apprenais des phrases toutes faites par cœur ou…**

Lexa éclata de rire.

\- **Tu as quelques outils ?**

Clarke acquiesça et alla directement chercher une petite sacoche d'outils de secours, observant ensuite Lexa se mettre au travail.

Elle remarqua une légère bosse dans son dos.

\- **C'est une arme ?**

Lexa la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- **Je l'ai prise seulement par précaution, ne t'en fais pas.**

La blonde hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des armes sur des personnes et après avoir vu tellement de patients intégrer l'hôpital pour des blessures par balles, elle les avait en horreur.

Elle se mit à observer la brune travailler et sentit que, même si elle voulait le nier, elle ressentait des choses pour la jeune femme. Son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine et les nuées de papillons dans son ventre lui prouvaient le contraire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas… ne devait pas… Elle devait être fidèle à la décision qu'elle avait prise il y a des années de ça.

\- **C'est bon, essaye maintenant.**

Clarke mit le contact et la voiture démarra.

Elle soupira, soulagée et Lexa ferma le capot. La brune se dirigea vers une des portes et s'assit sur le siège passager.

Elles étaient toutes les deux protégées par le toit ouvrant, actuellement fermé, de la voiture de Clarke.

\- **Merci beaucoup… Désolée de t'avoir fait venir comme ça… vraiment.**

\- **C'est rien, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler pour quoique ce soit et je le maintiens.**

\- **Je ne t'ai pas réveillée au moins ?**

\- **Non, je repeignais le salon.**

\- **À cette heure ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?** Sourit Lexa.

Clarke fixa les cheveux de la brune qui avaient été mouillés par la pluie et elle éprouva la tentation d'y passer ses doigts pour enlever les gouttes qui perlaient.

Le contact avec les cheveux de Lexa sous ses doigts lui manquait.

\- **Tu es trempée.**

\- **Toi aussi.**

\- **Tu vas tomber malade à cause de moi…**

\- **Alors j'irai à l'hôpital pour que tu me soignes.**

Clarke rit en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle ne voulait pas en perdre le contrôle et toucher cette chevelure acajou.

\- **Je ne suis pas un docteur qui soigne la grippe, Lexa.**

\- **Hmm… tu es un docteur des cœurs…**

\- **Non plus, je suis…**

\- **Parce que le mien est à toi, Clarke, il t'appartient depuis huit ans.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Je sais,** sourit-elle tristement. **Mais je suis apparue à minuit sous la pluie pour t'aider. Laisse-moi au moins le sortir de ma poitrine…**

Elle secoua la tête et la laissa tomber par la suite sur son appui-tête.

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux devant elles.

\- **Je…** Commença Clarke. Elles se regardèrent de nouveau. **Lexa je…**

Lexa approcha son visage de celui de Clarke et lui déposa un doux baiser juste à la commissure des lèvres ce qui fit frissonner la blonde.

Clarke désirait de toutes ses forces tourner légèrement la tête pour que les lèvres de la brune capturent les siennes mais elle s'en empêcha.

\- **Je sais, princesse,** murmura-t-elle, son visage encore proche de celui de la blonde. **Prends ton temps.** Elle caressa son cou et Clarke ferma les yeux en retenant sa respiration. Lexa s'éloigna pour descendre de la voiture, mais se retourna vers la blonde. **Ce week-end, j'organise une fête pour Aden car je n'ai pas pu être là pour ses vingt et un an. Je suis sûr qu'il serait content de te voir, tu devrais venir.**

Clarke la regarda, la respiration encore agitée.

 _Non, dis-lui non._

 _DIS-LUI NON !_

\- **J'essayerai,** finit-elle par dire.

\- **Super, donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone et je te tiendrai au courant.**

\- **C'est un piège pour obtenir mon numéro ?**

Lexa lui fit un immense sourire.

\- **Ça se pourrait.**

Elle descendit finalement de la voiture et attendit que Clarke démarre pour la suivre de près jusqu'à ce que leurs routes se séparent.

De retour chez elle, Lexa mit un peu de musique et alluma le chauffage. Elle se dit que cette journée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite.

Elle avait eu l'occasion d'embrasser Clarke à un certain moment, mais il était encore trop tôt. Il fallait qu'elle fasse les choses bien. Il lui fallait reconquérir le cœur de la blonde petit à petit.

\- **Je vais te rendre folle, princesse,** murmura-t-elle en se remettant à peindre tout en écoutant la radio.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai adoré la scène de fin, j'arrive assez bien à les imaginer sous la pluie :p**

 **Encore merci à vous !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, je réponds toujours avec plaisir à vos retours :)**

 **Passez une bonne semaine, bye :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Helloooo :D**

 **Comme d'hab je tiens à vous remercier pour vos favoris, follows et reviews :D**

 **Vous êtes dingues et c'est toujours aussi overmotivant! :D**

 **Merci aussi aux guests : Sab, Guest et ClexHeda, ça fait toujours très plaisir! :)**

 **Merci encore à Kouan pour la relecture, tu gères comme d'hab' :D (par contre tu crois que j'ai pas vu le SERVIETTE ? Sale gosse ;))**

 **Chapitre….très… fin, vous verrez, je me tais ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Bellamy Blake n'avait jamais eu la vie facile. Depuis qu'il était petit, c'était lui et sa mère contre le monde et ce, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Octavia. Il avait juré de prendre soin de sa sœur et de sa mère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Au fil des années, sa relation avec Octavia s'était détériorée et il n'avait pu quasiment rien y faire.

Il ne rejetait pas la faute sur elle, il savait que c'était à cause de lui, en partie.

À mesure qu'il grandissait, il s'était éloigné de sa mère et de sa sœur sans pouvoir l'empêcher. En effet, il s'était passé énormément de choses dans sa vie et dans son esprit…

Il avait toujours désiré être plus, être plus que le simple fils d'Aurora Blake, une cuisinière à mi-temps dans un restaurant miteux.

Il se regarda dans le miroir du luxueux hôtel new-yorkais dans lequel il logeait. Il venait de sortir de sa douche, le torse encore humide et un ESSUIE de bain autour de ses hanches. Il se passa une main sous le menton s'assurant de s'être rasé parfaitement.

Il avait toujours accordé énormément d'importance à son apparence personnelle car il pensait que l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres, pouvait lui ouvrir des portes ou les lui fermer.

Il se souvenait du temps où il était en secondaire, quand il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Tous ses camarades de classe possédaient déjà des voitures alors que lui, n'avait même pas de vélo.

Maintenant, il travaillait entouré de voitures et occupait un poste important. Il avait aussi une magnifique fiancée qu'il l'attendait à la maison et le futur qu'il était _supposé_ avoir.

Il se remit à fixer ses yeux obscurs à travers la glace.

Seulement… il ne se sentait pas aussi heureux qu'il était _supposé_ l'être. Tout avait commencé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était peut-être… différent. Qu'il n'était… peut-être pas comme la majorité des hommes.

Il s'était toujours senti confus et il n'en n'avait jamais parlé à personne, ni à sa mère, ni à sa sœur, ni à ses amis… Parce qu'il en était honteux et que cela lui faisait ressentir du dégout envers lui-même. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir de cette manière, pas s'il voulait triompher dans la vie.

Il se détourna de son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain, mettant des habits adéquats pour dormir.

Mais comme toujours, il s'assit sur son lit pour prendre de l'avance dans ses affaires professionnelles.

Son téléphone vibra et il le prit rapidement, au cas où son chef essayait de le joindre.

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _Tu es toujours à New-York ?_

Bellamy déglutit.

Il tenta d'ignorer le message, délaissant le téléphone sur le côté et il mit un peu de musique classique. Mais le téléphone se remit à vibrer.

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _Bellamy ?_

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _S'il te plait…_

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, sans savoir quoi faire. Mais il décida finalement de répondre aux messages.

 _ **Bellamy :**_ _Oui, je pars dans deux jours._

 _ **Bellamy :**_ _Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'envoyer de messages._

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Dis-moi où tu es…_

 _ **Bellamy :**_ _Tu sais que je ne peux pas._

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _ **Bellamy :**_ _Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _Il faut qu'on se voie._

Les lèvres de Bellamy se crispèrent et il regarda à travers la fenêtre. La nuit était en train de tomber et ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Clarke sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Elle avait dû laisser sa Mercedes bien-aimée au garage et avait dû prendre son Aston Martin pour se rendre à l'anniversaire d'Aden.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Mais cette semaine, elle s'était très bien organisée et avait réussi à terminer tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Et maintenant, elle se disait que ça ne valait pas la peine d'être venue, bien qu'il était toujours temps de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

Cependant, elle avait presque une heure de trajet jusqu'à cette villa qui, apparemment, appartenait à un ami de Lexa qui avait un très haut poste dans la Marine. L'ami en question, était en voyage hors du pays. La blonde, avait donc roulé jusqu'ici pour participer à la fête et profiter de la piscine, hors de la ville. C'était une immense maison et il n'y avait quasiment pas de voisins aux alentours.

La musique était à fond et s'entendait même de dehors.

Clarke observa ses mains. La bague de fiançailles brillait dans la pénombre la faisant se sentir nauséeuse sur le coup. Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à l'enlever. Mais elle arrêta son geste, envahie d'un doute.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ferma donc les yeux et finalement, prit sa décision.

Elle enleva la bague et la mit dans la boite à gant de sa voiture. Elle le regretterait certainement plus tard, mais trop tard, c'était fait.

De toute façon, elle était encore en colère contre Bellamy qui s'en était allé sans lui dire au revoir. Elle secoua la tête et ferma le toit décapotable de sa nouvelle voiture. En fin de compte, elle était toujours à Washington et il risquait de pleuvoir à tout moment, même si cette journée semblait être une belle journée.

Elle prit le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour Aden et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sonna à la porte d'entrée et au moment où, celle-ci s'ouvrit et que Lexa apparut, habillée d'un t-shirt blanc sans manches, d'un jean et les cheveux lâchés, Clarke sentit son pouls s'accélérer rapidement.

\- **Tu es venue,** dit la brune avec un grand sourire, émue.

\- **Oui… je… salut.** Elle tendit le cadeau. **Je ne savais pas quoi acheter mais…**

\- **Aden va être super content de te voir, Clarke,** continua Lexa, les yeux brillants.

Clarke fut sur le point de demander si Aden était le seul qui était content de la voir, mais elle se mordit la langue pour se taire. Ça aurait été un commentaire assez déplacé.

Lexa l'invita à entrer et Clarke regarda autour d'elle. La villa était aussi grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, des baies vitrées entouraient la maison et donnaient sur la forêt qui les entourait.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin, où la musique était la plus forte. Clarke s'arrêta en un coup et regarda la brune.

\- **Lex…** La brune s'arrêta à son tour en entendant la blonde l'appeler de cette manière une fois encore. **Je… je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses parce que je suis venue…**

Lexa leva la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- **Je ne m'imagine rien du tout, princesse.** Clarke sentit une nuée de papillon s'envoler dans son estomac en entendant la façon dont Lexa l'avait appelée. **Je sais que tu es venue pour Aden.**

 _Pas seulement._

La blonde hocha la tête et elles sortirent ensemble dehors. Il n'y avait pas énormément de gens mais plus que ce que Clarke imaginait. Elle supposa qu'ils étaient en grande partie des amis d'Aden.

Elle aperçut le jeune homme qui était debout, une bière à la main, ses cheveux et son torse étaient mouillés, comme s'il venait de sortir de la piscine. Il était en train de discuter avec deux autres filles et était vraiment très grand.

Les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus matures et son dos et ses bras montraient clairement que, maintenant, il n'était plus un petit garçon. Clarke se sentit quasiment coupable de le regarder de cette façon.

Aden détourna le regard et quand il aperçut Clarke, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- **Clarke !** Cria-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras forts et humides, ce qui fit rire Lexa.

\- **Hey, doucement, ne la tue pas, petit.**

Aden se tourna vers Lexa et leva les yeux au ciel, il se retourna ensuite vers la blonde.

\- **Elle continue à m'appeler comme ça même si je fais dix têtes de plus qu'elle.**

\- **C'est sûr, tu es super grand !** Rit Clarke en lui tendant son cadeau. **Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'acheter mais… j'ai décidé de prendre ça. Je crois que ça va te plaire.**

\- **Tu n'aurais pas dû…** commença Aden.

\- **C'est Clarke, Aden. N'essaye même pas de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire quelque chose.**

Clarke fusilla Lexa du regard mais finit par rire face au commentaire de la brune.

Le blond ouvrit l'emballage et parut enchanté du cadeau : il s'agissait d'un ensemble de crayons de différentes couleurs, spécialement faits pour le dessin professionnel.

\- **Bordel,** s'exclama le jeune homme. **Ça a dû couter une fortune… je ne peux pas…**

Clarke eut un air réprobateur.

\- **Bien sûr que tu peux, c'est ton anniversaire.**

Le blond la reprit dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci et merci d'être venue…** Il se gratta la tête. **En fait, après la…** Il regarda Lexa qui lui fit les gros yeux en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas continuer. **Merci,** termina-t-il avant de s'enfoncer davantage.

Lexa l'avait légèrement mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre elles mais n'avait pas donné énormément de détails. Son frère était content que Clarke soit de nouveau présente dans la vie de sa sœur.

\- **Y a pas de quoi,** sourit légèrement la blonde.

\- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Demanda Lexa. **On a du vin, de la bière, de la vodka, de la tequila, tout ce que tu veux.**

\- **Bordel,** lâcha Clarke en riant. **Tu fêtes dignement tes vingt et un ans.**

Le frère et la sœur se sourirent.

\- **Je crois qu'une bière sera parfaite.** Aden proposa d'aller lui chercher la boisson et Clarke se tourna vers la brune. **Il est super mais super grand !**

Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- **Tu t'y habitueras.**

\- **C'est tous ses amis ?**

\- **En grande partie,** acquiesça la brune. **Anya et Gustus devaient venir mais finalement ils n'ont pas pu.** Elle haussa les épaules. **Il y a quelques amis à moi de la base qui ont une perm' et que j'ai invités.**

Aden apparut avec la bière et disparut par la suite car il voulait montrer son cadeau à ses amis de l'université et à sa petite-amie.

\- **Et Vanessa ?** Demande Clarke soudainement en buvant une gorgée de sa bière quand Aden s'éloigna d'elles.

Lexa la regarda intensément et ne put éviter de sourire.

\- **Vanessa…** Commença-t-elle. **Ne fait plus partie de ma vie.**

\- **Ah…** Clarke se tourna vers la brune quand elle se rendit compte que celle-ci ne cessait de la fixer intensément. **Quoi ?**

\- **Je suis contente que tu sois venue.**

Clarke sursauta quand Lexa lui enleva les restes de la bière qu'elle avait à la commissure des lèvres… Clarke détourna le regard et se racla la gorge, sentant comme le toucher de la brune l'avait amenée au bord de l'abime.

\- **Viens, je veux te présenter à quelques personnes. En plus Aden, ce malpoli, ne t'as pas encore présentée à sa petite-amie.**

\- **Il a une copine ?**

Lexa acquiesça.

\- **Elle est très jolie et intelligente.**

Clarke commençait à se relâcher quand les conversations se firent plus faciles et banales, surtout lorsqu'elle ne fut plus seule à seule avec Lexa. La blonde était en train de discuter avec un groupe de militaires qui avaient des connaissances médicales quand elle aperçut des regards curieux. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait leur regard et vit Lexa qui s'approchait de la piscine et qui enlevait son t-shirt laissant voir le haut de son bikini noir. Elle ne put éviter de fixer sa poitrine et son ventre, sa bouche s'asséchant aussitôt. La brune fit de même avec son minishort et Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à profiter du spectacle.

Elle voulut leur crier de ne pas regarder parce que Lexa était sienne.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Lexa n'était pas à elle.

Par contre, le désir que la brune avait réveillé en elle, l'incita à boire une grande gorgée de sa bière tandis que Lexa plongeait dans l'eau.

\- **Clarke,** lui cria la brune en lui faisant des signes. La blonde s'approcha de la piscine en souriant. **Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir ?**

\- **Je viens de manger,** se déroba la blonde.

\- **Arrête, ça fait mille ans !**

\- **C'est pas vrai,** rit Clarke.

\- **Viens ici, maintenant tout de suite**.

\- **Non.**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Ne me fais pas sortir pour venir te chercher.**

\- **Tu n'oserais pas…**

Les yeux de Lexa se mirent à briller de détermination et Clarke commença à reculer prudemment.

\- **Lexa…** La brune commença à sortir de la piscine, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie, l'eau ruisselant sur son magnifique corps d'athlète. **Lexa !** Cria la blonde en commençant à courir, riant aux éclats, tandis que Lexa riait aussi dans son dos en la poursuivant. La brune parvint à l'attraper et la prit dans ses bras par derrière. **Non ! Lâche-moi !**

La blonde se retourna dans ses bras et leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches l'un de l'autre. Durant quelques instants, elles restèrent dans cette position sans bouger, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Lexa fut la première à réagir.

\- **Allez, dans l'eau.**

Elle prit Clarke comme si elle ne pesait rien et la balança avec sa robe d'été dans la piscine. Elle plongea juste après pour la rejoindre.

Clarke recracha de l'eau en riant et la repoussa.

\- **T'es la pire, Lexa Woods !**

Elle voulut s'approcher de la brune pour la frapper mais celle-ci s'était éloignée en nageant, ne s'arrêtant pas de rire.

La brune se rendit compte à ce moment-là, qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour elles deux. Elles pouvaient rire et profiter de choses ensemble sans que l'ombre de leur passé ne vienne les tourmenter. Lexa savait que Clarke était probablement confuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En tout cas, elle, n'était pas confuse et la seule chose qu'elle désirait dans sa vie était l'amour de sa blonde.

Clarke parvint finalement à l'atteindre et lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Lexa profita de la proximité de leur corps et quand Clarke commença à enlever sa robe qui lui pesait dans l'eau, la pression artérielle de la brune commença à monter dangereusement.

Avoir Clarke aussi près d'elle et aussi peu vêtue… ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Du moins si elle voulait y aller petit à petit.

Elle s'éloigna donc légèrement de la blonde et la regarda s'immerger sous l'eau, profitant du fait de se retrouver dans l'eau.

\- **Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été dans une piscine ?** Lui demanda-t-elle quand Clarke sortit de nouveau sa tête de l'eau, essuyant l'eau qui se trouvait sur son visage.

\- **Depuis longtemps,** dit la blonde en riant. **En fait, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusée.**

\- **C'est légèrement pathétique, Clarke.**

La blonde se mit à rire.

\- **Je sais.** Elle la regarda avec des yeux entrouverts. **Mais je doute beaucoup que vous allez de fêtes en fêtes, Lieutenant.**

\- **Touché.**

À ce moment-là, elles étaient de nouveau proches l'une de l'autre.

Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Clarke. Lexa, elle, leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- **Merde.**

La pluie avait commencé à tomber bien que, pour le moment, c'était seulement de fines gouttes.

\- **Bienvenue à Washington,** rit Clarke en l'aspergeant d'eau à nouveau.

Aden arriva accompagné de sa petite-amie, qui s'appelait Madison, et ils parlèrent un moment sous la légère bruine à propos de l'université, la carrière de la blonde et ils parlèrent évidement de dessin.

Ils se mirent même à jouer une partie de Volleyball dans la piscine jusqu'à ce que Lexa sorte, les avertissant qu'elle allait chercher à boire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Clarke sortit de la piscine à son tour pour aller aux toilettes. Elle prit une des ESSUIES de bain qui étaient à la disposition des invités et réenfila la robe qui était encore trempée, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison. L'ami de Lexa devait être quelqu'un de haut placé ou qui avait beaucoup d'argent car il avait une maison immense.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et entendit des rires dans le couloir. Elle s'en approcha et aperçut Lexa riant avec une fille que la blonde avait déjà vue dehors mais qu'on ne lui avait pas présentée. Elle était sacrément jolie et regardait Lexa comme chaque foutue fille qui se sentait attirée par la brune.

Clarke détesta se sentir de cette façon et se dépêcha d'entrer dans les toilettes pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se redit à ce moment-là que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de venir à cette fête. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ?

Elle était censée avoir une nouvelle vie et elle était là, comme une conne, retombant sous le charme de ces yeux verts et ce sourire.

Elle sortit des toilettes en pensant à rentrer sérieusement chez elle quand elle tomba sur Lexa.

\- **Hey,** lui dit la brune, enjouée. **Une autre bière ? Aden est sur le point de commander des pizzas…** Clarke passa devant elle sans s'arrêter. **Clarke ?**

\- **Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, Lexa.**

La brune la prit par le bras. Elles se trouvaient seules au milieu du couloir.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Rien. Juste… que je ne devrais pas être ici.** La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa. **En fait je ne suis pas certaine que tu veux réellement que je sois là.**

\- **Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

La blonde détourna le regard.

\- **T'étais bien accompagnée y a quelques minutes.**

Lexa fronça les sourcils et par la suite, parut comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Clarke.

\- **Tu parles de Mélanie ? C'est la femme de…** Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. **Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ça ?**

\- **Tu dis que je possède ton cœur et je te vois là en train de flirter avec d'autres filles.**

\- **Quoi ? Je ne flirtais avec personne et dans tous les cas, même si je le faisais, je pense que tu n'as rien à me dire quand tu es toi-même fiancée à un… à un…** Clarke la regarda avec rage et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller. Cependant Lexa la prit de nouveau par le bras. **Hey, désolée, désolée,** se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. **Mais tu sais que j'ai raison.**

\- **T'as tout à fait raison. Mais si tu m'as invitée seulement pour me jeter à la gueule que tu peux être avec n'importe quelle fille qui te plait…**

\- **C'est pas le cas.**

\- **Alors pourquoi je suis ici, Lexa ?** Demanda Clarke en élevant la voix.

\- **Parce que je t'aime bordel !** Lâcha Lexa en un coup. **Je t'aime et tu le sais ! Je n'ai jamais tenté de le cacher.**

Clarke sentit la brune l'acculer contre le mur avec son corps, seulement recouvert par le minishort, sa poitrine recouverte par le bikini.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Bon sang, princesse.** Les doigts de la Wood se mirent à caresser les lèvres entrouvertes de Clarke. **Ma princesse…** murmura-t-elle en effleurant de son nez, celui de la blonde ce qui la fit trembler. **Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que je suis à toi ? Je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours. Tu continues de me posséder comme au premier jour, Clarke, mon amour… et je sais que…** La voix de Lexa donna à Clarke l'envie de gémir. Ses mots étaient comme des caresses sur sa peau. **Je sais que toi aussi tu ressens ça, sinon tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui…**

Les lèvres de la brune effleuraient à peine celles de Clarke, les tentant et attendant une réaction de la part de la blonde.

Clarke ne fit pas un geste et Lexa en profita pour joindre finalement leurs lèvres, faisant exploser une nuée de papillons dans leurs ventres et faisant exploser leur poitrine à cause du trop-plein d'émotion.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche incitant la blonde à faire de même. Cette dernière n'opposa aucune résistance et souhaita la bienvenue à la langue de Lexa, jouant avec, l'adorant… Elle profitait de chaque mouvement que la brune faisait dans sa bouche.

La blonde gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de la brune. Elles sursautèrent quand des personnes se mirent à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison en titubant. Dehors, il semblait pleuvoir des cordes et les gens se ruaient à l'intérieur, emportant la sono, la nourriture et les boissons. Le rugissement du vent se fit entendre jusque dans le couloir mais cela n'empêcha pas Clarke de repousser Lexa et courir dehors.

\- **Clarke, attends !**

Lexa tenta de la retenir mais n'y parvenant pas, elle la suivit jusqu'au fond du jardin. Elles se firent tremper jusqu'aux os.

\- **Clarke…**

La blonde se retourna pour la regarder.

\- **Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça !** Lui cria-t-elle sous la pluie. **Tu ne peux pas me laisser et réapparaitre huit ans plus tard en t'attendant que tout soit parfait… que tout soit comme avant !**

\- **Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as laissée tomber !**

\- **Moi ? Tu t'es barrée en mer tandis que je pleurais la mort de mon père !**

\- **Désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là, je te jure que c'est une des choses que je regrette le plus…** Lexa tenta de s'approcher de la blonde mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, frissonnant. La pluie commençait à leur geler les os. **Mais tu m'as dit qu'on essayerait… que tu serais là pour moi… et tu m'as laissée…**

\- **Comment allais-je être là pour toi si tu n'étais pas là pour moi.**

\- **Je voulais l'être…**

\- **Mais tu ne l'étais pas !**

\- **Je t'ai cherchée… je t'ai cherchée et tu n'as pas voulu me voir.**

\- **Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles,** lâcha Clarke en commençant à pleurer. **Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus…**

\- **Pourtant c'est toujours aussi difficile,** répondit Lexa tristement. **Ça me fait encore mal, Clarke. Et savoir que tu vas te marier avec un autre, ça me brise l'âme en mille morceaux. S'il te plait, ne le fais pas… s'il te plait, reste avec moi, Clarke.** Elle s'approcha pour prendre le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. Cette dernière la regardait avec un mélange d'émotions : de la peur et de l'amour. **Reste avec moi, princesse. Sois mienne à nouveau… S'il te plait…**

Lexa colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de Clarke et utilisa ses pouces pour enlever les larmes qui se mélangeaient à la pluie sur son visage.

Le vent fit voler, dans les airs, les tables qui étaient dehors ce qui les fit sursauter.

\- **ALLEZ DANS LA MAISONNETTE PRÈS LA PISCINE ! ILS VIENNENT DE DIRE A LA TÉLÉ QU'UNE TEMPÊTE ARRIVE !** Leur cria Aden depuis la baie vitrée de la maison.

En effet, elles se trouvaient assez loin de la grande bâtisse.

Lexa prit Clarke par la main et elles se mirent à courir jusqu'à la maisonnette.

La demande de la brune resta sans réponse. Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement car il semblait y avoir eu un tournant dans leur relation.

Mais elle n'était pas disposée à s'avouer vaincue.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Pfiou c'était intense pas vrai ? :D**

 **Bon, on dirait qu'elles ont l'habitude de se retrouver sous la pluie maintenant :p Enfin, Lexa en bikini, je dis oui ! :D**

 **J'espère que ce rapprochement vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous réponds toujours avec grand plaisir :)**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et déjà un Joyeux Halloween :)**

 **Bye :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello :)**

 **J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que l'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **, je ne fais que la traduire :)**

 **Merci encore à toutes (tous?) pour vos retours, favoris, et follows….. :o J'en reviens toujours pas…. Mais ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! :D**

 **Merci aux guests, Sab et guest de toujours laisser un petit mot :)**

 **Petite précision, j'ai passé un marché pour ce chapitre avec Kouan et donc…. Malheureusement pour moi…. « Essuie » a été remplacé par « serviette » -_-' (seulement pour un chapitre je te rappelle, Kouan de malheur !) :p**

 **Merci quand même à elle pour la relecture :D**

 **Pour ce chapitre, certaines vont surement dire « ENFIN » d'autres, « elles remettent encore ça » :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Ah et au fait, chapitre M (moyen M) ;)**_

* * *

Le rugissement de la pluie et du vent étaient le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre dans la petite maisonnette, qui faisait parfois office de maison d'hôte. Lexa n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son existence mais elle était accueillante et confortable, avec un lit, un divan, quelques serviettes de bain et des draps de lit, une petite table et quelques lampes de chevet.

Clarke était debout devant la fenêtre, silencieuse, avec un serviette sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient toujours trempés à cause de la pluie. Lexa aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses… cependant, elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. La discussion qu'elles avaient eue il y a quelques minutes sous la pluie, restait encore en suspens, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et l'ambiance tendue.

Lexa se rendit compte que Clarke tremblait, probablement à cause du froid et parce qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, sa robe mouillée.

\- **Clarke…,** dit-elle d'une voix douce. Pour Lexa, la blonde était comme un petit chaton apeuré et elle avait décidément tout foutu en l'air en l'effrayant davantage. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais regretter d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle ne regretterait jamais de lui avoir avoué à quel point elle l'aimait. **Clarke, viens ici… Tu trembles…**

La blonde continua de l'ignorer en regardant fixement, à travers la fenêtre, la pluie qui tombait dehors.

\- **Il y a un radiateur ici. Tu as besoin de te réchauffer.** La brune soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. **On est enfermé ici ensemble, tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer pour toujours.**

\- **Je… vais… bien,** lâcha finalement Clarke.

Sa voix était entrecoupée à cause de ses tremblements.

\- **Tu trembles comme une feuille. Viens ici si tu ne veux pas que je me lève et que je t'y amène moi-même,** dit Lexa d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle était vraiment préoccupée par la santé de la blonde.

Clarke se retourna soudainement, furibonde.

\- **Bien sûr, il faut toujours faire ce que dit le Lieutenant Woods, pas vrai ?** Lâcha-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas une de tes recrues !**

\- **Non, tu es une tête de mule qui va attraper une pneumonie.**

\- **Ne sois pas absurde,** répondit-elle en tremblant encore plus. **Je ne vais rien attraper du tout.**

\- **Enlève au moins cette robe, elle est trempée.**

\- **Non, sans façon.**

\- **Je ne vais pas te violer si c'est ce dont tu as peur.**

\- **Je n'ai pas peur de toi,** **Lexa,** répondit Clarke en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. **J'ai peur de…**

La blonde ne put finir sa phrase et les mots restèrent en suspens.

 **\- Princesse…**

\- **Lexa… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…** dit Clarke en fermant les yeux avec force.

\- **Je t'ai toujours appelée comme ça…**

\- **Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que les choses ne sont plus comme avant ?**

La manière dont Clarke avait prononcé ces mots réveilla la douleur logée dans le cœur de la brune.

\- **Clarke… viens ici, s'il te plait,** lui demanda-t-elle. **On n'est pas obligé de parler… viens seulement te réchauffer.**

La blonde sembla encore hésiter quelques instants mais finalement, elle enleva la serviette qui était sur ses épaules et se débarrassa de sa robe.

Lexa tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas regarder le corps vêtu seulement par un bikini bleu. Mais ce fut inévitable, elle désirait la blonde comme elle n'avait jamais rien désiré au monde. Et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa blonde en ce moment, la dépassait totalement.

Elle vit Clarke prendre une nouvelle serviette, s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, tout en continuant à frissonner.

\- **Je sais bien que les choses ne sont plus comme avant…,** murmura tout à coup la brune. **Je comprends parfaitement,** continua-t-elle. **Mais Clarke…**

\- **Serre-moi,** lâcha soudainement Clarke ce qui fit sursauter Lexa qui releva le regard pour se plonger dans celui de la blonde. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et se cramponnait fortement à la serviette qu'elle avait mise sur ses épaules. **Juste… serre-moi, s'il te plait.**

Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit sur le côté, tournant le dos à la brune. Lexa s'approcha d'elle avec la plus grande précaution, approchant son corps de celui de Clarke, la serrant contre elle avec force, se perdant dans l'odeur de ses cheveux.

La brune sentit son cœur accélérer et elle ressentit une envie irrationnelle de pleurer. Elle désirait rester dans cette position pour toujours. Elle désirait que le monde arrête de tourner.

\- **Désolée,** entendit-elle Clarke lui dire entre des sanglots. Les bras de la brune resserrèrent leur étreinte. **Désolée d'avoir abandonné il y a huit ans… mais j'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là,** continua-t-elle.

Lexa ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle désirait pouvoir l'apercevoir afin de sécher ses larmes. Elle pouvait supporter la douleur, elle l'avait démontré durant les entrainements ardus de la Marine, durant les nuits solitaires loin de l'amour de sa vie… Mais voir la douleur de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, avec son frère, était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

\- **Chht…** fit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur l'épaule de la blonde, se rendant compte que sa peau était froide sous ses lèvres. **Je sais, princesse. J'aurai dû être là pour toi… j'aurai dû lutter encore plus. J'aurai dû savoir que réaliser mon rêve sans t'avoir à mes côtés était creux et n'avait aucun sens.** Elle ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde. **C'est moi qui suis désolée… Désolée de t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas la chose la plus importante de ma vie, mon amour… parce que tu l'es.**

Clarke sentait la chaleur du corps de Lexa contre elle et la sécurité procurée par les bras de la brune termina de l'apaiser et de faire disparaitre le froid.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à la brune. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

\- **Désolée qu'il soit trop tard maintenant…** Chuchota la blonde tellement bas que Lexa l'entendit à peine.

\- **Ça l'est ?** Ses doigts parvinrent finalement à sécher les larmes de la blonde. **Parce que… on est là… et tu es dans mes bras…**

Elle caressa tendrement la joue de la blonde avec son pouce.

\- **Lexa… je… je peux pas…**

\- **Chht…,** répéta Lexa en déposant un doux baiser sur son front, collant davantage son corps contre celui de la blonde. **Tout va bien, princesse.** **Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… laisse-moi te sentir…**

La brune embrassa son nez, sa joue et se dirigea vers le petit grain de beauté que la blonde avait juste au-dessus de la lèvre, s'arrêtant à cet endroit.

Clarke frissonna mais là, ce n'était plus à cause du froid.

Elle sentait que ses émotions étaient sur le point de déborder et elle était incapable de les retenir.

En fait, elle était fatiguée de les retenir.

Ce fut elle qui amena sa main vers le visage de Lexa, déposant brusquement celle-ci derrière la tête de la brune, ouvrant les yeux pour se perdre dans le vert de ceux de Lexa, ce vert qui lui coupait le souffle et lui donnait ce sentiment de vagabonder dans un brouillard sans fin.

Elle inspira l'haleine de Lexa, qui sentait légèrement la bière, et approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de la brune, les embrassant doucement.  
Lexa ferma les yeux en sentant le pouls dans son cou battre d'une manière frénétique, son estomac était un mélange d'émotions et elle sentit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, de pure émotion.

Clarke était en train de lui donner une réponse… Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir laquelle, mais cela lui importait peu.

La brune posa sa main sur la hanche de la blonde, caressant sa jambe avant de se diriger vers son dos, l'approchant davantage de son corps.

Comme toutes les deux avaient peu de vêtements sur elles, Lexa pouvait sentir la peau de la blonde qui s'était réchauffée au contact de la sienne.

Le bruit de la pluie s'unit à celui de leurs respirations entrecoupées.

Ce fut Clarke qui lécha la lèvre inférieure de la brune faisant perdre totalement à Lexa le contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même. Lexa gémit et soupira en laissant la blonde jouer avec sa langue. Elle laissa sa main descendre une nouvelle fois sur les hanches de la blonde, pressant par la suite ses fesses, ce qui fit également gémir Clarke contre les lèvres de la brune.

\- **Clarke… ma princesse…** chuchota-elle. Un gémissement sortit inévitablement de sa gorge quand la blonde mordit sa lèvre inférieure. **J'ai besoin de t'avoir… j'ai besoin de te faire mienne, princesse…** Elle se positionna sur la blonde sans cesser de l'embrasser. Clarke quant à elle, s'agrippa à son dos. **Tu me laisserais te faire mienne, Clarke ?** Demanda-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde avec une voix grave. **Tu me laisserais t'aimer ? Te faire oublier ces huit dernières années ?**

Ses lèvres parcoururent le cou de Clarke, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière afin de faciliter l'accès à la brune.

\- **Oui, Lex… fais-le… maintenant…**

Lexa posa ses mains sur celles de Clarke, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, et positionna les mains de la blonde au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait de laisser des baisers sensuels et humides dans son cou. Ceux-ci firent arquer le dos de Clarke qui laissa échapper quelques petits soupirs qui enchantèrent la brune.

\- **Je ne veux rien faire si tu ne le veux pas,** dit Lexa en la regardant, préoccupée, mais avec les yeux illuminés par la passion.

Clarke étira simplement son visage vers le haut, joignant à nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de la brune, l'obligeant à ne pas s'arrêter.

\- **Fais-le, fais-le…,** gémit la blonde entre des baisers. **Fais-moi oublier ces huit années... fais-moi tienne Lexa**

Ce fut la seule réponse que Lexa eut besoin, ce qui la fit grogner de plaisir. Maintenant, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle allait faire l'amour à Clarke et elle se préoccuperait des répercussions plus tard .

Elle sentit le corps de la blonde remuer, envieux, sous elle, effleurant sa peau tandis que ses mains caressaient le bas de son dos. Lexa caressa son abdomen jusqu'à mettre sa main dans le bikini de la blonde.

\- **Bon sang, Clarke… tu es tellement mouillée… tellement parfaite, tellement douce… C'est pour moi ?**

\- **Oui,** fit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre avec un grognement qui se transforma en gémissement quand les doigts de Lexa se mirent à jouer avec ses plis intimes. **Lexa… mmh… Lexa.**

La brune faillit perdre la raison en entendant son nom prononcé par Clarke. Elle s'agenouilla entre les jambes de la blonde sans cesser de la regarder intensément.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent un instant puis la brune caressa le visage de la blonde avec un sourire. Elle baissa son regard sur les lèvres de Clarke et se mit à les embrasser. Elle amena ses mains sur les seins de la blonde qui étaient seulement couverts par la partie supérieure du bikini. Elle les massa tendrement en pensant à combien cela lui avait manqué de les avoir dans ses mains, sentir leur poids… et sentir comment les petites pointes rosées s'endurcissaient sous son toucher.

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aimait plus que les toucher, c'était les lécher. Lexa amena donc ses mains jusque dans la nuque de Clarke, où se trouvait l'attache du bikini et défit le nœud avec dextérité, sans séparer ses lèvres de celles de Clarke qui investissait sa bouche, désireuse.

Elle défit également le nœud qui se trouvait dans le dos, laissant son objectif dénudé. Elle se délecta de la vision des seins de Clarke, ils étaient grands et appétissants… elle fut sur le point de se lancer sur eux comme un animal affamé mais la blonde l'en empêcha, se mettant à son tour à enlever le tissu qui recouvrait la poitrine de la brune.

Lexa se laissa faire et remarqua comme les yeux de Clarke se délectaient de la vision jusqu'à ce qu'ils se concentrèrent sur son sein droit.

\- **Lexa…,** murmura-t-elle surprise, en caressant du bout de ses doigts le tatouage que la brune avait juste en-dessous de son sein.

Il était simplement écrit en lettres cursives « _Clarke_ ».

Lexa fit un léger sourire.

\- **Je voulais t'avoir avec moi pour toujours...**

Les yeux de la blonde semblèrent s'humidifier et cette fois, ce fut elle qui se mit à embrasser Lexa avec un grognement.

La brune déposa quelques baisers sur son menton, lécha son cou, y laissant quelques marques à l'aide de ses dents.

Lexa arriva finalement à son objectif et sa langue commença à danser autour de la pointe rosée. Le moindre gémissement de Clarke était comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Avec une de ses mains, elle se mit à masser l'autre sein, passant doucement son pouce sur la pointe endurcie, le pinçant tandis que le dos de Clarke s'arquait dans un gémissement.

Les lèvres de Lexa descendirent jusqu'à l'abdomen de la blonde qui mit ses mains dans sa chevelure brune, la massant et l'encourageant à descendre plus bas.

Lexa observa l'entrejambe qui était encore couverte par le bikini et étira le tissu vers le haut. Celui-ci comprimait légèrement et effleuraient son bouton de plaisir. La brune déposa une série de baisers sur son aine, torturant ainsi la blonde.

Clarke gémit audiblement et Lexa tira un peu plus sur le tissu, laissant apparaitre ses plis. Elle lécha la partie exposée et la mordilla.

La blonde se cramponna aux draps en ouvrant davantage les jambes.

\- **Lexa… je te veux… maintenant…** La pressa-t-elle.

L'intéressée se débarrassa finalement du bikini, caressant les jambes de la blonde dans un même mouvement.

Elle enleva son propre short et le bas de son bikini, et se positionna sur la blonde. Elles gémirent toutes les deux quand leur peau et leur poitrine entrèrent en contact. Elles se mirent à s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent.

Clarke poussa la brune jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur Lexa qui ne protesta pas et qui continua de l'embrasser, caressant tendrement sa langue avec la sienne.

Lexa grogna quand Clarke commença à frotter son intimité sur son ventre, elle pouvait sentir comme sa peau s'humidifiait ce qui la rendait folle. Elle allait faire crier la blonde et la faire vibrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie son propre nom.

Les mouvements et les gémissements de Clarke se firent plus violents et plus rapides.

Lexa la prit fortement par les hanches pour la stopper et changea leur position à nouveau. Elle la fit tourner pour que le dos de la blonde se retrouve contre sa poitrine.

Elle embrassa sa nuque et lécha son oreille, relevant une des jambes de la blonde pour avoir un meilleur accès à son sexe.

Clarke lâcha un gémissement sonore quand les doigts de Lexa se mirent à jouer avec son bourgeon de plaisir, la pénétrant par la suite avec force.

La blonde tourna la tête, cherchant les lèvres de la brune. Elle les embrassa entre quelques gémissements, tandis que les va-et-vient de la brune se faisaient plus rapides.

\- **Jouis pour moi, princesse… c'est ça… laisse toi aller…** chuchota Lexa sur un ton érotique, à l'oreille de la blonde, la léchant en même temps.

Clarke enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, gémissant avec force et caressant ses propres seins tandis que les spasmes et l'orgasme se répandaient de son ventre à ses extrémités et le reste de son corps, la faisant crier de manière aigue.

Lexa déposa avec adoration des baisers dans sa nuque et sur son épaule. La blonde quant à elle, respirait fortement en tentant de récupérer de son orgasme. Elle sentit Lexa sortir d'elle et lui caresser le ventre et sa poitrine, sans cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Clarke se retourna, dévorant les lèvres de la brune. Puis, elle s'attaqua à ses seins, les suçotant avec force ce qui fit gémir la brune.

\- **Oh, Lexa… Bordel, tu m'as tellement manquée…,** murmura-t-elle soudain.

Lexa sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

\- **Pas plus que tu ne m'as manquée toi,** **Clarke** , répondit-elle en posant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et relevant sa tête pour goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

Les doigts de la blonde se mirent aussitôt en quête de l'intimité de la brune, se concentrant d'abord sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle sentit ses doigts s'humidifier instantanément, la brune était prête pour elle et totalement excitée.

La brune ferma les yeux tandis que la blonde léchait son menton, et bougeait ses doigts rapidement. Lexa se cramponna à Clarke, gémissant à son oreille, ce qui excita de nouveau la blonde.

Lexa releva une de ses jambes pour permettre un meilleur accès à Clarke qui la pénétra avec un doigt, de manière lente et tortueuse ce qui fit se tendre la brune entre ses bras. Elle ajouta d'autres doigts et ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques encore.

Lexa chercha ses lèvres et ses gémissements se perdirent dans la bouche de la blonde, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit quasiment insupportable. La brune se tendit, se laissant aller, laissant tout derrière elle : toute la douleur, les années perdues, les larmes… plus rien n'existait.

\- **Mmh,** gémit-elle contre les lèvres de Clarke.

Les jambes de Lexa se serrèrent autour de la main de la blonde. Le plaisir explosa dans son ventre, voyageant jusqu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser durant quelques minutes durant lesquelles, elles pouvaient à peine respirer, et pendant lesquelles, leurs mains avaient du mal à rester tranquilles.

Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre et elles le démontrèrent en faisant l'amour une nouvelle fois, pouvant à peine se contenir.

* * *

Lexa ouvrit les yeux, sursautant quand un coup de tonnerre la réveilla. Elle baissa le regard et découvrit Clarke, complètement endormie et dénudée dans ses bras. Cette vision la fit sourire. À ce moment, elle se dit que le temps n'était pas passé, que Clarke était encore à l'université et qu'elle-même vivait toujours dans le garage de Gustus.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elles avaient toutes les deux changé et avaient des vies complètement différentes, beaucoup plus compliquées.

Mais en ce moment, dans cette petite maisonnette, rien de tout cela ne lui importait.

Seul importait l'amour qu'elles se vouaient l'une à l'autre, les baisers partagés et la connexion qui continuait d'exister entre elles après toutes ces années.

Lexa était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus aimer quelqu'un comme elle aimait Clarke.

Elle s'aperçut que tout était sombre et que le radiateur était éteint. Elle supposa donc que la tempête avait causé une coupure de courant.

Le bruit de la pluie était encore fort et le rugissement du vent la faisait frissonner.

Elle se détacha avec précaution de Clarke afin de ne pas la réveiller et roda dans la maisonnette, nue, avec seulement un plaid sur les épaules pour se protéger du froid. Elle se mit à la recherche d'une quelconque bougie ou lampe de poche.

La nuit était tombée et elle préférait donc avoir un peu de lumière sous la main. Elle trouva quelques bougies dans un des tiroirs de la table basse qui se trouvait à côté du sofa et elle les alluma en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. La maison principale n'avait pas de lumière non plus .

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à chercher son téléphone pour pouvoir communiquer avec son frère et voir s'ils allaient tous bien. Mais elle avait laissé celui-ci à l'intérieur et dans la maisonnette, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un téléphone fixe. Elle soupira, se rassurant en se disant qu'ils étaient sûrement tous indemnes. Aden était un adulte qui vivait maintenant seul et qui n'avait plus besoin de ses soins comme quand il était plus petit. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant que, parfois, cela lui manquait de ne plus devoir prendre soin de quelqu'un.

 _-_ _ **Achète-toi un chien,**_ _lui avait dit Anya en riant quand Lexa lui avait confessé son manque dans une conversation téléphonique._

Bien qu'elle ne la voyait pas autant qu'elle le voulait, elles avaient gardé un très bon contact.

Et maintenant, Lexa était sérieusement en train de penser à adopter un chien.

Elle soupira et retourna dans le lit, ressentant le bonheur l'envahir de nouveau.

Elle se sentait comblée.

Avoir Clarke à ses côtés la faisait se sentir euphorique. Même si elle n'était pas certaine que Clarke continue de l'aimer comme avant… au moins, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait pendant toute l'après-midi, elle se dit que certains sentiments devaient forcément perdurer…

La blonde remua quand Lexa se remit dans le lit, comme si elle avait perçu le changement de température des draps froids au corps chaud de son ex.

\- **Il est quelle heure ?** Murmura-t-elle tandis que Lexa mettait la bougie sur le côté.

\- **Aucune idée mais la nuit est tombée.**

\- **Il pleut encore ?**

\- **Comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.**

Clarke s'appuya sur ses coudes et secoua la tête. Elle regarda ensuite Lexa avec sa tête appuyée sur une de ses mains. La blonde ne put éviter de sourire et Lexa se mit à respirer de nouveau : en effet, elle s'était arrêtée de respirer. Elle ne savait pas comment Clarke allait réagir en se réveillant, et la voir avec ce petit sourire, la soulagea.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda la brune en s'appuyant sur un coude et en caressant les cheveux de la blonde qui étaient décoiffés et maintenant, complètement secs.

\- **Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas… ?** Répondit la blonde en fermant les yeux, profitant des caresses de la brune.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa main.

\- **Clarke, je…**

\- **Non,** l'arrêta la blonde en ouvrant les yeux. **Laisse-moi parler.** Lexa hocha la tête, la regardant attentivement. **Ce qu'on a fait…** la brune se tendit aussitôt. **Je ne le regrette pas… mais je… bon sang je suis tellement confuse là tout de suite.** Elle détourna le regard de la brune. **Je ne peux pas te promettre de…**

\- **Clarke,** l'arrêta à son tour Lexa. **Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes quelque chose.** **Pas maintenant. Je sais que… je suis entrée assez abruptement dans ta vie et que peut-être je n'en avais aucun droit. Mais je veux que tu me comprennes…**

\- **C'est le cas, Lexa.** Elle respira profondément. **Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi…** Elle lâcha un petit rire. **Bon, je crois que c'est plus qu'évident,** continua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. **Je ne fais pas ça avec toutes les filles qui m'emmènent dans une maisonnette au milieu d'une tempête...**

\- **Ah non ?** Rit la brune, elle aussi amusée.

\- **Mais…** Clarke reprit aussitôt son sérieux. **Quand je te disais que j'avais peur… je parlais de nous, Lex. Je ne veux plus souffrir… Je ne veux plus sentir à nouveau mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.**

\- **Ce ne sera pas le cas…**

\- **Tu ne peux pas me le promettre,** dit la blonde en secouant la tête **. Je… je pense réellement que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimée toi…** Le fait que Clarke utilise le passé blessa Lexa au plus profond de son âme… **mais au moins, avec Bellamy, je sais que je ne vais pas souffrir… que je n'exposerais pas mon cœur pour qu'il soit piétiné… parce que je ne l'aime pas comme je t'ai aimée…**

\- **Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites plus que cela ? Autre chose que d'être avec quelqu'un qui te fait te juste sentir … tranquille ?**

Lexa ne pouvait imaginer sa blonde dans les bras d'un autre. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas y penser.

\- **C'est facile à dire mais quand ton cœur a tant souffert…**

Lexa caressa de nouveaux la chevelure blonde.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée…**

\- **Peu importe,** soupira Clarke en se recouchant dans le lit et en posant sa joue sur ses mains jointes. **Trop d'années ont passé pour continuer à me tourmenter avec les mêmes choses à chaque fois…**

Les doigts de la brune se mirent à caresser le dos de la blonde.

\- **Eh bien, sache qu'il semblerait que les tempêtes te poursuivent…**

Cette mauvaise blague fit rire Clarke.

\- **J'ai besoin de temps, Lexa,** lâcha-t-elle soudain. **J'ai besoin de réfléchir… j'ai… j'ai donné ma parole à quelqu'un… qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux.**

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Et ce n'est pas juste pour lui…**

\- **Clarke, je pense que j'ai été assez claire sur mes sentiments, et j'attendrais ta réponse le temps qu'il faudra. Seulement… promets-moi que tu vas vraiment y réfléchir… et pas seulement choisir la solution la plus facile.**

\- **La solution la plus facile ?** **Je crois qu'il n'en existe pas pour le moment**. Clarke ferma les yeux, mortifiée. **Je veux être avec toi, Lexa.** Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. **Mais je pense qu'on s'est fait énormément de mal et je ne veux pas ça arrive à nouveau.**

\- **Nous sommes différentes maintenant, Clarke. On est à des stades différents de notre vie…**

Clarke se mit à rire doucement ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la brune qui la regarda confuse.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?**

\- **J'étais en train d'imaginer la réaction de ma mère quand je lui annoncerai que j'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Bellamy et que je me suis remise avec la seule fille avec laquelle je suis sortie et qu'elle détestait…**

Lexa se mit également à rire en imaginant cette situation.

\- **Comment va ta mère ?**

\- **Ça va, elle s'est mariée avec Kane et ils vivent heureux à San Diego. Notre relation s'est un peu améliorée… j'imagine.**

\- **Je suis sûre qu'elle a dû être enchantée en voyant ton fiancé…**

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- **Son avis ne compte plus autant pour moi.**

Lexa ressentit une certaine fierté face à cet aveu et appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller en regardant la blonde avec tendresse.

\- **Désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour te consoler dans mes bras quand ton père…** Elle déglutit. **J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaitre davantage.**

\- **Quand on est venu à Washington pour ton diplôme… ce jour-là j'avais été voir mon père et je lui avais parlé de toi. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te rencontrer.**

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire.

\- **Il semblait être un grand homme.**

\- **Il l'était.**

\- **Comme toi.**

\- **Je suis un grand homme ?**

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

\- **Une grande femme,** répondit la brune entre deux rires. **Une femme magnifique avec un corps qui me rend dingue.**

Pour lui répondre, Clarke repoussa le visage de Lexa avec une main, et par la suite, elle regarda dehors.

\- **Je devrais m'en aller…**

\- **Tu ne peux pas partir avec cette tempête.**

\- **Oh merde ! Mon téléphone est resté dans la maison et si j'ai une quelconque urgence…**

\- **Il n'y a pas d'autres médecins ?**

\- **Oui mais…**

\- **Mais rien du tout,** rit la brune. **Dors… repose-toi,** lui chuchota-t-elle. **Imagine-toi que dans cette maisonnette, le temps s'est arrêté…** Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête et la rapprocha de son corps. **Et que là tout de suite, il n'existe que toi et moi…**

Clarke s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir caresser le tatouage sous le sein de la brune.

\- **Tu es folle…** dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- **De toi,** répondit Lexa en la serrant à nouveau contre elle.

Clarke ferma les yeux en tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait cesser de penser que lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle devrait se confronter au monde réel. Et même si en ce moment, dans les bras de Lexa elle sentait que rien ne comptait, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle devrait se confronter.

* * *

La tempête avait duré jusqu'au lendemain, et il ne restait plus qu'une fine pluie ennuyeuse qui tombait. Lexa s'était excusée auprès des invités qui lui avaient assuré qu'ils avaient passé une nuit très amusante à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle ne demanda pas à quoi ils faisaient référence pour éviter qu'ils ne demandent à leur tour ce qu'elles avaient fait, Clarke et elle… Elle accompagna la blonde jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tandis que les autres se mettaient eux-aussi à partir.

\- **Ma proposition de t'inviter à dîner tient toujours…** susurra la brune avec un petit sourire.

\- **Tu sais que je dois m'en aller. J'ai une trentaine d'appels importants à retourner.**

Lexa regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait.

\- **Merci pour…**

\- **… le sexe ?**

Lexa rit.

\- **Non,** répondit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux et en la regardant avec cette intensité que Clarke adorait tant. **Tu sais très bien que c'était plus que ça…**

La blonde détourna le regard.

\- **Lex… tu sais que ça, ça ne peut pas se reproduire… pas jusqu'à ce que je…**

\- **Je sais.**

- **Je ne veux pas que tu sois un second choix.**

\- **Je respecterais la décision que tu prendras, princesse.**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Je commence à me sentir coupable,** dit-elle en se frottant le front. **Je sens qu'aucune décision n'est la bonne…** murmura-t-elle mortifiée. **Donne-moi juste du temps…**

\- **Tout ce que tu veux.** Elles se plongèrent dans le regard l'une de l'autre. **Je peux t'embrasser** ? Demanda la brune en regardant les lèvres de la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Clarke serra ses lèvres pour tenter de ne pas sourire et s'approcha de la brune pour lui déposer un baiser juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- **Mmh c'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit,** se plaignit Lexa.

Clarke lui sourit tristement.

\- **Je dois y aller.**

\- **Préviens-moi quand tu arrives chez toi, d'accord ?**

Clarke acquiesça.

\- **Lexa…** La brune la regarda, attentive. **Ne me cherche pas… pour le moment.**

\- **Compris.**

Lexa regarda Clarke monter dans sa voiture flambant neuve. Elle aurait dû lui faire une quelconque blague à ce sujet mais… il y avait encore trop de tension entre elles pour qu'elle se mette à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Aden se mit à ses côté et Lexa l'observa du coin de l'œil.

\- **Ne t'avise même pas de faire un commentaire.**

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

 **\- J'allais rien dire** , répondit-il, amusé.

Lexa finit par sourire. Même si dans le fond elle savait que les choses étaient loin d'être faciles… elle ne s'avouerait jamais vaincue.

* * *

Clarke arrive chez elle et aperçut la voiture de Bellamy dans l'entrée. La fine pluie continuait de tomber et elle pouvait voir que la route était trempée.

Elle pinça ses lèvres en pensant à ce à quoi elle était sur le point de se confronter. Elle avait réfléchit durant tout le trajet du retour. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne devrait peut-être rien dire à Bellamy sur ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit passée, sur Lexa, sur ses doutes… au moins jusqu'à ce que tout soit plus clair dans sa tête.

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur le volant quand la culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau. Elle avait couché avec Lexa tout en étant promise à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était pas son genre, elle n'était pas une menteuse et ne faisait pas du mal aux autres. Mais peut-être que la brune avait raison… peut-être qu'elles étaient destinées à être ensemble. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ?

Quand Lexa la regardait, la touchait, lui murmurait « _princesse_ » dans le creux de son oreille… elle ne pouvait lui résister.

Avant, elle rendait la brune coupable du fait que leur relation n'avait pas fonctionné il y a huit ans. Mais maintenant, elle n'en n'était plus certaine… évidement que Lexa s'en était allée, mais c'était elle, qui avait tout envoyé chier trop rapidement… et ça, dans le fond, elle le regretterait toujours.

Elle avait blindé son cœur et quand la brune était apparue à nouveau dans sa vie, ce blindage avait semblé disparaitre comme par magie.

Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur.

Elle avait peur de lui offrir à nouveau son cœur, sortir de la zone de confort dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et finir encore plus mal qu'il y a huit ans. Elle avait décidé de prendre la journée pour réfléchir et qu'au soir, elle parlerait avec Bellamy pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir donner une opportunité à la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Après la nuit passée, ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Lexa.

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus tomber aveuglément dans les bras de la brune.

Bon sang, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle remit l'alliance qu'elle avait enlevée et descendit de la voiture, se disant qu'elle devrait appeler Raven pour qu'elle la conseille.

Elle entra dans la maison et entendit des voix dans la cuisine.

\- **Je te l'ai dit à New-York,** disait la voix de Bellamy. **Ça ne peut pas continuer.**

\- **Donne-moi une bonne raison…** lui répondit une voix masculine.

\- **Je peux t'en donner beaucoup.**

\- **Bellamy, tu dois accepter qui tu es… tu dois arrêter de vivre dans ce mensonge.**

\- **Tu ne comprends pas… j'ai travaillé énormément pour ça, pour arriver où j'en suis… Qui va engager un Directeur Général qui est… ? Non, je ne peux pas.**

\- **Et nous alors ?**

\- **Je…**

\- **Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.**

\- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir !**

\- **Je suis venu parce que je t'aime !**

Clarke entra finalement dans la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Murphy ?** Demanda-t-elle confuse en regardant les deux hommes qui étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et qui semblaient se disputer depuis un moment.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Alors ? Ce rapprochement charnel ? :p**

 **Perso je suis pas romantique pour un sou mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon que Lexa se soit fait ce tatoo… je fooooonds complètement :p**

 **Pour Bellamy plusieurs d'entre vous étaient dans le bon :D Quand j'ai lu la fiction, j'avais rien calé moi ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/ un avis/ un conseil etc… j'y réponds toujours avec plaisir et avec 300 milles smileys (oui je m'en suis rendue compte) :p**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et à la prochaine :D**

 **Bye :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Holaaaaa :D**

 **Voilà, vu que le cap des 200 reviews a été dépassé, je voulais poster ce "petit" chapitre surprise pour vous remercier ! :D**

 **Un tout grand merci,** **vraiment,** **pour tous vos favoris, follow et vos retours, c'est juste dingue et ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! :D**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **d'avoir relu aussi vite pour que je puisse poster aujourd'hui :D Même si pour le moment elle hiberne (on va dire ça :p), elle revient bientôt ;)**

 **Et merci aux guests, Sab, ClexHeda et Guest à qui j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir répondre ! :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Je fais jamais ça d'habitude, mais si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant je vous propose J'ai le droit aussi de Calogero pour le début du chapitre. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de lui mais cette chanson convient totalement je trouve :)**

 **J'arrête le blabla,**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Clarke fixait les deux hommes, attendant une explication. Aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Bellamy était sur le point de faire un infarctus et Murphy paraissait assez ennuyé.

Clarke connaissait Murphy car il avait fait partie, avec Octavia, de l'équipe de Taekwondo de Stanford. Mais cela faisait presque six ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée le trouver dans la cuisine de sa maison, parlant avec son fiancé dans une situation qui était pour le moins suspecte… parce qu'elle avait clairement entendu leur conversation et Murphy avait dit à Bellamy qu'il l'aimait.

Bon sang, que se passait-il ici?

\- **Bellamy ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Clarke, je peux tout t'expliquer…**

Murphy lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- **Vas-y, fais-le,** dit-il en regardant l'autre homme avec un air de supériorité. **Raconte tout à Clarke, explique lui ce qui se passe ici.**

\- **Ferme-la,** grogna Bellamy ce qui fit sourire Murphy qui leva les yeux au plafond.

\- **Elle nous a clairement entendus,** lui répondit Murphy en croisant les bras tranquillement, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- **Clarke… c'est…**

La mâchoire de la blonde se crispa.

\- **Depuis quand ?** Demanda-t-elle en premier, les fixant tous les deux.

Bellamy jeta un regard à Murphy qui avait un sourire de suffisance plaqué sur le visage.

La rage l'envahit. Tout était terminé. La vie pour laquelle il avait tant œuvré se terminait.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Bordel, Bellamy,** dis-lui, insista Murphy. Mais quand Bellamy le regarda avec un mélange de peur et de gêne, ce fut lui qui regarda Clarke en disant : **Quatre ans.**

\- **Quatre ans ?!**

Clarke ne pouvait y croire. Bellamy quant à lui fixait le sol en sentant son visage rougir de honte.

Il avait envie de crier et de casser des choses. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans cette situation quand il avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu pour surprendre Clarke. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait vu Murphy l'attendre devant la porte d'entrée.

Il avait remercié le ciel que Clarke ne soit pas à la maison. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps vu qu'elle était bien là maintenant, avec une expression d'incrédulité et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Il se sentait coupable et honteux.

Il sentait que tout allait voler en éclats.

\- **Je peux t'expliquer,** lâcha-t-il finalement en relevant le regard. **Ça… Murphy et moi…**

\- **Murphy et toi…**

\- **Clarke, ça s'est passé il y a des années et je… je voulais juste expérimenter…**

\- **Ne lui mens pas,** l'interrompit Murphy sur un ton amusé **. Ce n'est pas une expérience, Bellamy.**

\- **Tu pourrais pas la fermer ?**

\- **Pourquoi ? Pour voir comment tu mens à Clarke à propos de nous ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Bellamy…**

\- **Ce… c'était il y a des années,** **Murphy,** grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- **D'accord, si je comprends bien,** dit Clarke en levant les deux mains. **Vous êtes ensemble depuis quatre ans ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Oui.**

Bellamy regarda de nouveau Murphy, clairement ennuyé par son comportement.

\- **Tu pourrais t'en aller de chez moi ?**

\- **Nop,** répondit Murphy en s'appuyant davantage sur le plan de travail.

Clarke détourna le regard, tentant d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer.

Bellamy passa soudainement près d'elle, sortant de la cuisine. Murphy fronça les sourcils et Clarke le regarda, sans pouvoir encore croire à toute cette histoire.

\- **Désolée,** commença à dire Murphy sur un ton sérieux. **C'est pas personnel. Mais ça s'est passé avant que toi et lui…**

Clarke fit demi-tour et suivit Bellamy qui était assis dans le divan, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Il paraissait réellement chamboulé.

Clarke s'assit en silence à ses côtés

\- **Désolé,** dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée. **Si tu savais à quel point je me déteste en ce moment-même…**

\- **Bellamy,** dit Clarke en posant une main sur son épaule. **Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne me sens pas… trompée et blessée mais… tu aurais dû me le dire.**

\- **Je pouvais pas, Clarke. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne…**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Parce que personne ne comprendrait.**

Clarke ressentit presque de la pitié pour lui. Vivre dans un mensonge n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Oui, elle était contrariée, mais elle ne pouvait clairement rien lui reprocher. Pas après ce qu'elle et Lexa avaient fait toute l'après-midi passée… mais elle supposa qu'il valait mieux reporter cette conversation à plus tard.

\- **Depuis quand tu le sais ?**

Bellamy la regarda avec des yeux tristes et humides.

\- **S'il te plait, ne le dis pas à Octavia ou à ma mère, Clarke…**

\- **Calme-toi,** répondit-elle d'une voix douce. **Je ne le ferais pas.** Elle soupira **. Mais Bellamy…**

\- **Je le sais depuis toujours. Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas accepter ce que je suis, Clarke. C'est pas normal… ce n'est…**

\- **Tu es ce que tu es, Bell. Ton orientation sexuelle ne te rend pas plus ou moins normal,** expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse. **Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me mentir ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de t'épouser ?**

Bellamy se mit à regarder droit devant lui.

\- **C'est ce que tu es censé faire quand tu as mon âge… je…** Il reporta son regard sur la blonde. **Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.**

Clarke se pinça les lèvres.

\- **J'imagine que moi non plus, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête…** Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. **Je suis bisexuelle,** confessa-t-elle finalement. Bellamy la regarda abasourdi. **C'est pour ça que je te comprends… je sais que ce n'est pas simple, que le monde n'est pas totalement fait pour nous. Mais tu dois choisir le chemin qui te rend heureux, pas celui que tu es censé choisir.**

\- **Ce n'est pas aussi simple,** répondit-il en secouant la tête. **Dans mon secteur de travail, je ne peux pas dire ouvertement que… que je suis… bon sang je n'arrive même pas à le dire,** dit-il en se levant et en serrant ses poings. **Ils me licencieraient.**

\- **Ils ne vont pas faire une telle chose.**

\- **Et que pensera ma mère ?** Dit-il en se reprenant la tête entre les mains. **Et mes amis…**

\- **Bellamy, ta mère t'aime. Et tes amis, s'ils ne t'acceptent pas comme tu es, alors ce ne sont pas tes amis.**

\- **Moi je t'accepte,** dit Murphy, apparaissant les mains dans ses poches.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Clarke se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Comment sa relation avec Bellamy avait pu se transformer en un tel désastre ?

Il était logique, que si elle avait été réellement amoureuse de lui, toute cette situation l'aurait détruite. Mais dans le fond, elle le comprenait, elle comprenait ses doutes, son déni.

Elle était passée elle aussi par cette étape difficile en secondaire, étape de laquelle elle était sortie, par chance, plus légère. Mais les normes que la société impose peuvent s'ancrer dans nos têtes au point de nous dégouter de nous-même. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé avec Bellamy.

Elle pensa que c'était assez ironique qu'elle soit sortie avec Finn qui était un imbécile qui couchait avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait et maintenant, qu'elle était avec Bellamy, son fiancé, qui était clairement amoureux d'un homme.

Ses relations avec les hommes ne se finissaient définitivement pas bien.

Bien que pour son histoire avec Lexa, on ne pouvait décidément pas dire qu'elle avait eu une fin heureuse… pas encore.

Penser à la brune la rendait heureuse.

Lexa la rendait heureuse.

Mais elle avait encore peur. Et le désastre qu'elle vivait une fois encore, avec Bellamy cette fois, lui démontrait que probablement, elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour être avec quelqu'un.

Murphy ne rajouta rien de plus et s'en alla simplement, laissant Bellamy et Clarke dans le salon, en silence.

Le téléphone de Bellamy sonna et celui-ci décrocha en essuyant ses larmes. Grâce au sujet de la conversation, Clarke sut que c'était le chef du jeune homme.

Quand il eut fini, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Je dois… je dois m'en aller.** Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, déposant un baiser sur ses mains. **On en parle plus tard ?**

\- **Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter, Bell,** répondit-elle avec tristesse **. Tu ne m'aimes clairement pas.** Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha **. Et si je suis honnête, moi non plus. Sinon, comment tu crois que je puisse être aussi calme?** Il la regarda, confus. **Je… je suis toujours amoureuse d'une personne de mon passé.**

\- **D'une personne de ton passé ?**

Clarke commença à enlever son alliance et la lui tendit.

\- **Je m'en irais d'ici aujourd'hui-même.**

Il secoua la tête.

\- **Reste, s'il te plait. J'irais à l'hôtel et je ne t'ennuierais pas.**

\- **C'est ta maison…**

\- **C'est aussi la tienne, Clarke.**

\- **Vraiment désolée…** elle soupira… **que ça n'ait pas fonctionné** , finit-elle en caressant les cheveux de Bellamy qui détourna le regard.

\- **Je t'aime, Clarke… On pourrait essayer…**

\- **Moi aussi… mais pas comme on le devrait pour former une famille.**

Bellamy la regarda de ses yeux brillants.

\- **Tu… tu ne m'as jamais aimé de cette manière ?** Demanda-t-il en paraissant soudainement blessé.

\- **Je crois que non,** avoua la blonde.

Bellamy acquiesça.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

\- **Pour le moment, je vais aller travailler** , rit-elle ce qui fit esquisser un bref sourire à Bellamy. **Tu vas aller le chercher ?**

\- **Qui ?**

\- **Quoi qui ?** Rigola-t-elle. **Murphy**.

Bellamy parut décontenancé.

\- **Je.. ne… désolé qu'il soit venu jusque ici…**

\- **Bellamy, cesse de dire des bêtises,** dit-elle en riant. **Tu le veux et il te veut toi.**

\- **Non Clarke, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.**

\- **Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu crois que ça l'est mais non.** Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de parler de sa propre relation avec Lexa. **Je… Bellamy…** Elle lâcha soupir. **Tu te souviens de la fille qui est venue souper chez nous avec ton amie Vanessa ?**

\- **Oui…**

\- **C'est d'elle dont je suis amoureuse.**

Bellamy tomba des nues.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- Je **ne te l'ai pas dit sur le moment parce que… eh bien, beaucoup d'années avaient** **passé et j'étais avec toi et ça n'avait pas d'importance…**

\- **Tu l'as revue ?**

\- **Oui…** avoua-t-elle en rougissant. **Désolée, je…**

\- **J'imagine que je suis le dernier à pouvoir te faire des reproches.** Il se remit debout en secouant la tête. **Eh bien quel pétrin…**

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire.

\- **Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux, Bell.**

\- **Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y faire face, Clarke.**

\- **Bien sûr que tu peux, je t'aiderai.**

Elle serra le jeune homme contre elle et ce dernier sut que cette étreinte était une étreinte fraternelle.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation très romantique.

Ce n'est pas que Clarke ne lui paraissait pas jolie, elle l'était, mais il ne l'aimait pas réellement. Il ne se sentait pas attiré vers elle comme il aurait dû le sentir… le sexe n'était pas pareil, les moments simples non plus.

Ils méritaient définitivement tous les deux quelque chose de meilleur.

Mais s'ils rompaient leurs fiançailles, il devrait se confronter à la réalité qu'il était… mais il ne savait pas encore s'il était prêt pour ça.

\- **Pourquoi ? Je t'ai menti…**

\- **Eh bien, pour être juste, moi aussi.**

Ils se sourirent tristement en se séparant.

\- **Prends le temps de réfléchir,** lui conseilla-t-elle. **Je peux vraiment m'en aller aujourd'hui…**

\- **Non, s'il te plait. Je serais plus tranquille si tu es celle qui garde la maison pour le moment.**

\- **Je trouvais quelque chose rapidement,** dit-elle en regardant sa montre. **Merde, il est tard.**

\- **Tu étais où ? Tu n'as pas dormi ici ?**

Clarke se paralysa.

\- **Eh bien, écoute…**

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir plusieurs fois. Elle leva son regard vers le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle venait de rentrer de sa garde de nuit et elle avait à peine dormi trois heures.

Elle se posa la question de savoir qui, bon sang, pouvait bien sonner à cette heure. Elle se leva, s'arrachant quasiment de son lit, et les sourcils froncés, elle sentit la mauvaise humeur la gagner. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en se frottant un œil et sursauta en entendant le cri de Raven. Cette dernière lui sauta au cou, la serrant contre elle avec force, tandis que Clarke semblait encore plus endormie que réveillée.

\- **Oh merde, je t'ai réveillée,** demanda-t-elle après tout ce vacarme, se séparant légèrement de la bonde pour la regarder.

\- **Non, bien sûr,** répondit-elle sur un ton ironique. La blonde sourit cependant et serra à ton tour son amie contre elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

\- **Je t'avais dit que j'allais avoir quelques jours de libres.**

\- **Tu m'as aussi dit que tu voyagerais avec ta copine.**

\- **Elle a annulé donc j'ai décidé de venir voir mon autre copine,** répondit-elle en souriant à la blonde. **T'as une sale tête,** rajouta-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- **C'est parce que j'ai dormi trois heures.**

\- **J'aurai dû t'appeler, désolée. Mais je voulais te faire une surprise et j'ai été à l'hôpital où ils m'ont dit que tu étais ici. Je savais pas que tu venais de rentrer.**

\- **C'est rien, je suis super contente que tu sois venue,** dit-elle en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. **J'ai besoin de toi,** ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

\- **Oh, oh… il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Clarke ricana.

\- **C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Ra. T'as même pas idée.**

\- **Heureusement que j'ai ramené du ravitaillement alors,** dit-elle en levant un sac contenant de la nourriture et de l'alcool.

\- **Il est deux heures de l'aprèm.**

\- **Et alors?** Demanda-t-elle en chantant. **J'ai la sensation que tu auras besoin de ce que contient ce sac.**

Clarke le soupesa.

\- **Oui, je crois que oui.**

\- **Lexa a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?**

\- **Oh oui.**

Raven la regarda, surprise.

\- **Ok, ok, ok,** dit la brune en prenant Clarke par le bras et en l'emmenant dans la cuisine. **Mettons-nous au travail et raconte-moi tout.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Laisse-moi prendre un café d'abord.**

* * *

La lieutenant Woods, était une figure très respectée dans la base militaire. Non pas parce qu'elle inspirait la peur, au contraire, c'était une personne qui était admirée pour son empathie et son traitement juste, tout en étant exigeante et excellente dans son travail.

Avoir une telle position n'était pas simple pour une femme. Mais Lexa avait su traverser cette épreuve, supprimant les regards de haine et de jalousie de ses compagnons masculins, ou n'importe quelle pensée misogyne sur ses capacités. Chaque jour, les femmes prouvaient qu'elles étaient égales ou même davantage capables dans les tâches importantes.

Ce jour-ci, Lexa avait eu une journée assez difficile et intense. Elle ne rêvait que de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et dormir. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'endormir, elle finissait par penser à Clarke et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réveiller.

\- **Je crois que tout est parfait,** **Cavangh** , dit-elle à une de ses recrues qui se trouvait autour de la table où un plan avec des navires était étendu. **On pourrait commencer l'entretien par cette zone ici…**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- **Bien, Madame.**

Elle entendit son téléphone sonner dans sa poche et son cœur s'arrêta net en regardant l'écran, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Clarke. Elle regarda un des officiers, lui demandant de se charger du reste. L'homme acquiesça et Lexa s'éloigna d'eux, regardant de nouveau l'écran, préoccupée.

Clarke lui avait dit de ne pas la chercher. Et ces derniers jours avaient été une torture depuis ce qui s'était passé dans cette maisonnette… Mais elle avait respecté la demande de la blonde parce qu'elle voulait faire les choses bien.

Et maintenant, c'est Clarke qui l'appelait.

\- **Clarke ?** Répondit-elle sur un ton à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

\- **Salut, beauté…** dit Clarke d'une voix joueuse.

Lexa entendit quelqu'un applaudir en riant dans le fond tandis que Clarke lui demandait de se taire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

\- **Tout va bien, c'est génial… en fait, tout va parfaitement,** continua la blonde sur le même ton.

Lexa faillit sourire en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- **Tu es saoûle ?**

Elle entendit la blonde rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- **Peut-être bien…** répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. **Tu serais fâchée si je t'appelais en étant saoûle?**

\- **Non,** répondit-elle en se retenant de rire. **Je ne serais pas fâchée…**

\- **Cool, parce que c'est le cas,** dit la blonde en se remettant à rire. Ce rire envoya directement des décharges électriques dans le dos de Lexa. **J'ai bu une bouteille de tequila avec Raven.**

\- **Ah…**

\- **Et on a parlé de toi.**

\- **Ah oui ?**

Lexa tentait par tous les moyens de garder son masque sérieux de « Lieutenant Woods », mais c'était compliqué vu tout ce que la blonde lui disait. Elle avait envie de sourire amplement mais essayait de ne pas céder.

\- **Parce que, tu sais, je n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à toi?**

\- **Ah non?**

\- **Et Raven m'a dit de t'appeler même si maintenant je me dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée parce que tu travailles surement et que tu dois penser que je suis une bourrée horrible et…**

\- **Non, princesse, je ne pense pas ça de toi.**

\- **Mmmh** , gémit la blonde. **Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais que tu m'appelle comme ça ? Bordel Lex… j'ai tellement envie de toi… en moi,** sussura Clarke avec un petit rire.

Lexa déglutit en regardant autour d'elle pour être certaine que personne ne l'observait. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un coin tranquille.

\- **Clarke, je pense que tu vas le regretter demain…**

\- **Peut-être. Mais maintenant que Raven est aux toilettes, je dois te dire que j'ai envie de toi.** **J'ai envie que tu sois là et que tu me prennes, Lex,** continua-t-elle avec une voix de plus en plus grave.

Lexa serra ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Elle sentait comme son entrejambe vibrait à chaque mot de la blonde.

\- **Clarke, ne me fais pas ça…**

\- **Je veux sentir tes mains sur mes seins et qu'elles descendent jusqu'à mon…** elle explosa de rire. **Oh merde, je crois que Raven m'a entendue… T'as entendu ?**

Lexa entendit des rires et appuya son front sur le mur, riant elle aussi finalement. Une Clarke ivre était la chose la plus adorable et la plus excitante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Elle désirait tellement aller la voir.

Mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas profiter de l'état de la blonde.

\- **Tu es encore là, Lex ?**

\- **Oui, je suis là.**

\- **J'adore tellement ta voix… Tu veux venir me voir ?**

\- **Plus que tout au monde.**

\- **Raven dit que tu dois venir.**

\- **Dis à Raven que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

\- **Elle dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée,** répéta la blonde. Une voix se fit entendre au loin. **Raven dit qu'on est toutes les deux des idiotes et qu'on devrait être dans ma chambre à copuler comme des lapins.**

Lexa se remit à rire.

\- **Lieutenant…** l'appela une recrue ce qui fit relever le regard de Lexa.

\- **Pas maintenant, Ferguson** , l'avertit Lexa. Le jeune homme acquiesça et se retira. **Clarke, je dois aller travailler…**

\- **Non…** se plaignit Clarke avec une voix d'enfant. **Viens me voir…**

\- **Si tu étais en train de me dire ça, sobre, j'arrêterai tout ce que je fais et je viendrais te voir, crois-moi.**

\- **Mais je suis sobre… un peu,** rit-elle en se remettant à chuchoter. **Je veux t'embrasser,** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sexy. **Je veux embrasser tes lèvres et tes seins. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'adore tes seins… La ferme Raven.** Elle souffla. **Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, tes seins… tu savais qu'elle s'était faite un tatouage avec mon nom ?** Lexa supposa que la blonde s'adressait à Raven. **C'est pas sexy et romantique ? Tu es sexy et romantique, Lexa Woods, et je te veux dans mon lit maintenant tout de suite.**

\- **Ah oui ?**

\- **Oui maintenant. Viens ou je viendrais te chercher moi.**

Lexa laissa échapper un rire, ce qui surprit certaines de ses recrues qui étaient dans la pièce. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue rire de cette manière.

\- **Je t'attendrai alors.**

\- **D'accord.**

\- **Dis à Raven qu'elle prenne soin de toi.**

\- **Non, j'ai besoin que toi tu prennes soin de moi.**

\- **Je le ferais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Mais maintenant, il vaut mieux que tu ailles au lit et que je retourne travailler.**

\- **D'accord,** soupira la blonde, faisant semblant d'être offensée. **Retourne à ton travail ennuyant tandis que moi je reste ici à t'attendre, toute excitée.**

\- **Je t'aime, princesse.**

\- **Moi aussi Lexa, je t'aime !** S'exclama-t-elle. Ensuite, elle se mit à rire bruyamment. **T'es en train de filmer, connasse ?!** Cria-t-elle à Raven, coupant la communication.

Lexa regarda le téléphone dans sa main, tout sourire. Eh bien, ça avait été nouveau et amusant.

* * *

Clarke se sentait horriblement mal.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se laisser convaincre par Raven, que ce serait une bonne idée de boire une bouteille de tequila au beau milieu de l'après-midi après avoir dormi seulement trois heures.

Mais elle devait récupérer la face car elle avait une opération dans une heure, elle alla donc à la cafétéria pour s'acheter un autre café bien noir. Elle avait également pris un Ibuprofène pour son mal de tête.

Elle était sur le point de demander à des collègues de la remplacer, mais elle s'attendait à se sentir mieux dans quelques instants.

Elle était morte de honte par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle avait raconté à Raven, comment elle se sentait et ce qui c'était passé avec Bellamy. La brune s'était écriée :

 _-_ _ **J'LE SAVAIS ! JE SAVAIS QU'IL CACHAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !**_

 _Elle semblait heureuse que Clarke ne soit plus avec le jeune homme. Mais elle paraissait préoccupée à la fois, face à la confusion de la blonde au sujet de Lexa._

 _-_ _ **Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui sais ce que tu veux. Et je suis certaine que tu l'as veux elle…**_

 _-_ _ **Mais Ra', je ne veux plus souffrir.**_

 _-_ _ **Souffrir fait partie de la vie. On souffre tous à un moment ou à un autre. Et celui qui ne souffre pas, ne peut pas profiter de bons moments. En plus… vous avez une histoire et ça vous aidera à ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé. C'est sûr que tu l'adores. Il n'y a qu'à voir tes yeux quand tu m'as raconté quand vous avez fait l'amour comme des lapins…**_

 _-_ _ **C'était parfait jusque à ce que tu parles de lapin…**_

 _Raven éclata de rire._

 _-_ _ **Je crois que ta peur est compréhensible mais ne te laisse pas paralyser par elle.**_

 _-_ _ **Je ne peux pas sortir d'une relation et passer directement à une autre…**_

 _-_ _ **Quelle relation ? Celle où tu es amoureuse d'une fille et lui d'un mec… ?**_

 _-_ _ **Oh bon sang… Octavia… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?**_

 _-_ _ **La vérité. Octavia comprendra, elle t'adore.**_

Et Clarke s'était peu à peu sentie plus apaisée, plus soulagée. Et c'était à ce moment que Raven eut la merveilleuse idée d'appeler Lexa.

Maudite Raven.

Clarke sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans sa blouse. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de garde en train de boire son café.

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Alors la gueule de bois ?_

La blonde sentit son visage rougir et se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler la brune pour s'excuser, mais décida de répondre à son message.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Horrible. Vraiment désolée pour hier…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _C'est rien, princesse. En fait, j'ai bien profité ton appel._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Mauvaise…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Je dis seulement la vérité. Tu veux encore que je vienne dans ton lit ?_

Clarke rit légèrement.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Désolée pour ça._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Alors c'est non ? Tout ce que tu as dit hier, c'était des mensonges ? :(_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Tout ce que j'ai dit ?_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Eh bien tu sais… sur moi, en toi, mes lèvres… mes seins…_

Clarke rougit encore plus et sentit un picotement dans son bas-ventre. Elle pouvait s'imaginer Lexa sourire tandis qu'elle lui écrivait tout ça.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _C'était vrai. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire toutes ces choses._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _C'était inapproprié…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Clarke, tu peux être aussi inappropriée que tu veux avec moi._

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Il faut qu'on parle._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Dis-moi où et quand._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Tu pourrais venir me chercher après ma garde ?_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Bien sûr. À quelle heure ?_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Eh bien… je finis ma garde à trois heures du matin…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _D'accord je serais là._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Lexa, c'était une blague !_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Tu es encore bourrée ?_

Clarke éclata de rire, seule au milieu de la pièce.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Ahaha non, je te jure que non. Je finis à huit heures._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure, princesse._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Encore désolée pour hier…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Je veux juste que ce soit clair que c'était toi que m'as écrit en premier et que j'ai respecté ce que tu m'as demandé._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Je sais, je suis en désastre et je me contredis._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Tu es un désastre magnifique._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Garde la flatterie pour dans quelques heures._

Clarke sourit en appuyant sa tête sur le divan où elle était assise.

Sa gueule de bois allait définitivement mieux.

* * *

À huit heures pile, Lexa arriva.

Clarke se sentait nerveuse. En réalité, toutes ses émotions étaient sens dessus dessous.

Et ça n'avait pas lieu d'être parce que c'était Lexa, sa Lexa, celle qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, qui connaissait son âme, ses secrets…mais elle la reverrait après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et maintenant qu'elle était pratiquement une femme libre.

Elle voulait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Bellamy et peut-être parler de ce que le destin pourrait leurs réserver à elles deux… parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se mentir. Elle voudrait être avec la brune, elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que la vie leurs offre une nouvelle opportunité. Elle était à un tournant de sa vie et devait prendre une décision.

Décision qu'elle avait déjà prise.

Elle aperçut le Pick-up noir qui était garé dans le parking et prit son sac ainsi que ses affaires, les serrant fortement contre son épaule.

Elle ressentait des nuées de papillons dans son estomac.

Comment devait-elle la saluer ? Un simple bonjour ? Un bisou sur la joue ? Sur les lèvres ?

Bon sang, elle donnerait sa vie pour embrasser ces lèvres, pour investir cette bouche…

Lexa ouvrit la porte du siège passager et… un petit chiot de couleur noire regarda la blonde de ses yeux bleus adorables.

Clarke sentit son cœur fondre instantanément et elle releva le regard pour apercevoir Lexa qui l'observait tout sourire.

\- **Elle s'appelle Sansa,** expliqua la lieutenant, amusée.

\- **Elle est à toi ?**

\- **À nous… si tu veux.**

Clarke sentit qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son être.

Elle prit Sansa dans ses bras, cette dernière était toute douce et chaude.

\- **Bonjour, Sansa.**

La chienne lui lécha le nez ce qui la fit rire.

\- **Monte princesse, on rentre à la maison.**

Clarke ne sut pas pourquoi mais ces mots la réconfortèrent et la firent se sentir heureuse et comblée.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Pour Bellamy et Murphy, je sais pas pourquoi mais ils sont assez souvent ensemble dans les fictions espagnoles et ça me fait plus marrer qu'autre chose XD**

 **J'espère que le moment avec Raven vous a plu et surtout Clarke bourrée qui téléphone à Lexa :')**

 **Lexa a pas été fair-play sur ce coup-là avec le chiot :p aucune chance que Clarke lui résiste :D**

 **Encore un tout TOUT grand merci à vous ! :D**

 **À bientôt, passez un bon week-end et une bonne semaine, et à deux semaines :)**

 **Bye :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hellooo :D**

 **Nouveau chapitre :) On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin, ça fait super bizarre !**

 **En tout cas encore un tout grand merci à vous pour les mises en favoris, les follows et les reviews ! :D :D **

**Merci aux guests aussi , Sab et ClexHeda :)**

 **Merci aussi à cette française de Kouan pour la relecture :)! Elle fait du bon taff mine de rien la petite ;) Non sérieux elle gère :D (un peu :p) **

**Bonne lecture**

PS: "Essuie", The Comeback ;)

 **Ah et chapitre léger M :) je pense :p**

* * *

L'appartement de Lexa sentait les bougies aromatisées et la peinture.

Clarke tenait toujours Sansa dans ses bras la chienne semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Tellement à l'aise qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer du contact chaud de la blonde.

Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Clarke, et Lexa, qui avait proposé de porter les affaires de cette dernière dans l'escalier, regarda avec amusement la petite chienne puis la blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- **Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est le paradis d'être là,** dit la brune en levant les sourcils.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Lexa…**

La brune rit et Clarke découvrit la raison pour laquelle l'appartement sentait la bougie, en effet, il y avait de nombreuses bougie dans le salon et quelques-unes sur une table placée près de la cuisine.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle : tout était en ordre et rangé exactement à sa place. Elle se dit que si avant, Lexa était une maniaque de l'ordre, elle ne voulait pas imaginer comment c'était maintenant qu'elle était dans l'armée.

Cependant un détail attira son attention… tout semblait préparé pour une soirée romantique…

\- **C'est quoi ça ?**

Lexa la regarda d'un air innocent.

\- **Ça quoi ?** Répondit-elle en déposant les affaires de Clarke dans le canapé et en s'approchant de la blonde, les mains dans les poches.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser que la brune était sexy avec son uniforme de Lieutenant.

\- **Les bougies…** Elle renifla légèrement. **Et ça sent la nourriture.**

Lexa sourit amplement.

\- **J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger un bout en parlant.**

\- **Hm hm…** Clarke repositionna Sansa dans ses bras. **Avec des bougies… et peu de luminosité.**

\- **Et de la musique.**

Lexa prit la télécommande et alluma la musique comme fond sonore. Une mélodie douce qui fit ressentir à Clarke un léger fourmillement dans son estomac.

\- **C'est un rencard, Lieutenant ?**

Lexa s'approcha davantage d'elle, caressant la tête de la petite chienne qui était toujours à son aise, et observant Clarke par la suite, intensément.

\- **Seulement si vous voulez que ça le soit, Docteur.**

Clarke la regarda quelques instants et esquissa un léger sourire, se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Lexa avec les siennes.

Elle avait voulu le faire dès qu'elle était montée dans la voiture de la brune mais elle s'était contenue. Elles avaient alors parlé durant tout le trajet, sur l'adorable Sansa et la gueule de bois de Clarke.

Lexa laissa la blonde caresser ses lèvres avec de doux baisers et soupira en sentant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus erratique.

Pourtant ce baiser n'était pas un baiser érotique. C'était un baiser avec lequel Clarke lui affirmait qu'elle était là, prête et disposée à donner une seconde chance à leur amour.

Sansa couina entre elles et Clarke rit en s'éloignant de la brune.

\- **Je pense qu'elle a faim.**

Lexa continuait de fixer Clarke avec un amour profond. Si quelqu'un lui demandait de traduire son amour en mot, elle n'aurait pas été capable de le faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'amour débordait de ses veines, de sa poitrine et de tout son être.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie de Clarke qui la vit mettre un biberon dans le micro-onde.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu lui as acheté un biberon…**

Lexa appuya sur quelques boutons et laissa le récipient chauffer.

\- **Ce serait un mensonge,** répondit-elle en faisant une grimace qui fit rire la blonde.

\- **On est vraiment en train de faire ça ? Adopter ensemble cette petite ?**

Lexa s'appuya sur le plan de travail en attendant que le lait se réchauffe.

\- **Moi oui… Toi, je ne sais pas,** dit-elle en souriant. **Mais regarde-moi ces yeux et ose me dire que non.**

Clarke rit à nouveau.

\- **C'est un piège.**

Le micro-onde bipa et Lexa prit le biberon, faisant couler un peu de lait sur le dos de sa main pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud.

 **\- Parfait,** dit-elle en s'approchant et en étirant les bras pour que Clarke lui donne Sansa.

La petite chienne se délecta directement du lait et la blonde ne put éviter de sentir son cœur fondre encore plus devant la grande Lieutenant Woods qui nourrissait le petit animal avec un regard plein de tendresse.

\- **Bon sang que je t'aime,** lâcha Clarke. Lexa releva aussitôt le regard vers elle, surprise. **J'ai pensé à voix haute, pas vrai ?**

Lexa sourit en voyant la blonde rougir.

\- **Je crois qu'on devrait lui préparer son panier,** dit Lexa en signalant un petit panier pour chien qui se trouvait sur le sol du salon.

\- **Lexa, comment ça se fait que tu as tout prévu ?**

\- **Dans la Marine, on m'a appris à être prévoyante.**

\- **Mmh… je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris d'autre…**

Lexa qui était en train de marcher vers le salon, s'arrêta net en la regardant.

\- **Tu flirtes ou c'est moi ?**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre d'une manière espiègle.

\- **Peut-être… j'imagine que tu ne le sauras jamais.**

La brune rit en déposant Sansa dans le petit panier et en la recouvrant d'une petite couverture rose à pois blancs. La petite chienne parut rassasiée après avoir mangé et ferma les yeux, se laissant emportant dans les bras de Morphée.

\- **Elle est trop mignonne,** commenta Clarke en chuchotant et en s'approchant.

\- **Elle a tes yeux, tu as vu ?** Clarke lâcha un petit rire et Lexa se remit debout en lui tendant la main. **Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse, Docteur Griffin ?**

 _Stay with me_ de Sam Smith inonda le salon dans une atmosphère accueillante, calme et romantique. Clarke prit la main de Lexa avant de glisser ses deux mains autour de la nuque de la brune.

Les mains de cette dernière se posèrent sur les hanches de la blonde, l'attirant contre elle pour qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps.

Lexa ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de fruits des cheveux blonds qu'elle adorait tant. La chaleur du corps de Clarke la fit frissonner. Ça lui avait manqué. La blonde continuait de lui manquer même si elle se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras. En effet, sa soif de Clarke ne cesserait jamais d'exister. Mais au moins, avec la blonde à ses côtés, sa soif pourrait s'apaiser.

\- **Reste avec moi pour toujours, princesse,** chuchota Lexa tandis qu'elles bougeaient doucement sur le rythme de la musique.

Clarke s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir regarder la brune, se perdant dans cette forêt verte qu'était ses yeux.

\- **Je resterai pour le restant de nos vies, Lexa.**

Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra encore plus fort entre ses bras, sans cesser de bouger lentement, savourant simplement l'instant présent. Elles dansèrent pendant quelques chansons et par la suite, s'installèrent à la table où les bougies continuaient de répandre une délicieuse odeur qui ressemblait à de la cannelle.

Lexa avait cuisiné des pâtes avec une sauce délicieuse dont Clarke fut incapable de prononcer le nom mais peu lui importait, car tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, était qu'elles étaient là, en train de manger, sans avoir peur du futur et sans avoir peur qu'il arrive quelque chose qui puisse les séparer.

Seule la peur de Clarke l'avait retenue, mais après cette soirée, cette peur n'existait plus.

\- **Alors tu l'as trouvée dans un refuge ?** Demanda Clarke en se référant à Sansa car la brune lui avait dit qu'elle avait été adoptée.

\- **Pas exactement. La maman de Sansa appartient à un collègue qui a dû s'en aller en mission en dehors du pays. Il a donc dû chercher une maison pour les chiots et la maman car il ne pouvait pas les y emmener.** Lexa remarqua aussitôt les doutes et la peur qui envahirent les yeux de la blonde. **Hey… je ne vais pas m'en aller…** la rassura-t-elle en caressant ses doigts. **C'est lui qui a demandé à s'en aller. Il vient de perdre son épouse et…** Elle haussa les épaules. **J'imagine qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça avec le travail.**

La blonde acquiesça.

\- **Je suis pathétique mais…**

\- **Non, je comprends,** répondit Lexa en secouant la tête et en resservant en peu de vin à Clarke, se servant elle aussi par la suite. **De quoi voulais-tu parler ?**

\- **Je crois que tu le sais très bien.**

\- **Je veux que tu le dises.**

\- **J'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Bellamy.**

Clarke lui raconta ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit rentrée de l'anniversaire d'Aden et Lexa l'écouta, attentive, en buvant lentement son verre et en dégustant également les pâtes avec de petites bouchées.

Quand Clarke eut fini, la brune lui fit un léger sourire.

\- **En fait, je le savais.** Clarke la regarda, surprise. **Pour Bellamy je veux dire. Pas avec certitudes mais Vanessa m'avait fait quelques commentaires à propos de ça.**

\- **Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

\- **Je ne voulais pas t'influencer. En plus, si je te l'avais dit, ça aurait ressemblé à l'ex désespérée qui invente n'importe quoi pour te récupérer.**

\- **Même si j'essaye de t'imaginer en ex désespérée, je n'y arrive pas…**

\- **Mais je le suis, je suis désespérée pour toi, princesse.**

\- **Mais maintenant tu n'es plus mon ex.**

Le cœur de Lexa s'arrêta aussitôt de battre.

\- **Non ?**

Clarke rit, amusée.

\- **Lexa, je viens de te dire que je vais rester dans ta vie pour toujours et maintenant, on a une petite qui a mes yeux.** Elle se mordit la lèvre. **Je crois que c'est clair que tu es plus que mon ex.**

Lexa les resservit de vin.

\- **Fêtons ça alors.**

\- **Attends… je veux… avant, je veux te dire quelque chose.** Lexa fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête face au changement d'expression de Clarke. **Je sais que tu penses que je t'en veux de t'en être allée et d'accomplir ton rêve mais ce n'est pas le cas, plus maintenant.** Elle la regarda avec tendresse. **Je suis heureuse que tu sois devenue la femme que tu voulais être. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée** **si je t'en avais empêché.**

Lexa leva la main pour caresser la joue de Clarke avec ses doigts, passant également ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- **Je sais que j'aurai dû être là pour toi.**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **C'est moi qui aurais dû être là pour toi,** **respectant ton rêve et ta décision.** Elle regarda Lexa avec tristesse. **Mais quand mon père est mort… j'ai eu peur que notre vie soit comme ça… toi étant loin et moi t'attendant à la maison.**

\- **Ce ne sera pas le cas, princesse. Je te le promets. Cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'être à tes côtés.** Des couinements firent se retourner Clarke, qui se rendit compte que Sansa s'était réveillée et réclamait une de ses « mamans », courant dans le salon, apeurée. **Exceptée cette petite, évidement.**

Lexa rit en voyant Clarke se lever aussitôt pour consoler la petite chienne. Elle débarrassa la table et amena les verres près du canapé où Clarke s'était installée, Sansa sur les genoux.

\- **Je crois qu'elle a choisi sa maman préférée. Trahison.**

Clarke lui sourit et la brune s'assit à ses côtés, posant les verres sur la table basse.

\- **Je réfléchissais…** commença à dire Clarke. **Sansa est de race grande pas vrai ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand elle grandira ? Parce qu'elle ne va clairement pas rester petite toute la vie. Elle aura besoin d'espace pour courir et jouer…**

\- **Évidement,** répondit Lexa en se relaxant dans le divan et en prenant une gorgée de vin. **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec « qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » ? Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… Elle est à nous, tu te souviens ?**

\- **Mais c'est chez toi.**

\- **C'est chez toi aussi si tu veux.**

\- **Lex…**

La brune leva les deux mains.

\- **Oui, je sais que ça peut paraitre précipité surtout en prenant en compte qu'on est de nouveau ensemble « officiellement » aujourd'hui mais…je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps, princesse. Je veux commencer une vie avec toi, je veux être à tes côtés.**

Les yeux se Clarke se mirent à briller.

\- **Laissons les choses avancer petit à petit d'accord ?**

Lexa acquiesça et regarda Sansa qui s'était endormie une fois encore. Elle la caressa avec tendresse.

Elles restèrent toutes les trois sur le divan, enlacées tandis que Lexa expliquait à Clarke ce qu'était « Games of Trones » et d'où venait le nom de la petite.

\- **Y a un chapitre où ils ne coupent pas la tête de quelqu'un ?** Demanda Clarke ébahie par ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Lexa, qui avait été cherché de la glace dans la cuisine, éclata de rire, amusée. Après s'être gavées, que Sansa soit rendormie et remise dans son panier, les deux jeunes femmes s'allongèrent sur le divan. Lexa sourit, contente de sentir de légers baisers de Clarke dans sa nuque. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de prêter attention à la série qu'elles étaient en train de regarder. La blonde se trouvait derrière elle, entourant sa taille d'un bras possessif.

\- **Tu vas rester dormir ?** Demanda Lexa en sentant comme les poils de son corps s'hérissaient à cause des caresses des lèvres de Clarke sur sa peau.

\- **Tu veux que je reste dormir ?**

\- **Je veux que tu restes pour beaucoup de choses, princesse.** Elle tourna légèrement la tête, se trouvant face aux yeux bleus de sa petite-amie. Bon sang qu'elle adorait l'idée que Clarke soit sa petite-amie à nouveau. **Mais oui, l'une d'elle est dormir.**

Elle sourit et les doigts de la blonde caressèrent tendrement son visage, l'approchant pour lui voler un doux et rapide baiser.

Clarke bougea pour se retrouver sur Lexa qui accueillit avec plaisir le poids de la blonde sur elle, entremêlant ses jambes avec les siennes. Lexa avait enlevé la haut de son uniforme et resta en t-shirt blanc sans manches, elle portait encore le pantalon de son uniforme.

Clarke se mit à califourchon sur son corps et Lexa profita de cette sensation envoutante. Elle pourrait avoir Clarke comme ça pour le reste de sa vie, sans jamais s'en lasser. La blonde ouvrit la bouche, investissant celle de Lexa de sa langue, elle les entrelaça et la brune gémit en réponse à ce geste. Les mains de la Lieutenant se mirent à caresser le dos de Clarke, se glissant sous sa blouse, se sentant extasiée de pouvoir de nouveau sentir cette peau sous ses doigts. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, leurs souffles se mélangeant et leurs respirations devenant de plus en plus agitées.

\- **Tu es mon tout, Lex…** Murmura Clarke contre ses lèvres. **Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser que je pouvais être sans toi… que je pouvais vivre sans toi…** continua-t-elle tandis que Lexa caressait tendrement ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes.

\- **Tu n'as plus à penser à ça, princesse. Je suis là, près de toi,** dit-elle en embrassant tendrement le menton de la blonde qui ferma les yeux se laissant emporter par les baisers de la brune. **Je t'aime, mon amour… je t'aime tellement.**

Clarke appuya son front contre celui de Lexa en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Allons dans la chambre, amour.**

Lexa frissonna et prit la main de Clarke qui s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda la brune confuse.

\- **On peut pas la laisser ici, Lex… Elle va mourir de peur si elle voit qu'il n'y a plus personne,** répondit Clarke en signalant Sansa.

\- **On ne va pas la prendre avec nous dans la chambre,** l'avertit Lexa.

\- **Mais…**

\- **Clarke…**

Quelques instants après, Sansa se trouvait entre elles deux, dans le lit.

\- **Tu devais aussi la prendre dans le lit ?**

\- **Elle pleurait…**

\- **C'est un chiot, c'est ce qu'ils font.**

\- **Elle s'endormira vite, ne sois pas mauvaise.**

Lexa fit une grimace en se tournant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Clarke qui caressait le pelage noir de la petite chienne. Elle était certaine que la blonde serait une mère incroyable. Cette pensée la surprit aussitôt.

Elle n'était pas du genre à penser à avoir des enfants et fonder une famille heureuse. Mais avec Clarke, elle se laissait le luxe d'y penser. Parce qu'elle voulait tout avoir avec la Docteur. Elle voulait une grande maison, beaucoup d'enfants et un chien. Au moins, ce dernier, elles l'avaient déjà.

\- **Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?** Chuchota Clarke sans élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller le petit animal endormi.

\- **Parce que je t'aime et que tu me rends heureuse.**

Clarke sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Sansa couina, se plaignant de se trouver entre elles deux et d'avoir été réveillée.

Lexa gémit de frustration.

\- **Je te jure que je la ferais descendre,** rit Clarke.

Lexa retomba sur le matelas, regardant le plafond en faisant semblant de paraitre en colère. Mais elle finit par sourire, amusée par la situation.

* * *

Quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux, l'odeur de Lexa l'assaillit et elle se rappela à ce moment qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, dans son appartement et qu'elles avaient partagé une nuit magnifique ensemble. Elle remua dans les draps et aperçut Sansa qui était encore endormie dans le lit.

Elle se sentit légèrement coupable et laissa échapper un petit rire. Elles s'étaient endormies et quand Clarke s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, elle avait trouvé Lexa avec Sansa sur ses genoux. Un des bras de la brune était posé sur l'animal.

La petite chienne avait couiné car elle devait faire ses besoins et Clarke avait fouillé tout l'appartement et trouvé un journal où Sansa avait pu se soulager. Pendant ce temps, Lexa marmonnait qu'elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir amenée à la maison.

Mais la petite était tellement adorable que Clarke n'aurait pas pu la laisser pleurer dans un coin. Alors, elle la prit de nouveau dans le lit qui était chaud. Elle était sûre que Lexa ne disait pas ça sérieusement.

Elle se leva en étirant tout son corps. Lexa lui avait prêté un pyjama qui se composait d'un short et d'un t-shirt qui était peut-être légèrement trop petit pour la poitrine de la blonde. Il était évident que ses seins n'avaient pas la même taille que ceux de Lexa.

Elle se dirigea dans le couloir à la recherche de sa petite-amie et entendit le bruit de la douche. Elle se mordit la lèvre et décida d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle pouvait distinguer le corps de Lexa à travers la porte vitrée de la douche. La blonde se mit à se déshabiller et ouvrit la porte, surprenant Lexa au passage.

\- **Bonjour,** dit Clarke en souriant et en s'approchant du corps nu de la brune qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et Clarke frissonna quand l'eau chaude s'écoula sur son corps.

\- **Bonjour, princesse. Bien dormi ?** Demanda Lexa en caressant les épaules de la blonde.

\- **Parfaitement,** répondit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur la clavicule de la brune qui commença à savonner le corps de Clarke. **Désolée de m'être endormie…**

\- **C'est pas grave,** lui dit la brune en embrassant son front et en savonnant son dos. **Tu étais fatiguée.**

\- **Mmh…**

Clarke ferma les yeux quand les mains de Lexa se refermèrent sur ses fesses.

\- **Mais tu ne l'es plus…**

\- **Non…**

Au moment où Clarke ouvrit les yeux, Lexa captura ses lèvres faisant gémir la blonde de contentement. En effet, l'eau chaude et les mains de Lexa faisaient des miracles. Elle sentit que la brune la faisait reculer et son dos finit par se retrouver contre le mur de la douche. Lexa releva une de ses jambes pour la poser autour de ses hanches. Elle lécha sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de Clarke et passa sa main sur la jambe qui était autour de sa taille. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa zone intime.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et Lexa commença à jouer avec les plis intimes de la blonde avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle se mit par la suite à caresser son bouton de plaisir à l'aide de deux doigts ce qui fit gémir la blonde davantage.

Lexa captura de nouveau ses lèvres, entrainant la blonde dans un baiser fiévreux qui lui coupa la respiration.

Clarke ne parut pas assez satisfaite et se mit à caresser le corps de Lexa avec désespoir, voulant être celle qui la touche et qui comble son envie.

Alors, d'un mouvement rapide, elle poussa Lexa pour que son dos se retrouve contre la porte vitrée. Elle s'attaque à son cou, le suçotant avec force dans un jeu de pouvoir.

Elle sépara les jambes de Lexa avec l'une des siennes et ses doigts investirent la zone au sud du ventre de Lexa. Elle sentit à quel point la brune était mouillée et préparée à l'accueillir.

\- **C'est à cause de l'eau ?** Demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- **Non, princesse… C'est pour toi et tu le sais.**

Elles se sourirent de nouveau et Clarke la pénétra avec deux de ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir Lexa audiblement.

Les doigts de la blonde bougeaient avec force tandis que leurs bouches entraient une fois de plus en collision, se savourant, capturant les gémissements de l'autre. Les doigts de Lexa se dirigèrent vers l'intimité de sa petite-amie car elle ne voulait pas être la seule à profiter de ce plaisir. Clarke émit alors un gémissement qui fit perdre la raison à Lexa quand elle trouva son point de plaisir, celui que la brune avait mémorisé et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

La douche chaude fit que la salle de bain était remplie de vapeur. Ceci fit que leurs corps semblaient encore plus chauds qu'ils ne l'étaient mais cela importait peu aux jeunes femmes.

Clarke se remit à attaquer le cou de Lexa dont le dos s'arqua faisant grincer la porte vitrée de la douche avec ses mouvements. Elles explosèrent ensemble, sous l'eau chaude, pratiquement en même temps.

Elles unirent leurs lèvres pour étouffer leurs gémissements et leurs cris, tandis que le plaisir s'étendait par tous les muscles. À la suite de cela, leurs jambes se mirent à trembler. Mais elles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre pour éviter de finir au sol.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire et embrassa avec tendresse le visage de Clarke puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **Ça, c'était un réveil parfait.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre amusée et elles terminèrent de se doucher.

Quand elles sortirent de la douche tandis que la blonde s'essuyait les cheveux avec un essuie de bain, elle l'entendit lui dire :

 **\- Clarke… Princesse…**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Je vais te tuer.**

Clarke releva le regard et aperçut Lexa qui regardait dans le miroir, un suçon qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa clavicule.

\- **Oh bon sang,** dit Clarke en se mettant à rire. **Désolée.**

Lexa se retourna en la foudroyant du regard.

\- **Comment je vais pouvoir regarder mes recrues avec ça ?** Dit-elle en signalant le suçon.

\- **On peut le cacher avec du maquillage.**

\- **À moins que tu sois une maquilleuse professionnelle d'Hollywood, je ne pense pas que tu puisses y faire grand-chose.**

La blonde s'approcha en riant, fortement amusée et elle se colla contre le dos de la brune. Son corps était seulement recouvert d'un essuie de bain.

\- **Désolée,** murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de Lexa.

\- **Ah, non. Ne t'approche pas de mon cou !**

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux et Clarke s'avança pour acculer la brune contre le lavabo.

\- **Ne me tente pas parce que je peux t'en faire un autre. Comme ça, ils sauront tous que tu es à moi et seulement à moi.**

\- **Mh ? Je suis à toi ?**

\- **Évidemment.**

Clarke s'approcha pour tenter Lexa avec un baiser qui n'arriva finalement pas.

Lexa lui fit un grand sourire.

\- **Je dois aller travailler et je ne peux pas arriver en retard… il faut que je donne l'exemple.**

\- **Eh bien, nous allons t'habiller.**

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'habille, Clarke.**

Cette dernière l'ignora et la prit par le bras, l'emmenant jusque dans la chambre où Lexa avait préparé son uniforme sur une chaise. Clarke lui ordonna de s'assoir sur le lit tandis qu'elle allait chercher une crème pour le corps. Elle se mit à l'appliquer sur les jambes et les bras de la brune. Lexa la regardait avec adoration, aimant chaque détail, chaque attention que lui prodiguait sa petite-amie.

La blonde poursuivit en lui peignant les cheveux qui étaient encore légèrement mouillés. Elle demanda si la brune voulait qu'elle les lui sèche avec le sèche-cheveux mais Lexa lui répondit qu'elle ne préférait pas, que cela prendrait trop de temps. Alors elle les démêla juste et lui fit un simple chignon. Cependant, aux yeux de Clarke, Lexa n'était en rien simple. Cette pensée fut confirmée quand elle enleva l'essuie pour commencer à s'habiller.

Clarke se régala une fois encore de la vision de la nudité de la brune, de ses jambes, de ses seins, de ses fesses… tout était parfait.

\- **J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu as un nouveau tatouage,** commenta Clarke qui s'était habillée elle aussi et qui s'approcha de Lexa pour l'aider avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Lexa sourit en se laissant faire.

\- **Peut-être…**

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Clarke et se perdit dans son odeur.

La blonde l'aida à enfiler sa ceinture et attacher son pantalon.

\- **Parfait,** dit Clarke en l'embrassant. **Maintenant, viens ici.**

Elle fit de nouveau assoir la brune sur le lit et commença à appliquer du maquillage sur le suçon.

Sansa qui se trouvait encore sur le lit, s'approcha d'une de ses mamans adoptives, se blottissant contre elle pour profiter de sa chaleur.

\- **Ne t'habitue pas à être sur le lit, petite,** l'avertit Lexa. **Tes mamans ont une vie sexuelle à préserver…**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Ne dis pas des choses comme ça à la petite, Lexa. Elle est encore très jeune.**

Lexa releva le regard et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. La blonde appliqua encore un peu de maquillage sur le visage de la Lieutenant et admira le résultat, satisfaite.

\- **Vous êtes parée, Lieutenant.**

Clarke fit un salut militaire et Lexa rit en l'attrapant par la taille pour la tirer sur le lit et finir sur elle.

\- **Merci beaucoup, Docteur,** dit-elle en embrassant tendrement la blonde. **Je vous dédommagerai ce soir.**

\- **Mmh… Cette nuit je travaille.**

- **Eh** **bien, une autre nuit alors.** Elles se sourirent et Sansa s'approcha d'elles pour attirer leur attention. **Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on la descende du lit avant qu'elle ne pisse partout.**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Je la sortirai tout à l'heure et je lui donnerai le biberon.**

\- **La maternité te rend encore plus belle.**

Elles se mirent à rire et Lexa se leva pour chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir.

\- **Si on garde cette petite créature…** Elle signala Sansa. **C'est mieux que tu aies ceci,** finit-elle en lui tendant une clé.

\- **C'est bien ce que je crois être ?**

\- **Probablement.**

La blonde lui prit la clé, se mettant debout à son tour, et s'approcha pour embrasser Lexa, émue par ce que l'objet signifiait.

\- **Va travailler, beauté.**

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire.

\- **La prochaine fois, j'aimerai avoir le temps de déjeuner avec toi.**

\- **Eh bien… On a déjeuné… pas de la nourriture mais bon.**

\- **J'adore quand tu dis des choses cochonnes…**

Elles se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois et Lexa lui donna un autre baiser, disant au revoir à Sansa.

Clarke regarda petite chienne qui était bel et bien réveillée et prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

\- **Viens ici, ma belle, on va promener, dit-elle en la prenant dans les bras.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que Sansa est un chien XD oui, je me suis parfois posée des questions en relisant l'histoire :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus :)**

 **Je voulais juste préciser que je vais garder le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines car les examens se rapprochent dangereusement XD**

 **A la prochaine, Bye :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Helloooo :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant, légèrement à la bourre ...**

 **Petit chapitre en prévision :)**

 **Encore merci à vous... vraiment pour les retours, les favoris et les follow, c'est toujours aussi ouffissime :D**

 **Merci à Sab (comme d'habitue :D) et Guest pour leur review :)**

 **Et merci aussi à Kouan d'avoir relu aussi rapidement vu que j'étais bien bien à la bourre ! :D :D**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Trois mois avaient passé depuis que Lexa était revenue dans la vie de Clarke et celle-ci ne pouvait pas se sentir plus satisfaite et heureuse, excepté ce jour-là.

Elle entra dans sa maison, enfin, celle de Bellamy et soupira profondément. Elle aura dû y retourner avant mais elle avait retardé le moment parce que le jeune homme était à l'étranger et lui avait dit de ne pas se préoccuper pour continuer à vivre là vu qu'il serait en dehors de Washington pendant une longue période. Mais à part cela, Clarke pensait qu'il était temps de laisser derrière cette maison et cette vie-là, cette vie avec laquelle elle s'était voilée la face.

Elle laissa les clés de sa Mercedes sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé. Lexa lui avait dit que sa voiture avait besoin de certains ajustements mais qu'elle avait encore plusieurs années devant elle. Cette nouvelle soulagea Clarke. Pour elle, sa voiture était devenue plus qu'une simple auto… c'était une camarade qui en plus avait été la raison de sa rencontre avec Lexa. Ce qui ajoutait une touche particulière/ plus spéciales.

Elle sourit en repensant à Lexa qui, après avoir fait l'amour quelques fois, lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :

\- _**Maintenant, je suis ta compagne de vie, Clarke. La personne sur le siège passager à côté de toi… et pour te libérer de moi, tu devras me jeter hors de la voiture.**_

Clarke avait ri face à cette déclaration et l'avait embrassée. Avoir Lexa à ses côtés, de nouveau, était le meilleur qui avait pu lui passer dans la vie.

Elle s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Ce jour-là c'était en rien comme un jour banal. C'était la date de la mort de son père. Et la douleur revenait.

Peut-être pas avec la même intensité, parce que petit à petit, celle-ci diminuait, mais son père lui manquait, c'était inévitable… Elle pensait que s'il était ici avec elle, il lui dirait qu'il était fier qu'elle soit devenue une excellente professionnelle.

En plus de tout ça, elle était dans ses mauvais jours et se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait des migraines et elle avait pris un antidouleur pour le mal de ventre. C'était la seule chose qui la faisait détester être femme.

Lexa l'avait appelée pour la prévenir que ce soir elles ne pourraient pas se voir car elle avait une réunion urgente et top-secrète. Clarke n'avait pas voulu lui dire que cette journée était merdique pour ne pas préoccuper la brune et au lieu de ça, elle avait demandé comment allait Sansa qui était de plus en plus grande chaque jour. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé de longues heures à entrainer la petite chienne pour ne pas qu'elle fasse des dégâts dans l'appartement de Lexa.

Il était certain que Sansa apprenait rapidement mais elle n'était encore qu'un chiot et elle avait détruit quelques chaussures qui appartenait à la brune. Cependant, Lexa l'adorait et Clarke fondait dès qu'elle la voyait jouer et rire avec la petite chienne. Elle se rappela la fois où Sansa avait fait courir Lexa dans tout le salon car elle venait de s'échapper du bain, mouillant la moquette et faisant crier Lexa :

\- _**SI TU MONTES SUR LE CANAPÉ ET QUE TU LE MOUILLES, TU PEUX OUBLIER TON SOUPER, SANSA !**_

 _Clarke avait ri jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre en voyant Lexa qui tentait de serrer la fuyarde qui avait de plus en plus de force contre elle, tandis qu'elles roulaient toutes les deux sur le sol._

 _La brune avait regardé Clarke et lui avait dit :_

\- _**Je suis contente que tu t'amuses, mon cœur, mais cette petite n'est pas seulement la mienne alors si tu pouvais m'aider…**_

Mais Clarke avait continué de rire parce que Lexa était pleine de mousse et avait fini aussi mouillée que Sansa.

Tous ces moments remplissaient son cœur et son âme. Et ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle vivait avec la seule personne qui possédait tout son être.

Oui, le sexe avec Lexa était le meilleur qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, ça l'avait été dès le premier jour où elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait que la relation qu'elles avaient se baserait uniquement sur cet aspect charnel. Mais maintenant, c'était plus que ça, il y avait une connexion difficile à expliquer.

La blonde sursauta quand son téléphone sonna et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement pensant qu'il s'agissait de Lexa. Elle vit cependant la photo d'Octavia s'afficher sur l'écran, ce qui la fit esquisser un léger sourire.

\- **Salut, O,** dit-elle en lâcha un petit gémissement en ramenant ses pieds sur le canapé.

\- **Ça va, demanda l'autre femme,** préoccupée.

\- **Oui… j'ai juste… mes règles et c'est assez merdique.**

\- **Ah oui ça…**

- **Yep… et en plus tu sais quel jour on est et…**

\- **Je sais,** répondit Octavia d'une voix douce. **J'ai parlé avec Bellamy,** commença-t-elle à dire. Clarke l'avait appelée après ce qui s'était passé avec Bellamy, omettant la partie sur la sexualité du jeune homme car ce n'était pas son rôle. Octavia lui avait répondu que le plus important était qu'aucun des deux n'avait fini blessé et qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. **Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est réellement passé…**

\- **Tu es en colère parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit ?** Demanda Clarke en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Non. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait demandé de ne rien me dire. Bon sang, je me sens trop mal, Clarke. Toutes ces années j'ai pensé que c'était un con et en fait, il était simplement en train de souffrir en silence…**

\- **Hey, tu pouvais pas savoir.**

\- **Non, mais c'est mon frère. J'aurai dû le voir… j'aurai dû voir qu'il se passait quelque chose…**

\- **Bellamy est très fort pour s'éloigner sans que tu ne puisses rien remarquer et qu'en même temps, tu ne saches pas qu'il s'éloigne,** soupira Clarke. **Je l'aime, je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire. Mais ce que je ressens pour lui n'est rien comparé à ce que je…**

\- **Ressens pour Lexa,** termina Octavia. Clarke se tendit aussitôt. **Relax, Raven m'a tout raconté,** dit Octavia en se mettant à rire.

\- **Elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue,** souffla la blonde. **Dis-moi qu'elle ne t'a pas raconté l'histoire de l'appel quand j'étais saoule…**

\- **Encore mieux, elle m'a montré la vidéo,** rit Octavia.

Clarke ne put éviter de se mettre à rire avec elle.

\- **Je vais la tuer.**

\- **Ne la tue pas, on est toutes les deux heureuses que tu le sois. Il était temps.** Clarke fit une grimace. **Je sais que tu aimais mon frère, mais tu n'étais pas heureuse, et tu le sais.**

\- **Non, je ne l'étais pas…**

\- **Et comment ça se passe ?**

\- **Avec Lexa ?**

\- **Hm hm…**

\- **Très bien en fait. Mieux que jamais,** dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Quelle guimauve tu fais, meuf,** dit Octavia en riant. **Et c'est quand que vous faites le prochain pas ?**

\- **Le prochain pas ?**

\- **Habiter ensemble.**

\- **Raven a la langue bien pendue…**

\- **Un peu.**

Clarke soupira.

\- **Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le faire, mais… dans le fond, j'étais terrifiée que tout devienne encore plus réel et…**

\- **Que tu finisses par souffrir.**

\- **Oui…**

\- **Tu dois laisser les passés derrière…**

\- **C'est ce que Lexa dit toujours,** dit Clarke en souriant.

\- **Écoute, moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes avec Lincoln, avant qu'on se marrie. Je ne savais pas si, en allant vivre avec lui, les choses allaient changer… et en fait, elles ont changé, mais pour le mieux.**

\- **Tu sais ce qui est marrant ? C'est qu'avec Bellamy je n'ai jamais eu ces doutes. Parce que c'est comme si je m'installais avec un ami…** finit Clarke en lâchant un petit rire.

\- **Ne lui dit pas tu risquerais de blesser sa fierté,** dit Octavia en se mettant à rire à son tour. Penses-y, blondie. **En fait non, arrête de penser autant et commence à vivre.**

\- **Et toi arrête de parler avec Raven dans mon dos.**

\- **C'est notre thème de conversation favori.**

\- **Bande de…** Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire. **Comment va Lincoln ?**

\- **Très bien. Il était un peu mal à cause d'un petit accident dans un incendie…**

\- **Rien de grave ?**

\- **Non, rien de grave, il te salue**.

\- **Salue-le de ma part. Vous venez me rendre visite quand ?**

\- **Il dit que tu aussi tu peux venir.**

Clarke rit.

\- **Merci pour l'appel, O. J'en avais besoin.**

\- **Je sais. Raven m'a dit qu'elle t'appellerait aussi dès qu'elle aurait un peu de temps.**

\- **Autant dire jamais.**

Elles se mirent à nouveau à rire toutes le deux.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Clarke dit au revoir à Octavia qui la prévint qu'elle l'appellerait dans la semaine. Heureusement par chance, elle n'avait pas perdu contact avec ses amies. Ni avec Wells, bien qu'il fût un jeune homme fort occupé avec qui elle avait moins de contact à cause de son travail, sa femme et ses enfants. Mais il continuait tout de même d'être son ami. Et elle était heureuse de l'avoir encore dans sa vie.

Cela lui rappela qu'elle devait l'appeler pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouve face à Lexa qui tenait un sac dans ses mains qui étaient posées sur le chambranle de la porte. La brune avait un petit sourire. La blonde s'étonna de de voir que Lexa ne portait pas son uniforme de Lieutenant mais qu'elle portait un simple pantalon noir et une chemise grise.

\- **Bonjour, mon amour.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu avais une réunion importante…**

Lexa s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- **Oui mais j'ai demandé à Titus qu'il m'aide à m'échapper.**

\- **Mais pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que quand tu m'as appelée, j'ai su que tu n'allais pas bien,** expliqua-t-elle en regardant la blonde avec une tendresse si profonde que les yeux de Clarke s'embuèrent. **Hey…,** dit-elle en s'approchant à nouveau et en l'entourant de ses bras avec force.

Lexa s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas bien seulement en écoutant sa voix. Pourtant elle avait tenté de le dissimuler mais apparemment, elle avait échoué.

\- **Je… désolée… c'est juste que… ces putain de règles et… je me sentais vraiment mal…** dit Clarke en essayant ses larmes, bouleversée. **En plus, aujourd'hui, c'est…**

\- **Je sais.** Lexa se mit à caresser le visage de la blonde avec une main, séchant le reste de ses larmes **. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait neuf ans.** Elle sourit tristement. **Je m'en souviens car…** **c'est le jour où j'ai voulu le plus être avec toi et je n'ai pas pu. Mais maintenant je suis la princesse, avec toi… et je le serais toujours.**

Lexa la prit dans ses bras et Clarke se mit à pleurer dans son cou.

\- **Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'années mais… il me manque, Lex.**

\- **Je sais…**

\- **Et les hormones ne m'aident pas,** dit-elle en sanglotant.

Cela eut le mérite de leur faire esquisser un sourire, partageant encore leur étreinte.

\- **Je t'ai amené ta glace préférée.**

\- **Chunky Monkey de Ben & Jerry's ?** Demanda Clarke.

\- **Moui… et en plus, j'ai apporté plein de chocolat et des bonbons et de la crème…**

\- **De la crème ?**

\- **Pour te faire un magnifique massage.**

\- **Oh Lexa… Clarke s'accrocha encore plus fort à son cour. Où tu étais passée ces huit dernières années ?**

\- **Perdue… sans toi…**

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **D'accord mais ne pleure plus,** rit la brune, amusée par le mélange d'émotion de Clarke. **Tu as déjà pris une douche ?**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Où est Sansa ?** Demanda la blonde avec encore quelques sanglots.

\- **Elle est avec sa baby-sitter, ma voisine, Madame Flores,** répondit Lexa en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde. **Je lui ai expliqué que ses mamans avaient besoin d'être seule cette nuit.**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Tu as manqué ta réunion pour moi…**

\- **C'était pas si important, Clarke.**

\- **Mais…**

Lexa lui vola un baiser.

\- **Rien n'est plus important que toi.**

La brune se dirigea vers le canapé pour y déposer les choses.

\- **Va dans la salle de bain.**

Clarke hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

Clarke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- **Il vaut mieux que tu ne rentres pas…**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que j'ai mes règles et que je suis** **dégueulasse (c'est dans le texte XD)…**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Allez Clarke, ne dis pas de bêtises. Laisse-moi t'aider à te déshabiller.**

La blonde rougit violement.

\- **J'ai honte.**

\- **Je te rappelle que je passe par la même chose chaque mois…**

\- **Oui mais…**

Lexa s'était mise à lui enlever son chemisier ce qui la fit soupirer.

\- **Détends-toi,** lui chuchota la brune. **Ce soir, je vais prendre soin de toi et tu vas te laisser faire d'accord ?** Dit-elle en souriant.

Clarke sentit une nuée de papillon dans son ventre à cause du regard de la brune.

\- **Comme vous voulez/à vos ordres, Lieutenant.**

Clarke se laissa donc faire et Lexa ouvrit l'eau chaude dans la douche demandant à Clarke si la température de l'eau lui convenait.

\- **Je vais sortir la glace d'accord ?** Clarke hocha la tête encore légèrement chagrinée. Son corps était encore engourdi mais la présence de Lexa améliorait tout. **Je t'aime,** chuchota Lexa avant de sortir de la pièce.

Clarke soupira et se relaxa sous l'eau chaude. Elle ne put éviter que les larmes coulent sur ses joues irrémédiablement. Le fait que Lexa se comporte ainsi avec elle la touchait énormément et lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Clarke mit un jogging et un t-shirt de Star Wars. Elle adorait s'habiller comme ça et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle trouva Lexa dans le divan, avec la glace et une couverture prêtes pour elle.

\- **Viens ici, princesse,** dit Lexa en posant la couverture sur ses épaules. **Ça va mieux ?**

Clarke sourit légèrement.

\- **Plus que mieux.**

Lexa ouvrit le pot de glace et amena la cuillère vers la bouche de la blonde.

\- **Attends, avec ça, ça sera encore meilleur.**

Elles dégustèrent la glace tandis que Lexa ne cessait de la câliner et lui racontait comment elle avait réussi à s'échapper de la réunion.

Ensuite, vint l'heure du massage. La brune commença à masser les pieds de Clarke puis ses jambes. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses bras, puis ses mains et enfin jusqu'à son dos et sa nuque. Pendant ce temps, Clarke lui racontait sa journée et comment elle avait perdu un autre patient sur la table d'opération.

Quand les mains de Lexa arrivèrent enfin sur son cuir chevelu, Clarke se sentie relaxée et en paix. Les mains de la brune étaient douces et touchaient Clarke comme personne ne l'avait touchée avant. La blonde avait été touchée avec luxure, avec tendresse... mais personne ne l'avait touchée avec un amour et un respect aussi profond.

\- **Lex...** murmura Clarke à moitié endormie.

La respiration tranquille de sa compagne l'apaisait. Lexa continuait de masser son visage et sa tête et Clarke avait une barre de chocolat à moitié terminée entre ses mains. Elle était en train de s'empiffrer de sucreries et cela lui plaisait.

\- **Mmh?**

\- **Tu es ici parce que tu te sens coupable?**

\- **Coupable?**

\- **De ne pas avoir été là... avant... parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.**

\- **Clake, je suis là parce que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter que tu souffres.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas éviter que je souffre.**

\- **Non mais je peux au moins essayer,** chuchota Lexa en caressant les traits de la blonde.

Les mains de la brune sentaient la cerise. Clarke sourit en fermant les yeux et en se laissant emporter par les caresses de sa petite-amie. Elle ne pouvait pas demander mieux en termes de petite-amie.

La douleur qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine depuis le début de la journée, s'amenuisait petit à petit. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Lexa était allongée à ses côtés et la regardait amusée.

\- **C'est bizarre ça...** murmura Clarke en se frottant les yeux.

\- **Tu parlais dans ton sommeil...**

\- **Ah bon?**

Lexa hocha solennellement la tête.

\- **Tu disais: "Lexa... mmmh Lexa...",** Clarke lâcha un petit rire. **"Plus loin, Lexa...",** Imita Lexa en gémissant ce qui fit rire à nouveau Clarke.

Le rire grave de la blonde remplissait de bonheur la poitrine de Lexa.

Quand Clarke l'avait appelée dans la matinée, elle avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas parce que Clarke avait dit quelque chose mais parce qu'elle l'avait senti. Et penser que la blonde puisse passer une mauvaise journée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés comme les autres fois... l'avait fait se sentir désespérée.

Lexa s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. C'est pour cela que son objectif était de faire rire la blonde.

\- **C'est pas vrai,** répondit la blonde en la frappant.

\- **Si ça l'est. Tu faisais un rêve coquin avec moi dedans, avoue-le.**

Clarke se remit à rire.

\- **Pourquoi rêver si je t'aie ici?** Demanda-t-elle en caressant le visage de la brune. **Et en plus, tu as amené ma glace préférée et tu me fais des câlins même si mes hormones partent dans tous les sens.**

\- **Tu as moins mal ?** Demanda Lexa en caressant le ventre de Clarke.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- **Je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à toi.**

Lexa déposa un léger baiser sur son menton.

\- **Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?**

\- **Quoi?**

\- **Voyager...**

\- **Voyager?**

\- **Je peux demander mes jours de congé pour ces mois-ci.**

\- **Pour moi, c'est plus compliqué...**

\- **Juste une semaine, c'est tout ce que je te demande,** supplia Lexa en déposant cette fois-ci un tendre baiser sur la joue de Clarke, enfouissant par la suite son visage dans son cou, la serrant contre elle avec force. **Une semaine... juste toi et moi...**

\- **Où est-ce qu'on irait?**

\- **Laisse-moi m'en occuper…**

\- **Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir?**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **D'accord, tu préfères un lieu tropical ou quelque chose de plus nordique?**

\- **Tropical... je veux te voir boire du jus de coco en bikini.**

La brune continua de rire.

- **Alors c'est oui?**

Clarke se blottit contre la brune.

\- **Comment je pourrais dire non à la femme la plus époustouflante au monde?**

Lexa sourit et embrassa avec tendresse les lèvres de la blonde.

* * *

Lexa lissa nerveusement la veste de son uniforme et se dit qu'apparaitre là avec son uniforme était peut-être un peu présomptueux de sa part. Mais elle n'avait évidemment plus le temps de se changer. Elle s'était rendue à San Diego pour la remise des diplômes des nouvelles recrues car elle était chargée de faire un discours pour la cérémonie. Elle était censée rester un jour sur place mais Lexa s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir de cette ville sans avoir rendu visite à sa "belle-mère".

Clarke avait mis cette dernière au courant et Abby ne semblait pas enchantée de la nouvelle mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos de Lexa. Cette dernière imagina que la mère de Clarke avait finalement compris que maintenant, Clarke était une adulte et qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler sa vie, du moins plus comme avant.

Lexa ne s'attendait pas à être reçue à bras ouverts mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire parce que c'était ce qui était correct. Elle savait que bien que même si elles n'avaient pas la meilleure relation mère-fille, Clarke adorait sa mère de même qu'Abby adorait sa fille. C'était incontestable.

Elle toqua à la porte et fut surprise de voir la même femme qui les avait reçues huit ans auparavant pour Noël.

La brune faisait plus âgée et la femme ne sembla pas la reconnaitre.

\- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?**

\- **Bonjour, est-ce que le Docteur Abby est là?**

\- **Non, pour le moment elle n'est pas là, par contre, Monsieur Marcus est là...**

\- **Lexa?** Kane apparut en la regardant avec surprise. Il paraissait plus vieux avec la barde qui lui mangeait une grande partie du visage. **Je m'en charge, merci,** dit-il en souriant légèrement à l'aimable dame. **Entre, s'il te plait.**

Lexa remit le chapeau de son uniforme de cérémonie et entra en regardant tout autour d'elle. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis toutes ces années. La maison était toujours aussi tape-à-l'œil et les objets se trouvaient toujours la même place.

\- **Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire?**

\- **Non, je... je suis venue voir Madame Griffin.**

\- **Kane,** corrigea l'homme, amusé. **Maintenant c'est Madame Kane.**

- **Désolée... Kane,** se corrigea Lexa en lui offrant un léger sourire.

\- **Abby arrivera dans quelques minutes.** **Viens, allons-nous assoir.**

Lexa finit par prendre un thé froid avec du citron dans le canapé tandis qu'elle contemplait la plage à travers les énormes baies vitrées qui entouraient la maison.

- **J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue pour une simple visite de courtoisie non?**

Kane avait croisé ses jambes et la regardait, amusé.

\- **Non, en fait non,** dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

\- **Clarke sait que tu es là?**

Lexa se pencha sur le canapé en souriant, ses mains étaient moites.

\- **Elle sait que je suis à San Diego mais pas que je suis dans la maison de sa mère.**

\- **C'est courageux de ta part,** lui concéda l'homme.

Abby arriva à cet instant et fut surprise de trouver Lexa assise dans son salon.

\- **Bonjour,** salua-t-elle, confuse avant d'aller embrasser son mari.

\- **Bonjour Madame Kane,** la salua Lexa à son tour en se mettant debout.

Marcus regarda Lexa avec satisfaction.

\- **Bon, je vous laisse pour que vous puissiez parler...**

\- **Non, tu peux rester,** l'arrêta Lexa. **Clarke m'a raconté que tu as été bon avec elle et je pense que d'une certaine façon, ça te regarde aussi.**

Les deux adultes s'assirent en la regardant, toute ouïe.

\- **Madame Kane... je sais que nous n'avons pas eu un bon commencement,** dit-Lexa. Abby la regarda avec curiosité et ne perdit aucun détail de son élégant uniforme bleu. **Mais je suis ici parce que j'aime sincèrement votre fille. Et maintenant, après toutes ces années, j'ai enfin la certitude d'avoir beaucoup de choses à lui offrir... en plus de mon amour.** Elle inspira profondément. **Je sais que... pour vous, c'est important que votre fille soit avec une personne du même niveau social qu'elle mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai travaillé à me surpasser parce que moi, aussi je voulais être quelqu'un de mieux pour elle.** Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. **Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je suis là car j'aimerai épouser votre fille et je ne veux pas le faire son votre consentement parce que je sais que vous êtes importante dans la vie de Clarke.**

Un silence lui répondit.

Abby continuait de regarder Lexa puis se tourna vers Marcus qui la regardait sans savoir quoi dire. Il trouvait des plus amusant que cette femme si sérieuse et si officielle vienne avec son uniforme demander la main de la fille de son épouse.

Abby regarda de nouveau Lexa et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la ferma aussitôt. Elle était au courant que Clarke avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Bellamy quelques mois auparavant. Elle trouvait que le jeune homme convenait parfaitement à sa fille. Seulement, Clarke ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Par la suite, elle avait appris que Lexa était revenue dans la vie de Clarke. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la jeune fille mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait désiré pour sa fille unique.

\- **Je te remercie d'être venue jusqu'ici, Lexa,** commença-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. **Et je te remercie de prendre en compte mon opinion... Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tôt pour parler de mariage? Je veux dire... Clarke vient de rompre ses fiançailles...**

Lexa fit un léger sourire.

\- **Avec tout mon respect, des fiançailles qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir eu lieu.** Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. **J'ai perdu assez de temps, Madame. Et je ne veux pas continuer de gâcher des jours sans être avec elle. Parce que Clarke est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Evidemment, ça dépendra de sa réponse...,** continua-t-elle en lâchant un petit soupire. **Mais en sachant que j'ai votre approbation, je serais beaucoup plus tranquille.**

\- E **t si je te dis que tu ne l'as pas... Tu lui demanderas quand même?**

\- **J'ai bien peur que oui,** répondit Lexa en souriant.

Abby hocha la tête en souriant également.

\- **Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi... Je... je sais que ma réaction, il y a quelques années ne fut pas la meilleure. Mais après toutes ces années, j'ai compris...** Elle lança un regard à son mari. **Disons que l'on m'a fait comprendre, plutôt, des choses qu'avant je ne comprenais pas.** Marcus lui sourit. **Tu as mon consentement. Si Clarke veut partager sa vie avec toi, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher?** Elle regarda Lexa avec sincérité **. De plus, je me souviens encore de tes mots, sur le fait que tu pouvais te surpasser et le fait que je devais en faire de même avec mes préjugés,** explica-t-elle. **Depuis cette nuit... j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Evidement que j'ai encore des choses à… digérer mais je veux seulement que Clarke soit heureuse.**

\- **Je vous promets que j'essayerai de la rendre heureuse.**

\- **Je sais que ce sera le cas,** dit Abby en hochant la tête. **Sait-elle que tu es ici?**

\- **Non Madame.**

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

\- **Tu es une grande** **personne/femme** **Lexa. Maintenant je le vois.**

Marcus caressa le dos de son épouse avec une de ses mains. Il paraissait satisfait de voir comment elle avait évolué au fil des ans.

\- **Eh bien, si nous prenions un apéritif pour célébrer la nouvelle?**

- **Je ne peux pas,** s'excusa Lexa. **Je suis censée être en service...**

\- **D'accord, d'accord.**

\- **Clarke m'a dit que tu étais Lieutenant maintenant,** commenta Abby.

\- **C'est le cas.**

\- **Je trouve cela assez impressionnant,** dit-elle esquissant un léger sourire. **Je suppose que je mérite que tu me dises un "je vous l'avais dit".**

Lexa sourit à son tour.

\- **Nous méritons tous une seconde chance, Madame Kane.**

\- **S'il te plait,** appelle-moi Abby. Cette dernière se laissa enlacer par son mari qui posa un bras sur ses épaules. **Et je pense que tu as tout à fait raison, Lexa. On recommence à zéro, ça te convient?**

\- **C'est parfait.**

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais moi je dis qu'on finit en beauté avec Lexa qui se présente en uniforme chez Abby :')**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera publié vu que les fêtes approchent ainsi que le blocus pour les examens donc... je ne préfère pas donner de date pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **Je finis les examens le 26 janvier mais je publierai 1 chapitre ou 2 d'ici là :)**

 **Très bonnes fêtes à vous en tout cas et encore merci !**

 **à la prochaine,**

 **Bye :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holaaaaa =D**

 **Eh non, je ne suis pas encore morte :D mais ça ne va pas tarder je pense, cette session n'en finit pas :p**

 **Le 26 je serais enfin liiiiiibre (#Dobby) :D**

 **Bref OSEF (#KikooLol) XD Sorry les examens ont cramé mon cerveau :p**

 **Merci encore à vous pour tous vos favoris, follows et reviews, c'est toujours aussi dingue et ça m'a fait super plaisir surtout en cette sale période :D**

 **Donc encore un grand merci à vous ! :D**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **En tout cas, désolée pour cette longue attente... Ce qui est bien, c'est que c'est un long chapitre ;)**

 **Merci à Kouan d'avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre :D C'est compliqué pour elle avec mes expressions belges XD Même quand il n'y en pas, elle pense que je belgo-contamine le texte :') **

**Très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cet endroit était le lieu le plus magnifique qu'elle avait jamais vu et pourtant, elle avait voyagé de nombreuses fois. Mais cet endroit… cet endroit avait quelque chose de spécial.

Elles avaient voyagé jusqu'à Tulum, une ancienne cité Maya située dans le sud-est du Mexique. Clarke avait d'abord pensé que Lexa l'amènerait dans un lieu plus cliché, comme Miami ou même Hawaï, mais quand la brune lui avait montré les billets, Clarke avait commencé à rire, excitée à l'idée d'entamer ce voyage.

Voyager avec sa petite-amie au Mexique lui semblait être un plan plus que fantastique ! Et maintenant qu'elle était là-bas, elle pouvait le confirmer.

L'hôtel était situé sur le bord de la plage et était constitué d'un ensemble de petites cabanes rassemblées dans une même zone et qui étaient entourées par la nature. Il y avait aussi une plus grande hutte où le déjeuner et les repas étaient servis, ainsi qu'un petit bar. Il y avait également une zone plus moderne, qui comprenait une discothèque qui, selon le gérant de l'hôtel, serait ouverte les nuits suivantes, ainsi que quelques magasins de vêtements.

Ce que Clarke avait adoré par-dessus tout, était sans nul doute la chambre. Il suffisait de monter une petite volée d'escaliers et on arrivait dans la chambre qui était spacieuse, avec un immense lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient blancs avec de minuscules détails en couleur et qui semblaient brodés à la main. En face du lit, se trouvait une porte coulissante qui donnait sur un balcon où étaient installés deux transats et qui offrait une magnifique vue sur la plage et la nature environnante.

Clarke s'appuya sur la balustrade en bois du balcon et sourit en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit les bras de Lexa l'entourer tendrement et le corps de la brune qui se joignait doucement au sien ce qui amplifia son sourire. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et frissonna quand la brune laissa un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou. Les mains de cette dernière la serrèrent plus fort contre elle et Clarke sentit sa poitrine effleurer son dos.

\- **Tu aimes ?** Demanda Lexa dans un doux chuchotement.

\- **J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.**

Lexa émit un léger rire et Clarke le sut car elle sentit le mouvement de sa poitrine contre son dos.

\- **Je pensais que c'était moi la plus belle chose que tu aies jamais vue… Mais bon, j'essayerai de ne pas le prendre mal.**

Clarke lâcha un rire face à cette remarque.

\- **C'est… c'est difficile à expliquer,** commença Clarke. **Je suis là, je sens la brise dans mes cheveux, l'odeur de la mer et je suis entourée par toute cette nature et… je sens un calme incroyable,** continua-t-elle en appuyant davantage sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa. **Quand j'ai déménagé à Los Angeles, j'adorai avoir la plage tout près. Mais là c'est différent, Lex… C'est le paradis !**

La blonde se tourna, son regard se plongeant et se perdant dans celui de Lexa qui la regardait avec cette intensité verte de toujours.

\- **Ça l'est parce que tu es là,** lui susurra la brune en caressant son visage et en lui volant par la suite un doux baiser.

\- **Si tu crois qu'en me disant des choses comme ça tu vas arriver à tes fins cette nuit… tu as tout à fait raison.**

Lexa sourit en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- **Tu crois que je t'ai amenée au Mexique pour me glisser dans ta culotte, Clarke ?**

\- **Oui,** répondit la blonde sur un ton sans équivoque qui fit rire Lexa.

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin de t'emmener jusqu'au Mexique pour ça, Princesse.**

Clarke lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- **Parfois, t'as vraiment trop confiance en toi, Lexa.**

L'intéressée tenta de lui faire un câlin mais Clarke la repoussa.

\- **Mais tu aimes ça,** dit la brune en riant.

Clarke se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce que Lexa parvienne à l'acculer contre le bord du balcon. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches l'un de l'autre.

\- **Tu sais bien que oui,** répondit la blonde amusée en la regardant tout en essayant de ne pas sourire. **Tu sais bien que tu me plais…** chuchota-t-elle en la tentant avec ses lèvres qui ne firent qu'effleurer celle de Lexa.

\- **Si ne tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, on ne sortira jamais de cette chambre** , l'avertit la brune.

Clarke sourit amplement et lui fit un rapide baiser en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- **Allez, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.**

Lexa se mordit la lèvre de frustration en tentant d'ignorer le fourmillement qui s'était répandu dans tout son corps et jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Elle prit la main de Clarke et elles sortirent ensemble du bungalow, descendant les escaliers pour visiter les lieux. Elles se mirent d'accord pour aller commander quelque chose au bar avant de partir en excursion pour visiter les lieux touristiques des environs. Lexa s'était un peu documentée et était excitée à l'idée de visiter les cénotes.

De son côté, Clarke était curieuse de découvrir tout ce qui touchait à la culture Maya et elle avait supplié Lexa pour visiter les anciens temples. Bien évidemment, la brune n'avait pu refuser aucune demande venant de la part de sa petite-amie. Si Clarke lui avait demandé de lui apporter la lune et les étoiles, même si cela était complètement impossible, Lexa serait devenue astronaute et aurait réquisitionné une navette spatiale pour amener Clarke là-haut, lui montrant la lune et les étoiles de près.

Elle ferait tout pour sa blonde.

Clarke s'amusait de voir Lexa parler la langue locale. Elle ne parlait pas très bien mais au moins, elle réussissait à se faire comprendre. Au bar, elles commandèrent respectivement une Piña Colada et un Berry tango.

La brune s'était plainte au début car elle aurait préféré une bière ou un cocktail avec de la tequila, mais Clarke lui avait dit que comme elles se trouvaient au paradis, elles devaient prendre quelque chose de tropical. Tandis que Lexa payait leurs boissons, Clarke s'intéressa à une famille qui venait d'arriver près de la piscine.

Le père était au téléphone, ignorant sa femme et son fils. Ce dernier fit sourire légèrement Clarke car il portait des flotteurs assez rigolos ainsi qu'un tuba et un masque. Il était terriblement mignon et marchait d'une manière assez amusante. Elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

La mère s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui dire quelque chose mais le petit était beaucoup plus occupé avec son père, essayant d'attirer son attention pour qu'il le regarde nager dans la piscine. Cependant, ce dernier restait collé à son téléphone.

Lexa se mit elle aussi à regarder la scène.

\- **On amènera aussi nos enfants ici quand on en aura.**

Clarke la regarda, abasourdie.

\- **Nos enfants ?**

Lexa sourit innocemment.

\- **Je t'ai fait peur ?**

Clarke lui fit un petit sourire.

\- **Non… Je ne savais juste pas que tu…**

\- **Je quoi ?**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Rien, tu me surprends chaque jour un peu plus.**

\- **Alors ça va,** répondit Lexa buvant un petit coup dans la paille de son cocktail.

Clarke fut surprise de voir la brune déposer son cocktail sur le comptoir et s'approcher de l'enfant et de sa maman. Le petit garçon la regarda avec curiosité tandis que Lexa lui demandait s'il savait utiliser le masque et le tuba. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- **Tu veux que je te montre ?**

Le garçon regarda sa maman qui à son tour regarda Lexa avec suspicion mais voyant que son mari n'était pas vraiment disposé à apprendre au petit, elle hocha la tête.

\- **Je m'appelle Lexa,** dit-elle en se mettant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

\- **Et moi, Arthur.**

\- **Eh bien, comme le roi Arthur.**

Le garçon sourit à la brune qui regarda sa petite amie.

\- **Ça te dérange si on reste un peu ici avant d'y aller ? La visite ne commence que dans quelques heures,** demanda Lexa.

Clarke, qui était quasiment en train de baver en voyant la brune interagir avec le garçon, secoua la tête.

\- **Non pas du tout.**

Tandis que Lexa enseignait à Arthur comment plonger sous l'eau avec son masque et son tuba, Clarke, quant à elle, les regardait, assise sur le bord, remuant ses pieds dans l'eau.

Elle sentait que son amour pour la brune s'amplifiait chaque jour qui passait. Et quand elle pensait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer davantage… Lexa faisait fondre son cœur encore plus.

Quand Arthur comprit l'astuce pour plonger, Lexa leva la main pour que le petit lui tape dedans. Elle le souleva ensuite pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Le garçon riait, heureux, tandis que sa mère observait la scène à distance. Clarke se demanda alors comment des parents pouvait laisser leur fils s'amuser avec de parfaites étrangères et ne pas profiter de lui.

Elle ne put éviter que son regard dérive vers les bras musclés de la brune. Elle ne le savait pas jusqu'il y a peu mais Lexa se levait chaque matin à cinq heures, sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque réveil, et faisait ses exercices journaliers. Clarke lui avait demandé pourquoi elle le faisait si elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des abdos pour le travail qu'elle faisait à l'armée. Mais Lexa lui avait répondu :

 _ **C'est une habitude que j'aime. En plus, je sais que ça t'excite…**_ _  
_

Clarke avait levé les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir éviter de rire.

Lexa avait enlevé son t-shirt sans manches et l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la ceinture. Clarke put donc s'extasier devant son ventre et ses seins. Elle releva le regard et s'aperçut que Lexa l'avait surprise dans son observation. La blonde se mordit la lèvre et regarda Lexa de manière assez suggestive ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Lexa posa le garçon sur le bord de la piscine et ils échangèrent un salut secret avec leurs mains ce qui fit sourire Clarke. La brune s'approcha d'elle, plongeant légèrement dans l'eau.

\- **Les enfants vous vont très bien, Lieutenant Woods.**

Lexa sourit en caressant les jambes nues de la blonde.

\- **Raison de plus pour que tu aies des enfants avec moi…**

Clarke rit en étirant ses bras vers l'arrière.

\- **Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose, Lexa ?**

\- **Je pense que c'est assez clair.**

Clarke s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, attachés en une queue haute.

\- **J'adorerai avoir des enfants avec toi,** lui susurra-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son nez. **Tu as rendu ce garçon très heureux.**

Elles regardèrent ensemble vers le garçon et ses parents et s'aperçurent que la mère les regardait avec désapprobation. Elles en surent directement la raison.

\- **Elle ne me laissera surement plus m'approcher de lui maintenant…**

\- **Le père est toujours au téléphone. Qui vient ici pour rester au téléphone ?**

\- **Je suis contente que tu m'aies écoutée et que tu aies laissé le tien dans la chambre. Parce que cette semaine est seulement réservée pour moi.**

\- **Seulement cette semaine ?** Rit Clarke.

Lexa lui vola un baiser.

\- **On y va ? Je suis en train de cramer au soleil et on n'est même pas encore sorti de l'hôtel.**

Elles se baladèrent en visitant les alentours et en observant sur une carte les lieux intéressants à voir. La ville était assez proche mais elles choisirent de rester en périphérie. Elles décidèrent de manger une glace et se remirent finalement en chemin pour leur première visite : les cénotes. Le premier était le cénote « Dos Ojos ». C'était un puit naturel magnifique, l'eau y était cristalline et brillait à la lumière dans une grotte. Cela créait un jeu de lumière qui semblait provenir des profondeurs de l'eau.

Lexa susurra à Clarke que, bien que ce bleu était vraiment magnifique, il n'était en rien comparable au bleu de ses yeux. La blonde, pour lui répondre, l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Elles entrèrent dans l'eau et Lexa lâcha un petit cri en sentant l'eau glacée sur son corps ce qui fit rire aux éclats Clarke. Elles restèrent sur place pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le guide leur dise qu'il était l'heure d'aller au Sac Actum, un autre cénote qui était encore plus éloigné.

La journée passa à toute vitesse et quand elles retournèrent à l'hôtel, elles étaient pléthoriques et euphoriques.

Lexa soupira en laissant ses affaires sur le lit. Elle aperçut Clarke qui commençait à se dénuder pour aller prendre une douche. Elles avaient décidé de descendre manger quelque chose et aller en discothèque pour terminer la nuit parfaitement.

Les doigts de la brune parcoururent les épaules et le dos de sa compagne.

\- **Tu as brûlé, princesse…**

\- **Toi aussi.**

\- **Je t'avais dit de mettre de la crème.**

\- **J'en ai mis,** se défendit la blonde. **Mais je suis trop blanche,** continua-t-elle en regardant la brune. **Tu veux que je te sorte des vêtements?**

Lexa l'arrêta, nerveuse, avant que la blonde n'atteigne sa valise. Elle avait décidé de demander Clarke en mariage ici au Mexique ce qui allait surement plaire à la blonde, du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle avait donc dissimuler la bague dans ses affaires et ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe dessus et la voit. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

\- **Non ça va, je vais chercher moi-même. Toi, file sous la douche.**

Lexa ne se gêna pas pour admirer le corps dénudé de la blonde qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- **Princesse, si ça peut te consoler, je crois que la marque de ton bikini m'excite beaucoup.**

\- **Tu es toujours excitée, Lexa…**

\- **C'est pas vrai !** Répondit la brune en faisant semblant de paraître offensée. Clarke se mit à rire, et quand Lexa la poussa jusque dans la douche, elle éclata carrément de rire en lui volant un baiser. **C'est de ta faute aussi...**

Clarke se débarrassa rapidement du maillot de bain qui couvrait encore le corps de sa petite-amie et sa langue entama une danse avec celle de Lexa tout en se souriant.

Après avoir baptisé la douche, elles descendirent propres et parfumées afin de pouvoir s'amuser sur la piste de danse. La musique était « _caliente_ » et les cocktails commencèrent à couler à flots.

Elles rencontrèrent un couple de jeunes hommes qui venaient eux-aussi des Etats-Unis et ils entamèrent une conversation sur le fait que la nourriture mexicaine était exquise. Lexa était devenue addicte aux _enchiladas_ _(tortillas garnies et roulées, recouverte de sauce épicée)_ depuis qu'elle les avait goûtées dans l'après-midi.

Après quelques cocktails, la brune emmena Clarke danser et cette dernière profita que les mains de Lexa se baladent sur son corps. Elle la sentit se positionner derrière elle, l'attraper par les hanches, et caresser ses jambes par-dessus la légère robe blanche.

Elles avaient fait l'amour avant de descendre de la chambre et pourtant, la blonde en avait encore envie. Elle désirait sentir les baisers de la brune sur sa peau, ses doigts hérissant chaque poil de son corps, ses lèvres sur son entrejambe qui la faisait tant crier de plaisir… Elle se ressaisit en se mordillant la lèvre.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait ce genre de pensées à cause de l'alcool et de Lexa, qui savait parfaitement comment la provoquer et où la toucher. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la brune et s'accrocha à son cou.

\- **T'es un danger sur pattes…**

\- **Mh ?** Demanda Lexa sur ton innocent.

\- **Tu sais très bien que tu l'es.**

Lexa lui sourit amplement.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Clarke.**

\- **Tu es magnifique, intelligente, diablement sexy, attentive, tendre… conclusion : t'es un danger ambulant.**

La brune la regarda avec amour.

\- **Je suis tout ce que tu dis quand je suis avec toi.**

Elles joignirent leur front.

\- **Je t'aime, Lexa Woods.**

\- **Moi aussi, mon amour. Je t'aime tellement et là maintenant, cet amour est trop grand pour être contenu dans ma poitrine…**

Elles s'embrassèrent, perdues parmi les gens et Clarke s'approcha d'elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- **Allons dans la chambre et montre-moi tout cet amour avec tes mains… maintenant,** lui dit Clarke sur un ton sexy qui fit frissonner Lexa.

Lexa était nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'était. Ce jour-ci, elle avait prévu de demander à Clarke de l'épouser et de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.

C'était le cinquième jour qu'elles passaient à Tulum et elles s'étaient amusées comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

La brune monta les escaliers de la cabane avec un plateau rempli de nourriture qu'elle avait commandé pour Clarke et elle. Il y avait des fruits, du pain grillé, de la confiture, un confit de mangue et un peu de chocolat chaud. Il y avait également du jus d'orange et un peu de café décaféiné. Elle aperçut Clarke encore endormie dans le lit. Des rayons du soleil entraient par la porte-fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient fermés et qui donnait sur le balcon.

La blonde était couchée sur le ventre, entièrement nue. Son dos était la preuve qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps exposée au soleil. La marque de son bikini était fortement visible ce qui fit sourire Lexa. Les cheveux de Clarke étaient en bataille et la marque d'une morsure se trouvait sur son épaule.

La brune sourit davantage en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la nuit antérieure.

\- **Princesse…** Elle passa doucement un doigt du bas du dos de la blonde jusqu'à arriver à sa nuque. La blonde soupira en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. **J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner.**

\- **Mmmh,** fit Clarke en s'appuyant sur le matelas pour s'étirer. Elle offrit à Lexa une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine dénudée. **Bonjour,** dit-elle dans un bâillement.

\- **Bonjour,** répondit Lexa en regardant avec délice les attributs de la blonde.

Clarke s'en rendit compte et se mit à rire. Lexa posa le plateau sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Clarke avant qu'elles ne se mettent à dévorer la nourriture.

\- **Aujourd'hui on n'a pas de visite prévue…** annonça la brune. **Ça te dirait un jour de repos à la plage ?**

\- **Super. Même si je sais pas si ma peau survivra encore au soleil,** répondit Clarke en riant.

\- **Je te mettrai beaucoup de crème.**

\- **Il me semble que c'est une excuse pour pouvoir me peloter, pas vrai ?**

\- **Evidement.**

Quand elles eurent fini de déjeuner, Lexa attendit que Clarke se prépare et elles descendirent jusqu'à la plage qui se trouvait non loin de là. Comme promis, Lexa s'appliqua à mettre de la crème à Clarke, avec de douces caresses. Quand elle eut fini, ce fut la blonde qui fit de même avec elle.

Elles se détendirent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Et comme chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, le temps et les heures semblaient s'envoler.

Elles s'étaient réfugiées sous un énorme parasol et mises à contempler la mer, en buvant des bières tout en parlant d'Aden, de Raven, de la mère de Clarke… et étonnement, des parents de Lexa.

\- **Je ne dis pas que je serais peut-être une personne différente mais… je me demande ce qui se serait passé si mes parents n'avaient pas tout foiré. Comment je serais ? Est-ce que je t'aurais rencontrée ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de sa petite-amie et en la regardant avec tendresse.

\- **J'imagine que ce genre de choses ne changent pas mais je pense que tu serais indubitablement la même. Vaillante, avec du courage et un amour indéfectible pour ton frère.**

\- **Et pour toi,** ajouta-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son transat.

\- **Et pour moi** , reprit la blonde en riant.

Lexa caressa ses doigts avec tendresse. Elle avait pu parler avec le gérant de l'hôtel pour pouvoir avoir un repas intime ce soir, au bord de la mer, avec des bougies, des pétales de fleurs… et d'autres choses encore. Elle voulait seulement que Clarke lui dise « oui », c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment.

Elle voulait avoir la certitude que la blonde soit à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux très veilles.

Le vent se mit à souffler de plus fort ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Lexa qui se tourna vers la mer.

Ces jours-ci, on parlait d'un possible ouragan avec un nom de femme venant des côtes de la mer des Caraïbes, cependant, il était peu probable qu'il arrive jusqu'à Tulum.

Par contre, elle avait suffisamment de connaissances sur la mer pour savoir que le vent qui soufflait n'avait rien de normal. Elle se rendit compte que le petit Arthur et ses parents se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Ces derniers l'ignoraient comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Le petit garçon salua Lexa qui lui rendit son salut avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. La mère d'Arthur le prit par la main et, à en juger son expression, Lexa devina qu'elle était en train de lui dire de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait de la peine pour ces gens aussi fermés d'esprit, vraiment beaucoup de peine.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment que Clarke s'était endormie ce qui la fit sourire tendrement. Elle était réellement heureuse de l'avoir là, à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux aussi, se détendant à son tour, avec le bruit des vagues et la respiration de Clarke.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le vent emportait avec lui de grande quantité de sable. Sa peau la piquait chaque fois que le sable entrait en contact avec elle. Clarke s'était elle aussi réveillée et regardait autour d'elle, confuse.

Le personnel de l'hôtel leur criait des choses en faisant des signes aux gens pour qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se mit à courir et le vent se fit de plus en plus fort.

Les vagues commençaient à prendre de la hauteur et Lexa sut définitivement que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

\- **Rentrons,** dit-elle à Clarke qui acquiesça en reprenant toutes ses affaires et en se rhabillant.

\- **Arthur ?** Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en apercevant la mère du petit qui semblait désespérée. **Arthur ? Où es-tu ?** Criait-elle en regardant autour d'elle, une main posée sur son front.

Le vent jouait avec la robe de plage qui couvrait le corps de la femme.

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke.

\- **Rentre à l'intérieur, je te rejoins dans un moment…**

\- **Lexa… non…**

\- **Clarke,** dit la brune en la prenant par les épaules. **Arthur ne doit pas être loin. Quand je saurais qu'il sera en sécurité, je te rejoindrai.**

\- **C'est trop dangereux...**

\- **Oui et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le laisse seul dehors…** Elle caressa la joue de la blonde. Rentre à l'intérieur, je me dépêche, promis.

\- **Je reste avec toi.**

\- **Non.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Non,** décida-t-elle. **Je serais plus tranquille si je sais que tu es à l'intérieur. S'il te plait…**

La mâchoire de Clarke se serra avec force.

\- **D'accord… mais si les vagues…**

\- **Si ça devient trop dangereux, je rentrerai. Je te le promets.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde et se sépara d'elle pour s'approcher des parents de l'enfant.

Clarke retourna à l'hôtel et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Les murs et les arbres tremblaient sous les assauts du vent. Celui-ci rugissait avec de plus en plus de force. La blonde se mit à trembler en pensant à Lexa qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Quand la pluie se mit à tomber et s'intensifia, Clarke sentit son cœur battre jusque dans sa gorge. Elle courut jusqu'à la baie vitrée et remarqua que les vagues ne cessaient de grandir.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et Clarke courut jusqu'à elle en pensant que ce serait Lexa.

\- _**Señorita,**_ **nous devons évacuer l'hôtel. C'est dangereux de rester ici,** lui expliqua un des employés. **Un véhicule attend les hôteliers à l'entrée pour les transférer dans un refuge en ville.**

\- **Non… je ne peux pas y aller…ma petite-amie…** signala Clarke. **Elle cherche un garçon dehors…**

\- **Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à rester ici, désolé. Prenez vos affaires et venez avec moi.**

Clarke fut sur le point de le frapper et de lui fermer la porte au nez mais le pauvre homme faisait seulement son travail.

\- **Laissez-moi au moins y retourner pour aller la chercher et lui dire de…**

\- **Non, désolé, vous ne pouvez pas retourner là-bas.**

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !**

\- **Señorita…**

Clarke le repoussa sans ménagement, elle descendit les escaliers en courant et en criant le nom de Lexa.

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle, ni des parents d'Arthur, et encore moins du petit garçon.

\- **LEXA !** Cria-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle. Le sable lui rentrait dans les yeux et la pluie commençait à lui geler les os.

L'eau dégoulinait sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci brûle à cause du vent et du sable.

Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle aperçut une énorme vague qui s'approchait du rivage. Elle commença à courir vers l'hôtel où l'employé n'avait cessé de l'appeler en criant.

\- **JE NE PEUX PAS Y ALLER SANS ELLE !** Lui cria Clarke.

L'homme la prit brusquement par le bras et lui montra les énormes vagues qui s'approchaient de plus en plus.

\- **C'EST DANGEREUX DE RESTER ICI !** Lui répondit-il en criant pour couvrir le rugissement du vent.

Clarke ferma finalement les yeux, espérant que Lexa aille bien. Elle monta pour récupérer quelques affaires leur appartenant.

\- **Il y a un autre groupe qui part dans quelques minutes, votre compagne sera sûrement parmi eux,** expliqua l'homme.

Clarke lui rendit un regard assassin.

\- **Si elle est là-bas, elle doit être en train de me chercher…**

\- **Vous la retrouverez au refuge.**

Clarke se mit à chercher Lexa parmi tous les gens qui montaient dans le car mais elle ne réussit pas à la trouver.

 _S'il vous plait… qu'elle aille bien… s'il vous plait…_

Quand ils arrivèrent au refuge, Clarke continua de chercher la brune parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Des gens arrivaient de partout, retrouvant leurs proches avec qui ils avaient été séparés à cause des circonstances exceptionnelles.

Clarke espérait juste avoir la même chance qu'eux.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser partir Lexa toute seule. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se séparer d'elle…

Bientôt, les premiers blessés arrivèrent en nombre au refuge et Clarke, en bon médecin, ne put s'empêcher d'aller aider. Elle laissa son inquiétude pour Lexa de côté et commença à soigner les blessures et les contusions.

Après tout, le trauma, c'était sa spécialité.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'assit sur un canapé qui sentait l'humidité. Elle était épuisée, vidée de s'affairer partout et de s'inquiéter pour Lexa en même temps.

Elle regarda les informations qui tournaient en boucle à la télévision et qui annonçait que, finalement, l'ouragan avait frappé sur les côtes de manière inattendue, qu'il fallait rester dans un endroit sûr, éloigné des plages, parce que les côtes étaient inondées à causes des immenses vagues.

Clarke sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter davantage de pression. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Elle releva le regard et aperçut un des jeunes hommes qu'elle avait rencontré à l'hôtel et à qui elle avait soigné une blessure à la jambe il y a quelques instants de cela.

Il lui tendit une tasse d'un liquide chaud.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

Clarke secoua la tête en laissant les larmes dégringoler sur son visage.

\- **Ma petite-amie… on a été séparé à l'hôtel et je ne sais pas où elle est…**

\- **Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.** L'après-midi commençait à tomber mais l'intensité de la tempête ne diminuait en rien. **Il y a différents refuges dans la ville… elle pourrait se trouver dans l'un deux, dit-il en essayant de la tranquilliser.** Clarke tenta de se convaincre que le jeune homme avait raison et but une gorgée dans sa tasse, c'était de la tisane qui avait bon goût. **Ça t'aidera à te détendre,** lui dit-il aimablement. **Tu as mangé quelque chose ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas faim.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, sans insister.

\- **Repose-toi un peu Clarke,** lui dit-il avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

Clarke commença à somnoler dans le canapé. Quel que soit ce que lui avait donné le garçon pour la calmer, cela était en train de faire effet. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle rêva que Lexa l'appelait au secours tandis qu'une immense vague l'emportait et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se rendant compte que quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur elle.

* * *

Le jour s'était déjà levé et les personnes continuaient d'arriver dans le refuge. Cependant, l'ouragan semblait s'être éloigné car la pluie et le vent ne semblaient pas aussi violents que la veille.

Une des employées de l'hôtel s'approcha de Clarke lui offrant du café et un petit quelque chose à manger. La blonde eut beaucoup de peine à manger. Elle lui demanda pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillée pour qu'elle puisse continuer à aider. La jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle semblait vraiment épuisée et qu'ils avaient décidé de la laisser se reposer.

Clarke soupira.

Chaque fois qu'une jeune fille arrivait inconsciente depuis la veille faisait que la blonde se mettait à chercher Lexa s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle regarda distraitement vers la porte et aperçut une silhouette qui semblait trempée par la pluie.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Lexa et qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

La brune regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle souffrait de ne pas trouver Clarke.

Quand les yeux verts de Lexa croisèrent ceux bleus de Clarke, son visage refléta instantanément un soulagement et un bonheur profond. La blonde s'approcha en courant avant de lui sauter dans les bras tandis que Lexa essayait tant bien que mal de la réceptionner.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer dans le cou de la brune, soulagée. Elle la serra avec force contre elle, la touchant partout pour s'assurer que Lexa était vraiment là et que ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- **Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien…tu vas bien…,** chuchota Clarke entre des sanglots.

\- **Oui mon amour, je vais bien.** Lexa se sépara légèrement d'elle afin de pouvoir attraper le visage de Clarke entre ses mains. **Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?**

Clarke secoua la tête et se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la brune portait un bandage sur le bras.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où tu étais ?** Demanda Clarke en caressant le bandage.

\- **Arthur était caché dans une sorte de caverne assez éloignée de l'hôtel. Quand j'ai réussi à le retrouver, on a essayé de sortir mais une vague nous a emporter sur quelques mètres,** raconta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. **C'est juste une égratignure**. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de la blonde. **Les secours nous ont trouvés près de l'hôtel et nous ont emmenés dans un autre refuge. Mais quand le vent a commencé à baisser d'intensité, et que le danger était passé, je suis venue le plus vite possible. Un des employés m'a avertie que tu serais ici. Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien…**

\- **Je… j'ai pensé que tu… qu'il t'était arrivé quelques chose… oh, Lexa…**

\- **Non, tout va bien Princesse. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais mal de ne pas pouvoir arrivé ici à temps… je…** Elle attrapa de nouveau le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. **Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ma vie sans toi, Clarke. Je ne peux imaginer me réveiller chaque matin et ne pas t'avoir près de moi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans ton rire qui me rend plus que jamais heureuse. Et je ne peux encore moins concevoir de ne pas pouvoir te couvrir de tout cet amour qui consume mon être…** Elle effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Clarke à l'aide de ses pouces. **C'est pour ça que…,** commença-t-elle. **Clarke Griffin, épouse-moi s'il te plait, et rends-moi plus heureuse encore,** lâcha-t-elle précipitamment en souriant timidement et en la regardant avec un regard remplit d'amour.

Clarke sentit que les larmes débordaient à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de soulagement… de joie.

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

Lexa était juste là, devant elle, et elle désirait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.

\- **Evidement que je veux me marier avec toi!** Répondit Clarke en riant et pleurant à la fois.

Lexa la serra avec force dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs. Les gens autour d'elles se mirent à applaudir et elles se rendirent compte à ce moment qu'elles avaient eu plusieurs spectateurs et que la majorité d'entre eux les regardaient en souriant.

\- **J'ai prévu un repas et une bague mais les circonstances ont fait que…**

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un anneau, j'ai juste besoin de toi,** répondit Clarke en se jetant à nouveau au cou de Lexa qui lui sourit.

La brune lâcha soudainement un gémissement de douleur quand Clarke la frappa avec force.

\- **Hey ! C'est pour quoi ça ?**

\- **Pour m'avoir obligée à me séparer de toi aujourd'hui,** répondit Clarke en faisant une grimace. **Parce que moi non plus, je ne peux concevoir une vie sans toi. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai pensé que tu…**

\- **Hey,** répondit Lexa en la faisant taire d'un baiser. **Je suis là. Tout va bien et Arthur est sauf. Ce n'est pas le plus important ?**

\- **Tu ne peux pas être la sauveuse de tout le monde, mon amour.**

\- **La sauveuse ? Je suis prête à parier que tu as aidé tout le monde ici… en plus, je peux être ta sauveuse, pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant avec innocence.

Clarke qui tentait de paraitre en colère ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

\- **Bon…la mienne oui.**

Lexa lui sourit en retour et la serra une nouvelle fois contre elle.

\- **Oh Clarke, princesse… Tu vas être ma femme et on sera heureuses, je te le promets,** chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke ferma les yeux, se perdant dans l'odeur du cou et des cheveux mouillés de Lexa.

\- **C'est pas tout ça mais il faut que tu viennes te sécher parce que si tu es malade, pas de mariage.**

Clarke prit Lexa par le bras et cette dernière se laissa faire, épuisée mais heureuse d'être aux côtés de sa future femme.

Sa future femme… ça sonnait vraiment bien.

* * *

 **Voilàààà :)**

 **On continue dans la guimauve même si il y a quand même eu de l'action! :)**

 **J'ai quand même eu peur que Lexa ne revienne pas XD Mais bon, c'est Lexa quand même :D**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite, portez-vous bien! :)**

 **Bye :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Holaaaaa :D**

 **Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui car je pars ce soir en Suisse pour une semaine de SNOWBOARD ! :D :D Bref je suis trop contente mais je n'aurais pas internet sur place… Donc pour les reviews je vous répondrai soit tantôt soit avec grand plaisir à mon retour :)**

 **Je voulais encore vous remercier pour tous vos retours, vos mises en favoris et follows…. C'est juste dingue, j'imaginais pas en arriver là…. ! L'histoire arrive malheureusement à sa fin, après celui-ci, il ne reste qu'un chapitre :o**

 **Merci à la guest, Sab qui laisse toujours un petit commentaire, c'est super sympas de ta par t :)**

 **Merci aussi à cette française de** **Kouan** **pour la relecture ! :D Elle gère la vieille :D**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Ah,** **CHAPITRE M** **(ça faisait longtemps) avec utilisation de « jouets » ;)**

 **Ps : Kouan j'ai gardé le « En profondeur » ;) perverse va XD**

* * *

Clarke n'était pas une grande fan des gardes de vingt-quatre heures. Mais elle adorait tellement son métier qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Elle regarda fixement le tableau et elle se mit à élaborer les différentes possibilités d'une opération qu'elle avait proposées avec un groupe de médecins qui faisaient partie d'une l'équipe multidisciplinaire. Ils étaient tous en pleine concentration afin de soigner au mieux les fractures, les lésions, les contusions et les lacérations dont souffrait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait été blessé dans un accident qui avait fait plusieurs victimes.

Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de chance et avait survécu mais, sans une intervention rapide et adéquate, il était peu probable qu'il s'en sorte.

Chaque docteur avait donné son avis et Clarke avait dit à Joshua, l'interne dont elle était responsable cette semaine, de prêter attention à tout ce qui se disait. C'était un apprenti intelligent, et qui, sous la pression, travaillait assez bien mais par moments, il était distrait et parfois, légèrement fainéant.

Clarke le comprenait totalement, à son âge, elle était également comme ça. Mais au fil des années, elle s'était rendue compte des responsabilités qu'engendrait sa profession et que la vie des gens se retrouvait entre ses mains.

\- **Tout est prêt alors,** dit le Docteur Miller. C'était également un jeune médecin, tout comme elle. Il était excellent dans son domaine, la cardiologie et c'était lui qui dirigeait l'équipe. **Nous commencerons par les zones les plus critiques,** continua-t-il. **Nous nous occuperons du reste ensuite. Je crois que c'est assez clair que cette opération va durer au moins une vingtaine d'heures. Je sais que vous êtes fatigués mais, c'est le boulot, les gars.** Tous les docteurs hochèrent la tête. **Je veux que ceux qui opèrent demain soient réveillés et prêts pour cette opération.**

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à quitter la salle de conférence un à un. Certains restèrent là afin de pouvoir discuter d'autre chose que de l'opération. Clarke prit un des bonbons qui se trouvaient sur la table et le porta à sa bouche, se détendant. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe qui allait opérer ce jour-ci.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

\- **Jolie bague,** lui sourit Harper, spécialisée dans le service d'orthopédie. **C'est pour quand le mariage ?**

Clarke lui fit un sourire timide.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elles étaient rentrées du Mexique et ce qui s'y était passé, était devenu une simple anecdote.

Lexa et elle étaient maintenant en sécurité et plus heureuses que jamais. La brune lui avait dit qu'au moins, elles auraient une histoire excitante à raconter à leurs enfants quand ceux-ci demanderont comment Lexa avait demandé Clarke en mariage.

Clarke regarda sa bague, amusée. Lexa avait soupiré de soulagement quand elle avait su que Clarke avait emmené leurs affaires jusqu'au refuge. La première chose qu'elle avait faite, avait été de chercher la fameuse bague. Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû en acheter une, ce à quoi la brune lui avait répondu qu'aucune princesse ne pouvait être mariée sans une bague.

Clarke lui avait alors dit qu'elle la porterait à condition qu'elle aussi en porte une. C'est pourquoi, les deux jeunes femmes avaient chacune leur bague respective.

\- **Dans trois semaines,** répondit Clarke.

\- **J'attends mon invitation, Griffin.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Lexa et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour une cérémonie intime au bord de la mer. Premièrement parce qu'elles adoraient toutes les deux cette vaste étendue d'eau et deuxièmement, parce que Clarke savait que c'était important pour Lexa qui faisait partie de la marine.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit pour lire le message.

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Docteur Griffin, j'ai besoin de votre aide… C'est urgent !_

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Non pas vraiment… Ma future femme fait une garde interminable et moi je suis ici, seule… et j'ai envie de la toucher et de l'embrasser… Y a-t-il un remède pour ça ? C'est important ! Question de vie ou de mort !_

La blonde serra les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Je pense que votre future femme sera disponible dans deux heures, Lieutenant Woods. Mais je pense peut-être pouvoir vous aider… Dites-moi quels sont vos symptômes ?_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Mes symptômes ? J'en ai pleins. Ma peau me fait mal tellement elle désire ses baisers… et mes lèvres sont sèches… Mes seins sont douloureux et si j'entre encore plus dans les détails, vous allez certainement vous mettre à rougir._

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Selon mes connaissances médicales, je ne vois rien de grave, vous survivrez._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Vous croyez que cela plairait à ma future femme de trouver le Lieutenant Woods en rentrant à la maison ?_

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Ça dépend… est-ce que le Lieutenant Woods lui donnera des ordres ?_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Evidement. Et le premier ordre sera qu'elle vienne avec son uniforme de chirurgienne qui m'excite comme jamais._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Sans sa culotte ni son soutien-gorge._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Je lui ferais savoir._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Ne traine pas, Clarke. Je suis impatiente._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Lexa, hier on l'a fait plusieurs fois._

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es comme une drogue._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es insatiable._

Elle se remit à rire doucement.

 _ **Lexa :**_ _C'est toi qui me rends insatiable. En plus, ça fait un jour que je ne t'ai pas vue. Je déteste ces gardes qui n'en finissent pas…_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Je sais mais je dois compenser les heures que j'ai perdues en allant au Mexique…_

 _ **Lexa :**_ _Le Lieutenant t'attendra._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Je suis impatiente de la voir…_

La blonde releva le regard quand Joshua attira son attention et elle dut mettre de côté le fourmillement qui commençait à parcourir son corps à cause des messages de Lexa.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait que sa promise soit aussi portée sur le sexe. Et elle adorait encore plus quand la brune faisait vibrer son corps d'impatience en attendant ce qui se passerait en arrivant à la maison.

Lexa était un parfait mélange entre romantisme et sexualité, ce qui rendait Clarke complètement folle d'elle. Elles ne s'ennuyaient jamais, il se passait toujours quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui entretenait cette étincelle, cet amour et qui rendait chaque moment passé ensemble spécial.

C'est pour cette raison que la blonde était certaine que d'avoir accepté d'épouser Lexa était la meilleure décision qu'elle avait pu prendre.

* * *

Clarke arriva à la maison, le cœur battant d'impatience et d'excitation. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

La première à la saluer fut Sansa qui s'approcha d'elle en remuant la queue. Clarke s'agenouilla face à la chienne pour la caresser et l'embrasser sur le bout du museau.

\- **Je crois que ces baisers m'appartiennent.**

La blonde releva le regard et aperçut Lexa qui portait son uniforme de Lieutenant et qui se tenait les bras croisés. Elle était tellement sexy que la respiration de Clarke s'arrêta net. La brune avait les cheveux lâchés et la regarda d'une manière qu'il la fit frissonner.

\- **Ne sois pas jalouse, Lexa.**

\- **C'est Lieutenant Woods pour vous, Docteur Griffin.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Alors comme ça, on veut jouer au Lieutenant…**

Lexa approcha son visage, tout en gardant un air sérieux, et ne cessa de la regarder fixement. Clarke fit un pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec la porte. Lexa en profita pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la blonde.

\- **J'espère que vous avez suivi mes ordres,** dit-elle d'une voix ferme et sensuelle à la fois.

Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent sur les lèvres de la brune qui avait mis un gloss à la cerise. La blonde mourait d'envie de le savourer sur ses lèvres.

\- **Oui, Madame,** répondit-elle en lâchant quasiment un gémissement quand une des mains de Lexa se dirigea sans ménagement dans le pantalon de son uniforme chirurgical pour s'assurer qu'elle était complètement nue en-dessous.

Lexa sourit doucement, satisfaite.

\- **Très bien,** chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément ce qui la fit gémir. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir avec désir. Les doigts de la brune se mirent à jouer sur son intimité. **Tu es tellement mouillée,** constata Lexa. **Va dans la chambre.**

\- **Je dois d'abord…**

\- **Maintenant, Clarke** , répondit-elle les yeux brillants. **Ou je devrais te punir,** ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Ce sera pas plus mal d'ailleurs.**

Clarke lui sourit.

- **Vous voulez me punir, Lieutenant ?**

\- **Je sais que toi aussi tu le veux,** répondit la brune en grognant et en la prenant par la taille tandis qu'elle humidifiait ses lèvres. **Mais pour le moment… dans la chambre !** Répéta-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la fesse.

Clarke sursauta et se mit rapidement en marche vers la chambre, laissant toute ses affaires sur le sol.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Lexa attaqua sa bouche avec force, la faisant gémir et soupirer.

Les mains de la brune se glissèrent sous ses fesses pour l'approcher davantage de son corps. Clarke frissonna quand ses mains se trouvèrent à nouveau dans son pantalon, effleurant sa peau.

\- **Vous me voulez en vous, Docteur Griffin ?** lui sussura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. **Vous voulez que je vous fasse crier encore et encore ? Dis-le-moi…**

\- **Oui… oui…**

\- **Je ne t'entends pas.**

\- **Oui !**

\- **Oui qui ?**

\- **Oui, Madame.**

\- **Oui, Lieutenant Woods,** la corrigea Lexa.

\- **Oui, Lieutenant Woods,** répéta Clarke amusée et excitée au possible. **C'est comme ça que tu traites tes recrues ?**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer,** dit-elle en mordant à nouveau la lèvre de la blonde. **Et je traite comme ça seulement les blondes récalcitrantes.** Clarke s'arrêta de respirer en sentant ses jambes trembler et son ventre papillonner dans tous les sens. **Je veux que tu cries… fort,** ajouta-t-elle en léchant son oreille. **Très fort,** continua-t-elle. **Et c'est un ordre.**

Clarke sentit soudainement quelque chose se presser sur son bas ventre et elle baissa aussitôt le regard en touchant l'entrejambe de Lexa.

\- **Lex ?** Demanda-t-elle confuse et Lexa lui répondit par un grand sourire en lui prenant la main pour l'inviter à sentir ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

\- **Je l'ai mis spécialement pour toi,** chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. **Je pense te faire l'amour avec encore et encore.**

Clarke frissonna en pensant à l'idée que Lexa allait la posséder avec le jouet. Elle bougea légèrement ce dernier ce qui fit gémir doucement la brune.

Lexa lui enleva la partie supérieure de sa tenue et de délecta de la vision de sa poitrine dénudée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Tu t'es promenée dans l'hôpital sans culotte ni soutien-gorge, princesse ?** Demanda soudain la brune, rompant le jeu pendant quelques instants.

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Je les ai enlevés dans la voiture.**

\- **Mmh…** Le doigt de la brune commença à faire de petits cercles autour de la pointe rosée du sein gauche de la blonde. **J'aurai payé pour voir ça,** commenta-t-elle en se plongeant dans le regard azur de Clarke.

Elle s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient voilés par l'excitation.

Lexa s'approcha afin de capturer le téton dans sa bouche et sa langue se mit en mouvement ce qui fit soupirer Clarke de plaisir et lui fit fermer les yeux.

La blonde s'accrocha à ses épaules et ses mains se dirigèrent vers l'uniforme de la brune.

\- **Personne ne t'as autorisée à l'enlever,** l'avertit Lexa sans cesser ses douces attentions sur sa poitrine.

\- **Je veux sentir ta peau, mon amour…**

\- **Je crois que tu oublies qui commande ici, princesse.**

\- **Mais…**

\- **On ne répond pas à son supérieur, Clarke,** répondit la brune en la poussant jusqu'à ce que son dos ne rentre en contact avec le matelas.

\- **Tu as fermé la porte ?** Demanda Clarke, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

La dernière fois qu'elles avaient été… occupées, elles avaient dû se stopper parce que Sansa s'était mise sur le pas de la porte et les deux jeunes femmes n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer avec la petite chienne qui les regardait fixement.

\- **Oui, ne t'en fait pas,** répondit-elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit pour pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur la blonde.

Clarke se sentait extrêmement excitée, surtout parce que Lexa portait encore cet uniforme qui la rendait tellement sexy. Cette dernière embrassa la vallée entre ses seins et descendit doucement le long de son ventre, lui enlevant son pantalon en même temps. Clarke fut ainsi complétement exposée à elle. La brune se positionna entre ses cuisses et se mit à lécher et suçoter son bourgeon de plaisir ce qui fit se tortiller Clarke en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle laissa de légères morsures sur son aine tandis que ses doigts avaient pris le relai entre les plis intimes de la blonde.

Clarke ouvrit davantage les jambes et lâcha un petit cri quand les doigts de Lexa se mirent à bouger de plus en plus rapidement.

\- **Je ne t'entends pas, princesse.** Dit-elle tout en se mettant à lécher langoureusement son intimité. **Laisse-toi aller, mon amour…**

Clarke ferma une fois de plus les yeux, enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa compagne. Elle lâcha à nouveau un cri quand Lexa commença à la pénétrer avec force et rapidité. Ses hanches bougèrent frénétiquement sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Elle sentit tout son corps frissonner de plaisir et quand Lexa planta ses dents dans son cou, elle sut que l'extase était proche.

Mais soudain, la brune cessa ses mouvements.

\- **Que… ?** Balbutia Clarke d'une voix rauque mais Lexa la fit taire d'un baiser.

\- **Je t'ai dit qu'on ne discute pas avec son supérieur,** ronronna la brune.

Elle sortit ses doigts et les amena à sa bouche pour les lécher. Clarke la vit s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, enlever le bouton et descendre la tirette de son pantalon bleu marine.

Le double gode sauta à la vue de Clarke qui sentit des fourmillements se répandre dans son entrejambe en pensant à ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Elle mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre et positionna sa main sur l'objet, d'une taille assez imposante. Elle le caressa en le faisant doucement bouger ce qui fit gémir doucement Lexa.

Cette dernière sourit et ferma à son tour les yeux quand Clarke se mit à le manipuler. Elle étira la main pour attraper le lubrifiant pour recouvrir l'énorme jouet. Elle laissa Clarke enduire ce dernier tandis que la blonde, avec son autre main, caressait son bouton de plaisir avec douceur.

Lexa prit ensuite les mains de la blonde et les positionna de part et d'autre de sa tête, la laissant complétement sans défense. Elle traça un chemin de baiser en partant de ses seins jusqu'à son cou, et la tenta avec ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser profondément.

\- **Dis-moi si c'est trop d'accord ?**

Clarke hocha la tête et Lexa la pénétra avec douceur la faisant gémir en même temps.

Elle venait d'acheter ce nouveau jouet et elle était incertaine quant à la taille imposante de celui-ci.

Elle se plongea dans le regard de la blonde et se mit à bouger lentement. Clarke retint sa respiration mais des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter. Elle utilisa ses mains pour baisser encore plus le pantalon bleu afin de pouvoir caresser les fesses de la brune qui se mouvait de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle se mit à lâcher des cris de façon incontrôlable ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle adorait l'entendre crier comme ça.

La brune se mit à bouger encore plus rapidement et elle sentit les doigts de la blonde agripper avec force sa chemise.

\- **Oh, Lex ! Mmh !**

Leurs cris se firent encore plus fort, tout comme les va-et-vient de Lexa. Cette dernière prit à nouveau les mains de Clarke, entrelaçant leurs doigts, sentant comme le plaisir qui s'accumulait dans son bas ventre ainsi que les muscles de son entrejambe menaçaient de se contracter sous l'orgasme imminent qui s'approchait.

Elle tentait par tous les moyens de ralentir le rythme mais voir Clarke en-dessous d'elle, criant et gémissant comme jamais, voir sa poitrine monter et descendre, son visage rougir de plaisir et son corps se contracter de plaisir empêchait la brune de rallonger le moment.

Elles étaient trop excitées et frénétiques.

Elle parvint finalement à ralentir et continua ses mouvements lents et profonds en ne cessant d'embrasser le cou de la blonde. Cela dura peu de temps avant qu'elle ne reprenne un rythme rapide, ce qui intensifia les cris de Clarke.

\- **Jouis avec moi, Clarke…,** chuchota-t-elle sans cesser ses mouvements et en la regardant avec amour et luxure. **Fais-le avec moi, mon amour** , gémit-elle en fermant les yeux lorsqu'un orgasme dévastateur la frappa.

Elle sentit Clarke se tortiller sous son corps et ouvrit les yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

La blonde rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri rauque et très sexy. Lexa en profita pour faire encore quelques va-et-vient sans avoir encore récupéré de son propre plaisir.

Elles demeurèrent dans la même position durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Lexa se relève légèrement pour regarder Clarke avec attention.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle en caressant son front plein de sueur.

Clarke semblait à peine être consciente et avait les yeux légèrement entrouverts.

\- **Donne-moi une seconde…** Parvint-elle finalement à dire ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

Son corps paraissait encore être en train d'assimiler les restes du plaisir. La brune déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et quand Clarke fut capable de lui répondre, elle sut qu'elle avait entièrement récupéré de son orgasme.

Elle se débarrassa du jouet et commença à se déshabiller sous l'œil attentif de la blonde.

\- **Ceci n'est pas encore fini, Docteur Griffin.**

\- **Je n'en espérais pas moins de vous, Lieutenant,** répondit Clarke en riant et en se léchant les lèvres tout en observant Lexa, entièrement nue, se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

\- **Pas de mains, seulement la bouche,** ordonna la brune.

Cette dernière approcha ses hanches du visage de la blonde et se laissa emporter au septième ciel par sa bouche.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient encore au lit, en sueur, se câlinant tendrement et discutant à propos du futur et de leur mariage. Elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'elles ne voulaient rien d'exubérant. Bien que la mère de Clarke n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ça.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Clarke.

\- **Tu attends quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle à la brune qui secoua la tête.

Lexa se leva et remit son pantalon, sa chemise et se recoiffa avec sa main d'un mouvement que Clarke qualifia de « super sexy ».

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de regarder fixement ses fesses fermes et de se mordre la lèvre. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et à cause de la fatigue engendrée par la garde interminable et la quantité d'exercice qu'elle venait de faire avec la brune, elle commença à somnoler.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit un poids à ses côtés.

\- **C'était qui ?** Demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie.

\- **Le président du Comité des voisins,** répondit-elle les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il y a plusieurs plaintes nous concernant.

\- **Des plaintes ?**

\- **Oui, notre vie sexuelle serait trop scandaleuse pour eux,** lâcha-t-elle en ne pouvant éviter de rire.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à haute voix.

\- **Il est venu te dire qu'on les ennuie avec nos cris pendant nos ébats sexuels ?**

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

\- **Ils ont eu de la chance aujourd'hui.**

Lexa posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et Clarke sourit largement en voyant Lexa être prise d'un fou-rire.

\- **Ils sont surement jaloux,** commenta Clarke en caressant tendrement son ventre.

\- **De moi ? Certainement…** répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu. **Avec la blonde que je me tape…**

Clarke la frappa de son poing.

\- **T'es pas possible.**

\- **Je suis seulement amoureuse.**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? J'aurais voulu voir sa tête…**

\- **Ce qui aurait été génial, c'est que tu arrives en utilisant seulement ma chemise et cette culotte super sexy qui me rend dingue…**

La brune se pencha pour déposer des baisers dans son cou.

\- **Bordel, Lex, laisse-moi me reposer deux secondes…** Dit Clarke en riant.

\- **Repose-toi, princesse. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger.**

\- **Mmh je crois que je ne me lèverais pas avant demain matin.**

La fatigue frappa de plein fouet son corps ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui vit que la blonde s'était endormie à l'instant. Elle avait peut-être exagéré ce soir mais elle se dit que c'était surement à cause de son travail que la blonde était si fatiguée. Mais la brune supposa qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à profiter de ce moment.

De plus, qui pouvait leur reprocher d'avoir des ébats sexuels bruyants quand elle faisait l'amour avec la femme de ses rêves ?

Lexa ouvrit la porte de la chambre laissant entrer Sansa qui se coucha à côté du lit tandis que la brune remontait sur le lit, prenant Clarke dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie.

* * *

Clarke caressa doucement les doigts de Lexa qui se trouvait assise à côté d'elle dans sa Mercedes. Elle conduisait, et la brune paraissait inquiète, en effet, elle avait les yeux bandés et semblait vraiment nerveuse.

La blonde ne put éviter de lâcher un petit rire.

\- **Lexa, on dirait que tu es sur le point d'être mise à mort.**

\- **Eh bien si on prend en compte le fait que je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes ni ce que tu vas faire de moi…**

Clarke se remit à rire.

\- **Crois-moi, si je voulais t'assassiner, je n'aurais pas pris de témoin avec,** dit-elle en regardant Sansa dans le rétroviseur. La jeune chienne avait la tête dehors, la langue pendante et profitait de cette petite balade.

\- **On va où ?**

\- **Tu verras.**

\- **Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises. Encore moins celle où j'ai les yeux bandés…**

\- **Eh bien si je me souviens bien, la surprise que je t'ai faite il y a trois jours avec la nouvelle lingerie que j'ai achetée n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire.**

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire.

\- **C'est différent.**

\- **Mh mh,** dit Clarke en riant doucement. **On est arrivé.**

Lexa laissa la blonde la guider tandis que Sansa les suivait en trottant, heureuse d'être à l'air libre.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point la brune était tendue.

\- **Ok je crois que c'est un bon endroit pour me débarrasser de ton cadavre…** commenta-t-elle.

\- **Clarke, c'est pas drôle.**

La blonde s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser. Elle commença à enlever le bandeau et Lexa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière du soleil qui se couchait doucement en cette fin d'après-midi.

Face à elle, se dressait une énorme maison, avec un jardin et un porche où se trouvait une petite balancelle blanche. La façade était elle aussi blanche, de grandes fenêtres lui donnaient une touche moderne.

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke l'interrogeant du regard. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre en souriant timidement.

\- **Elle est à nous, si tu veux…**

\- **À nous ?**

\- **Viens,** lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où une femme les attendait tout sourire, impatiente de leur montrer la maison.

Lexa n'y comprenait rien mais elle l'écouta attentivement et regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt. La maison était spacieuse et comprenait trois chambres. Il y a avait de grands couloirs et un magnifique salon mais ce qui plut le plus à Lexa, c'était le jardin arrière où se trouvaient des chaises et une table, parfaites pour lire un livre et prendre un café.

\- **C'est mon cadeau pour toi, mon amour,** lui chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux le jardin qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

Différentes émotions se reflétèrent sur le visage de Lexa et elles furent difficiles à déchiffrer pour Clarke. Elle semblait éprouver de la surprise, de la confusion et autre chose que la blonde ne parvenait pas à définir.

Lexa regarda fixement cette énorme maison, dont l'immense jardin semblait vraiment plaire à Sansa qui courait partout comme une folle.

\- **Clarke… C'est…**

\- **Je veux qu'elle soit à nous, à toi et à moi.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction que Lexa aillait avoir. Elle la connaissait trop pour savoir que cela l'incommoderait de ne pas être celle qui subvenait à ses besoins, celle qui avait le contrôle. Mais elle voulait arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient deux dans cette relation et que la brune lui avait offert tout son amour et sa dévotion. Alors Clarke pouvait le faire à son tour et pour commencer, elle avait choisi de lui montrer la maison où leurs enfants allaient grandir.

Elle demanda gentiment à l'agente immobilière de les laisser quelques minutes seules et la femme accepta de bon cœur.

\- **Quand mon père est mort…** commença Clarke. **Il m'a laissé un héritage auquel je n'ai pas touché depuis.** Elle mit ses mains dans les poches en regardant la maison. Lexa, elle, se tourna vers la blonde, surprise car cette dernière ne lui avait jamais raconté cela. **Je n'en avais pas besoin, l'université était entièrement payée et quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, mon salaire me permettait de vivre confortablement. Tu sais que je ne suis pas portée sur le luxe…** Elle haussa les épaules. **Et quand j'ai pensé à notre futur, et aux enfants que j'ai dit vouloir avoir avec toi…. J'ai su que je voulais tout ça…**

Elle regarda enfin Lexa qui l'observait avec une intensité qui lui coupa la respiration.

\- **Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire,** répondit Lexa en regardant autour d'elle. **Tu m'as laissée sans voix.**

\- **Dis juste oui,** la poussa la blonde en regardant Sansa qui paraissait passer un bon moment. **En plus regarde, la petite adore.** Elle approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter : **Et comme ça on pourra faire autant de bruit qu'on veut pendant nos ébats.**

\- **Ça doit coûter une fortune…**

\- **Je viens de te dire que j'ai de l'argent de côté,** rit Clarke en prenant Lexa par la taille. Je sais que tu as vécu toute ta vie en te souciant de l'argent. **Mais maintenant, on ne doit plus s'en inquiéter… TU ne dois plus t'en inquiéter… Je ne te demande pas de me laisser t'entretenir… je te demande seulement d'accepter que, maintenant, on est deux, et qu'on est ensemble pour ça.**

Elle embrassa tendrement la joue de la brune. Celle-ci prit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à le caresser doucement à l'aide de ses pouces.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je fais de mon appartement ? Je l'ai repeins il y a quelques mois, Clarke…**

La blonde rit légèrement.

\- **Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Aden allait bientôt finir l'université et qu'il voulait venir à Washington ? Tu pourrais lui louer ton appart'…**

Lexa la regarda amusée.

\- **T'es vraiment une femme d'affaires,** dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

\- **Alors… elle te plait ?**

\- **Beaucoup.** Elle caressa les doigts de Clarke. **Ça me met quand même mal à l'aise que ce soit toi qui paies tout…**

\- **Tu as payé le voyage au Mexique. Egalité.**

Lexa fit une grimace.

\- **Tu ne me laisseras pas te donner une partie de l'argent, pas vrai ?**

\- **Nop.**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça.

\- **D'accord, achetons la maison et remplissons-la d'enfants.**

Clarke sauta à son cou, émue et elles se mirent à rire tous les deux. Elles se dépêchèrent de signer les papiers et Clarke donna un chèque, qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé, à la femme.

Elles s'assirent dans le jardin et Lexa se mit à regarder Clarke avec un petit sourire.

\- **Tu étais sure que j'allais dire oui pour avoir déjà préparé le chèque ?**

Clarke la regarda avec malice.

- **J'ai les moyens de te convaincre, Lexa Woods…**

\- **Mmh.** La brune se mit à regarder effrontément la poitrine de la blonde. **Effectivement, tu as deux bons arguments, princesse.**

Clarke lui frappa l'épaule et Lexa se mit à rire aux éclats. Par la suite, elle se tourna pour voir Sansa s'amuser à découvrir les lieux.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du reste de l'héritage,** demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- **Je pense garder une partie pour l'université de Leila…**

\- **Leila ?**

\- **Notre première fille,** répondit-elle en souriant, ce qui fit sourire Lexa à son tour.

\- **Ce sera peut-être un garçon…**

\- **Peut-être,** opina Clarke. J'ai aussi pensé à investir ou peut-être…ouvrir une fleuristerie. **J'ai toujours voulu avoir un magasin de fleurs.** Elle regarda Lexa avec amour. **Mais je sais qu'on est toutes les deux très occupées. On verra ça pour notre retraite.**

\- **Ça me va.** Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, profitant du lieu et de l'instant présent jusqu'à ce que Lexa dise : **Clarke… ?**

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as embrassée ?**

Clarke sourit en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder.

\- **C'est moi qui t'ai embrassée ?**

\- **Evidement que c'est toi.**

\- **Non, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas.**

Lexa se mit à rire bruyamment ce qui fit que Sansa releva sa tête, regardant autour d'elle, attentivement.

\- **J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est toi qui m'as embrassée, Madame. Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu mourrais d'envie de m'embrasser** …

Cette fois-ci, c'est Clarke qui se mit à rire à son tour.

\- **Parce que tu effleurais mes lèvres en me suppliant… je crois que ça compte comme un baiser.**

\- **Bien sûr que non. Accepte que c'est toi qui m'as embrassée, Lexa Woods.**

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux avec un amour profond.

\- **D'accord, c'est bon,** dit la brune en souriant. **Je crois que c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise**. Elle caressa la bague que Clarke portait à son doigt. **Je suis impatiente que tu sois ma femme, Clarke.**

\- **Je suis déjà à toi,** répondit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre et en se positionnant à califourchon sur les jambes de Lexa qui la regarda avec un désir infini. **Je suis entièrement à toi, Lexa…** chuchota-t-elle en la tentant avec ses lèvres. **Et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser…**

Lexa sourit en comprenant ce que Clarke était en train de faire elle recréait ce fameux premier baiser.

\- **Tu mérites une meilleure épouse…**

\- **Non,** ronronna-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de la brune. **Je te veux toi… maintenant… S'il te plait…**

Lexa joignit ses lèvres à celles de Clarke et elles se perdirent toutes les deux dans un baiser rempli d'amour.

* * *

Clarke sortit dans son nouveau jardin et se dirigea vers la table où était assise sa mère, attendant le café qu'elle venait de préparer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle et Lexa venaient de déménager il y a quelques jours mais Clarke se sentait déjà comme chez elle et elles étaient toutes les deux enchantées de leur nouveau foyer et de leur vie de couple. Clarke se demandait pourquoi elles n'avaient pas franchi le pas plus tôt.

Le mariage avait lieu le lendemain, entre les préparatifs et sa mère à la maison et ne pas pouvoir toucher Lexa à cause de cela, elle était certaine d'arriver quasiment vierge au mariage. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

\- **Je t'ai dit de rappeler la fleuriste, Clarke, on est jamais assez insistante pour ce genre de chose,** la sermonnait Abby tandis qu'elle prenait la tasse que Clarke venait de lui remplir.

\- **Maman, je t'ai dit que Lexa s'occupait de ça.**

Abby but une gorgée de son café.

\- **Lexa ne me parait pas être une personne qui se préoccupe des fleurs, chérie.**

Clarke ne put éviter de sourire en buvant dans sa tasse à son tour.

\- **Eh bien, elle s'occupe elle-même du jardin,** expliqua-t-elle à sa mère qui la regarda septique.

En fait, c'était assez étrange. La majorité des gens avait l'habitude de voir Lexa comme un personne dure, sérieuse et peut-être peu féminine mais ils se trompaient complètement.

Lexa pouvait être aussi douce que la soie, aussi drôle qu'un humoriste et aussi féminine que n'importe quelle femme. Il fallait seulement apprendre à la connaître plus en profondeur.

C'est sa future femme qui s'occupait des plantes, qui cuisinait et qui avait généralement une personnalité beaucoup plus accueillante que Clarke.

La brune était allée travailler ce matin et Clarke avait été étonnée de voir que sa mère et Lexa se traitaientde façon plus cordiale.

\- **Je crois que tu te rendras compte petit à petit que Lexa n'est pas comme tu l'imagines…**

Abby se pencha vers sa fille.

\- **Je l'ai su dès le moment où elle est venue demander ta main à la maison.**

Clarke qui était en train de boire dans sa tasse, recracha soudain le café.

\- **Lexa a fait quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle en essuyant le reste du café au coin de sa bouche.

Abby se mit à rire.

\- **Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?**

\- **Non elle ne m'a rien dit.**

\- **Elle est arrivée avec son uniforme de la Marine, très sérieuse et nerveuse,** expliqua sa mère, riant en se souvenant de la scène. **Elle a demandé mon consentement parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait important pour toi mais que si je ne lui donnais pas, elle allait de toute façon se marier avec toi.**

Clarke ne put éviter de rire et de se sentir encore plus amoureuse de la jeune femme.

\- **Typiquement Lexa,** concéda-t-elle.

\- **Je sais que… j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de Lexa mais je sais que c'est une grande personne…**

Clarke regarda sa mère, agréablement surprise.

\- **Je suis contente que tu la voies comme ça, maman.**

\- **Tu sais que ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ton bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Je sais,** répondit la blonde en hochant la tête.

Abby posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

\- **Ton père serait enchanté de te voir aussi heureuse.**

Clarke hocha la tête en regardant fixement la nappe de la table.

\- **Il me manque, maman,** murmura Clarke tout bas en relevant son regard vers sa mère.

\- **À moi aussi, chérie… à moi aussi…**

Elles se mirent à observer le jardin et elles se perdirent dans le silence qui les entourait.

* * *

\- **C'est débile,** râla Aden tandis que Lexa mangeait un paquet de frites, très amusée à voir son petit frère se faire torturer par un blaser trop petit pour son immense dos. **Je t'avais dit d'en demander un plus grand,** réclama-t-il à sa sœur.

\- **J'ai demandé exactement la taille que tu m'as donnée,** répondit la brune. **Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un géant.**

Aden secoua la tête en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- **Il me va pas.**

\- **Mets la chemise sans le blazer.**

\- **Je suis sur le point d'aller à ton mariage en caleçon,** se plaignit-il.

\- **Fais-le,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Aden la regarda, surpris.

\- **Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que Clarke a fait de ma sœur ?**

Lexa rit en mâchant ses frites.

Elle était heureuse, euphorique et très nerveuse mais elle était surtout prête pour le mariage et enfin pouvoir se relaxer et penser aux heures où Clarke et elle seraient unies pour la vie. Aucune autre pensée ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse.

Anya et Gustus étaient aussi arrivés et se préparaient tandis que la brune attendait qu'une maquilleuse arrive pour commencer à la préparer.

Ils se trouvaient sur un Yacht qui avait été loué pour l'occasion et qui n'avait pas encore appareillé. Cependant, il prendrait bientôt le large pour le début du mariage.

Clarke était dans sa cabine tandis que Lexa se trouvait dans la sienne. Elles n'étaient pas censées se voir avant le mariage mais la nuit précédente, elles avaient rompu la tradition. Surtout parce que la brune ne pouvait s'endormir sans avoir un baiser de la blonde.

C'est pourquoi elle était entrée dans la cabine de Clarke qui s'était plainte du fait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se voir mais Lexa lui avait répondu que, théoriquement, elles ne se voyaient pas parce qu'il faisait noir, ce à quoi répondu Clarke en riant et en lui donnant un baiser qui… peu à peu s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent la mère de Clarke passer dans le couloir.

* * *

Pour ce fameux jour, Clarke porterait une robe qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir et Lexa utiliserait son uniforme de gala blanc. C'était son uniforme favori et elle se sentait heureuse de pouvoir le porter pour une occasion aussi spéciale que celle-là.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la maquilleuse entra avec toutes ses affaires.

Aden décida finalement de ne pas utiliser le blazer et laissa Lexa seule afin qu'elle puisse terminer de se préparer pour cette merveilleuse journée.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et aperçut une lueur au fond de ses yeux.

 _Si ça ce n'est pas du bonheur,_ se dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :)**

 **Bonne semaine à vous,**

 **Bye :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Holaaa :)**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Merci encore à tout pour vos retours ! :D**

 **Et merci à Kouan pour la relectuuuuure :D**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Clarke avait toujours pensé que le bonheur arrivait quand on était libre de pouvoir être la personne que l'on voulait réellement être. Depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle et qu'elle avait entrepris une nouvelle aventure loin des ailes de son père, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment heureuse. Elle pouvait tout avoir, tous les objets luxueux qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'une petite fille pouvait demander… mais elle n'avait jamais eu la liberté de prendre elle-même des décisions. Elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de dire à ses parents : « Maman, Papa… ça, c'est moi ». Ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard qu'elle avait enfin réussi à atteindre cette liberté tant espérée.

Bien que cette liberté lui ait apporté un bonheur inégalable, ce dernier n'était pas comparable à celui qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Celui où elle s'approchait de la femme avec laquelle elle avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie. Sa mère l'accompagnait en la tenant par le bras.

Elle n'avait jamais été une de ces filles qui rêvaient d'un mariage en robe blanche avec un Prince Charmant les attendant devant l'autel. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi : la fille de ses rêves était une Princesse qui ne portait pas de robe, au lieu de cela, elle portait une uniforme blanc avec quelques détails dorés. Cet uniforme la rendait magnifique et élégante à la fois, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et un léger maquillage lui donnait une touche féminine qui fit trembler les jambes de la blonde.

Son cœur battait à toute allure et elle éprouvait une curieuse envie de rire ainsi que de pleurer en même temps.

Elle avait décidé de porter une robe blanche assez simple : elle était courte et avec de la dentelle autour des épaules. Elle en était tout simplement tombée amoureuse même si ce n'était pas de la haute couture, comme l'aurait voulu Abby.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une robe d'un haut couturier, tout comme elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Prince Charmant.

Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin se trouvait devant elle.

Des yeux verts s'étaient soudain embués en la voyant approcher de l'autel.

\- **Hey…** chuchota Lexa. **Tu vas bien ?**

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine en remarquant la manière dont la brune la regardait.

Comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

Clarke avait tant rêvé qu'un jour, quelqu'un la regarde de cette manière… elle avait rêvé de ressentir cet amour qui te consume l'âme et te brûle les veines. Cet amour qui te permet de tout surmonter, de tout conquérir.

Toutes les deux étaient la preuve que cet amour existait.

\- **Je t'aime,** reprit la brune sur le même ton en lui prenant la main et en lui caressant les doigts. **Tu es magnifique.**

\- **Toi aussi,** répondit Clarke en tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le maquillage que Gina avait réalisé pendant de longues minutes. Elle sourit, amusée. **Ne pleure pas, Lex,** supplia-t-elle. **Tu vas me faire pleurer.**

Ceux qui les entouraient se mirent à rire en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Raven, elle, était déjà en pleurs malgré l'énorme gueule de bois qu'elle avait. En effet, elle avait emmené Clarke pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille et avait terminé complètement bourrée. Octavia avait pratiquement dû la porter pour la mettre dans la voiture. Heureusement que cette dernière était sportive.

Clarke sécha une larme de Lexa et celle-ci se mordit la lèvre, parcourue d'un frisson de pure émotion. Voir Clarke s'approcher d'elle et savoir que bientôt elle serait à elle et seulement à elle… tout cela l'avait émue à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

La brune évitait de pleurer en public mais en cet instant, elle n'en avait que faire. Ses larmes reflétaient un bonheur absolu et un amour pur.

Elles regardèrent devant elles afin que la cérémonie puisse continuer et Lexa sentit les doigts de la blonde s'entrelacer aux siens. La brune se dit à cet instant qu'elles seraient comme cela tout au long de leur vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient très âgées…

Elles seraient ensemble… unies à jamais.

* * *

Le mariage avait été légèrement trop mielleux à son goût mais Aden était toutefois très heureux pour sa sœur.

Ce ne fut que récemment, quand il eut un âge suffisant pour comprendre, qu'il s'était rendu compte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié. Il ne savait pas comment l'en remercier. Il était celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, grâce à elle. Savoir qu'au final, elle avait réussi à atteindre ce bonheur absolu, le rendait plus qu'heureux.

Il sourit en se souvenant du moment du « Oui, je le veux ».

Lexa était tellement occupée à contempler Clarke que la phrase avait été répétée plusieurs fois ce qui avait fait rire les invités.

Elles semblaient profondément amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Aden s'était perdu dans ses pensées en les voyant danser au centre de la piste, riant et discutant comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'elles, comme s'il n'existait qu'elles deux.

Il se retourna et appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde du Yacht, son regard se perdant sur l'eau. Il regardait le ciel bleu qui se fondait dans la couleur de la mer.

Il se dit que lui aussi avait réussi à être heureux. Il supposa que c'était la façon dont on se sentait quand on tombait amoureux à vingt ans. Cependant, sa relation avec Maddison ne s'était pas bien terminée. Ils n'avaient pas terminé en mauvais termes mais ils n'étaient pas non plus restés amis. Et Aden avait fini le cœur brisé.

Il s'était confié à sa sœur, la meilleure pour lui donner de bons conseils mais, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu parler sérieusement car elle était assez occupée avec tous les préparatifs du mariage.

Il se dit que maintenant qu'elle s'en allait en lune de miel avec Clarke, ils n'auraient pas non plus la possibilité de parler.

Il soupira en regardant ses mains. Il n'avait aucune envie de ruiner la fête avec ses problèmes de cœur.

\- **Aden ?**

Le jeune homme se tourna en écoutant la voix, celle-ci lui était tellement familière et différente à la fois qu'il se demanda qui…

\- **Hanna ?**

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Pourtant, cela n'avait rien d'étrange vu qu'elle était la cousine de Clarke.

Mais, oh bon sang… elle était tellement… sexy et magnifique à la fois.

Aden n'avait jamais oublié son premier baiser et ces quelques jours passés à San Diego. Ils s'étaient tous les deux promis de garder contact mais avec la distance, cela avait été trop compliqué.

Quand Hannah était partie pour un échange en Angleterre, ils avaient fini par perdre définitivement contact.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras tendrement et Aden s'enivra du parfum de la jeune fille.

Elle portait une robe de couleur claire qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux.

\- **Ça fait super longtemps,** dit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- **Tu es super grand,** répondit la jeune fille en riant.

\- **Seulement quelques centimètres.**

Ils se mirent à rire, complices.

\- **Tu es… très jolie.**

\- **Merci,** répondit-elle en regardant l'horizon et en appuyant ses mains sur la rambarde. Aden remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de bague de mariage. **Comment ça va pour toi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Eh bien j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en Dessin et Design Artistique.**

\- **Ah oui ? Je me disais bien que tu aimerais faire des Comics…**

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et Aden se mit à rire gracieusement.

\- **Oui, avec plusieurs amis, on travaille sur un projet et on est en pleine négociation…**

\- **Vraiment ? C'est super.**

\- **Et toi ? Comment ça va ?**

\- **Eh bien, j'ai fini diplômée en Littérature Anglaise.**

\- **Tu as toujours aimé lire,** sourit Aden, amusé.

\- **Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais… ces jours-ci j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.**

\- **À moi ?**

Ils se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

\- **C'est bizarre je sais,** répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

\- **Non, c'est pas bizarre. Ça fait seulement beaucoup de temps qu'on s'est pas vus et…**

\- **Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.**

Aden la regarda fixement.

\- **Tu veux me les raconter ? Je t'invite pour un verre.**

\- **J'ai fait quelques erreurs comme tout le monde…** Elle haussa les épaules et ils se mirent à marcher vers le bar qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. **Mais il y a certaines choses que je ne regrette pas.**

\- **Qui n'a jamais commis d'erreurs, Han ?**

\- **Ça m'a manqué que tu m'appelles comme ça.**

Ils regardèrent devant eux tandis qu'Aden commandait du vin pour Hanna et une bière pour lui.

\- **Et toi tu m'as manqué…**

\- **Maman ?** Un petit enfant qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans s'approcha en courant et attrapa la jambe de la blonde.

Aden les regarda tous les deux, surpris.

\- **Aden, je te présente Bryan.**

Le petit regarda timidement le jeune homme en se cachant derrière la jambe de sa mère. Hanna s'abaissa pour dire au petit garçon d'aller chercher sa tante Abby pour qu'elle lui donne une boisson. Le petit obéit et partit en courant les laissant seuls.

\- **Eh bien…** commenta Aden en mettant ses mains dans les poches. **Tu es…** il se gratta la tête. **Tu es avec quelqu'un ?**

Hanna secoua la tête et but une gorgée dans son verre de vin.

\- **Le père de Bryan vit en Angleterre. Donc… on est juste nous deux,** dit-elle en souriant. **Ma mère a failli faire un infarctus évidement.** Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. **Mais je ne regrette pas parce que Bryan est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.**

Aden la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- **Il a tes yeux,** répondit-il d'une voix rauque. **D'un vert le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.**

Hanna sembla rougir légèrement et ils se mirent à regarder dans la direction du petit garçon.

\- **Je suis heureuse de te revoir.**

\- **Moi aussi, Han…**

Il leva sa bière et ils trinquèrent à leur rencontre.

* * *

\- **S'il vous plait…** Raven fit sonner une cuillère sur sa coupe de champagne alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à discuter à plusieurs tables. **En tant que témoin, je voudrais dire quelques mots…**

\- **Oh non,** murmura Clarke tandis que Lexa passait un bras possessif et protecteur autour de ses épaules.

\- **Je suis une des premières témoins a avoir vécu cette histoire d'amour avec nos deux protagonistes,** commença à dire Raven, tendrement. **Les allers et venues, les nuits fougueuses remplies de passion,** sourit-elle tandis que Clarke rougissait et Lexa riait. **Et évidement les moments moins heureux… Mais si j'ai pu apprendre une chose à travers elles, c'est que l'amour est infini et que quand tu trouves la personne qui est ton âme sœur, qui te comprend et qui t'aime comme personne… peu importe la distance et le nombre d'années passées… vous vous retrouverez toujours.** Les invités semblaient sous le charme de son discours. **En plus de ça, l'attraction sexuelle compte beaucoup.** Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en se mettant à rire et Raven leva son verre. **Aux mariées.**

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et ce fut au tour d'Aden de se mettre debout. Lexa avait remarqué qu'il s'était assis à côté de la cousine de Clarke et qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment à parler. Elle savait qu'Aden et Maddison n'était plus ensemble et elle se sentait heureuse de le voir s'amuser.

\- **Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Lexa et moi n'avons pas eu une enfance facile. Surtout elle, qui s'est occupée de m'habiller, de me nourrir, de me donner l'amour que nos parents n'ont pu me donner.** Lexa déglutit. Entendre son frère parler de tout cela l'émouvait plus que tout. **C'est pour ça que je te dis, sœurette, c'est à ton tour d'être heureuse. On m'a toujours demandé si ça ne me faisait pas bizarre de te voir sortir avec des filles… mais en fait, je me sens chanceux. Parce que tu m'as prouvé que l'amour peut venir sous différentes formes.** Il leva son verre. **C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je lève mon verre à vous et votre bonheur.**

Les invités se mirent à applaudir.

Lexa déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Clarke qui lui sourit.

\- **Tu es heureuse ?** Chuchota la brune à son oreille.

\- **Comme jamais je ne l'ai été,** répondit-elle en regardant son épouse pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. **Tu m'as donné plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer, Lexa Woods.**

Cette dernière passa ses doigts sur la joue de Clarke.

\- **Tu m'as donné ton amour et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Clarke l'embrassa à son tour et elles regardèrent amusées vers la table où se trouvaient Aden et Hanna.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ?** Demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

\- **Je crois qu'ils profitent de leurs retrouvailles,** répondit la brune en souriant. **Même si les nôtres ont été plus traumatisantes.**

La blonde se mit à rire.

\- **Tu avais raison, Lex. C'est grâce au destin si nous sommes ici et que tu es ma femme en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre du hasard. C'est trop parfait… trop pur…**

\- **Trop magnifique,** finit Lexa en lui donnant un tendre baiser.

* * *

Lexa avait la moitié du corps sous le capot de la Mercedes de Clarke.

Plus de dix mois avaient passé depuis qu'elles s'étaient mariées et elles avaient une vie de couple heureuse et mouvementée. Eh non, pas seulement à cause du sexe mais parce qu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux énormément et que lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient à deux, elles en profitaient un maximum.

La brune sentit des mains froides se glisser sous sa chemise ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle aperçut Clarke tout sourire qui lui apportait un verre de limonade. Lexa le prit en buvant une longue gorgée pour se désaltérer.

\- **J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin.**

\- **Merci, chérie.**

\- **Comment ça se passe ?**

\- **Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle est comme neuve.**

\- **Ça te manque ?**

\- **Réparer des voitures ?**

Clarke hocha la tête amusée.

\- **Par moment… mais j'aime tellement mon travail, tu le sais.**

\- **Je sais bien,** acquiesça-t-elle.

Soudain, elles se regardèrent, nerveuses.

\- **L'hôpital t'a appelée ?** Demanda Lexa en se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'elle enlevait la graisse qu'elle avait sur les mains.

Clarke soupira profondément et hocha la tête.

\- **C'est ce que je suis venue te dire. Ça n'a pas marché,** murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles parlaient d'avoir des enfants. Elles avaient envisagé différentes options, adoption ou insémination, et elles avaient finalement opté pour cette dernière. Mais malgré plusieurs essais, cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

C'était la quatrième fois.

Lexa n'était pas inquiète pour l'argent mais pour l'état émotionnel de Clarke… et le sien. Mais surtout celui de la blonde qui devait se confronter au traitement de manière physique.

Le docteur leur avait assuré que, même si Clarke avait quelques problèmes, elle serait capable de concevoir. Elles avaient donc décidé de passer le pas.

Le travail à la Marine de Lexa aurait rendu plus difficile de mener une grossesse. Cela freinerait automatique l'ascension pour laquelle elle avait travaillé toutes ces années. Elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord et Clarke n'avait pas de problème à porter elle-même l'enfant.

Cependant Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à la voir passer par toutes ces épreuves.

Elle s'approcha de sa femme et la serra avec force contre elle.

\- **Ce n'est rien, chérie.**

Elle embrassa son cou tendrement.

\- **Je suis fatiguée, Lexa…**

\- **Je sais…** Elle massa doucement ses épaules et la regarda profondément. **Je sais,** répéta-t-elle en soupirant. **Viens, rentrons.**

Elles se dirigèrent vers la maison et Lexa s'assit sur le divan. Clarke quant à elle prit place sur ses genoux.

\- **J'ai bien réfléchi et…** commença Lexa en remettant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa femme. **Je pense que c'est à mon tour d'essayer.**

Clarke la regarda, abasourdie.

\- **Tu es sûre ?**

\- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre, chérie.**

\- **Mais ils te payeront moins et ton ascension…**

\- **Mon ascension n'est pas aussi importante que toi et la famille que nous voulons,** expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse. Clarke se mit à pleurer. **Hey… non, ne pleure pas,** dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **C'est ce que je veux.**

\- **Désolée de n'avoir pas pu…**

\- **Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler.**

\- **C'est ironique quand même non ? Je suis médecin…**

Lexa déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- **Tu es plus qu'un simple docteur. Tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse.**

\- **Une femme qui n'arrive pas à porter d'enfants…**

\- **Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas que tu sois une femme incroyable. En plus ce n'est pas sûr,** la rassura-t-elle. **Le docteur a dit que ce serait difficile… mais je ne veux pas que tu repasses par tout ça… Alors je le ferais moi. Demain j'irai passer les examens…** Clarke s'accrocha à son cou. **Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, mon amour.** Elle caressa son dos. **Par la suite tu pourras retenter… parce que je t'assure que je n'aurai pas assez d'un seul enfant,** finit-elle en riant.

\- **J'ai peur, Lexa… Et si… ?**

Lexa posa son index sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- **Tout va bien se passer, princesse. Je te le promets.**

Et elle scella cette promesse d'un tendre baiser.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme elles l'avaient convenu, Lexa commença à passer les examens et elles eurent bientôt une date pour réaliser le processus/la fécondation.

Elles décidèrent de garder le même donneur.

Elles ne se préoccupaient pas beaucoup de l'aspect physique même si elles aimeraient que l'enfant ait certaines caractéristiques d'elles-deux comme les yeux bleus de Clarke et les cheveux acajou de Lexa. Mise à part cela, elles préféraient se concentrer sur les aspects de la personnalité.

Par exemple que le donneur ait de l'humour et qu'il soit sensible, qu'il soit sûr de lui et avenant.

Elles avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et elles savaient que ce n'était qu'une étape de plus sur le chemin. Cependant, elles se sentaient assez stressées.

Lexa avait demandé à Clarke d'essayer de ne pas y penser et de laisser passer les jours. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent.

Mais quand un mois fut passé, elles étaient toutes les deux anxieuses.

Clarke avait demandé à Lexa de faire une prise de sang bien que la brune aurait préféré attendre encore un peu… mais pour satisfaire sa femme, elle le fit.

L'avantage que Clarke soit Docteur était qu'elles ne devaient pas attendre pour récupérer les résultats car tout le monde la connaissait à l'hôpital dont ceux qui travaillaient dans les laboratoires. Un simple appel de la part de la blonde suffisait.

Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de cuisiner le repas en riant à cause d'une anecdote qui lui était arrivée aujourd'hui au travail.

Soudain la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit. Elles se regardèrent, nerveuses.

C'était Abby.

Lexa observa Clarke se dirigea dans le salon pour discuter avec sa mère et elle continua à couper les légumes avec dextérité.

Pendant la journée, elle avait pu un peu discuter avec Aden. Sa remise des diplômes approchait à grands pas et il lui avait confié qu'Hanna et lui se voyaient. Ce n'était rien d'officiel ni définitif mais il pourrait y avoir une possibilité… Lexa lui avait conseillé de se donner cette opportunité. Bien qu'Aden ne fût pas tout à fait certain de savoir faire face à une fille qui avait déjà un enfant.

Elle savait que son frère n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se défilait mais elle comprenait toutefois que ce soit une situation légèrement difficile et inconnue pour lui.

\- **LEXA !**

L'intéressée faillit se couper un doigt quand le cri de son épouse la fit sursauter. Elle lança le couteau dans l'évier et couru vers le salon.

Elle aperçut Clarke qui avait une de ses mains devant la bouche et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- **Je suis enceinte,** lâcha-t-elle à son épouse qui la regarde, incrédule.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Et toi aussi.**

Les yeux de Lexa se mirent à papillonner pendant quelques instants.

\- **Attends, quoi ?** Répéta-t-elle.

Clarke se mit à rire en pleurant à la fois et en courant en chaussette pour serrer la brune contre elle.

\- **Je n'avais pas voulu te le dire parce que je pensais que j'étais parano mais… mais je n'avais pas mes règles depuis un moment et ces derniers jours j'ai eu des nausées et des vomissements… je pensais que c'était autre chose mais quand tu as passé les examens… j'ai décidé de faire une prise de sang et ils viennent de m'appeler…**

\- **On va…on va avoir… deux enfants ?** Demanda Lexa complétement abasourdie.

\- **Oui !** Lâcha la blonde en sautant partout autour d'elle.

Sansa entra rapidement par la chatière pour chien qu'elles avaient installée afin que la chienne puisse aller dans le jardin quand bon lui semblait. Les effusions de la blonde l'avaient alertée.

\- **On va avoir deux enfants !** Répéta Lexa comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle se mit à rire à son tour et serra fortement Clarke contre elle. **Bon sang, Clarke ! Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas être encore plus heureuse que ça et maintenant…**

\- **Je sais, j'arrive pas à y croire non plus,** dit Clarke en sanglotant de bonheur. Des larmes se mirent également à couler le long des joues de Lexa. **Quand j'ai pensé qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir….**

Lexa se mit à rire encore plus fort.

\- **Bordel ! On va avoir deux enfants ! Et ils seront frères de sang, tu te rends compte ?!**

\- **Tu as raison.** Elle se mordit la lèvre et caressa la tête de la chienne qui ne cessait d'attirer son attention avec une de ses pattes. **Eh oui, petite, tu vas avoir deux petits frères pour jouer avec toi…** dit-elle à Sansa en se mettant à sa hauteur et en lui caressant le museau.

\- **Il faut qu'on fête ça !**

\- **Pas d'alcool, Lex.**

\- **Je sais bien, je ne pensais pas à ça,** rit-elle en allumant la chaîne stéréo et en mettant une chanson entraînante.

\- **C'est… ?**

Elles se regardèrent complices et commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements.

\- **Danse en culotte !** S'exclama Lexa et elles se mirent à rire de bonheur, bougeant sur le rythme de la musique.

Sansa s'unit à elles en aboyant devant toute cette agitation, pensant peut-être que ses maîtresses n'étaient pas tout à fait normales…

Mais Clarke et Lexa ne prétendaient pas être normales… elles prétendaient simplement être heureuses. Et malgré tous les obstacles, elles avaient fini par y arriver.

Lexa tandis une main à Clarke pour la faire se retourner et s'approcher davantage de son corps.

\- **Je t'aime, Clarke Griffin,** chuchota-elle en caressant le ventre de la blonde avec une tendresse infinie. **Et j'aimerai ce petit de toutes mes forces parce qu'il serait une partie de toi.**

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime, Lexa Woods… JE T'AIME !** Cria-t-elle en riant à gorge déployée et en regardant par la suite le ventre de la brune. **Et toi aussi, petit,** dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur le ventre de sa femme et en la regardant amusée.

Lexa se remit à rire et prit le visage de Clarke avant de fondre sur elle en un baiser qui reflétait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elles savaient que l'amour avait fini par triompher.

 **FIN ?**

* * *

 **Eh voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire,** **je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :D**

 **Alors comment vous avez trouvez le mariage? :)**

 **J'ai bien aimé les petits discours de Raven et Aden :')**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire; j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir :D**

 **Passez un bon week-end et une bonne semaine, encore merci à vous !**

 **Bye :)**

 **PS:** **Kouan m'a fait remarqué que Clarke et Lexa ont gardé leur nom de jeune fille mais c'était comme ça dans l'histoire originale...On a qu'à dire qu'elles ont pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur qui prendrait le nom de qui :p**


	32. Chapter 32

**Holaaaa :)**

 **Et voilà, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue de Passenger Side pour clôturer cette fiction :)**

 **Merci à guest d'avoir laissé un review ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui ont rejoint en route ! :D**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **aussi de m'avoir aidé à rendre le texte encore meilleur ! :) Même si t'es infernale, tu gères ;) Comme quoi, la collaboration belgo-française a dû bon… parfois ;)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour vous parler de la nouvelle traduction :)**

* * *

Clarke était appuyée dans l'entrebâillement qui se trouvait entre le salon et le couloir. Lexa était concentrée sur un livre et avait les sourcils froncés. Elle ne put éviter de sourire en la voyant aussi adorable avec ses lunettes. Cela faisait un an qu'elle en avait besoin même si cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Clarke avait réussi à la convaincre qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle les porte si elle voulait que ses douleurs à la tête disparaissent.

Quatorze années avaient passé depuis ce fameux jour qui était resté un des meilleurs jours de leur vie : celui où elles avaient uni leurs vies à jamais et où Clarke avait juré, en tant qu'épouse, de tout partager avec elle, chaque petit ainsi que grand moment de leur existence. Comme la naissance de leurs filles. Leila et Candice qui étaient la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée, tout comme l'arrivée du petit Nick, qu'elles avaient adopté il y a huit ans de cela. Le petit était en train de dormir tranquillement à l'étage.

Pour Clarke, sa famille ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Oui, parfois elle se disputait avec Lexa, comme chez tous couples, parfois elle se disputait aussi avec ses deux filles adolescentes qui devenaient de plus en plus indépendantes ce qui rendait Lexa complètement dingue. Elles étaient aussi passées par quelques moments difficiles comme la mort de Sansa trois ans plus tôt. Sa femme, tout comme elle, en avait beaucoup souffert… ainsi que les enfants… parce que la chienne faisait partie de la famille. Ils savaient qu'elle leur avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pu et ils étaient heureux qu'elle leur ait laissé son petit, Spok qui n'était déjà plus aussi petit que cela.

Clarke remarqua que les sourcils de Lexa se froncèrent davantage tandis que son regard se tournait vers la fenêtre. Clarke savait exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Enfin… qui elle attendait.

Lexa avait finalement réussi à monter en grade et était devenue « La Commandante Lexa Woods ». Cela avait été tout un événement dans la base parce qu'elle était devenue la Commandante la plus jeune. Et même si elle avait quarante ans passés, Lexa était toujours aussi belle et sexy.

Il était vrai qu'elles avaient soufferts d'une période avec peu de sexe mais celle-ci s'était terminée quand Leila et Candice furent plus grande. Maintenant, elles profitaient de leur vie sexuelle comme lorsqu'elles avaient une vingtaine d'années ce que Lexa aimait commenter en riant.

Clarke de son côté était devenue la Chef en Traumatologie à hôpital. Le Docteur Anderson avait pris sa retraite et l'avait nommée pour lui succéder. Partout il se disait qu'elle serait bientôt la nouvelle Chef de Chirurgie mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de pouvoir profiter de son travail et sauver des vies.

Elle se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être tous besoin de vacances et comme l'été arrivait et que les enfants avaient des vacances à l'école, elle pensa suggérer à Lexa de faire une petit voyage… peut-être à Tulum. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

\- **Chérie.** Lexa releva le regard pour l'observer. **Tu ne viens pas au lit ?**

\- **Tu trouves ça normal qu'il soit plus de dix heures du soir et qu'elles ne soient pas encore rentrées ?** Soupira-t-elle en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Elles ont seulement quatorze ans. **Je crois qu'on leur donne trop de liberté, Clarke.**

La blonde sourit en s'approchant d'elle et Lexa la regarda quand elle prit le livre de ses mains et s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- **On les a autorisées à rentrer à onze heures tu te souviens ?**

Lexa fit une grimace.

\- **C'est toi qui as dit ça. Pour moi, c'était de retour à la maison à huit heures.**

Clarke se mit à rire, amusée. Lexa avait toujours été surprotectrice avec leurs deux grandes filles. D'autant plus quand elles avaient eu douze ans et qu'elles avaient commencé à changer physiquement.

Leila était assez grande pour son âge et avait les mêmes yeux bleus que Clarke. Ses cheveux par contre étaient lisses et acajou. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était la vive image de Lexa, sans les yeux verts. De l'autre côté, il y avait Candice. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne et avait les cheveux blonds ce qui faisait penser aux gens que c'était Clarke qui lui avait donné jour. En vérité, la petite blonde avait hérité sa couleur de cheveux de la famille de Lexa. Elle avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux que son oncle Aden quand il avait son âge. D'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, c'était une grande charmeuse ce qui amenait encore plus de migraine à Lexa.

Clarke et Lexa avaient cherché à les traiter de manière égale, et même si les filles avaient le même âge, avec quelques mois de différence, elles étaient assez unies. Ce que leurs mères appréciaient énormément. Elles prenaient soin l'une de l'autre et s'aidaient mutuellement malgré leurs personnalités différentes.

Leila était beaucoup plus sérieuse, tout comme Lexa mais elle avait hérité de la veine artistique de Clarke et adorait jouer au piano et au violon. Candice était beaucoup plus extravertie, souriante et adorait faire du sport et la fête. Avec son équipe, elle avait été sacrée deux fois championne de l'équipe de Volley-Ball de son école. Elle avait aussi participé à des olympiades de mathématiques, chose dont ses mères étaient extrêmement fières. Le souci avec Candice, c'est qu'elle avait un esprit assez fêtard. Cependant elle réussissait vraiment bien ce qu'elle faisait et c'est pourquoi Lexa et Clarke ne pouvait pas trop la réprimander.

Leila avait plus pour habitude de lire des livres de poésie que d'aller à des fêtes mais elle voulait protéger sa sœur. Alors quand Candice allait à une fête, Leila avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner.

Les fêtes étaient le pire cauchemar de Lexa.

\- **Je pensais qu'on s'était mises d'accord sur l'heure,** répondit Clarke en caressant les épaules de Lexa.

\- **Tu m'as convaincue avec des techniques pas très… orthodoxes…**

Clarke se mit à rire et lui vola un baiser.

Les filles avaient bien intégré que si elles voulaient sortir, il fallait d'abord demander à Clarke pour que celle-ci en parle avec Lexa. Comme cela, elles étaient certaines d'avoir l'autorisation.

La nuit précédente tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient passionnément, Clarke lui en avait parlé. Lexa n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention car la main de la blonde faisait des merveilles avec sa poitrine, et comme cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles n'avaient pas eu d'intimité, Lexa avait dit oui à tout.

\- **Tu les gâtes trop, Clarke.**

\- **Chérie, ce sont des adolescentes. Laisse-les un peu s'amuser. Tu sais qu'elles sont responsables.**

\- **Ce ne sont pas les filles qui m'inquiètent. Ce sont les autres, les garçons…**

\- **Mmh…,** fit Clarke en embrassant tendrement son cou. **Tu sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, elles auront un petit copain pas vrai ?**

Face au commentaire, Lexa se tendit aussitôt.

\- **Oui et ils devraient savoir que j'ai une arme à la maison et que je sais parfaitement comment m'en servir.** Clarke éclata de rire suite à sa remarque ce qui fit sourire Lexa. **Nick ?** Demanda-t-elle quand Clarke eut fini de rire.

Celle-ci la regarda avec un amour profond.

\- **Il dort.**

\- **C'est le seul qui ne me donne pas de migraines.**

\- **Il n'a que huit ans.**

Nick était arrivé par hasard dans la famille. Clarke avait dû s'occuper d'une femme enceinte qui avait eu un grave accident ferroviaire. Malheureusement la mère n'avait pas survécu. Par contre, son bébé avait eu cette chance. Cependant, il n'avait aucune famille, aucun parent et Clarke était aussitôt tombée amoureuse des yeux marrons du petit en le voyant. En sachant que l'Etat allait s'occuper du garçon, Clarke avait réussi à convaincre Lexa de l'adopter. Cette dernière ne lui aurait refusé cela pour rien au monde car cette idée l'enchantait autant que la blonde.

Voilà comment elles s'étaient retrouvées avec trois enfants qu'elles aimaient plus que tout.

Nick était très intelligent même si cette intelligence ne se transformait pas toujours en de bonnes notes. Cela car il avait d'autres intérêts comme les comics et les jeux vidéo que lui achetait son oncle Aden qui avait développé énormément d'affection pour le petit.

Clarke et Lexa entendirent une voiture dehors et la brune repoussa doucement la blonde pour observer par la fenêtre. La maman de Dylan, un des amis de Candice et Leila, les avait ramenées saines et sauves. Cependant, Lexa fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que Candice faisait un bisou sur la joue d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était dans la voiture avec elle.

Le garçon caressa le bras de la blonde qui se mit à rire.

Leila de son côté, s'était déjà mise en route vers la porte d'entrée. En entrant, elle fit un câlin à Clarke qui demanda comment cela s'était passé ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu un « très bien » laconique.

\- **Bonsoir, m'man,** dit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Lexa qui continuait de regarder par la fenêtre son autre fille et le garçon.

\- **Bonsoir ma belle, viens un peu ici.** Elle tendit la main vers Leila et quand celle-ci s'approcha, elle mit un bras autour de ces épaules en montrant dehors. **C'est qui lui ?**

\- **Georges.**

\- **Et qui est Georges ?**

\- **C'est seulement un ami de Dylan.**

\- **Eh bien on dirait que c'est aussi un ami de ta sœur…** Elle la regarda, l'air soupçonneux. **Il va à la même école que vous ?**

\- **Non, à une autre.**

\- **Et il est de bonne famille ?**

\- **Maman…** se plaignit Leila en se tournant vers Clarke alors que Lexa lui faisait un interrogatoire militaire.

\- **Chérie, laisse-la tranquille,** dit la blonde en riant.

\- **C'est important, on ne sait pas qu'elles sont ses intentions…**

Clarke s'approcha de la fenêtre où se trouvaient sa femme et sa fille.

\- **Ils sont seulement en train de parler,** fit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

\- **Tu vois pas comment il la regarde ?** Continua Lexa. **C'est comme ça que je te regardais quand on s'est connues et quand… je… tu sais…** chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde.

Malgré cela, Leila entendit.

\- **Oh bon sang, c'est dégoutant,** fit-elle.

Lexa sourit en la serrant plus fort contre elle, déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

- **Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Vous avez bu ?**

\- **Tu sais bien que non.**

\- **Allez, file en haut te reposer.**

La jeune fille obéit et s'enfuit avant d'être à nouveau interrogée. Lexa savait qu'elle lirait probablement jusque tard dans la nuit.

Candice finit par dire au revoir au garçon en l'enlaçant un court instant avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Elle y trouva ses mères qui l'attendaient debout dans le couloir.

Clarke souriait tandis que Lexa avait les bras croisés.

\- **Georges, hein ?** Demanda Lexa.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de ses deux mères d'un pas léger.

\- **C'est seulement un ami, m'man,** répondit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

C'était du Candice tout craché, elle faisait des câlins tout le temps.

\- **N'oublie pas que tu as cours tôt demain,** lui rappela Lexa.

\- **Oui, m'man, je vais me coucher,** dit-elle en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel comme toute adolescente.

Candice avait commencé à s'en aller quand la brune la prit doucement par le bras.

\- **Je t'aime, tu le sais ?** Lui susurra-t-elle et Candice la serra à nouveau contre elle.

\- **Moi aussi.**

Elle salua ses mères en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit.

Clarke regarda sa femme avec tendresse. Lexa pouvait être celle qui était la plus stricte mais sans aucun doute possible, elle aimait ses enfants autant qu'elle. La blonde ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus pour cela.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en dis si nous aussi on va au lit, Commandante ?**

\- **Mmh… pour dormir ?**

\- **Pas spécialement…** répondit Clarke en se mordant la lèvre.

Lexa sourit amplement et lui prit la main, caressant ses doigts. Elle l'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément… comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

Lexa sentait que cette journée était étrange. C'était son anniversaire et sa femme et ses enfants lui avaient souhaité rapidement un « bon anniversaire ». Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait besoin de plus, elle n'avait jamais été une personne matérielle et maintenant qu'elle approchait les quarante-quatre ans encore moins mais Clarke avait toujours une attention particulière pour ce jour. Elle lui préparait son déjeuner favori - en effet elle avait enfin appris à cuisiner…enfin… plus ou moins – ou elle lui offrait un bouquet de fleur… Mais se dire que cette année, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, la rendait inquiète.

Est-ce que la blonde était en train de passer par une crise de doutes par rapport à leur mariage ?

À la base, ses recrues lui avaient offert un gâteau au chocolat et lui avaient adressé leurs vœux à coup de grandes claques dans le dos ce qui l'avait fait se sentir aimée.

Elle se dit que Clarke et les enfants devaient être occupés dans leur vie, la docteur avec ses opérations, et les enfants avec les examens. Elle décida donc de ne plus y accorder d'importance.

Elle gara son 4x4 et se demanda si Clarke avait bientôt fini sa garde quand elle aperçut la nouvelle Mercedes de collection de sa femme. L'ancienne n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner mais ce n'était plus comme avant. En plus Candice avait des vues sur elle et Lexa et Clarke parlaient de la possibilité de la lui offrir à ses dix-sept ans.

Elle entra dans la maison qui était dans un silence pesant.

\- **Chérie ?**

Elle déposa ses clés et son téléphone sur l'étagère qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et elle commença à monter les escaliers. Les enfants n'étaient pas là non plus.

Spok apparut en remuant la queue et la brune fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'un papier pendant à son collier.

 _« Emmène-moi dans le jardin »_

Elle prit la note et sourit.

\- **Viens, bonhomme, il semble que tu dois venir avec moi.**

Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le jardin et Lexa sursauta devant un : « **SURPRISE !** ».

Clarke s'approcha d'elle avec un énorme sourire et la serra fortement contre elle, lui demandant tout bas à l'oreille de l'excuser car il fallait faire semblant ce matin afin de lui faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de lui préparer une fête surprise.

Lexa serra ses enfants contre elle, eux qui avaient été complices de tout cela.

Aden et son épouse Hanna étaient là eux aussi avec leurs deux enfants, Anya et Gustus évidement, sa belle-mère et elle fut surprise de voir Octavia et Lincoln avec leur fils ainsi que Raven avec son nouveau compagnon. À ce train-là, Lexa était certaine que Raven ne se caserait jamais.

Clarke lui offrit une immense caisse à outils des plus modernes et ses enfants, un kit de jardinerie. Lexa faillit se mettre à pleurer de pur bonheur. Elle les aimait tellement, sa famille, ses amis.

Dernièrement, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au travail et avait un peu oublié ce que c'était que d'être entourée par toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Lincoln était au barbecue en train de cuire la viande avec son fils, Mile qui était plus jeune d'un an à peine que Leila et Candice mais Lexa était sûre qu'il serait aussi grand que son père. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'Octavia.

Le garçon finit par s'ennuyer et se joignit aux deux sœurs et à Bryan, l'enfant d'Hanna qu'Aden avait reconnu comme le sien. Ils faisaient un parfait groupe d'adolescents.

Raven s'approcha de Lexa avec une bière et cette dernière la remercia avant de prendre une gorgée et d'enlever la veste de son uniforme pour rester en chemise.

\- **Alors… on a passé les quarante ans depuis un moment, Commandante ?**

\- **Tu les passeras cette année si je me souviens bien…**

\- **Oui mais on dirait que j'en ai vingt,** répondit Raven.

Lexa sourit en buvant une autre gorgée dans sa bière et en regardant son épouse avec amour.

\- **Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir,** commenta Raven en regardant Clarke elle aussi. **Je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime comme au premier jour.**

\- **Je sais…**

\- **Et regarde les enfants que vous avez… bordel, je suis jalouse.**

\- **Eh bien, il est temps que tu aies les tiens.**

Raven sourit tristement.

\- **Mon travail m'empêche d'être forte présente à la maison… et la vérité, c'est que je ne me vois pas démissionner seulement pour être maman.**

\- **Raven, mon travail me demande aussi beaucoup de temps mais nous les femmes, on peut faire ça et plus encore, crois-moi.**

\- **Tu es une grande mère,** lui répondit Raven. **Même si Candice m'a dit que tu parlais souvent de garçons et d'armes et de savoir comment les utiliser…**

Lexa rit doucement.

\- **J'essayais seulement de lui faire un peu peur… tu sais bien comment elle est.**

\- **Oui, elle me rappelle Clarke en fait,** dit Raven en riant.

\- **Vous parlez de moi ?** Demanda Clarke en s'approchant de sa femme et en la prenant par le bras.

\- **Toujours,** répondit Lexa avec tendresse.

\- **Je disais à Lexa que Candice me rappelle toi.**

\- **Parce qu'elle est blonde ?**

\- **Non, pour les sorties.**

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les trois jusqu'à ce que Raven soit appelée par Octavia et Lincoln près du barbecue.

\- **Merci pour tout ça, mon amour,** chuchota Lexa.

\- **Tu mérites tout ça et plus encore,** répondit Clarke en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Lexa qui la serrait contre elle.

\- **Tu n'avais pas une longue garde à faire ?**

\- **Je me suis arrangée pour la déplacer et pouvoir être ici. Je n'allais évidemment pas rater les hamburgers de Lincoln.**

Lexa sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, sentant le bonheur qui les entourait. Elle sentait que tout était en ordre que finalement… sa vie était telle qu'elle devait l'être.

 _Stay with me_ de Sam Smith résonna dans les baffles et elles se regardèrent en souriant, c'était leur chanson.

\- **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Commandante ?** demanda Clarke.

\- **Avec plaisir.** Clarke passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et elles commencèrent à se balancer doucement sur le rythme de la musique. **Merci d'être restée à mes côtés après toutes ces années…**

\- **Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun lieu où je préférerais être en cet instant, Lex.**

\- **Mmh… moi si…** chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille, lui mordant doucement et discrètement le lobe de son oreille.

Clarke sentit la main de la brune descendre sur ses fesses et se mit à rire.

\- **Lexa… pas ici,** se plaignit-elle-même si cela l'enchantait que sa femme la désire tout autant qu'avant.

Clarke sentit que quelqu'un lui touchait la jambe de manière insistante. Elle baissa le regard et aperçu Nick avec ses cheveux en bataille qui la regardait solennellement.

\- **C'est à mon tour de danser avec m'man,** informa-t-il la blonde qui hocha la tête.

\- **Évidement.**

Lexa sourit et prit leur fils dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge mais il était terriblement mignon et elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer davantage. Tandis qu'elle dansait avec lui, elle se rendit compte qu'Anya avait toujours eu raison.

La famille ne se créait pas seulement à partir des liens du sang.

La famille était toutes ces personnes qui faisaient partie de ta vie et pour qui tu ferais n'importe quoi.

Et les personnes qui l'entouraient en ce moment étaient sa véritable famille.

Elle regarda Clarke qui discutait avec Octavia et la blonde lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lexa lui lança un baiser et sut qu'elles n'étaient seulement qu'à la moitié de leur voyage… un voyage où elle serait pour toujours sur le siège de copilote, aux côtés de Clarke… parce que la blonde était et resterait pour toujours, l'amour de sa vie.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Voilàààà :)**

 **Lexa est pas possible avec les garçons quand même :p J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu :)**

 **Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, les favoris et les follows… Franchement c'est juste dingue, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout en commençant à traduire Passenger Side :o ça m'a vraiment over-motivée ! :D**

 **J'ai donc décidé de** **traduire une autre fanfiction qui s'appelle** **In Too Deep** **, je vous mets le résumé :) :**

 _Jeune étudiante en psychologie à l'Université de Harvard, Clarke Griffin rentre le temps des vacances d'été dans sa famille à San Diego. Elle y fera la rencontre d'Alexandra Woods, jeune nageuse professionnelle et séductrice invétérée... Leurs premières rencontres ne se passent pas très bien pourtant Clarke aura besoin d'elle pour un projet en Psychologie… autant dire que la collaboration entre ces deux-là risque d'être difficile._

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterai mais je compte prendre de l'avance dans les chapitres pour ne pas me retrouver à stresser chaque semaine et vous à attendre :)**

 **On m'a aussi demandé si je comptais écrire moi-même des fanfictions, mais ça, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je ne le sens pas encore assez bien... ;)**

 **Bref, encore un** **immense** **merci pour tout !**

 **May we meet again,**

 **Mag' :)**


End file.
